


Рыба для венедигианца

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ballet, Books, Death, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Gen, Light BDSM, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Operas, Pandemics, Poetry, Unrequited Love, Venezia | Venice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 118,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: Главный герой гуляет по Венеции, встречается с живыми и мертвыми, слушает оперу, вспоминает стихи, цитирует Пруста, ездит на острова. Текст относится к той же вселенной, что и "Донское кладбище" и "Чтецы".
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Набережная

Давно пора бы шутки эти оставить вам, Венеция скучна. Я бормочу это и прохожу по мостам, посчитать бы, сколько мостов я перейду за один день, но их слишком много, я непременно собьюсь, у меня всегда было дурно с арифметикой. Венеция иногда так прекрасна, что хоть ложись и умирай, а иногда так грязна и вонюча, что хоть вон беги, Венеция есть плоская страна, вычитание человека из красоты, удвоение красоты отражением в воде, то же верно и для любви, ибо любовь больше того, кто любит. Мне уже за тридцать, я приехал сюда один, я не знаю, зачем я сюда приехал. Слава пишет мне сообщения: все ли у тебя в порядке, все ли в порядке у меня, мы оба не уверены, что у нас все в порядке, мы не уверены, стоит ли мне возвращаться, но кто же позволит мне остаться здесь, кто позволит мне исчезнуть, даже если я утону, мое тело достанут из зеленого канала и отправят домой, я оплатил страховку, меня здесь не похоронят, надо сделаться Дягилевым, чтобы меня, так и быть, уложили в черную гондолу и медленно повезли от Фондаменте Нове на кипарисовый остров, на остров Сан-Микеле, где для меня готовят могилу в греческом дворике, в греческом домике без крыши, в загоне для таких же, как я, но я не грек и не русский, не православный, я еврей, а для евреев там, кажется, нет отдельного отделения, их хоронят где попало, вот Бродского похоронили с лютеранами, какая мне разница, где меня похоронят. По утрам, за завтраком, я читаю новости: умерли еще пять, еще десять, еще пятнадцать человек, общее число погибших - человек двести, а может быть, триста, заболели пять тысяч, выздоровела тысяча, это не эпидемия, не о чем волноваться, это где-то далеко, и меня эти смерти не касаются, я умру не скоро и точно не от этой болезни, я вовсе не затем приехал сюда, чтобы умереть. По утрам здесь включают что-то классическое: иногда я узнаю Шопена, иногда я узнаю Верди, мне все равно, я пью кофе и ем омлет, и продолжаю читать новости, разница во времени - два часа, Слава уже позавтракал и ушел в присутствие, ушел в отсутствие, до него не дозваться, я и не хочу его звать. Мне хорошо одному, без него, ему хорошо без меня, нам пора расстаться, мы слишком долго были вместе, мы расстаемся, когда я вернусь, если я вернусь, он станет мне чужим, я не узнаю его в лицо, я рад, что в этом городе нет никого живого. Я выхожу рано утром и пересекаю еще пустую площадь, сейчас около восьми утра, к десяти она перестанет быть пустой, и я буду сворачивать на боковые улицы, чтоб не попасть в толпу, голубей кормить нельзя, но все их кормят, чайки орут, часы отбивают время, головные в туристических группах поднимают выше зонтики или разноцветные флаги, чтоб свои их узнали, не потерялись, в Венеции так легко потеряться, даже на площади, а если свернешь не туда, то пропадешь навеки, пахнет кофе и чем-то жареным, к витринам все липнут, рассматривая украшения, посуду, камни вэнэции, здесь все дорого, уверяют головные с зонтиками, а вот в конце прогулки я приведу вас в один хороший магазинчик, там хозяин - мой знакомый, он не обманет, а сейчас не отвлекайтесь, не разбегайтесь, у нас через десять минут по расписанию дворец дожей, нельзя опаздывать, а после дворца будем обедать. Я свободен, я ни к кому не привязан, меня не ткнут зонтиком, подгоняя во дворец дожей, не поведут обедать и покупать сувениры, я могу делать что угодно, вот оно, счастье путешествий в одиночестве, самостоятельного бытия. Я выхожу рано утром и иду на набережную, я смотрю, как солнце медленно вылезает из воды, мокрое солнце, мгновенно высыхающее от собственного жара, оно горит в фонарях розового стекла, качается на сваях и на гондольих носах, оно взбирается выше, ни за что не цепляясь, и на него уже больно смотреть. Карнавальная дама в черном платье с фижмами идет мне навстречу, она высока и худа, плечи у нее широковаты, лицо скрыто под золотою маской, я думаю, что она способна обернуться мужчиной, если содрать с нее платье, но зачем его сдирать, оно ей к золотому лицу, я и сам хотел бы надеть такое же платье и пройти по набережной, покачивая бедрами, покачивая фижмами, плотнее запахивая пелеринку от рассветного ветра. Но я никогда не посмею. Теперь тянутся первые дни карнавала, я вовремя приехал, я успею и вовремя удрать - до того, как все закрутится всерьез, я поглазею на ряженых, но сам не стану наряжаться, это все не для меня. А пока еще тихо, пока народу немного, новый год позади, карнавал впереди. Пишут все о какой-то новой болезни, но я думаю, это все несерьезно, ну мало ли чем люди болеют и от чего умирают. Это далеко, это не здесь, ну нашли двух-трех заразившихся, но это несерьезно, их изолировали и вылечили. Все пройдет, скоро все забудут, что вообще что-то было. Пара тысяч погибших - конечно, это страшно, но в мире так много умирают, чему же удивляться, это естественная убыль населения. Нечего бояться, и я ничего не боюсь. Я оглядываюсь и смотрю вслед даме в черном платье, она поднимается по мосту, что напротив моста вздохов, там вечно стоят, фотографируются и вздыхают, но сейчас еще рано, почти никого нет, дама промахивает юбками по ступеням и неспешно спускается, исчезает. Броситься бы вслед за ней, познакомиться, пролепетать на всех языках сразу, что она очаровательна, что платье ее очаровательно, что маска ее прелестна, что нет во всей Венеции никого прекраснее, и кстати, она случайно не мужчина? Ну хоть и мужчина, какая мне разница, мне легче будет, что ли. Так маленький Марсель любовался крестьянками, пансионерками, девками, барышнями, маркизами, герцогиней Германтской, госпожой Сван, и мечтал сблизиться с ними, мечтал узнать их, влезть к ним под кожу, в черепную коробку и в душу, все выведать о них, стать для них необходимым, сделать так, чтобы они не могли жить без него, ведь ему казалось, что он сам не может жить без них. Но все они исчезали - крестьянки, барышни, молочница с кувшином, рыбачка с рыбой, актриса в мужском костюме, рослая горничная, черноглазая велосипедистка, - и он шел дальше, понимая, что больше никогда их не встретит, а если и встретит, то не сумеет узнать их, они непостижимы, они закрыты, как ни бегай за ними, сколько ни лови их, играя в пятнашки, но все напрасно, рука скользит по тугой ткани, по воздуху и камню, они предлагают с улыбкой: если хотите, можем еще немного побороться, но сами не получают удовольствия от борьбы - и ни за что не расскажут, от чего получают удовольствие. Я не так любопытен, я никого не желаю знать, никому не желаю быть нужным, мне хорошо одному, и та женщина в золотой маске, тот мужчина в черном платье, - это просто тень, последний всплеск сна в моей голове, я выпил за завтраком недостаточно кофе, всего две чашки, а надо было бы три. Я никуда не спешу, я совершенно свободен, прекрасно это безделие, иди куда угодно, лишь каналы сдерживают меня, если нет моста, то не перемахнешь через них, не перепрыгнешь, распялив ноги в гран-жете, куда мне так прыгать без балетной подготовки. А иногда мост есть, но железная дверца закрывает его, на дверце висит замок, а рядом - табличка: частная собственность, не суйся. Я не суюсь, я уважаю частную собственность и частную жизнь, я пройду по другому мосту, где всем ходить разрешается, и людям, и крокодилам. Борьба бабы-яги с крокодилом, из которой вырос какой-то балет, вроде бы без гран-жете, но я точно не помню, лучше справиться у знатока, в моей компании Эмочка - такой знаток, а я подбираю крошки, притворяюсь, что не только подбираю, но и разбираю, разбираюсь в чем-то, а подденешь отстающую оболочку и ничего под ней не найдешь: что за балет, что за баба-яга, понятия не имею, и некому мне сказать: а вы заимейте понятие, вам же лучше будет. Я приехал в Венецию не ради балета, а ради оперы, очень мило - пойти в Ла Фениче вечером, снять пальто не в гардеробе, а в собственной ложе. Но у меня билет в партер, придется раздеваться в гардеробе, это демократично, а в ложе сидеть - дорого и далеко, а у меня развивается наследственная близорукость. Не знаю, право, от кого я ее унаследовал, опасно лезть в мою родословную, она спутана и смутна, там лишь одна линия - по диагонали, от меня к моей тетке, а что там дальше, уже не найдешь, некого спрашивать. Есть прадед, но с ним все спутаннее и смутнее, он - фотография в личном деле, желтая справка о посмертной реабилитации, я скоро сравняюсь с ним по возрасту, я скоро его перерасту. Если и была суждена ему близорукость, он не успел до нее дожить. Он никогда не был в Венеции, я мог бы попытаться пройти по Венеции вместо него, взглянуть на все так, как глядел бы он, рожденный в еврейском местечке, за чертой оседлости, но не осевший, нарушивший черту. С путеводителем Кука в руке, с заученными фразами из разговорника, он бродил бы по странному городу, входил и в музеи, и в церкви, кто разгадает в нем еврея, кто запретит ему смешиваться с христианской толпой, это другое время, промежуток между войнами и погромами, передышка перед великой бедой, а он такой же турист, как все туристы, такой же, как я, лицо без национальности, вполне уважаемое, платежеспособное лицо. Как жалки мои фантазии, что моему прадеду в Венеции, ему бы скорее в Америку, там можно устроиться, там диаспора, там начнешь гладильщиком белья в прачечной, а там сколотишь состояние, женишься, ассимилируешься, ассиризируешься, фамилию сменишь, был Штейн, стал Стоун, и никаких возражений, никаких звонков в дверь по ночам, пульмановские вагоны вместо столыпинских или телячьих, центральное отопление вместо черного жирного дыма, лес валят машинами, а не вручную, лагеря скаутские, ну иногда - для интернированных японцев, но он-то никак не сойдет за японца, чего ему бояться, он принес присягу, он полноправный гражданин. Нет, не выпадет ему никакой Америки, он личное дело в архиве, ему присвоен особый код, столько цифр и букв, сколько всем положено, и в архиве он лежит спокойно и смирно, как лежат в яме. А я, правнук, прадеду - правнук, гуляю по Венеции, никуда не спеша, у меня много времени, я отпущен под честное слово, я сам себе и сам по себе, меня не вызовут со службы, не прикажут немедленно возвращаться. Я удобно устроился. Хорошо быть мной в моем времени, в моей прекрасной эпохе. То есть, разумеется, все эпохи ужасны, и я еще взвою, и надо бы уже сейчас выть, но как-то глупо стоять на набережной лицом к Сан-Джорджо и орать от страха. Чего мне бояться, мой мир укрощен и вполне безопасен. Войны не предвидится, погрома тоже, великие беды как будто бы не велики. А что в новостях пишут о какой-то новой болезни - так на то и новости, чтобы писать о новом, а мне их не читать. Я отдыхаю, мне нельзя волноваться, мне вредно волноваться. Чайка стоит на свае у самого причала, желтый вапоретто аллагуна бросает якорь - не якорь, конечно, а веревочную петлю, - и по перекинутой доске сходят на берег прибывшие ранним рейсом, заспанные и счастливые: они в Венеции, они наконец-то до Венеции добрались. Колесики гремят по камням, единственные колеса, существующие в Венеции, - вот эти чемоданные, ах нет, я забыл еще колеса ручных тачек, на них развозят по утрам посылки, продукты, товары, в них складывают мусор - туго завязанные пакеты, выложенные у дверей, вот эти колеса еще крутятся и гремят, а других колес нет, и это прекрасно.


	2. Площадь

После заката делать нечего, перед закатом - тоже, только гулять, какие тут еще мне предложат развлечения? Ну можно поужинать в ресторанчике, где мы когда-то сидели вместе со Славой, в первый раз приехав сюда, вдвоем не так страшно, как в одиночестве. Этот ресторанчик где-то на том берегу, по дороге к Санта-Мария-Салюте, он, конечно, открыт, и наверно, в нем есть места, мне-то найдут столик где-нибудь в углу, крохотный столик размером с поднос, с табуреткой размером с мой зад, а зад мой не так уж велик, делайте выводы. Я вспоминаю, что я ел тогда: лазанью с фрутти ди маре, с розовыми креветками, с нежными мидиями, с несчастными осьминожками, жаль их, а все-таки вкусно, а что ел Слава? как важно это в поездках - кто что ел и где ел, и чем запивал, мы запивали белым вином, белое хорошо идет под фрутти просто и фрутти ди маре, но не просите меня сказать, как оно называлось, я забыл, хоть убейте меня, но глупо это - убивать меня за такую малость. Теперь мне противно и думать о еде, теперь мне противно думать о том, чтобы есть на людях, я выдерживаю это один раз в день, по утрам, и то стараюсь сесть ко всем спиной, уткнуться в телефон, не смотрите на меня, ешьте свое и не мешайте есть мне. А потом вы меня и не заставите есть где-то, кроме моего номера, в укрытии, да еще и с задернутыми шторами, хоть никто не подглядит за мной из окна. Ресторанчик отпадает, это хорошо звучит вслух, а в мыслях - так себе, и я произношу это вслух себе в утешение. И все-таки перехожу на тот берег, ищу не ресторанчик, а неизвестно что, спешить мне некуда, как славно никуда не спешить. Как славно ни о чем не думать, идти себе и идти, я отдыхаю, я не существую. Мне хочется пройти от Академии к Риальто, перейти обратно на мой берег и вернуться в гостиницу, Академия позади, Риальто впереди, канал по правую руку, его, конечно, не видно за домами, но он должен быть справа, я в этом уверен. А где-то по левую руку должна быть набережная неисцелимых, вид на Джудекку, я хорошо представляю себе, где я нахожусь, я сам задаю себе верное направление. И лишь через час понимаю, что заблудился, улицы опутывают меня, будто нитки, и я в середине клубка. Мойры бросили клубки и ушли спать, нечего рассчитывать на их помощь. Да и не станут они ничего распутывать, щелкнут ножницами и все разрежут, меня разрежут тоже. Нет, спасибо, я лучше как-нибудь сам. Все происходит так быстро, безумно быстро: вот я знал, куда я иду, вот я уже ничего не знаю, нет никаких указателей, нет никаких звуков, где канал, где Джудекка, где право, где лево, вот клубок, вот я в клубке, дальше-то что делать. Приключеньице. Очень мило. Так мне и надо, нечего шляться в темноте, мне столько раз твердили: вечно тебя тянет бог знает куда, если там безлюдно, безмолвно, безобразно, ты туда непременно полезешь, и когда-нибудь тебе это дорого встанет, когда-нибудь ты не сумеешь вылезти обратно. Я поднимаю голову и вижу над крышами кусок созвездия. А что мне с этого куска, я и в целых созвездиях не разбираюсь, но я рад, что небо чистое, значит, не будет дождя. Умереть не страшно, страшно промокнуть, впрочем, я и умирать пока не собираюсь, заблудился я в небе, что делать, но от этого не умирают. Где-то хлопает дверь, вот и звук в тишине, и чьи-то шаги удаляются от меня, мне бы закричать: остановитесь, подождите меня, я пойду вместе с вами, мне все равно, куда вы идете. Но я не умею кричать, у меня что-то с горлом, врожденный изъян: когда надо повысить голос, я его понижаю, остаются у меня единичные великолепные ноты замечательного по тембру и оригинальности голоса среди полного хрипа. Ну хорошо, я лгу, ничего подобного у меня нет, голос как голос, я ввернул цитату, а никто и не заметил, и все-таки я молчу, а шаги затихают вдали. Все то же раздробленное созвездие сияет над моей головой, его завернули в тряпку и били по нему молотком, потом перемешали осколки и высыпали на небо: вот вам, попробуйте теперь угадать, что это было прежде - хвост лебедя, волосы вероники, цепи андромеды, сандалии персея, грива малого коня, грива малого льва, бриллианты северной короны. Ничего я не угадаю, не затевайте со мной эту игру, мне нравятся названия, но только названия, а предметы меня не интересуют, даже небесные предметы, непредставимо крупные и бесформенные тела. Сейчас из-за угла навстречу мне выйдет единорог и вежливо спросит, как пройти к Академии. А я отвечу: понятия не имею, давайте поищем вместе правильный путь. С единорогом как-то спокойнее себя чувствуешь, он мило цокает копытцами и ведет интеллигентный разговор, у него хвост лебедя, грива малого коня, глаза девы, запах розы, я выдумал его сию минуту и поверил в его существование, теперь надо его убить, чтобы не отвлекаться, нет больше единорога, я прирезал его и столкнул его небесное, его бесформенное тело в канал, он лежит на дне, где ил и водоросли, спать в них ушел, но сна и там нет. А мне какое дело, что ему не спится? У меня своих забот хватает, я не понимаю, куда я забрел, у меня сломался ноготь, я спотыкаюсь, я ужасно хочу курить, а курить мне нечего, ну вот, это что же, это все ерунда, вы считаете, это не так опасно, как бессонница у единорога? Это не так опасно, как безумие у меня.  
Где я, куда мне свернуть, чтобы выбраться отсюда, я не знаю, я сворачиваю наугад. Как сладко теряться в Венеции, куда-нибудь непременно выйдешь, чаще всего выходишь в тупик, улица обрывается у самой воды, шагнешь вперед и провалишься в зеленое днем, черное ночью, и уже не выберешься, никто не подаст руку, я, мой милый друг, вам руки не подам, и между нами все кончено. Девять часов вечера, но это по среднеевропейскому времени, а по венецианскому - полночь, попросту ночь, безлюдная и глухая, ставни закрыты, фонари едва горят, сейчас они не розовые, а обычные, белые, и от них еще темнее и бесприютнее, еще страшнее идти одному, мне страшно, но что поделаешь, я сам заблудился, я могу сесть на ступеньки у церкви и уснуть до рассвета, насмерть я не замерзну, мне очень трудно умереть. Налево от церкви - калле делла мадонна, здесь везде мадонны и ангелы, они манят и заманивают в воду, и обчищают карманы, сбрасывают вниз, с незначительной, но смертельной высоты, направо от церкви - мост, лучше я перейду по мосту, цепь маленьких мостов приводит к большому, я спустился у Академии, теперь мне бы попасть к Риальто, как пройти к Риальто, тот, кому это близко, ответь, это недалеко, это недостижимо, я не знаю, куда мне идти, не у кого спросить дорогу. Навстречу мне выходят двое, и ни один из них не единорог, я их не боюсь, и они меня не боятся, они тоже заблудились, они тоже ищут желтые указатели на стенах: к Риальто, к Академии, к вокзалу, но здесь нет указателей, я уже осмотрел все стены, я бы сказал им, что все напрасно, никто из нас не выйдет отсюда живым, но я стесняюсь заговорить с ними, это невежливо, и они меня не поймут. Они останавливаются под фонарем, и я могу их рассмотреть: что за странная пара, мне кажется, я встречал их раньше, утром на стрелке Санта-Мария-Салюте, днем на набережной неисцелимых, на вапоретто, что шел на Лидо, или два дня назад, в аэропортовской галерее, или годы назад, в других аэропортах, в других городах, на других площадях. У меня портится память, у меня портится характер, я старею, мне тридцать три, мне нравится кокетничать и вздыхать, что я немолод, но я и вправду чувствую себя таким старым, мне давно пора умереть. Они закуривают, и дым летит ко мне, подойти бы к ним, попросить у них сигарету, но я, по-моему, не курю, я курил когда-то и бросил, я обещал, что брошу, я ничего не помню, это Слава курит, а вовсе не я. Я только что жаловался, что хочу курить, а курить мне нечего, чего же я жду, если мне стыдно просить, я могу купить у них сигарету, у меня в кармане лежит евромелочь, если пачка стоит пять евро, сколько стоит одна сигарета в пачке? О господи, не приставайте, у меня всегда было плохо с математикой, хоть в аттестате стоит четверка, но я ее не заслужил. Они наблюдают за мной, я наблюдаю за ними, кто храбрее - они или я? Они невысокие и худые, светловолосый, постарше, и черноволосый, помладше, северянин и южанин, скандинав и то ли местный, то ли неместный, допустим, грек, у скандинава лицо красивое, но очень холодное и худое, у грека лицо неправильное и прелестное, можно бы влюбиться в него, но он не в моем вкусе, я люблю рыжих. Я наблюдаю за ними, они наблюдают за мной, между нами - фонарь и площадь, ступеньки церкви, нам в разные стороны, не может быть, чтобы нам в одну сторону. Так подойди к нему и спроси, говорит скандинав, так подойду и спрошу, отвечает грек. Они идут ко мне оба, и я иду к ним, мы встречаемся в середине площади, в полумраке, где нет фонарей. Еще секунда, и я попрошу у них сигарету, надо чем-то оправдать это сближение, сойдемся на брегах Невы, а нет - Сухоны, с улыбкою воззритесь вы на лик с иконы, мы почти что на берегу, вот и безымянный канал рядом, и я достаточно увяз в болотах местных. Они тоже увязли, но пока что этого не понимают, они свободны от литературы, кладбищ и воспоминаний, знали бы они, как сильно им повезло.  
\- Вы не знаете, как выйти к Академии? - спрашивает допустим-грек.  
\- Я не знаю, - отвечаю я. - Я как-то оттуда вышел, но понятия не имею, как вернуться обратно. А вы знаете, как выйти к Риальто?  
\- То же самое, - говорит скандинав. - Мы пришли оттуда, но не знаем, как вернуться обратно.  
\- В конце концов, мне все равно, к Риальто или к Академии. Мне нужно на тот берег.  
\- Нам тоже, - замечает грек. - Поэтому нам подходит любой мост.  
\- Можно было бы попробовать выйти к каналу и поискать перевозчика. Бывают же перевозчики, они берут евро или два и перевозят молча на тот берег. Даже не пытаются утопить пассажира на полпути.  
Какие милые шуточки, от них трупом пахнет. Они смеются, и мне кажется, они не понимают, много это или мало - евро или два, я и сам не до конца понимаю, я не знаю, сколько просят перевозчики, хароны по тарифу туда-и-обратно, я говорю, что в голову придет, и жду, придет ли - не в голову, а на площадь, - кто-нибудь четвертый, чтоб спросить у него дорогу, в городе три четверти приезжих, четверть местных, подобных болотам, четвертый должен быть местным, это математическая неизбежность. А впрочем, у меня устаревшие сведения, город пустеет, приезжие разъезжаются, а местные выходят на улицу все реже и реже, никто сюда не придет, не на кого рассчитывать, пора выбираться самостоятельно, не маленький уже, здесь целых два моста, а в отдалении - третий, где-то у вокзала, у ферровии, проссима фермата - Венеция Санта-Лючия, по веселому морю летит паровоз вместо парохода, и зеленая влага поката, ничего не осталось от прожитых дней, вижу, в море купаться ведут лошадей, но не знаю заливу названья. Нам бы здесь разделиться, мне легче идти одному, а они не маленькие и выберутся сами, фонарь внезапно гаснет, и я вижу, как они быстро берутся за руки, я бы тоже взял за руку кого-нибудь, но нет для меня такого человека, Слава далеко, Юля Юрьевна еще дальше, а Лия умерла. Как странно ощущать свое одиночество, нет, ощущать его не странно, но оно само - странное, я чувствую себя так, будто никогда в жизни не был один, не оставался один. Нет никого, кто взял бы меня за руку и увел отсюда, да я бы и сам не послушался, я не люблю, когда меня берут за руку и ведут куда-то, я люблю сам брать за руку, это другое дело. Что им стоит тихо уйти, почему я должен смотреть на них, почему я должен возиться с ними, никому я ничего не должен, отстаньте от меня. Но они ко мне и не пристают, они ничего не просят, я сам хотел попросить у них сигарету, и поэтому я не могу повернуться и уйти, и будет неловко, если я зайду в тупик, и мне придется вернуться к ним на эту площадь, кто же так хорошо писал о Венеции и ее площадях, ах да, Гаспаров, письма, записки и выписки, надо почитать наизусть и успокоиться, да я и не волнуюсь, ну хорошо, тогда просто прочитать наизусть, пока не забыл, сейчас самое время читать наизусть, проверяя память и рассудок: «на перекрестках вообразите эти самые венецианские мосты, утомляюще-горбатые, а под ними «голубое дряхлое стекло», которое на самом деле зеленое и очень мутное», тут пауза, тут купюра, многоточие в угловых скобках, а я больше всего люблю угловые скобки, я сам такая скобка, я растопыриваю локти острым углом, заключаю в себе многоточия и купюры, а подлинный текст меня утрачен, сохранились только позднейшие публикации, никогда и не узнаешь, что во мне было под точками, вернее, за точками, я восстановлению не подлежу. «Домам в городе тесно, они сплющивают друг друга до остроугольности, а каждый дворик называется "площадь"». Все так, все правильно, вот сплющенные дома, вот теснота, вот улочки шириной в два шага, вот дворики-пьяццы, дворики-кампи, и на каждом кампи - фонтан, или памятник, но чаще всего - церковь, и на церкви - часы работы, ора-лабора, я всегда прихожу к церквям, когда они закрыты, когда они открыты - но не для меня, мне бы притвориться верующим, прокрасться внутрь, сесть на скамеечку рядом с набожными старухами, ископаемыми старухами, все мои увлечения - Рахиль и Лия - были еврейками, были атеистками, я и сам атеист и еврей, вернее, агностик, но переубедите меня, обратите меня в свою веру, покажите мне, как перекреститься, ведь я не помню, в какую сторону - надо, в какую - правильно, я не знаю, как слушать мессу, откуда эта формула – «скучно, как ребенку в церкви»? Может быть, они уже ушли, может быть, им надоело топтаться рядом со мной, площадь есть дворик, а дворик есть клетка, а клетка - для одиночных прогулок, ходи по кругу, руки назад, голову вниз, не смей смотреть на небо. Объясните мне, пожалуйста, почему у меня ко всему привязываются какие-то тюремные, какие-то лагерные реминисценции, что значит - смутные воспоминания, о чем мне вспоминать, если бог меня миловал, меня даже на митингах никогда не винтили, меня щадили, что с ним возиться, он слабак, хлюпик, бухнется в обморок, а потом пиши объясниловку, скорую вызывай, ну его, пусть дышит, возьмем того, кто рядом стоит, заломим ему руки и потащим в автозак, а этот пусть смотрит, пусть кудахчет: вы не имеете права, отпустите его, что вы делаете, предъявите жетон, представьтесь, да что же вы делаете, сволочи, сам ты сволочь, что велели, то и делаем, а ну, отвали, а то мы ведь можем и забыть про гуманность, положим тебя сейчас мордой в асфальт и будешь лежать, такой чистенький, и административку на тебя заведем, и штраф тебе влепим, хочешь штраф, пятнадцать суток хочешь? И уголовку можем, вот как подтвердим все разом, как те три пузатых профессора, что говорили «э» разом, и это значило – «эразм», Эразм Роттердамский, кто такой, кстати, откуда взялся, ах, из Голландии, ну и сидел бы себе в Голландии, хрен голландский, то есть сыр, так вот, мы как подтвердим разом, что ты в нашего бросил бумажный стаканчик, ну и пойдешь по этапу на двушечку или трешечку за причинение особо тяжких телесных. Неохота так, страшно, на воле хочется гулять, по венециям ездить? Ну вот и стой смирно и не чирикай. С такими птенцами как обращаться, только голову отрывать. Оторвите мне голову, зачем туда лезет все это страшное, безумное, все это летнее, многолетнее прошлое - с митингами, арестами, винтиловом, процессами, не хочу я об этом сейчас думать, я в Венеции, и тут спокойно, тут днем и ночью спокойно, и меня тут никто не тронет, не скажет мне: «пройдемте-ка, гражданин». Мне бы сесть на ступеньки, раз нет скамеек, подышать, прийти в себя, но на ступеньках холодно, на ступеньках грязно, я не в силах преодолеть эту брезгливость, мне все время кажется - тут грязно, везде грязно, или я сам грязный и боюсь все испачкать. Мне на себя смотреть противно, мне самим собой быть противно, я бы охотно растворился, как пальмстрём и соль в стакане, и не стал бы выкристаллизовываться наутро, как венера анадиомена, куда уж мне лезть в венеры. Сделаться ниточкою кристаллов, сделаться кораллом, сделаться пеплом, лечь в безымянную, неотмеченную могилу, я хотел бы совсем исчезнуть, когда придет мое время, вернее - когда оно выйдет, я хотел бы совсем уничтожиться, чтоб ничего от меня не осталось, чтоб никто обо мне никогда не думал. И это очень легко, и так и будет: я исчезну, ничего от меня не останется, все меня забудут, и Слава меня забудет, и Лиля, и Гуль с Эмочкой, и другие мои знакомые, и те мимолетности, visions fugitives, с которыми я спал, они-то всех опередили, они уже меня забыли, хоть я пока жив, но ведь и я тоже их забыл, я не узнаю их в лицо, если столкнусь с ними. Как там в аквариуме? Но я рад, в этом городе есть еще кто-то живой. Например, вот эта парочка, условный скандинав и условный грек, условно выпущенные из условного заключения, а заключение выглядит так: итого - два человека, один светлый, другой темный, один с классическим профилем, другой с профилем авангардным, у одного волосы легкие и густые, у другого тоже густые, но вьющиеся, не расчешешь, не распутаешь, завязнешь в них, как в колючей проволоке, у одного акцент жесткий, у другого мягкий, у одного голос низкий, у другого гораздо выше, у одного на запястье часы, у другого браслет, снова делайте выводы, продолжайте сопоставление, эта дихотомия бесконечна, нет, не дихотомия, а оппозиция, я вязну в терминах, как в колючей проволоке, как в волосах этого грека, вытащите меня, пока я не задохнулся, пока я не удавился, нет, пока меня не пристрелили, в тех, кто бросается на колючую проволоку, конвой стреляет без предупреждения. Чего они ждут, зачем они смотрят на меня, разве я обещал им показать дорогу, мне бы кто-нибудь ее показал. Ах да, я в самом деле что-то им обещал. Как глупо, зачем я пытаюсь помочь другим, когда я не в силах помочь себе самому. Например, я не в силах понять, как выбраться отсюда, я готов смириться и сказать: будь что будет, я отсюда не уйду, мне отсюда не уйти, а вы разбирайтесь сами, как хотите. Как безрассудно гулять вечером, не взяв с собою карту, подробный план города со всеми переулочками, мостами и тупиками, как безрассудно не уметь читать эту карту, как безрассудно полагаться на собственное чутье, на желтые стрелочки, на добрую волю города: покружит, покружит да и выведет, куда надо. Не выведет, нет у города никакой воли, вот безвольное существо, безмысленная лагуна, все ставни захлопнуты, все свои спят, одни чужие тычутся в стены и в двери и просят: спасите нас, мы заблудились, спасите нас, нам очень страшно, нам очень плохо. Ну знаете, а кому сейчас легко? Сами виноваты, вас предупреждали: не гуляйте по темноте, а вы не послушались, теперь терпите, может быть, дотянете до утра.  
\- О боже, - говорю я, - я идиот. Карта, зачем мне карта? Ведь у меня есть интернет. Сейчас я посмотрю, как нам выбраться отсюда.  
У них нет телефонов, я это вижу, бывают и такие люди - просто без телефонов, счастливые, не знающие этого страха: потерять телефон, остаться без связи, без фотографий, без интернета, без социальных сетей, без себя самого, все это уже общее место - зависимость современного человека от телефона, я современный человек, а они, наверно, несовременные. Они переглядываются и улыбаются, что за странные, что за подозрительные улыбки, они что, говорят друг другу: видал дурака? такого? никогда не видал. Кажется, в оригинале было не «дурака», а «дуру». Кажется, в оригинале дорога уходила в даль. Кажется, я немножко заговариваюсь, причем заговариваюсь про себя, нет бы вслух. Синий шарик появляется на карте, синий шарик - это я, я нахожусь здесь. Что такое это «здесь», как пройти от «здесь» к «Аккадемиа», постройте мне маршрут. Или не к «Аккадемиа», а к «Риальто», если это ближе. Для синего шарика строят синие маршруты, а я не понимаю, где восток, а где запад, что это значит - пройдите двадцать метров на запад и поверните на север? Надо проверить, надо пройти не двадцать, но хоть два метра, а вдруг повезет, вдруг я пойду правильно, и запад - это туда. Они смотрят, как я иду, уткнувшись в телефон, они не боятся, что я исчезну, они знают, что я не могу исчезнуть, я же пообещал им помочь. Нет, вообще-то я ничего им не обещал. Вообще-то они сами могли бы мне помочь и объяснить, что я делаю неправильно, почему шарик катится не по синей дорожке, а прочь от нее. Как трудно с этими шариками, с этими маршрутами, как трудно искать дорогу, когда ты сам кретин, тебе, то есть мне - нужно, чтоб за ручку водили и говорили ласково: осторожно, не споткнись. Осторожно, я спотыкаюсь. Я не задаю вопросов, но они все равно объясняют:  
\- Мы забыли телефоны в гостинице. Оба забыли, понимаете?  
\- Понимаю, - отвечаю я. - Бывает. Хотя без телефона очень трудно, особенно здесь. Если заблудишься, то уже никогда не выйдешь, а через пару лет найдут в тупике твой скелет. Очень неприятно.  
\- Но раньше как-то выбирались, пока не изобрели телефоны.  
\- Раньше брали чичероне и всюду ходили с ним. А если не брали чичероне, то наверняка пропадали, да так хорошо, что теперь и скелет не найдешь. Нужно поднять статистику пропавших без вести в Венеции.  
\- Хотел бы я пропасть здесь без вести, - мечтательно произносит грек.  
\- Пропадай, пожалуйста, я тебя искать не стану.  
Кто они - друзья, любовники, друзья и любовники, скорее всего, они похожи на нас со Славой, на Гуля с Эмочкой, я заставляю их быть похожими, выдумываю их на ходу, все это лишь воображение, прекрасная имажинасьон, не исключено, что их вовсе не существует, но я заставляю их существовать, выращиваю их из теней на брусчатке, чтоб мне одному не было страшно стоять здесь в безмолвии, в темноте. Они говорят у меня в голове, я сам говорю за них, меняя голос: пониже - для скандинава, повыше - для грека, но манеру речи не подделаешь, это все я, они выбирают мои слова, все равно, что язык другой, я схожу с ума, я растраиваюсь и расстраиваюсь от своего растроения, я вообще не понимаю, зачем они мне, они что-то значат для меня, должны значить, не мог же я создать их из ничего, нужны грязь, вода и огонь, кусочек первоматерии, силуэт, который заполняют красками, рисуют лицо - там, где должно быть лицо, встряхивают, расправляют, высушивают, ну вот, готово, посмотрите, совсем как живой. Они неживые, живые такими не бывают, они бледны от венецианского воздуха, от ночного холода, они, наверное, голодны. Я готов произнести вслух: довольно, вас по-настоящему нет, вы не настоящие, оставьте меня в покое. Но они опережают меня, они протягивают руки и прикасаются ко мне: грек ловит телефон, потому что я вот-вот его выроню, скандинав поддерживает меня за локоть, потому что я опять спотыкаюсь. У них чуть теплые пальцы, они замерзли без перчаток. Кажется, они все-таки живые, и это ужасно, теперь мне от них не отделаться. Откуда они взялись? Ладно, давайте знакомиться. Деваться некуда, синий шарик катится, пойдем за синим шариком, как по ариадновой нити, но прежде разберемся, кто мы такие. Они отдают мне мой телефон, отдают мне мой локоть, я чувствую, как они составляют меня из кусков, из разъятых элементов: вот голова, вот кости, вот плоть, а куда прикрепить телефон - к ладони или к уху? К ладони, потому что по телефону уже давно не говорят, он освобождает от необходимости - говорить, зачем натруждать голос, когда можно выстукать пальцем сообщение, выстукать предсмертную записку и отправить ее всем желающим, всем - одинаковую, сделанную под копирку, а копирка, вы помните, это такая черная бумага. Я ископаемое, между прочим, я еще застал пишущие машинки, я помню, как моя тетка переписывала что-то на машинке, похожей на гроб. Нет, не машинка была похожа на гроб, а футляр от нее, большой черный сундук с какими-то ремнями. А Слава рассказывал, что какая-то его родственница переписывала некогда мастера и маргариту, но не на машинке, а от руки. От такой же руки, как у меня, в которой теперь лежит телефон, я забыл, когда я в последний раз что-то писал пером по бумаге, скрипи, скрипи, перо, переводи бумагу. Мне нечего сказать ни греку, ни варягу. Слева стоит грек, справа варяг, то есть скандинав. Я стою между ними, и мне неуютно, мне кажется, я им мешаю. Мы три точки, образующие линию, а лучше нам образовывать треугольник, я отступаю назад и говорю: давайте знакомиться. Нет, это звучит неловко, надо как-то уклончивее, не так в лоб, у них красивые лбы, а я им сразу: как вас зовут? Время и место вашего рождения, национальность, были ли вы, состояли ли вы, ваше участие, дата вашей смерти. Им не понять, что в меня вбита привычка к анкетам, я унаследовал эту привычку, я унаследовал страх перед хитрыми вопросами, были ли вы за границей, проживают ли ваши родственники за границей, чем вы занимались до семнадцатого года, ваше происхождение, девичья фамилия вашей бабушки по матери, девичья фамилия третьей жены вашего отца, а что мне делать, если мой отец был женат всего лишь один раз, а что мне делать, если он вовсе не был женат, а что мне делать, если у меня и отца нет, мне хорошо, я сирота, а вот сейчас мне будет плохо. Пропустим все это, оно необъяснимо и непереводимо, либо познакомимся, как взрослые люди, как приличные люди, европейцы, либо не будем знакомиться и пойдем вместе так, незнакомые. Что выберете? Ничего не выберу, налево пойдешь, направо пойдешь, прямо пойдешь - потеряешь, потеряешь, потеряешь. Это уже не Трифонов, а Карабчиевский, роман из перестроечного нового мира, опубликован посмертно. Они ждут, что я заговорю, но я молчу, и тогда они заговаривают сами. Очень разумно, потому что я не заговариваю, я заговариваюсь, а это некрасиво.  
\- Меня зовут Эрик, - говорит скандинав.  
\- Меня зовут Константин, - говорит грек.  
\- Меня зовут Эме, - говорю я.  
Это ненастоящее имя. Меня так назвали. Не помню, кто меня так назвал, наверное, Гуль. Гуль - это тоже ненастоящее имя. В паспортах стоят совсем другие имена. Но нам удобнее жить с ненастоящими. Это очень мило, что меня зовут Эме. Иногда меня путают с Эмочкой. У него-то имя настоящее - Эммануил. Или Эммануэль. Или Иммануэль, надо проверить, как оно пишется. Настоящие ли имена Эрик и Константин? Но я не стану спрашивать, мы пожимаем друг другу руки, нам очень приятно, да, очень приятно. Это дурная привычка довоенного времени, довирусного времени: пожимать руки, обнимать, прикасаться, подходить слишком близко, мне бы достать спиртовые салфетки и протереть ладони, пока не поздно, но уже слишком поздно, я наверняка заражен, они наверняка заражены, зачем же стараться. Тщетные предосторожности, как ни берегись, все равно не убережешься, в конце концов и в тебя попадут, и тебя не вылечат. А впрочем, я забегаю вперед, я тороплюсь, еще ничего такого не запрещают, обнимайтесь, пожалуйста, но знайте меру. Я знаю меру, а у них красивые руки, у Константина ладонь горячая, у Эрика прохладная, мне бы спросить, какая ладонь у меня, но я ни холоден, ни горяч, и в этом моя беда. Пустоцвет, как на клубнике. Иногда мне себя жалко, а иногда я думаю, что я не чувствую этого, как чувствовали бы те, кто не я. Все мы хороши в диалогах, когда ведем эти диалоги с камнями и додумываем то, что нам говорят камни. Я немного камень, потому что в фамилии моей есть штейн, а значит, со мной легко вести диалог. Лучше иметь камень в фамилии, чем осла в имени, как жаль, говорил Прокофьев Стравинскому, что в именах наших сыновей заключен осел. Стравинский не понял и обиделся. Хорошо издали дневники Прокофьева: почтенный трехтомник, его надолго хватает, тетка моя говорила: вот заберу его на дачу, буду лежать в гамаке и читать. А я говорил ей: прочти сейчас, зачем ждать до дачи, летом у тебя не будет времени. Она не прочитала, а лето так и не наступило, нужно было настоять на своем, заставить ее прочитать Прокофьева и пойти к врачу. Нет, зачем теперь об этом думать? Меня и самого к врачу не загонишь, у меня ничего не болит, а когда заболит - надеюсь, будет уже поздно. Черные пятна на рентгенном снимке, единичные метастазы, а может быть, уже и не единичные, целая паутина, оплетающая меня изнутри. Ну вздор, зачем себя пугать. Я совершенно здоров. Я смотрю на Эрика и Константина и думаю: каким они видят меня? Лучше бы не видели никаким, лучше быть прозрачным, принимающим такую форму, какая им по душе, это спасает от недоразумений, от физиологической неприязни: вроде бы и нет в человеке ничего дурного, а чем-то он отталкивает, и ничего не поделаешь с этим оттолкновением, себя не пересилишь. Ирочка, Ирочка, я тебя застрелю. А почему ты меня застрелишь? Ты меня не любишь? Почему же ты меня не любишь? Потому что - не люблю. Просто - не люблю. Это положено произносить страшным басом. Я думаю: не сделать бы ошибок в английском языке, довольно и моего акцента, он ужаснее их акцентов. Я говорю: простите, мой английский ужасен.  
\- Мой английский катастрофичен, - возражает Эрик. - Понятия не имею, как вам удается понять хоть слово из того, что я говорю.  
\- Но нет, вы прекрасно говорите. Знаете, есть шутка: на одной международной конференции выступает некто и предупреждает: я буду говорить на интернациональном языке нашей организации - на плохом английском. Все смеются и хлопают.  
\- Это еще пустяки, - замечает Константин, - когда я приехал учиться в Германию, я не говорил ни слова по-немецки. Вообще не говорил ни на одном человеческом языке. Объяснялся жестами, как глухонемой.  
\- Не глухонемой, а слабослышащий. И слабоговорящий. Хотя это звучит, наверно, еще хуже.  
\- Оглянись, а то вдруг ты кого-нибудь оскорбил.  
\- Я слабоговорящий по-английски, - говорю я, - но вы меня не оскорбили. Вы оба прекрасно говорите по-английски.  
\- Ну, Константин вообще говорит на всех языках подряд. Английский, французский, немецкий, испанский, теперь еще и по-итальянски научился, я не знаю, как его заткнуть, он просто переходит с языка на язык и не умолкает ни на секунду.  
\- Завидуй мне молча, - советует Константин. - Или отвечай мне по-датски, тогда я тебя не пойму. Никто не понимает по-датски, это очень удобный язык.  
\- Так вы из Дании?  
\- Я из Дании. Это ужасно, но ничего с этим не поделаешь.  
\- Я люблю Копенгаген, - говорю я.  
\- А я его ненавижу, - отвечает Эрик.  
Что отвечать на такие заявления? Ничего не отвечать, вежливо пожать плечами и вежливо перевести разговор на другую тему. О вкусах, знаете ли, не спорят, за разность вкусов сразу убивают. Или не убивают, если нечем и не хочется. Ну не любит он Копенгаген, просто - не любит, разве я буду его переубеждать и объяснять, что Копенгаген прекрасен? Для меня-то, конечно, он прекрасен, я ведь там не живу, я приезжаю туда на несколько дней, дышу спокойно, слушаю звон часов на ратушной башне. Они звенят с шести утра до полуночи, на ночь их отключают, чтобы не мешали спать, очень разумно, все в Копенгагене устроено очень разумно, от меня одно требуется - не зевать, не заходить на велосипедную дорожку, а то собьют, я же и буду виноват. А хорошо все-таки, что в Венеции нет велосипедов. Лучший город на свете для пешехода вроде меня. Немножко слишком запутанный, но это приятная путаница, псюше-путаница сорокового года, черно-белым веером веет. Вот если бы его еще получше освещали, но в полумраке, в тенях и тусклых фонарях - особая местная прелесть, вкрути лампочки посильнее, и тени исчезнут, а без них скучно, это как кто-то разочаровался, надев очки: звезды были пучками лучей, да не пятачок за пучок, а подороже, а стали точками, ни сияния, ни зияния, позвольте, я сниму очки, и мир снова станет неустойчивым, нежным и зыбким, никаких точек, никаких четких линий, все размыто, акварельно, и краска осыпается с холста, нет, не краска, а штукатурка - со зданий. Как все-таки мило, что мы вас встретили, замечает Эрик, делает то, что хотел сделать я: переводит разговор на другую тему. Верну ему любезность: нет, очень мило, что я встретил вас, мне уже было немного неуютно одному. Вроде бы и знаешь, что ничего страшного не случится, даже если проблуждаешь до утра, здесь не лес, здесь в домах живые люди, в крайнем случае можно встать на площади и закричать букву «а», вернее, две буквы – «а» и «у», а еще вернее: спасите, погибаю, заблудился. Но не стоит доводить до крайностей. Разбудишь еще кого-нибудь своими криками, тебе же влетит: а) за то, что заблудился; у) за то, что всю улицу переблудил, то есть перебудил, никакого покоя нет от туристов, хоть бы вовсе закрыли Венецию для въезда, пожить бы хоть месяц спокойно, без ночных криков, дневных пикников (сколько раз говорить: не смейте садиться на пороги и жрать сэндвичи, здесь вам не кладбище ассистенс). Нет, лучше спокойно дождаться утра, а утром увидеть на доме напротив желтую стрелку: к Риальто - туда, к Академии - туда, к вокзалу - туда, долго ты будешь топтаться на месте, недоумок, для тебя все нарисовали. А ввалившись в гостиницу прямо к завтраку, получить выговор от портье: ну синьор, на что вы способны, мы думали, с вами что-то случилось, мы хотели уже в полицию звонить, вызывать карабиньери, чтобы они вас нашли, где вы были? Ну какая вам разница, где я был, сейчас выдумаю что-нибудь поинтереснее, подмигну и скажу шепотом, что был в гостях, в гостях у прекрасной графини в ее прекрасном палаццо, и черта с два вы проверите, вру я или нет. Никогда бы не подумал, что синьору интересны прекрасные графини. Это академический интерес, у нее очаровательная коллекция Карпаччо, в музеях такого не увидишь. Это интерес малыша Марселя к герцогине Германтской: у нее не только горбатый нос, хриплый голос и красные точки на щеках, у нее еще и лучистое сияние, как у звезды, увиденной без очков, она соединяет в себе королей, рыцарей, дам, гроздья цветов и плодов на генеалогическом древе, она памятник литературы, памятник архитектуры, она подлежит охране, а впрочем, что я разоряюсь, читайте Пруста, сами все поймете, вот и моя графиня такая же, как можно уклониться от знакомства с нею. Впрочем, если учесть, что графини не существует, то и уклониться от знакомства с нею - очень легко. И никакая она не графиня, а самозванка. И палаццо ее - не палаццо, а паршивенькая квартирка, которую в сезон сдают по неделям на эйр-би-эн-би, и Карпаччо - не Карпаччо, а дрянные олеографии, мазня, такими картинками торгуют на набережной, и дураки их покупают. И вообще ничего не было, я все выдумал сию минуту, меня унесло и занесло, несколько секунд проходит после того, как Эрик сказал: как мило, что мы вас встретили. И я отвечаю: нет, чудесно, что я встретил вас. Мне уже было неуютно здесь одному.  
\- Я никогда не понимал, что такое лабиринт, пока не попал в Венецию. Ты думаешь, что идешь в одну сторону, а идешь совсем в другую, ты думаешь, что канал слева, а он справа, ты думаешь, что идешь вперед, но ты возвращаешься обратно и сам не понимаешь, как это получилось. Днем можно хотя бы встретить других людей и пойти за ними, куда-нибудь они выведут. А вечером никого нет.  
\- Когда-то я хотел поставить балет о лабиринте, - говорит Константин. - И мне никогда не приходило в голову, что можно сделать этот лабиринт венецианским. А хорошая идея.  
\- Ничего хорошего, - возражает Эрик. - Нужны костюмы и маски, чтобы все поняли, что это Венеция, а это дорого.  
\- Я бы сам сделал костюмы и маски, подумаешь. Ничего сложного.  
\- Вы хореограф? - спрашиваю я.  
\- Я был хореографом, - отвечает Константин.  
Они переглядываются и почему-то смеются. Что смешного? Все равно, мне кажется, меня дразнят, мистифицируют, мефистофельцируют, как можно перестать быть хореографом? Кем я был, кем я сам перестал быть? И кем был Эрик, он опять закуривает, у него красивые руки и красивые жесты, красивые жесты красивых рук, не так ли должны выглядеть и двигаться старые балетные танцовщики, осторожно сошедшие со сцены, по ступенькам, по ступенькам, не поскользнуться бы, не упасть, хоть теперь можно падать и ломать все, что угодно, но и нетанцовщику трудно со сломанною ногой. Этот город худо приспособлен для раненых и больных, это скверный город с мостами и брусчатыми площадями, узкими улицами, опять мостами, опять площадями, по нему не проедешь в коляске, не пропрыгаешь на костылях, костыль сломается, как сломалась нога, непременное хрусть-пополам, вот что от трамваев-то бывает, трамваев здесь нет, поменяем на что-нибудь другое, вот что от сырости бывает, во всем виновата сырость, она разъедает сваи, камни, костыли, нервы, дворцы. Здесь можно жить только здоровому, а вирус не в счет, простуда не в счет, это тема для светской беседы, а не для войны, это где-то далеко, это совсем рядом, за углом, но вы не волнуйтесь, страхи преувеличены, слухи преувеличены, умирают от вируса те, кому за восемьдесят, умирают уже больные, а вы здоровы, вы молоды, вас не тронут, ну, покашляете немного, а потом все пройдет, а потом вы сами пройдете, вас провезут по зеленому пространству, распахнут для вас решетчатые двери, подхватят под руки, подхватят под ноги, и сведут-снесут на пристань, а с пристани - на кампо-санто, святое поле, где для вас уже вырыта яма, точно по росту вырыта, располагайтесь, устраивайтесь поудобнее. Что за вздор, снова я думаю о смерти, это становится несносно, мы втроем топчемся под погасшим фонарем, над нами сияют звезды, и скажу, как называются созвездия, но я не скажу, я едва узнаю медведицын ковш, а скорее всего, это не ковш вовсе и не медведица, я ничего не понимаю в звездах, я заблужусь в море, как заблудился в городе, и звезды меня никуда не выведут, выведут только из себя. Эрик поднимает голову и говорит Константину: смотри, а вон созвездие лебедя. Я тоже смотрю, в нем нет ничего лебединого, звезды как звезды, одни ярче, другие бледнее. А Эрик добавляет: это единственное созвездие, которое я узнаю. Мне его Кевин показал когда-то. Кто такой Кевин, когда было это «когда-то», я прикасаюсь к чужому существованию, заглядываю в освещенное окно, вот полки с книгами, вот цветы, вот фотографии на стенах, вот голоса и тени, вот звучащие раковины, озвученные имена, это не мое прошлое и не моя память, я посторонний, а посторонним вход запрещен, я послушно жду, когда меня пригласят внутрь, но меня не приглашают, и не надо, и очень хорошо. Где теперь малыш Кевин, продолжает Эрик, я что-то потерял его из виду. Он был у Джона, потом у Мориса, а потом я не знаю. Вернулся к Джону, может быть? Он состарился, говорит Константин, располнел, но он по-прежнему милый. Мы ведь можем его навестить, он нас не испугается. Они опять смеются, они воображают, что такие страшные. Куда нам пойти, направо или налево? Как называется эта площадь, эта улица, эта церковь, этот мост? Следуйте на восток, через двести метров поверните на север, там будет мост, после моста сверните на юг, через четыреста метров будет переправа, переправьтесь на тот берег и продолжайте следовать по маршруту. Не подойдет, перевозчик-харон уже ушел спать, рабочий день у него закончен. Нельзя ли как-нибудь без переправы? А нельзя ли не капризничать, не нравится - так выбирайтесь сами, умные все какие. Мы все умные, куда-нибудь непременно выберемся, на рассвете дойдем до вокзала и сядем в поезд, а поезд дальше не идет, просьба освободить вагоны.  
\- Ну ладно, - говорю я. - Попробуем выйти к Риальто. Кажется, отсюда ближе к нему, чем к Академии. Но я буду путаться, я всегда путаюсь, когда пытаюсь идти по карте.  
\- Ничего, - любезно замечает Эрик, - я вообще ничего не понимаю в картах. Вы наверняка будете лучше меня.  
\- И лучше меня, - добавляет Константин.  
Нужно брать чичероне, чтобы не заблудиться, возьмите меня вместо чичероне, возьмите меня за свободную руку, за левую, в правой я держу телефон, и идите за мной, идите, и вы тоже, и вы. Маршрут построен, следуйте на восток, вам говорят, пройдите двести метров, сделайте плавный поворот на север, да где тут восток, где тут север, я вижу, что иду не туда, и поворачиваю назад, да не плавно, а резко, и Эрик с Константином послушно поворачивают за мной. Одному легче, я уже не рад, что встретил их, теперь я за них отвечаю, они доверяются мне, а мне опасно доверяться, я сделаю хуже, я боюсь, что в конце концов мы зайдем в темноте туда, куда заходить не следует, поскользнемся и втроем упадем в воду и утонем, как скучно тонуть в стоячей воде, тухлой воде, это голубое дряхлое стекло, стекло из веницейской жизни, ветхой и бесплодной, как скучно тонуть, когда умеешь плавать, как мокро тонуть, насмерть не захлебнешься, но наглотаешься, суши потом себя на батарее, сплевывай кусочки стекла. Кажется, мы вышли верно, мы верной дорогой идем, товарищи, я мог бы сказать это вслух, но они не поймут, это культурные различия, культурные безразличия, и мне некогда объяснять, что к чему. А им некогда слушать меня, они беседуют между собой, и я не виноват, что я их понимаю, зачем они говорят на общем языке, универсальном языке, нет бы на греческом, греческого я не знаю, или на датском, на каком угодно, столько языков на свете, я рад бы не слушать их и не слышать, но не получается, я неловкий третий при паре влюбленных, они не влюблены, но они пара, партнеры, они спят вместе и гуляют вместе, и вспоминают вместе о том, что было, у них разделенное прошлое, и мне достаются его косточки, его осколочки, обрывки, в тринадцать лет я занимался в археологическом кружке, я помогал в музее, разбирал находки в запасниках, надписывал на карточках - образец такой-то, год такой-то, раскоп такой-то, стоянка, время, место, дата вашей смерти; но по косточке не восстановишь целое, но осколки остаются осколками, я не знаю их прошлого, я не знаю, кто они такие, и уже не пробую угадать. Как мало здесь меняется, замечает Эрик, ну только открылись кое-где новые магазины, а все остальное - как раньше, в других городах по-другому, иногда я не понимаю, где я, куда попал, куда мне идти. Все незнакомое. Города - это еще ничего, подхватывает Константин, к новым улицам и магазинам можно привыкнуть, если представить, что попал сюда в первый раз, ничего здесь не знаешь. Я никогда здесь не бывал, у Блока кое-что читал. Это я бормочу, я тоже пытаюсь вспоминать прошлое, много лун назад доллар стоил восемьсот семьдесят лир, много лун назад в ходу еще были лиры, планета весила на два миллиарда душ меньше, я спускался по ступеням вокзала, и в нос ударял запах мерзлых водорослей, я присваиваю чужой текст, чужие воспоминания, но никто меня не поймает за руку, не обвинит в краже. Все везде изменилось, продолжает Константин, столько новых имен, я никого не знаю. Что они танцуют, как они танцуют, с кем они танцуют, я с ними не знаком, некому меня представить. Хочешь, я тебя представлю, предлагает Эрик, приведу тебя к ним и скажу: знакомьтесь, это Константин. А все скажут: очень приятно, а кто такой этот ваш Константин? А я отвечу: как, вы не знаете Константина? Вы и балетов его не знаете? Кого вы вообще знаете из хореографов, ну-ка, перечислите. Они и перечислят, говорит Константин, Петипа, мистер Би, дальше возможны варианты, географические вариации для фортепьяно и пуантов с оркестром, в Дании тебе назовут старичка Августа, в России - старичка на букву г, а может, Якобсона, кто там у них еще был, во Франции вспомнят Ролана с Морисом, наберут полдюжины, а может, и целую дюжину, но меня не назовут, не надейся, я неизвестный. Художник неизвестен, уравнение с неизвестным, уравнение с Константином, я снова думаю, что они оба какие-то странные, но безопасные, совершенно безопасные, у меня отнимать нечего, только телефон, но телефон - небольшая потеря, я сжимаю телефон крепче, я так просто не дамся, но они не нападают, они идут за мной следом и говорят о своем, о балете больше всего, они вроде Эмочки, он тоже не способен в последние годы говорить о чем-то, кроме балета, нет, способен, но ему скучно, он прячется в балет, чтобы ничего не видеть, ничего не чувствовать, жить очень страшно, но Жизель танцует с бумажными цветами, мертвая Жизель, ангел с крылышками мотылька, и пока она танцует, страх отпускает, удается немного отвлечься. А им от чего отвлекаться, им разве страшно жить, они благополучны, они иностранцы, немножко сумасшедшие, но иностранное сумасшествие мягче сумасшествия моего, сумасшествия Эмочки, сумасшествия Гуля и Лили, мы тоже не рычим и не бросаемся на людей, но мы несчастны, а они, мне кажется, счастливы. Ну вот, хореографы, и ты, неизвестный, продолжает Эрик, я тебя тут же сделаю известным, объясню, кто ты такой. Что же ты объяснишь, интересно? Знакомьтесь, это Константин, он был хореографом, все его балеты давно забыты и нигде их не ставят, но это ничего, зато он мой любовник, поэтому его совсем не забудут. Очень приятно.  
\- А Ратманского вы знаете? - спрашиваю я.  
\- Знаем, - отвечает Эрик, - Ратманский очень хороший хореограф.  
\- Очень хороший, - соглашается Константин. - Уилдона мы тоже знаем. Пайт. Джона, который из Гамбурга. Мы всех знаем, не волнуйтесь, мы не вылезли вчера из пещеры.  
\- Мы вылезли вчера из могилы, - говорит Эрик и смеется.  
У него резкий, отрывистый смех. Они с Константином снова берутся за руки, они совсем меня не стесняются, и мне приятно, я не хочу, чтоб меня стеснялись, я сам люблю гулять, взяв Славу за руку, но мне так редко это удается, только когда мы уезжаем куда-нибудь вдвоем, а дома мы не смеем, дома это опасно: времена изменились к худшему, десять лет назад всем было плевать, ну идут по улице мальчики, взявшись за руки, и пусть себе идут, может быть, они не умеют идти в одиночку, самостоятельно, им непременно надо держаться за чужую руку, крепче держаться, чтобы не упасть. Настал тринадцатый год, мы испугались, мы разомкнули руки, научились ходить самостоятельно и в одиночку, научились не глядеть друг на друга, говорить на людях холодно и спокойно: что вы, ничего между нами нет, никогда не было, мы друзья, мы даже не очень близкие друзья. Повезло еще, что мы не живем вместе, если б мы жили вместе, было бы еще тяжелее. Мы очень осторожны, мы плотно задергиваем шторы, мы целуемся там, где нас никто не увидит, мы запираем двери, чтоб государство не влезло к нам в комнату, не выскочило из-под кровати, никто не ожидает испанской инквизиции, ха-ха-ха, как смешно, но это хуже испанской инквизиции, от него не скроешься, оно придет и свое возьмет, и мы не сумеем отбиться, мы не сумеем объяснить, зачем лежим голые рядом, даже не прикрывшись одеялом, вот бесстыдные, за бесстыдство с нас тоже спросят, за все с нас спросят, по всем статьям и по каждому пункту, на двушечку наберется, на трешечку, на пятерочку и на штрафик, хорошенький штрафик миллионов на восемь, дорого нынче ценят добродетель и ее несчастья. Мы не то чтобы вне закона, но мы под прицелом, шаг влево, шаг вправо - и конвой стреляет без предупреждения, это вологодский конвой, который шуток не любит, рыжих не любит, ненормальных не любит, лучше уж идите прямо, не глядите влево и вправо, а то хуже будет. Мне стыдно. Мне стыдно не потому, что я ненормальный, мне стыдно за чужую жестокость, за абсурд запретов, за ненависть, за тринадцатый год и за все следующие годы, мне стыдно, что я не уезжаю, не прошу Славу уехать, мы живем и живем себе тихо, мы как будто надеемся, что если мы будем жить тихо и вести себя хорошо, нас не тронут. И поздно уже уезжать, и от себя не уедешь, и под другим небом не легче, и пока настоящей опасности нет, нет «непосредственной угрозы для жизни» - зачем все здесь ликвидировать и бежать куда-то, не лучше ли остаться и посмотреть, чем все кончится. Вот только все кончится для нас, а не для других, об этом я забываю, об этом я стараюсь не думать, как в диалоге у Гинзбург: «- Вы думаете о смерти? - Я об этом не думаю!». Что тут думать, умирать надо. Я слишком стар, чтобы переезжать, я выгляжу моложе, чем в паспорте, но внутри я старый, я отяжелевший, я равнодушный, и в конце концов мне все равно, что со мной будет и как меня убьют. Пусть сделают это не очень больно. И пусть убьют меня одного, а Славу не трогают. Ведь вовсе незачем убивать обоих, правда, исчезнет один - исчезнет и состав преступления, его составляли, составляли, да не высоставили, он распался на исходные вещества, вещества распались на атомы, атом распался на много маленьких ивановых. А я свернул не туда, не туда завел Эрика и Константина, заодно и сошел с ума, но это, кажется, незаметно.  
Они хорошо сохранились, если и вправду вылезли вчера из могилы, понять бы еще, где их могила, когда их туда зарыли, где лучше всего лежать, в песке, на высоком месте, все высыхает, но не гниет, превращаешься из человека в благородное старое дерево, но они не деревья, значит, они лежали не в песке, не в гробу, не в глине, их, может быть, сожгли, а теперь они соткались из пепла заново, лучше, чем были, а «соткаться» - глагол известно какой, булгаковский, я его ворую и использую по назначению, бью им по голове, это надежнее, чем обжигать сердца, обожгите сердце на газовой горелке, положите на нагретую тарелку, полейте соусом и подавайте немедленно, не люблю субпродукты, от них воняет, не хочу ничего мясного, ничего кровяного, принесите мне брюссельской капусты, головы прекрасных брюссельских принцев, они зеленые, я буду их жевать. Мы приходим к очередному обрыву, еще шаг - и все свалимся в канал, но я вовремя останавливаюсь, черная вода маслянисто блестит, камни обросли зеленым, неужели кто-то и вправду приводит сюда свою лодку, привязывает к столбику, вылезает на берег или ждет, когда явится прекрасная пассажирка, опаздывающая пассажирка под вуалью, подает ей руку и помогает сесть на скамейку, сесть в лодочку, разматывает веревку и везет свою пассажирку прочь, в черное-маслянистое, закутайтесь поплотнее, моя леди, сегодня прохладно, а почему она леди? потому что в эту пору путешествуют в одиночестве одни англичанки, они ничего не боятся, они все - леди, умны и очень скупы, и шутки с ними плохи. Под фонарем на стене нарисованы указатели: направо - к Риальто, налево - тупик, no way, и нарисована вода, направо пойдешь, налево пойдешь, прямо пойдешь - потеряешь, потеряешь, потеряешь. Но лучше все-таки направо, я слышу, как они идут за мной, как Константин насвистывает что-то, а Эрик ворчит: перестань свистеть, это несносно, я мог бы добавить: не свисти, денег не будет, но это специальное суеверие, национальное суеверие, денег и так никогда не будет, а Константин очень мило свистит. Снова выходим на площадь, я потерял счет этим площадям, были мы здесь прежде или не были, ветер гонит наискосок прошлогоднюю листву, темно-белая церковь заперта, если так и не найдем путь к Риальто и на ту сторону - вернемся сюда, сядем на грязные ступеньки и будем сидеть до рассвета, нет, не вернемся, невозможно вернуться туда, откуда вышел в Венеции, но найдем другую площадь с другой церковью, но когда-нибудь солнце взойдет, и появятся люди, и нас спасут, укажут, где здесь право, где лево. Вот мост, попробуем по мосту и по улочке за мостом, а вдруг она куда-нибудь выведет, а вдруг за нею и будет Риальто, рыночное пространство, въевшийся в камни запах рыбы, листья салата под ногами, темные прилавки, темные тени по углам. А признайтесь честно, любезно спрашивает Эрик, вы уверены, что ваш телефон не морочит вам голову и не водит вас кругами нарочно, чтобы посмеяться? Нет, я не уверен, то есть, я допускаю, что он на это способен, приятно воображать, что в каждом устройстве сидит маленький дух, искусственный интеллект, искусственный характер, он забавляется, глядя, как мы кружим по темному лабиринту, по ариадновой нити-спирали, мы приближаемся к центру, а в центре ждет нас быкоголовый минотавр, ему очень хочется кушать. Оставь ты его в покое, говорит Константин, не мешай, а то он снова запутается. Дай мне лучше свои перчатки, у меня руки замерзли. Не дам, отвечает Эрик, у меня они тоже замерзли. Засунь руки в карманы. Засунь одну руку к себе в карман, а другую в карман ко мне, ну и грейся.  
Двадцать метров на запад, десять метров на восток, плавный поворот на юг, резкий поворот на север, мы кружимся, как сумасшедшие стрелки сумасшедших компасов, магнитное поле сбивает нас с толку, минотавр быкоголовый постукивает козьим копытцем от нетерпения, дайте мне напиться из козьего копытца, он бы вышел нам навстречу и закричал: сюда, сюда, я давно вас жду, я звал тебя на ужин, ты пришел, а я готов, как не стыдно опаздывать, все уже давно поели, один я голодный, у меня из-за вас будет язва желудка, очень вредно питаться нерегулярно, особенно в моем возрасте. Нет, я передумал, не пойдем на ужин к минотавру, пусть он сам выпутывается, пусть купит себе кусок пиццы в забегаловке, открытой допоздна, съест и завоет от боли, язва у него, а может, не язва, может, желчный или поджелудочная, нельзя дожить до его лет здоровым, в конце концов все начинают скрипеть, стонать и рассыпаться на части. Где мы, я ничего не понимаю, я боюсь смотреть на часы, я смотрю вверх, на небо, там одна большая звезда и много маленьких, тусклых, все бесформенно и смутно, они не делятся на созвездия, был бы я в море, достал бы звездные карты, плыл по ним, шел по ним, j'ai marché sur les astres, единственная строчка из чьих-то стихов, которую я помню, больше от них ничего не осталось, кусочки, обломки, строчки, как у Сафо, дождь делает дырочки в моей песне - а это говорила Билитис, чертившая свои строчки на песке, старая Билитис, объевшаяся любовью - тоже до язвы, никого уже не желавшая, тихо чертившая палочкой на песке. Ночью здесь делать нечего, ни сонной дузе, ни арий, дузе с маленькой буквы, она теперь есть явление, а не имя, и она нежная, а не сонная, это я сонный, я встал так рано, мне давно пора лечь в постель. Одинокий каблук выстукивает диабаз. Что такое диабаз, как это будет по-английски? Мне кажется, это что-то музыкальное, название ритма, но нет, это камень, полнокристаллическая мелкозернистая горная порода, или наоборот - мелкокристаллическая полнозернистая, но непременно горная, и если плывешь от Фондаменте Нове на дальние острова, то видишь эти горы, сложенные из диабаза, диабатические, но не диабетические горы. Эрик и Константин прилежно идут за мною, как они верят в меня, но нет, они не верят, им все равно, им безразлично, куда идти, они еще не хотят спать, им весело, вот приключение. Как они беспечны, я никогда не умел быть таким же беспечным, это разница среды, воспитания, жизни.  
\- А вы сами откуда? - спрашивает вдруг Эрик.  
Я говорю, откуда я. Я бы охотно солгал, мне стыдно, что я оттуда. Но лгать еще стыднее, еще глупее, я оттуда, ничего с этим не поделаешь, я сам виноват, что не эмигрировал раньше, что ленился, что боялся, ничего не хотел выбирать, а теперь уже поздно. Мир распахнут, но не для меня, я выбираюсь ненадолго - подышать, согреться, и возвращаюсь в свое безвоздушное ледяное пространство, на этой высоте так мало кислорода, но ничего, я привык, иногда давит сердце, а жить можно, везде можно жить. Где-то ведь намного хуже, где-то следят пристальнее, считают тщательнее, подводят итоги и по итогам берут за шкирку - и в лагерь, в веселый лагерь за веселой колючей проволокой, велят улыбаться, а плакать не дают, у нас жутко, но у нас считать не любят, а когда следят - отвлекаются, болтают о своем, красят ногти, пропадают в уборной, пишут в отчетах что попало, берут взятки, воруют, доносят, снова берут, да побольше, пожирнее, грозят, бьют в подворотне, но если не попадешься - твое счастье, живи, я ловкий, я не попадаюсь. Но когда я говорю, откуда я приехал, откуда я взялся, мне кажется, воздух уходит, возвращается лед, я попадаю в анклав - два метра на два метра, я в коконе, я в домике, до меня не дозваться, на меня смотрят сквозь стекло и думают: а, он из этой страны, он, наверно, голосовал за того, все они голосуют за того и радуются, и развязывают войны, и отнимают чужие земли, бряцают ржавой атомной бомбой, грозят, шипят, ноют, торгуются, огрызаются, у них кругом враги, и мы для него - враги, сунешь руку, а он и укусит. Я не такой, я не голосовал за того, я против, я не твой, снеговая уродина, мне стыдно, мне стыдно, простите меня, крым не наш, да поймите же, я сам против, я бы рад что-нибудь изменить, но что я могу, господи, что я могу один, пусть не один, с моими друзьями, со Славой, уже не мемориальным мальчиком, только сочувствующим, разочарованным до смерти, с безумным книжником Гулем, с балетоманом Эмочкой, с ожесточенной Лилей, которой вообще не до чего нет дела, ей кажется - раз ей плохо, так пусть всем будет плохо, чем хуже, тем легче, ее не любят, так почему других непременно должны любить, я ничего не могу сделать, я бессилен, ужаснее всего это бессилие. Был двенадцатый год, мы все вместе ходили на митинги в ужасные холода, почему-то запомнился этот холод, все давали советы: как лучше одеваться, все рисовали безумные плакаты, веселые плакаты, не раскачивайте лодку, нашу крысу тошнит, и шарики запускали, и носили белые ленточки, и говорили прекрасные слова, и надеялись, надеялись, и подпевали в конце митингов: перемен требуют наши сердца, перемен требуют наши глаза, перемен, мы ждем перемен. Но мы их не дождались. Наступила весна, новые выборы, заведомо проигранные выборы, и болотная площадь, разгон на болоте, не Лев Разгон, господи, Лев Разгон до всего этого не дожил, слава богу, и все оборвалось, ах, нет, были еще чистые пруды, лагерь у памятника Абаю, все знали Абая, ходили к нему, мы тоже ходили, носили еду, говорили, ждали, ждали, нам казалось, что непременно случится что-нибудь, и были стихи: и выпьем за свободу по четвертой в жан-жаке в джоне донне в маяке, мы их повторяли, хоть никогда не ходили ни в жан-жак, ни в джон-донн, ни в маяк, а там тоже тогда арестовывали, поэтому и надо было пить за свободу именно там. Какая вам нужна свобода, ну какая, идите вы к черту, мальчишки и девчонки, а также их родители, идите на кухни и пейте там, и не высовывайтесь, а то получите по носу. И все покатилось: тринадцатый год - прижали таких, как я, таких, как мы, элгебетешников, гомиков, лесбух, нечего вылезать, чему вы детей учите, вы детей развращаете, за это с вас строжайше спросится; четырнадцатый год - крымнаш, позор, аншлюс, мне дурно, когда я об этом думаю, но я не могу об этом не думать; пятнадцатый год - февраль, день открытых убийств, черные ленточки вместо белых; и так далее, и так далее, шестнадцатый, семнадцатый, не хочу больше вспоминать, дотянули до этого года, провожая каждый предыдущий одним и тем же: и провались он, и черт с ним, и лучше не будет.  
\- Надо же, вы оттуда, - радостно говорит Эрик. - Я чувствовал. Как вы думаете, стоит еще раз приехать? Я был там однажды, но очень давно, еще в Союзе, а потом меня звали туда на работу, но не получилось, я не поехал, с тех пор там не бывал. Там все ужасно изменилось, я думаю, так интересно увидеть, как все изменилось.  
\- Там все изменилось, - соглашаюсь я, - но я бы не советовал туда ехать. Эта страна... не очень приветливая, знаете ли. Если только совсем ненадолго, просто походить по улицам. Хотя на улицах нет ничего интересного: магазины, автомобили, все как везде. Иногда высаживают пластмассовые деревья для красоты, потом убирают. Ставят памятники. Переделывают бассейны в церкви, а лучше бы наоборот. Но разок приехать, наверное, можно. Только быть осторожнее.  
\- Не держаться за руки на улице, - подсказывает Константин и опять берет Эрика за руку.  
\- Да, так лучше не делать. Привяжутся. А лучше просто не ехать.  
Чем бы напугать их посильнее, чем бы навсегда отвратить их от этой страны, несчастной моей, жалкой моей страны, снаружи-то кажется, что все это ерунда, милая театральность, крепостной балет пляшет, крепостной хор поет, в царской ложе сидит главный и сводит ладони, и за ним все аплодируют: ему понравилось, значит, и нам понравилось, а если он не аплодирует, тогда мы начнем свистеть, достанем из-под кресел веники из разобранных венков и запустим на сцену, у нас у всех отлично по военной подготовке, по метанию гранаты, а у кого не отлично, так хорошо, он швырнет веник в оркестровую яму, собьет дирижера с ног. Все это - не для посторонних, это наши внутренние дела, вам, гагарам, недоступны, мы сделаем эпоху максимально горькой и дадим в зубы тому, кто запросит послаще, сладкое вредно, от сладкого диабет. Ну, прогуляйтесь по периметру, глядя сквозь подкопченные стеклышки, помните правила: не кормить, не дразнить, не пользоваться услугами частных таксистов, не показывать деньги, не держаться за руки на улице, Константин прав, это опасно. Потом вернетесь и будете всем рассказывать, что у нас здесь очень мило, очень симпатично, совсем по-европейски, только дорого, ах, красная площадь, ах, исакий, ах, адмиралтейство, ах, оружейная палата, два города перепутались, ах, эрмитаж, ах, реки, озера, байкал, транссибирская магистраль, какая-нибудь камчатка для экзотики, ах, покрова-на-нерли, не выговоришь, местные - и те не выговаривают, ах, мариинка, ах, большой театр, вот театр им будет интересен, они и сами оттуда. Я знаю, чем их напугать, неужели они не слышали про театральное дело: потому что искусство поэзии требует слов, этот край недвижим, только рыбы в морях знают цену свободе, что же пишут в газетах в разделе из зала суда, приговор приведен в исполненье, но приговора еще не было, он впереди, фергангенес штейт нох бефор, унд ин дер цукунфт лиген лайхен, лежит человек вниз лицом у кирпичной стены, но не спит, потом будет по первым буквам «ни о чем не жалею, сочувствую вам», мы все это увидим, я знаю, мы увидим это изнутри, а они, снаружи, ничего не заметят. Нет, наверно, они что-то слышали, они ведь не глухие. Не стоит к нам ехать, не следует к нам ехать, у нас разгоняют театры, это скверная традиция, славная традиция: второй мхат, камерный, еврейский, скажите спасибо, что не сбивают теперь грузовиками, а могли бы и сбить. А теперь - пустяки, ну, посадили под арест года на два, так ведь под домашний арест, дома стены помогают, а вот потом как влепят срок, как закатают в настоящую тюрьму, так и вспомнишь тот домашний арест, так и заплачешь: верните мне ту несвободу, в ней было так хорошо. Нет, я этого не смогу объяснить, мне слов не хватит, я слишком плохо знаю язык, и я на своем языке не смогу этого объяснить, смогу только разыграть в лицах: вот прокурор, вот судья, вот адвокаты, вот общественность, вот подсудимые, вот свидетели, эксперты, подделыватели, финансисты, лгуны, вот министр культуры, его надо бояться, а он уже бывший министр, вот новый министр, безобидный такой, безобидная, из культурной семьи, вот они самые страшные - безобидные и из культурных семей, стеллы гольдшмидт, златовласые лорелеи, они работают не за совесть - за страх, топят в рейне, на голову нажимают, чтоб не вылез, чтоб точно захлебнулся. Но вам не понять, вы из правовых государств, у вас суд неподкупный, цензуры нет, парламент место для дискуссий, вы и представить себе не можете, как это - когда загоняют в пятый угол, все цифры, цифры, загоняют седьмую студию в пятый угол и приказывают стоять носом к стене и не рыпаться, а то хуже будет. Куда уже хуже, мы все придавлены, мы все растеряны, мы что-то твердим про конституцию, про честность, про неподкупность, про совесть, наконец, а что им до совести, они ее съедят с кашей, не подавятся, и скажут: сами виноваты, вернее - виновны, и все обрадуются, срок окажется условным, но ведь не окажется, не бывает чудес. Какие вы счастливые, что вы всего этого не понимаете, что вам нужно это растолковывать, это как в анекдоте, ставшем былью: но если Бореньке так важно состоять в партии, почему же он не вступит в какую-нибудь другую партию. Вечно вы, Бир-хер, во что-нибудь вступите. Положишь партбилет, положишь на партбилет с прибором, строгач с занесением, вызвали в райком, ну это тоже непереводимо, ты людям все расскажи на собрании, а из зала кричат: давай подробности, а случилось дело так: как-то ночью странною завалился к нам в барак кум со всей охраною. Интересно, доживу ли я до того дня, когда ко мне в барак завалится кум с малосольным огурцом в зубах, слово скажет и поест, морда вся в апатии, и так далее, а потом докушает огурец и закончит с мукою: оказался наш отец не отцом, а сукою. Спасибо, я и раньше это знал, и все это знали, а притворялись непонимающими. Прошлое еще впереди, и в будущем лежат трупы, как скучно жить в повторяющейся истории, в непреложно сменяющихся сезонах: заморозки, оттепель, заморозки, оттепель, немножко жары, немножко свежего ветра, и снова удушье, и смог, и горят торфяники в области, во всех областях. Я все это видел, я и сейчас все это вижу, их движение то же, остановки их точно те же. Никак не выйти из этого круга, из этого трамвая, катающегося по кругу, он не гумилевский заблудившийся, он никогда не сходит с рельсов, он все гонит и гонит из точки а в точку а, звенит на мостах, давит всех, кто переходит дорогу в неположенном месте, очень легко запомнить: все места - неположенные, нечего дорогу переходить. А вы привыкли, что перед вами всегда останавливаются, вежливо вас пропускают, вы привыкли к хорошему, какие вы счастливые, я бы тоже хотел к такому привыкнуть. Я ничего им не рассказываю, я не могу ничего им рассказать, они все знают сами, в наше время ничего не скроешь, особенно дурное, нет, они должны все знать сами, а если им неинтересно, то тем лучше. Мне стыдно. Я был бы рад не стыдиться, я был бы рад отойти в сторону и спрятать руки за спину, и сказать: я здесь ни при чем, я не воровал, я протестовал, как мог, я не голосовал за них, я их не выбирал, я не с ними, я против них, не смешивайте меня с ними, они дурные, но я-то хороший. Но бесполезно оправдываться, мне не поверят. К сожалению, круговая порука мажет, как копоть, я тоже в копоти, я тоже отвечаю за чужие мерзости, за бесчеловечные законы, за сфабрикованные приговоры, за взятки, за воровство, за ложь. И ничего мне с этим не поделать, и никак мне не отмыться от этой копоти, от чужой грязи. Я виноват. Не надо приезжать в мою страну. Она ужасная, и я в этом виноват. Я был бы рад поверить в то, что случится чудо, и все исправится, все наладится, образуется, все безумные образумятся. Все будет хорошо. Но я знаю, что все будет плохо. И я знаю, что не стану об этом говорить. Потому что стыдно об этом говорить. И стыдно жаловаться. Я сам во всем виноват, я не уехал и теперь я должен отвечать за все дурное. Я не причастен к нему, но я за него в ответе. И это тоже непереводимо. Это непроизносимо. И хорошо бы об этом забыть.  
\- Значит, вы считаете, что лучше все-таки не ехать?  
\- Мне кажется, лучше не надо. Не так уж много изменилось после Союза. То есть, внешне изменилось много, а внутренне - не знаю. Вы были в Союзе, этого и достаточно для того, чтобы... составить впечатление. То есть, получить.  
\- Когда я был в Союзе, - вспоминает Эрик, - я все время думал: где бы поесть? Нет, нас кормили неплохо, но так однообразно. Огромное меню, а...  
\- ...а заказать можно только пельмени и Шолохова. Шолохов - это такой писатель. Пельмени - это такая еда.  
\- Нет, не помню пельмени. Было что-то другое, все съедобное, конечно, свежее, никто не заболел. Но когда мы уехали, вернее, когда мы приехали, прилетели, кажется, в Вену, мы с моей приятельницей пошли в кафе. Нам подали тоже огромное меню, но там было всё. То есть, всё можно было заказать. Мы сидели полчаса и не могли ничего выбрать. Едва не ушли, ничего не заказав. На нас все смотрели, как на сумасшедших, а мы просто разучились выбирать. Мы забыли, как это бывает - когда всё есть.  
\- И с тех пор, - добавляет Константин, - он не ест. Ему тогда отбили аппетит.  
\- Не слушайте его, он врет. Я прекрасно ем, никто мне ничего не отбивал. Вы ведь застали Союз?  
\- Самый краешек, - говорю я. - Мне было пять, когда все кончилось. Но я кое-что помню. Сухое молоко, потому что свежего не было. Яблоки по счету, да и не всегда они были. Пустые полки. Не то чтобы голодно, что-то все-таки покупали... доставали, это такой специальный глагол «доставать». Никакого выбора, ешь, что дают. А потом, когда я уже пошел в школу, были коробки с американской гуманитарной помощью. Ветчина в банках, опять сухое молоко, какие-то макароны, какое-то сухое печенье. Но ничего, уже было полегче.  
\- То есть, сейчас уже можно прийти в кафе, сесть, заказать еду - и тебе принесут еду?  
\- Именно. И если повезет, то ее можно будет есть. Нет, правда, сейчас с едой все нормально. Никаких ограничений. Никаких закрытых буфетов. Это непереводимо, это старая шутка, на самом деле правда: открытый буфет закрыт, на его месте будет открыт закрытый буфет. Открытый буфет - не тот, который работает, а тот, который для всех. Закрытый буфет - не тот, который не работает, а тот, который не для всех, а для избранных. Я понятно говорю?  
\- Понятно. Навеваете воспоминания. У меня был друг из Союза, он рассказывал примерно то же самое. Он говорил по-английски хуже, чем вы, но я все равно очень хорошо его понимал.  
\- Нельзя говорить по-английски хуже, чем говорю я.  
\- Вы очень мило кокетничаете, - замечает Константин. - Я чувствую опасность. Вы во вкусе Эрика, поберегитесь.  
Опасайтесь лысых и усатых. Этот Эрик не усат и не лыс, что же мне беречься, ничего дурного он мне не сделает. И с какой стати я вдруг в его вкусе, я ни в чьем вкусе, я безвкусный и невкусный, в рот меня не возьмешь. Они оба меня дразнят и надеются, что я приму их всерьез, а я ничего не принимаю всерьез, то есть, я сам себя в этом уверяю и сам с собой соглашаюсь: нет на свете ничего такого, что стоило бы принимать всерьез и прикладывать к сердцу, а все, что я говорил выше о моей стране, моем государстве, моем позоре и театральных делах, - ну, это что-то неизбежное, с этим просто надо смириться. Расслабиться и попытаться получить удовольствие. Не терять оптимизма и аплодировать у здания суда. Внутри не услышат, но снаружи сделают запись, покажут в прямом эфире по нефедеральным каналам. Значит, все-таки нельзя совсем не реагировать, совсем отстраняться: а я небожитель, я политикой не занимаюсь, мне все равно, я тихий и незаметный, меня не тронут, дыма без огня не бывает, лес рубят, щепки летят? О нет, нет, я сам щепка – «из жизни щепок», я трамвайная вишенка страшной поры, из жизни вишенок, я не могу забраться на небо и притвориться, что ничего не слышу, ничего не замечаю, и на все мне наплевать. Я говорю: я тоже за все это в ответе. И значит, меня тоже будут проклинать. За то, что не сопротивлялся, за то, что повторял: я ничего не могу, за то, что я и вправду ничего не мог. За то, что я уезжал в Венецию и старался забыться, и забывался, и думал, что жизнь прекрасна. Ничего прекрасного нет в этой жизни. И напрасно я завожу связи с иностранцами, напрасно надеюсь, что я такой же, как они, и между нами нет разницы, кроме языка, кроме пресловутого культурного бэкграунда. Я не такой, как они, я меченый, я пришел с холода, в холод вернусь, в то место, где приговоры зачитывают часами, судья пьет из белой с синим чашки и морщится, глотая. Пока другие боятся - начинают бояться - болезни, тихо растекающейся по карте, и в город - начало конца - лазутчики тихо вползали, я боюсь не болезни, а совсем другого будущего, я одурманиваю себя путешествиями, театрами, болтовней, поцелуями с незнакомцами-полузнакомцами, работой, книгами, чем угодно, мне бы только удрать, перестать обо всем думать. Не напоминайте мне ни о чем, я хочу отвлечься. И не хочу говорить с посторонними о своем горе, они все равно ничего не поймут. Что у меня за горе, у меня кто-то умер? Нет, моя тетка умерла, но давно, и это уже не горе. Я так устал стыдиться. Лучше отвлечься, хоть Эрик мне совсем не нравится, а Константин не нравится тем более, внешне, я имею в виду, как потенциальные любовники, я имею в виду, но с ними можно пофлиртовать для блеска глаз, для кратковременной амнезии, стукнуть себя по голове и отбить память. И ничего больше не иметь в виду. Ничего больше не иметь: ни родины, ни дома, ни изгнанья.  
Я спрашиваю Константина: а вы никогда не были в Союзе? Он мотает головой: слава богу, никогда. И тут же добавляет: я должен был однажды поехать в командировку, ну, не совсем в командировку, а на один конкурс, где исполняли номер в моей хореографии, но ничего не получилось, я не поехал. А ваша хореография? - спрашиваю я. А моя хореография поехала, но никому не понравилась. Говорили, что это длинно, скучно, мало секса. Ладно, про мало секса не говорили, я вру. Врать нехорошо, замечает Эрик. Но мальчик, который танцевал, все-таки получил серебряную медаль. А потом рассказывал, что не понимает, почему моя хореография никому не понравилась, ему было очень весело ее репетировать со мной. Я почувствовал себя отомщенным. Он смеется, и я понимаю: ему наплевать, что когда-то его хореография не понравилось, наплевать, что он не попал в Союз, наплевать на чужую серебряную медаль, он беспечен и легкомыслен, легконог, хотел бы я быть таким же легкомысленным и легконогим. Но мне не светит, у меня не выйдет. Зато я выйду сам - к Риальто, мы вдруг выворачиваем втроем из переулка, и перед нами - пустые торговые ряды, темная галерея слева, а впереди - мост, к Риальто - сюда, вот вам Риальто, радуйтесь, переходите смело. С ума сойти. Получилось. Я нашел дорогу. Дорогая, я вышел сегодня из дому поздно вечером подышать свежим воздухом, веющим, впрочем, не с океана, а с лагуны, далее все не по тексту, самое главное - я сумел вернуться в дом, я никого не закружил до смерти, особенно себя. С твоим голосом, телом, именем ничего уже больше не связано, никто их не уничтожил. Это я произношу вслух. Хорошо бы, чтобы они меня услышали и дочитали с акцентом: но забыть од-ну жииизнь тщеловеку нужна как ми-ни-мум есчо одна жииизнь, и я эту долю прожил. Мне не под силу выдумать и сымитировать акцент, а они слышат, как я бормочу что-то на чужом языке, и учтиво молчат: может быть, он молится, не будем его трогать. Не трогайте его, кто знает, вдруг он кусается. Ни души вокруг, ни тела, только мы втроем, хоть я и не понимаю, в какой разряд нас вписать - в разряд душ или тел, с которыми ничего уже больше не связано, никто их не уничтожил. Мы весело поднимаемся по ступенькам, перемахиваем через большой канал, слава богу, выбрались с того берега, понятия не имею, как для них, а для меня тот берег - чужой, незнакомый, я никак не могу с ним свыкнуться, разобраться в его улицах. А этот берег - знакомый-привычный, привычно-знакомый, истоптанный крест-накрест, вдоль и поперек, и топтала торцы площадей ослепительной ножкой своей. Ножка пушкинская, торцы питерские, площади обширные, а вся строка - поэмобезгеройная, кажется, не вошедшая в окончательный вариант. И почему моя голова набита словостихами на случай, почему я ко всему прицепляю цитаты - по примеру Гуля, не иначе, Гуль еще хуже, он вовсе перестал говорить своими словами, все у него в кавычках, даже междометия. Не пойти ли нам на ночь глядя потоптать торцы Сан-Марко? Мне-то точно в ту сторону, я там живу, а где живут Эрик и Константин - не знаю. Мы разойдемся когда-нибудь или нет, ну что они ко мне привязались, я их вывел к Риальто, я их перевел через Риальто, можно мне теперь пойти домой? Я говорю:  
\- Мне очень приятно было познакомиться. Боюсь, мне пора. У меня иногда запирают дверь в гостиницу поздно вечером. Придется стучаться и звать портье.  
\- Спасибо вам, нам тоже было очень приятно, - отвечает Константин. - Дальше мы найдем дорогу.  
\- Да, здесь нам уже совсем недалеко. Бегите скорее. А то не хватало еще, чтоб вы из-за нас ночевали на улице.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
Спокойной мне ночи на улице, под портиком - нет, не египетским портиком банка, под венецианским портиком непонятно чего, спокойной мне ночи в привязанной гондоле, спокойной мне ночи под тентом кафе Флориан, днем туда не зайдешь - стыдно и страшно, я не люблю есть в исторических местах, у мраморных столиков, мне не нужны их эспрессо, маккьято, лунго, взбитые сливки, тройные сиропы, крохотные пирожные на огромных тарелках, дамы в шляпах, карнавальные дамы, работающие круглый год, мне все это не нужно, я гражданин грядущих поколений, смотрите, как на мне топорщится пиджак, я покупаю кофе в картонном стаканчике и пью его на ходу, обжигая руки и губы. Но сейчас кофе мне не нальют, какой там кофе, спать давно пора. А я так и не попросил у них сигарету, тем лучше, курение опасно для моего здоровья. Ночью здесь делать нечего, ни томных дузе, ни арий, я это уже говорил, но отчего бы не повторить снова, от повторения ничего не убудет, я сам могу насвистеть что-нибудь и сойти издалека не за дузе - она не пела, она играла, - но, допустим, за маленькую диву, безымянную диву, не всем же быть мариями каллас, я пою шепотом: о дель мио дольче ардор брамато оджетто, брамато оджетто, затем раскладка клавиатуры переключается сама собой, я продолжаю уже латиницей: l'aura che tu respiri, alfin respiro, высшая степень любви - я вдыхаю воздух, которым ты дышишь. Не знаю, кто это - ты, кого я люблю так крепко, но воздух здесь и вправду хорош. Фонари едва горят, будем рачительны и разумны, будем экономить электричество, в полумраке Венеция еще прелестнее, но все же смотрите под ноги, так легко влететь, замечтавшись, в неубранное собачье, в раздавленное мороженое, в гнилую клубнику, хоть для клубники сейчас не сезон. В подсвеченной красным витрине стоит манекен в подтяжках и фуражке с лаковым козырьком, красавчик для финляндского тома, кожаные штаны туго обтягивают его спереди и сзади, но вот беда - сзади еще есть хоть что-то, а спереди - ничего, мужеские признаки превратились в груши, повисли на далеких ветках, а он остался с белым плоским лобком, он трансгендерный манекен, верхняя половина у него оперирована, а нижняя - увы, нет, либо принимайте его таким, либо проваливайте. Я принимаю и проваливаю, он смотрит мне вслед из своей красной витрины. Хоть бы окликнул меня, что ли, предложил зайти. Но ведь я все равно не соглашусь, что тратить на меня голос, я все равно отвечу, что не хочу, что уже поздно, что я спешу в гостиницу, я очень устал, мне пора спать. Какой паинька, спать ему пора, какой хороший мальчик. Никто на свете больше не скажет мне: какой ты хороший мальчик, никто на свете никогда и не говорил мне ничего подобного. Но у меня за спиной тетка объясняла иногда своим знакомым, удивлявшимся - зачем она со мной возится, зачем ей такая обуза, он ведь даже не родной (не родной, но двоюродный), а она еще молодая, ей бы свою жизнь устроить, ей бы самой родить, чтоб были собственные дети, а не этот двоюродный, этот застенчивый, яблоневый дичок, гулять его не вытащишь, он все сидит с книжкой, ну и пусть сидит, он выйдет гулять, когда дочитает, оставьте его в покое, отвечала тетка, он спокойный, и мы с ним прекрасно ладим, мы с ним понимаем друг друга. А своих собственных мне заводить уже поздно. И нет у меня сил на своих. И кто вообще решил, что женщина непременно должна рожать? Ну так положено, так заведено, - ну да, разумеется, а Богом установлено, чтобы деревья не врастали в небо. Но вот принесите мне это решение Бога - с подписью и печатью, - что женщина должна рожать, а то она и не женщина вовсе, тогда и поговорим. Ну знаете, вздыхали знакомые, и где она такого набралась, с ней невозможно иметь дело, она всегда была ненормальной. Я вырос весь в нее, я тоже ненормальный, со мной невозможно иметь дело. В ночной Венеции я страшно одинок, я в мире одинок, у меня нет родных, у меня больше нет моей тетки. У меня есть Слава, есть Лиля, есть знакомые, есть мои работодатели, взаимные подписчики в социальных сетях, мне есть с кем поговорить и есть с кем выпить, я знаю, что меня в конце концов непременно обнимут и пожалеют, если я попрошу обнимать меня и жалеть. Но все это не совсем близкие, это другие близкие, и они не спасают меня от одиночества. И я тоже не спасаю их от их одиночества (ихотих, какое странное слово). В конце концов мы все одиноки, и ничего с этим не поделаешь, мы все беспомощны и можем причинять другим только боль. Это не я говорил и это не мне говорили, это говорила Лиле ее последняя любовь, одетта-сибилла, двойное имя - и все с маленьких букв, а настоящего ее имени я и не знаю. Это удобное объяснение: почему ты делаешь мне так больно? - потому что на этом построен мир, мы все делаем друг другу больно, я только подчиняюсь общему закону. Значит, и я делаю тебе больно, хоть сама этого не понимаю? Но я не знаю, что ответила одетта-сибилла, я не знаю, задавала Лиля этот вопрос, или я задаю его сам, превращаясь в Лилю. Я стараюсь никому не делать больно, никого не задевать. Для этого нужно совсем немного - просто сделать так, чтобы никто меня не любил. Мне кажется, меня никто не любит. Мне кажется, вокруг меня только тени, только случайные попутчики, как эти странные Эрик и Константин: я вывел их из лабиринта, смотал нить и позволил им исчезнуть, я и сам исчез, стал тенью для них и случайным попутчиком. Мы в расчете. Надеюсь, я больше никогда их не увижу. Надеюсь, я никогда и не узнаю, кто они такие, мне все-таки чудится, что они не совсем живые, но это мое воображение, мне самому приятнее встречаться с мертвыми, мне с ними свободнее и легче, и я принимаю живых за мертвых, нарочно омертвляю живых, чтоб не чувствовать себя неловко. Подражая красавице из дома аполлонид, я прошу: пожалуйста, ведите себя так, как будто вы мертвы. Но красавица-то просила обращаться с ней так, как будто мертва - она, а я упрямлюсь, я не хочу быть мертвым, я вполне доволен собой-живым. Но позвольте мне обращаться с вами, как с мертвыми, видеть в вас трупы, тени, собирателей кладбищенских ангелов. Позвольте мне быть аполлонидой, ни мужчиной, ни женщиной, а чем-то промежуточным, чем-то пограничным, позвольте мне бродить с вами по Венеции, слушать вас, расставаться с вами, сталкиваться с вами снова без изумления, без радости, я не люблю радоваться, я люблю ничего не ощущать. Вам бы обратиться к врачу, молодой человек, вы заговариваетесь. Я уже не очень молодой, но к врачу - да, было бы неплохо. Я бы принимал таблетки и не заговаривался, не заводил бы знакомства непонятно с кем. Хоть это совершенно безвредные и безобидные знакомства, уверяю вас, куда безобиднее тиндерногриндерных ради секса. А с гриндеротиндерными я пользуюсь презервативами, я забочусь о своем здоровье. Мне нравится ВИЧ-отрицательный статус, я не желаю его менять. Хоть и положительный статус - не приговор, с антиретровирусной терапией живут теперь долго и счастливо, но кто мне сказал, что я непременно должен быть счастлив? В том-то и дело. Никто мне этого не сказал, но я уверен, что не имею права быть счастливым, я не умею быть счастливым, я не знаю, как это ощущается. Мне и так неплохо. Я руина, не побежденная любовью, я очень устойчивая руина. Если все будет благополучно, устою еще лет пятьдесят, чего же лучше. Хотя и пятьдесят лет - это слишком много для меня, мне хватит тридцати: тридцать да тридцать, всего шестьдесят, три года накиньте сверху. Но забыть одну жизнь - человеку нужна, как минимум, еще одна жизнь. И я эту долю прожил. Это задел на будущее, это я и произнесу, прочитаю через тридцать лет, закурю в темноте, вдыхая гнилье отлива. Если не потеряю память, впрочем, что-то должно остаться для меня и в беспамятстве, не все слова я утрачу. Свои слова утрачу наверняка, но сохраню чужие, так и обойдусь. Передо мной расстилается огромная пустая площадь - но это оптический обман, вовсе она не огромна, я пересеку ее за минуту, наискосок, мимо львиного столпа. Но вообще-то львиный столп не на площади, а дальше, по направлению к набережной, по направлению к Свану. В сторону Свана, так звучит изящнее. Никакого Свана здесь нет, а мне пора спать, и я сворачиваю прочь от набережной, в улочку, где стоит моя гостиница, в улочку, где двоим не разойтись. И эта улочка ночью принадлежит мне, и я могу идти по ней свободно, не прижимаясь к стене. Вертикальные поверхности мне надоели, прижаться бы к горизонтальной, лечь на что-нибудь помягче брусчатки, вытянуть ноги и спрятать лицо. Стеклянные двери разъезжаются и впускают меня внутрь, я чувствую, что я безумно устал, я наполовину сплю. Спокойной ночи, синьор, говорит мне портье, протягивая ключ. Спасибо, говорю я, спасибо, и вам тоже спокойной ночи.


	3. Подворотня

Умерли еще двадцать человек. Где-то перекрывают железные дороги. Где-то отменяют авиарейсы. Где-то далеко, еще не здесь. Лучше всем закрыться в домах, заколотить ставни и двери, кто выживет, тот выживет, но не выйдет, его сожгут вместе с умершими. Теперь город пуст и днем, я иду по улицам, почти никого не встречая, вздор, я просто выбираю безлюдные улицы, вот и все, я без маски, я не знаю, продлится ли карнавал, раньше в Венеции носили маску весь год, я читал об этом у кого-то, в записках ли Тивуртия Пенцля, в романах Ренье, под мостом проплывает сама собой черная гондола, никого в ней нет, она сама отвязалась от причала, как собака, и хозяин никогда ее не найдет, никогда не поймает. Потерялась гондола, особые приметы - нос чуть скошен, лак на левом борту облез, на скамейке полосатый коврик, нашедшего просьба вернуть гондолу по такому-то адресу, вознаграждение гарантируется, но кто вернет вам ее в пустом городе, все сидят дома и ждут смерти, некогда им ловить удравшие гондолы, успокойтесь, померьте температуру, у вас тридцать восемь и семь, вы больны, вам все привиделось в бреду, не забудьте составить завещание. Я больше не вижу Эрика и Константина, наверно, они выходят лишь по ночам, наверно, они и вовсе уехали, они же сказали, что не задержатся здесь надолго. Удалось ли им покинуть город? Уезжайте, твердят Ашенбаху, уезжайте, в городе эпидемия, в городе холера, не покупайте клубнику, не пейте сырую воду, удирайте скорее, успеете спастись, да не хочет он спасаться, ему и так хорошо, он сидит на солнце, а перед ним, красуясь, бродит Тадзио, загребая песок босыми ногами, Тадзио хорош и спереди, и сзади, и Ашенбах не хочет его, эти скучные немцы никогда никого не хотят, им бы только разводить мозгологию, мечтать об античности, украдкой засунув руку в штаны.   
А мне уже надоело читать и считать, сколько еще умерло за день. Ну пусть сто человек, мне это безразлично. Слава пишет: возвращался бы ты домой, а то закроют границы. Да с какой стати их закроют, здесь совершенно спокойно, здесь никто и ничем не пока еще не заразился, здесь умирают от естественных причин. От естественной старости, естественного рака, естественных сердечно-сосудистых, передозировок, разрезанных вен. Пусть закрывают, я не хочу домой. Слава пишет: я беспокоюсь, я боюсь, что ты заболеешь. Незачем беспокоиться, я не заболею, а если и заболею, то не умру, слишком просто было бы умереть вот так, на пороге всего, на порог всего – поперек, и все остальные пусть распутываются, как хотят. Слава пишет: я люблю тебя. А я не люблю его, никогда не любил, я не умею любить, поздно учиться. Зачем же вы живете с ним, если его не любите? но я с ним не живу, я никогда не хотел жить вместе с ним, я похоронил тетку, и теперь я живу один, и мне хорошо одному. Хорошо, что моя тетка умерла, мне не надо беспокоиться, как она вынесет все это, ведь все это, вся эта болезнь непременно доберется до нас, уже почти добралась, вот-вот накроет, а если бы тетка была жива, я бы все время думал: как мне уберечь ее? и чем больше бы думал об этом, тем яснее бы понимал: я ее не уберегу, она обреченная, она должна заболеть, она умереть должна, чтобы я поверил в существование самой болезни, но я верю в ее существование, не надо меня так убеждать, ну тогда - пусть она умрет, чтобы я поверил в опасность болезни, поверил, что это не шуточки, не слабенькая флю, не обычное необычное сезонное респираторное, нет, это страшное и безжалостное, и нет от него спасения, я еще выкарабкаюсь кое-как, а другие вокруг меня умрут, все умрут. Но я верю без убеждений, что все это безжалостно и страшно, я согласен, не надо мне ничего показывать, не надо меня пугать, моей тетки больше нет, я один на свете, а за себя я не боюсь. Как спокойно я думаю сейчас о ее смерти, ну что же, семь лет прошло, я привык, я научился существовать без нее. Нет, я не научился, и тоска берет меня за горло, пальцами тычет в глаза: забыл, по кому должен плакать, падла? ничего, сейчас вспомнишь. Я ведь все равно по мертвым не плачу, я не знаю, кто живой, а кто мертвый. Но она безусловно мертвая, убедительно мертвая, и камни обрываются под моими ногами, мостовая превращается в черную воду. Мне плохо, я маленький, мне страшно одному в пустой квартире. Я никак не могу привыкнуть, что ее больше нет, за семь лет пора бы привыкнуть, но семь лет - это так мало, а она была всегда, я не то чтобы скучаю, не то чтобы тоскую без нее, это не тоска, это что-то другое, состав другой, я раздал ее вещи, я благополучно избавился от нее, мне бы забыть, что она вообще существовала, мне хорошо, я сирота, литературная недействительность переходит в действительность, я по-настоящему сирота, я удобно устроился - ни за кого не отвечаю, ни о ком не беспокоюсь, у меня есть квартира, я зарабатываю сам, я ни в чем не нуждаюсь, я тихий, неприметный, осторожный, я не боюсь, что меня зарежут в подворотне, подстерегут за углом, столкнут на рельсы, ничего я не боюсь, что со мной могут сделать ужасного, ну, убьют, как удобно рассуждать о собственной смерти, когда точно знаешь, что ничего тебе не угрожает, и никто тебя не убьет. А с болезнью я как-нибудь договорюсь, я хорошо умею договариваться, я умею даже быть милым, когда мне некуда деваться. Вот сейчас мне некуда деваться, приходится быть милым.   
Но если не читать новости, если сделать маленькое усилие, то можно поверить - то очень легко поверить, - что ничего страшного не происходит. Чуть меньше народу на улицах - но это мертвый сезон, нечему удивляться, все соберутся в последние дни карнавала, к субботе, к воскресенью город будет битком, а пока радуйся, что свободно, просторно, прекрасно дышится, никто не посыпает тебя мукой, не бросает цветные бумажки в лицо, не наступает ходулей на ногу, нет бы прюнелевым башмачком, карнавал закончится в свой срок, наступит весна, заколоченные отели на Лидо начнут открываться один за другим: снимут зимние ставни, проветрят комнаты, постелют чистое белье, повесят занавески, все почистят, приготовят и примут первых постояльцев: добро пожаловать, дотторе, профессоре, традиторе, нет, не традиторе, а традукторе, добро пожаловать, мадам, добро пожаловать, мадемуазель, вам номер на двоих с одной кроватью, хорошего отдыха, добро пожаловать, господин Ашенбах, вы в прошлом году так неудачно умерли, мы все расстраивались, мы очень рады, что вы приехали снова, добро пожаловать, пани, как вырос ваш мальчик, как повзрослел, совсем мужчина, а вы знакомы с господином Ашенбахом, он, знаете ли, тоже останавливался у нас в прошлом году, позвольте же представить его вам и вашему мальчику, особенно мальчику, вы-то, мадам, лишняя, хвост от лисьей горжетки, дура-дуэнья, шпионка, вы бы отвернулись, выпили чаю за счет заведения, вы бы оставили мальчика в покое, на попечение господина Ашенбаха, он умеет обращаться с молодежью, он обожает молодежь. Но мадам притягивает мальчика к себе и оскаливает зубы, но мадам не намерена делиться, заведите себе своего мальчика и развлекайтесь с ним, как хотите, а к моему не лезьте, он мой. Вот-вот вспыхнет скандал, вот-вот господин Ашенбах вспылит и прикажет снести чемоданы обратно в гондолу, и беги за ним, умоляй его, обещай ему сколько угодно мальчиков покрасивее этого поляка, дался вам поляк, он не так уж и хорош, у него прыщики, голос ломается, подмышки больше не пахнут медом, а пахнут козлом, ну право, ну не горячитесь, сегодня вечером пришлю к вам лифтера, пришлю наружного лакея, совсем как в Бальбеке, он и красив, и согласен на все, и берет совсем недорого, вы не пожалеете, и Ашенбах уступает и поворачивает обратно, возвращается в холл, где нет ни польского щебета, ни польского меда, оглядывает лакеев и лифтеров, выбирая, кто покрасивее, и директор шепчет ему на ушко: ну, кого прислать к вам вечером, профессоре? – и Ашенбах решается и отвечает: лифтера. Прекрасный выбор, прекрасный, у профессоре отменный вкус. Хлопают двери, входит толпа, все галдят и трещат, и требуют немедленно свои номера и кофе за счет заведения, директор бросается к ним, а Ашенбах подмигивает лифтеру и входит в лифт, в клетку на двоих, называет нужный этаж. Но лифт застревает, не доехав до нужного этажа, свет гаснет, в темноте Ашенбах предлагает лифтеру обнять его и поискать денег: и выгодно, и скоротают время. Все это было, было, они переигрывают сцены из пруста, они присваивают чужой стиль и чужой язык, влезают с ногами в чужие книги. Ну что ж, пускай, оставлю я их в покое, не буду следовать за ними, отели на Лидо закрыты, до начала сезона еще далеко, Ашенбах пока не собирается в Венецию, пока не знает ни о лакеях, ни о лифтерах, а лифтер подрабатывает в баре, но лишь по вечерам, утром бегает на занятия в университет, надо ведь получить высшее образование, вот он бежит, обгоняя меня и опаздывая, я замечаю лишь всплеск шарфа, промельк взгляда. Я не надеюсь его догнать, мне интереснее неподвижные объекты. Ложь, мне лень его догонять, вот и все.   
Две девушки стоят на мосту, обнявшись просто так, не для денег: джинсы, свитера, пиджаки, ботинки, шарфы. Вот они, мои неподвижные объекты, любуйся ими сколько угодно. Я думаю о Лиле и ее любви. Я думаю о Юле Юрьевне и ее увлечениях, маленьких подружках, которых она целовала на лестнице, а я стоял и смотрел на это, и завидовал - она хотела, чтобы я завидовал, я должен был завидовать, - ведь она никогда так меня не целовала. Вы обязаны быть влюбленным в меня и ревновать, как вы смеете смотреть так равнодушно, как вы смеете не ревновать, не обижаться, что я целую не вас, как вы смеете спокойно слушать мои рассказы о тех, кто ухаживает за мной, ищет дружбы со мной, ищет моего внимания, моей благосклонности, как вы смеете, в конце концов, так безразлично принимать мою благосклонность, будто она ничего не значит для вас, и я для вас ничего не значу. Я помню эти тщеславные рассказы, я слушал их очень спокойно, я слушал их завороженно, мне все равно было, что говорит Юля Юрьевна, лишь бы она говорила, как сладко сдаться этому течению, плыть на спине, видеть небо над головою, вместо неба был высокий потолок с лампочкой на длинной шнуре, потолок бывшей коммунальной квартиры, бывшей барской квартиры в доходном доме, мне не жить никогда в таких стенах, в таких пространствах, среди удивительных вещей: картин и книг, вышивок, рукописей, желтых фотографий, среди старых шкафов, бабушкиных гардеробов, утешителей сироты, среди сухих цветов, просыпанной крупы, кувшинов, кувшинок, среди тряпок, игральных карт, кистей, заноз и трамвайных билетиков. Безголовый манекен в пиджачке стоял в углу, я узнаю этот пиджачок, его сняла с манекена девушка с серебряными колечками в ушах, сняла и накинула себе на плечи, а Юля Юрьевна и не заметила пропажи. Теперь ее пиджачок гуляет по Венеции, обнимается с девушкой в кудрях, красивой девушкой, но с голыми ушами, без колец и без серебра. А где же тот широкий ремень, где же наручники? Однажды я пришел к Юле Юрьевне и увидел на тахте наручники и ремень, я взял наручники и начал примерять, осторожнее, сказала Юля Юрьевна, сейчас защелкнутся, и тогда вы узнаете, что такое депривация, что такое настоящие ограничения. А ремень, спросил я, ремень для чего - связывать или бить? Бить, сказала она, но не вас. С мужчинами я никогда этим не занимаюсь, мне неинтересно. А что, вы бы хотели, чтоб вас выпороли таким ремнем? Мало ли чего бы я хотел. Я снял наручники, так и не решившись их защелкнуть, я и так знал, что это - настоящие ограничения, нет, еще не знал, но воображал, что знаю. Я не хотел, чтоб меня пороли таким ремнем, я тогда еще боялся боли. Я спросил: значит, вы делаете это только с женщинами? Значит, так. Приходите, когда станете женщиной, и я покажу вам, как ощущается порка ремнем. Нет, спасибо, я никогда не стану женщиной, я никогда не приду к вам снова. Кажется, это была наша последняя встреча, или предпоследняя, кажется, мы очень скоро расстались. Назвать это ссорой - нет, неправильно, это не ссора, это было расхождение, охлаждение, это была ужасная усталость. Мы ничего не могли дать друг другу, мы не подходили друг другу, бывают лавандовые браки, где мужу нужен мужчина, жене нужна женщина, они спят в разных комнатах, по вечерам иногда едят вместе и весело беседуют о своих влюбленностях, своих внебрачных связях, впрочем, это устарело, лаванда вышла из моды, а у нас с Юлей Юрьевной был не брак, а попытка дружбы и попытка секса, и ничего хорошего не вышло из этих попыток, не стоило и начинать. Кому бы рассказать об этом - и этот кто-то спросит: вы считаете, она вас использовала? Да нет же, я вовсе не считаю, она меня не использовала, она тоже надеялась: а вдруг получится что-нибудь интересное, вроде бы он - то есть, я, - безобидный и милый, ничего дурного не сделает, не будет ни на чем настаивать, не будет ничего требовать, ничего пенетративного, болезненного, вагинального. Я ничего не требовал, меня это не привлекало, я подчинялся Юле Юрьевне, мне нравилось подчиняться. Но ей надоело мною командовать: сколько ни приказывай, а женщиной я не стану, а с неженщиной в конце концов становится скучно. Даже не свяжешь его, не выпорешь ремнем. Ничего с ним не сделаешь, он приносит цветы, садится в углу и молчит, и не поймешь, влюблен он или просто проводит время. Ах, если б я знал это сам: то мне казалось, что я влюблен, то мне казалось, что я прихожу к Юле Юрьевне, чтоб не сидеть в таком же углу у себя дома, в полном одиночестве. Mais c’est de la mosgologie à ce que je crois. Теперь я понимаю, что мы были еще очень молоды. Как легко все объяснить молодостью, как легко оглянуться из своих за-тридцати на свои за-двадцать и признать, что был неопытен, наивен, молод, глуп, не умел обращаться и общаться с другими людьми, а другие люди не умели об(ра)щаться со мной. Я виноват перед Юлей Юрьевной, я покинул ее слишком быстро, слишком спокойно, я не мучался без нее, не знаю, мучалась ли она, надеюсь, что нет. Мне хочется иногда узнать, что с нею, как она живет, кого любит, любит ли хоть кого-нибудь, мне хочется узнать о ней сейчас, когда я вижу на мосту Академии ее пиджачок без нее, вне стен ее дома, под небом, а не под высоким потолком. Но куда мне бежать, где спрашивать, что с ней случилось, жива ли она. Ничего сложного в этом нет, ну пробейте ее в поисковике, у нее, Юли Юрьевны, есть и фамилия, и я до сих пор ее не забыл, а фамилия редкая, нет на земле второй Юли Юрьевны с такой фамилией, совпадения невозможны, если я ее найду - то это будет она, а не кто-то чужой, хоть она сама мне чужая. Я могу найти ее прямо сейчас, я не хочу ее искать, я не хочу знать, что с ней и кто с ней, ничего не хочу о ней знать. Мне достаточно смотреть на ее пиджачок, на девушку с серебряными колечками в ушах, на девушку с голыми ушами. Они обнимаются, они счастливы, и я им совсем не завидую. Но как мило они щебечут: клево, клево, круто, потрясно, их щебет не раздражает меня, я еще не настолько состарился, я не могу им подражать, но я могу радоваться, слушая их, я могу думать: вот, я наблюдаю нравы, я знакомлюсь с молодежью, конечно, не наблюдаю и не знакомлюсь, а прохожу мимо, приятно почувствовать себя естествоиспытателем, хоть я неестественен насквозь, и никаких испытаний проводить не умею. Покойный Сван находил на старых картинах своих знакомых, а знакомых считал двойниками со старых картин, перемешивались реки времен, холодные и теплые течения, это Сепфора, дочь Иофора, это Махмед Второй работы Беллини, это мраморный ангел, его лицо еще хранит следы резца, знал ли Сван, на кого похож он сам, или надеялся, что он-то уникален, он ничье отражение, он сам по себе. А я ищу среди знакомых и незнакомых фигуры литературные, составленные не из красок, а из слов, у меня дурная память на живопись, я попросту невежествен в живописи, необразован. Вот эти девушки на мосту - чем не мадемуазель Вентейль и ее подруга, они удрали из скучного Мезеглиза, от плаксивого отца, и вот пожалуйста, радуются свободе, никто не смотрит на них косо, никто не усмехается, не бормочет: не музыкой они занимаются, ох, не музыкой, а если и музыкой - то и странная же это музыка, рояль помалкивает, а кровать скрипит. Смотри, смотри, как сияет на солнце далекий шпиль Сан-Джорджо, да разве он далекий, до него рукой подать, дотянуться можно - и он ляжет в руку, прямо в ладонь, словно большая золотая игла. Но отсюда не видно Сан-Джорджо, и шпиль его не похож на золотую иглу, там стоит зеленый ангел с крестом и на кресте, он не согласится слететь сверху на руку, поклевать конопляное семя. Я хочу быть этими девушками, я хочу понять, что такое их любовь, их беспечность, я хочу присвоить их совместные и разделенные воспоминания, их голоса, их менструальные боли, их прошлое и смутное будущее, их родственников, собак и кошек, их пристрастия, их серебряные колечки, свитера, шарфы, духи, кудри. Но я уже спускаюсь по ступеням, я не могу остановиться, не могу вернуться к ним, неподвижная лестница сама несет меня вниз, я подчиняюсь ей, я должен идти дальше. Ничего не происходит, это маленькая передышка, один из мостов, а сколько их еще впереди. Где-то перекрывают железные дороги, где-то отменяют авиарейсы, и болезнь ни при чем, болезнь далеко, болезнь сюда не доберется. Ремонты на путях, неблагоприятные погодные условия, вылет задерживается в связи поздним прибытием рейса, телеграммное сокращение предлога, «с» излишне, и так ясно, что вылет задерживается, но я никуда не лечу. Мне еще рано возвращаться домой, я не спешу, я отдыхаю. Оставьте меня в покое. Мне никто не нужен, я ни к кому не привязан, я никого не люблю, я всех позабыл, даже Славу, я от всех сейчас освободился, мне никто не нужен, мне хорошо одному, я ничего не боюсь, я ни о ком не думаю, да здравствует мое одиночество, тетка моя умерла.


	4. Гетто

Наша маленькая компания, дурная юркункомпания понемножку распадается, рассеивается: мы отдельные частицы, раздробленная материя, нас не склеить снова, и не надо нас склеивать. Гуль и Эмочка счастливее всех нас, они застыли в своей дружбелюбви, они не меняются, не взрослеют, не старятся, они по-прежнему - книжные мальчики, маленькие любовники, Гуль читает Эмочке вслух, Эмочка пишет стихи во сне, верональные верлибры, балетные глупости, я видел однажды, как они спят, обнявшись, я бы так не смог, нечем дышать, когда тебя обнимают. Лиля бросила Соню, теперь у нее другая любовь, и Лиля очень несчастна: Соня любила ее, эта любовь ее не любит, но спит с ней время от времени, но исчезает надолго, в безвременье, и Лиля дурнеет и стареет, как все мы, и жалуется, что ей плохо, что она совсем не хотела так влюбляться, как ей вылечиться, как избавиться от своих чувств, это несносно, это унизительно - так любить, зависеть от этой рыжей и равнодушной, как расстаться с ней навсегда, как удержать ее, как обнять крепко-крепко и не выпускать из объятий. Ах, не стоит ее обнимать, Лиленька, она тоже задыхается, она вроде меня - не способна к любви, только и всего, так бывает. Но зачем она меня так мучает, твердит Лиля, все ищет причину, все ей чудится, что мучают не просто так, потому что могут мучить, а зачем-то, желая достичь чего-то, кому-то что-то доказать, нет ни достижений, ни доказательств, я объясняю снова и снова: она низачем вас не мучает, Лиленька, она и не знает, что вы мучаетесь, она не знает, что вы в нее так сильно влюблены, откуда ей знать, вы же ей не рассказываете. Лиля съеживается в углу дивана, обхватывает себя за локти, если убрать руки, тоска вырвется наружу вместе с сердцем, божье имя, как большая птица, и так далее, а что делать потом с пустой грудной клеткой, чем ее заполнять, жеваной бумагой, стеклянными шариками, прошлогодними листьями, собранными с газона, пусть гниют внутри, в тепле, они были живыми, а Лиля была счастлива со своей любовью, и вот все кончено, кончено, кончено.   
\- Я больше не могу ходить в театр, в концерты, то есть, на концерты, но в концерты - лучше звучит, правда? Старомоднее. Я не могу, но все-таки хожу. И каждый раз я начинаю плакать, когда оказываюсь там, где мы сидели вместе с ней, вдвоем с возлюбленной моей, на фоне пушек. Я цитирую как вы и как Гуль. Скорее как Гуль, я все же сестра своего брата.  
\- Вы ходите туда еще и потому, что надеетесь там ее встретить.  
\- Верно, надеюсь. Хотя и знаю, что это невозможно, она теперь редко сюда приезжает. А если приезжает, то не ко мне. И я никогда не знаю, что она в городе. А если узнаю, то иногда бегаю по улицам и ищу ее, надеюсь найти. Было время, когда Одетта любила меня сильнее... Помните, у Пруста?  
\- Я помню, - отвечаю я. - Я прекрасно помню. Сначала Сван не любит Одетту, а Одетта как будто бы любит Свана, потом Сван влюбляется в Одетту, а Одетта разлюбляет его, потом, после долгих мучений, Сван тоже перестает ее любить, они женятся и живут долго и счастливо. Подумать только, горел, сходил с ума, едва не покончил с собой...  
\- И ради кого, - подхватывает Лиля, - ради этой женщины! Она мне никогда и не нравилась, она даже не в моем вкусе. Она совсем не мой тип.  
Лиля теперь стрижется коротко, совсем коротко, и перестает завивать волосы, к чему быть хорошенькой, если все это напрасно, она тоже никогда и не нравилась, тоже была не во вкусе той, другой, которую любит, она носит теперь не красные платья с помойки, а серые платья из маленьких магазинов, огромные серые платья, в них можно спрятать двух таких лиль, и еще останется место, но она прячется в них одна, скрывает свое тело, вещь ненавистную, и говорит, говорит со мной отрывисто и жалко, не в силах отделаться от своей любви, не в силах вылечиться, перестать о ней думать. Все симптомы ее беспощадны описаны Прустом, у Пруста: она, как Сван, ищет свою лебединую любовь, любовную лебедь, одетту-сибиллу свою рыжую - у друзей, на концертах, на лестницах и на улицах, на вокзалах, и когда она узнает, что любовь ее отправилась в какой-то город - ну допустим, в Воронеж, ворон-нож, она тоже хочет отправиться следом, будто бы случайно, она никогда не была в Воронеже, а теперь решила поехать, в этом же нет ничего дурного, кто ей запретит ехать куда угодно, разве она не свободна, разве она не имеет права перебираться из города в город, открывать для себя страну, все твердят о внутреннем туризме, это мило, это очаровательно, так по-европейски, она будет милой и очаровательной, она поедет в Воронеж, приговаривая: о, как я поздно понял, зачем я существую, ну потому что там все начинается с «давай поедем в город, где мы с тобой бывали», это относится к будущему, она найдет свою любовь там, они обнимутся, они не расстанутся никогда, а потом, через год, вдвоем поедут в Воронеж, город любви, где мы с тобой бывали, и вместе прочитают на вокзале: и что порой напрасно давал страстям улечься, и что нельзя беречься, и что нельзя беречься. Поезд идет, поберегись. Нет, Лиля, как Сван, не смеет уехать в Воронеж, вслед за своею Одеттой, вслед за своею Сибиллой, и только бормочет тупо: было время, когда Одетта любила меня сильнее, и перебирает высохшие орхидеи, высохшие записки, рука у меня так дрожит, что я едва могу писать, надо сделать поправку на современность, перевести все на другой язык, она перебирает не записки, а сообщения в мессенджерах, и плачет от тоски, отбрасывая подальше телефон: было время, когда Одетта любила ее сильнее, а теперь совсем не любит, не пишет, не вспоминает, у нее нет времени на Лилю, Лиля ей больше не нужна. Иногда боль притупляется, нельзя же страдать без перерывов, ни на что не отвлекаясь, и Лиля вздыхает легче, и думает, что наконец-то вылечилась, улыбается и уверяет, что все прошло, теперь она умная, она ни за что не попадется так больше, пора отвыкать от любви, пора влюбляться только в неживое, а спать с живыми для удовольствия, менять их как можно чаще, не привязываться ни к одной, как милы все эти прустианские прачки, работницы, актрисы, за сто лет они сменили ремесло, приоделись, подтянулись, но язык и губы у них прежние, нежные и умелые, и каждой можно сказать - и Лиля говорит, растянувшись навзничь, раздвинув голые ноги: ах, ты поднимаешь меня в небеса к ангелам, Лиля тоже меняет маску, превращается из Свана в Альбертину, а Альбертина никого не любит, как я, не умеет любить. Как хорошо жить без боли, как хорошо не краснеть, встречаясь с Одеттой, беседовать с ней, как прежде, безразлично и весело, уговариваться о свидании, зная заранее, что ей непременно что-нибудь помешает, она не придет, она так занята. Но когда Лиля видит ее - но когда я вижу ее, произносит Лиля, - я понимаю, что я не могу это вынести, я хочу умереть, я не могу от нее отойти, мне нужно видеть ее, нужно быть рядом с ней, и вокруг все время люди, мы совсем не бываем наедине. Это невыносимо. Какая там гордость, какое самоуважение, мне плевать, что обо мне подумают, мне плевать даже, что обо мне думает она, не гонит меня, не отталкивает - и слава богу. А мне бы стать рубашкой, чтоб ты в меня оделась, а мне бы стать водицей, чтоб мною ты умылась, это Анакреон, кажется, но я прочитала у Гаспарова. И еще у Гаспарова - что мы никогда не нужны тем, кому хотели бы быть нужны. Или как-то так. Чувства всегда невзаимны: я не могу без нее, а она не может без кого-то другого. Как я ненавижу этого другого. Эту другую. И мне стыдно, что я ее ненавижу, потому что она ничего дурного мне не сделала, она хорошая, она даже не подозревает о том, что я люблю одетту-сибиллу, я с ума схожу без сибиллы-одетты, это не ревность, это хуже, это зависть - потому что она так часто видит сибилетту, говорит спокойно об этом, как будто это ничего не значит. А я вижу сибиллу так редко, и всем наплевать, и сибилле наплевать тоже, я раньше была ей нужна - не знаю зачем, из любопытства, наверно, она хотела узнать, как со мной в постели, а когда узнала, ей сразу стало все равно, я стала ей мешать, я всегда всем мешаю, всем, кого я люблю.  
\- Лиля, - говорю я, - вы накручиваете себя. Да, она вас не любит. Она вас никогда не любила, и вы об этом знаете. Вы ей не нужны. Но вы в этом не виноваты. Вы очень хорошая. И она в этом не виновата, она тоже хорошая. И она не обманывала вас, она ничего вам не обещала, вы же сами говорили. Вам не повезло, только и всего. Она не хотела ничего дурного, она и не подозревала, что вы в нее влюбитесь.  
\- Я тоже не подозревала, - хрипло отвечает Лиля и трет щеки руками. - Как у Меттера, помните: тот долго тер свою морду руками, вроде как замерзла она у него. Это когда Игорь, муж Кати, рассказывает автору, как пришел на Лубянку выяснять, что случилось с Катей. Вот я тоже тру свою морду, вроде как замерзла она у меня.  
\- Лиля, послушайте...  
\- А Катя покончила самоубийством, способы не фиксировались в документах. Вот так. Я не подозревала, что я в нее влюблюсь, она мне не очень-то и понравилась сначала. Я даже не запомнила, какого у нее цвета глаза, мне казалось - зеленые. А они не зеленые, а карие, рыжие даже. Мы с ней встречались и разговаривали, и я думала - ну, мы просто приятельствуем, выпиваем вместе, ничего особенного. А потом она пригласила меня в театр.  
\- На сонату Вентейля?  
\- Ха-ха, очень смешно. На балет. На три балета. Неважно. Все интересное было после балета, когда мы пошли в кафе - с ней и с ее кузиной, сели и начали разговаривать, то есть, они с кузиной говорили, а я молчала. И она обнимала меня, а потом начала целовать. Вот тут я и пропала. Мне казалось, меня никогда в жизни так не целовали. Может быть, и вправду никогда.  
Я рад бы ей сказать: Лиля, вы несчастны, но вы несправедливы, она ведь, кажется, ничего вам не обещала, никакой любви, только секс, а это разные вещи, вольно же вам было соглашаться, а потом плакать, что любви-то вам и не дали, отдалились от вас, и теперь вы твердите, что в этом вы сами виноваты, и надеетесь, что вас утешат, вас уверят, что вы совсем не виноваты, это все она, ваша сибилла, ваша одетта, ваша сибилетта, она дурная, она нарочно сделала вам так больно, а я-то знаю, что она не нарочно, так бывает, мне тоже так делали, надо просто перетерпеть это, пережить. Но я молчу, я знаю еще кое-что: от утешений будет хуже, ничем тут не поможешь, боль не уменьшишь, не снимешь, Лиля сидит, скорчившись, прижав колени к груди, и тяжело дышит, одолевая эту боль, а я не смею и прикоснуться к ней, я боюсь к ней прикасаться. Она несчастна и несправедлива, она сама это понимает, любовь к сибилле сводит ее с ума, а безумие отвратительно, скоро она встанет на четвереньки и зарычит, скоро она перестанет есть, возьмет бритву и порежет запястья, разденется и голая сойдет по лестнице, подстережет сибиллу на вокзале и признается, что любит ее, бедная одетта-сибилла, куда ей деваться от Лили и от ее любви, на вокзале еще легко, можно прыгнуть в первый же поезд и уехать куда-нибудь далеко, все дело в направлении, хорошо бы в Брест-Литовск, где это, кстати, Брест-Литовск, а оттуда в Бальбек, словно есть прямая ветка от Бреста до Бальбека, это даже не пункты А и Б, это пункты Б и Б, из пункта Б в пункт Б выехал поезд в час двадцать две, скрутил пространственную петлю со скользящим узлом, сам в ней и повесился. Я отвлекаюсь, мне-то легко, я ни в кого не влюблен, а Лиля не может отвлечься, Лиля вязнет в своей любви, вздрагивает от каждого сообщения - вдруг это одетта, вдруг она приехала и зовет Лилю к себе, хочет Лилю увидеть. Но это безнадежно, Сван тоже вздрагивал от каждого звонка, ждал письма, ждал телеграммы, голубого листочка из пневматической почты, его Одетта вспомнит о нем, пригласит к себе, позволит поправить орхидею на своей груди, и все уладится, все забудется, это была даже не размолвка, а недоразумение, недопонимание, бедная Одетта и не подозревала, что причиняла ему такую сильную боль, она узнает и всплеснет руками, и воскликнет: бедненький мой, как же я вас мучила, но отчего вы сами молчали, отчего терпели и прятались от меня, - хоть это она от него пряталась, она его избегала, но он улыбнется и ответит: ах, пустяки, дорогая, мне было совестно вас тревожить по пустякам, я был немного болен, только и всего, теперь все прошло, посидите со мной, если вы никуда не торопитесь, она никуда не торопится, она сунет ему за спину взбитые японские подушки, прильнет к нему, подставляя для поцелуя худое напудренное лицо, он поцелует ее и подумает, что непременно ее разлюбит, все глупости хороши в меру, и задохнется от нового приступа боли: нет, это несносно, легче умереть, чем дожить до того дня, того часа, когда Одетта станет ему не нужна.   
Как грустно, как глупо, как мучительно так любить, бессмысленно так любить: все напрасно, нет ни влечения, ни увлечения, все кончено, ее узнали, рассмотрели вблизи, она уже не интересна, несите новую. Я знала, что этим все и кончится, повторяет Лиля, я знала, знала, у меня только так и бывает, я урод, кому захочется возиться с уродом. Урод на один разок, это я. Потом со мной становится скучно, и от меня уходят, даже не объясняют, в чем дело и что не так. И правильно, я и сама все понимаю: дело во мне, со мной все не так. Не возражайте мне. У нее теперь нет на меня времени, совсем нет, а я не хочу бегать за ней и упрашивать, я тоже немножко себя ценю. Она лжет, она совсем себя не ценит, в таком состоянии не до гордости, она готова упрашивать, она рада любым встречам с сибиллой, «на пять минут на людях» - так называются самые дурные встречи, когда не поговоришь, не возьмешь за руку, улыбайся светски и знакомься с незнакомыми, одетта-сибилла их всех знает, сибилле-одетте весело с ними, а не с Лилей, а Лиля должна терпеть, но лучше пять минут на людях, чем ни одной минуты нигде, но она боится отказа, боится неудовольствия одетты. Как там у Штейгера, туберкулезного мальчика, Гуль одно время носился с его стихами, Лилю заразил, она ведь его сестра, а значит, немножко сумасшедшая, она вспоминает эти строчки: не эпилог, но все идет к концу, мы встретимся, я очень побледнею. Ритм как у Цветаевой: не самозванка, я пришла домой, а у Штейгера «я» приходит не домой, а к любовнику, и тот смотрит досадливо: ну вот, зачем пришел, опять будет надоедать, как он меня утомил, сил моих больше нет. Что за охота к перемене мест, зачем приезжать вот так, никого не предупредив, это невежливо, ах, нет, она предупредила, четыре часа тряслась в поезде, выскочила на перрон, задыхаясь от счастья. С ума сводящий жест, объятие грубоватое за шею. Ее не обняли, ей сунули прохладную руку и повели к выходу, увезли домой, ее развлекали два дня подряд, возили по городу, о ней заботились, но не прикасались к ней, не давали и ей - прикоснуться. На обратном пути - еще четыре часа в поезде, а поезд идет не в Бальбек, не в Брест-Литовск, всего лишь в Москву, - она плакала, опустив голову, заткнув уши. Что с вами, дорогая, спросила ее соседка, нельзя не спросить, когда рядом с тобой так плачут. Ах, ничего страшного, она слушает Генделя, волшебница Альцина в розовом платье со звездою поет, что сердце ее поругано, ah, mio cor, schernito sei, и Лиля плачет, потому что ей жаль бедную обманутую Альцину, жаль ее любви, вот и все, а с ней самой все в полном порядке, она весело провела время, а теперь возвращается домой.  
\- Это было ужасно, - говорит Лиля. - До сих пор больно вспоминать. Я была такой дурой. Даже начисто все выбрила, прежде чем поехать на вокзал, рассчитывала на секс, ну точно же дура. Потом три вечера лежала и ревела перед сном в подушку. Правда, в подушку, боялась, что она услышит, хотя она бы не услышала. И ругала себя за то, что не уехала в гостиницу. Но это было что-то безвыходное, непонятно, что делать, как себя вести, непонятно, что происходит между нами, и поговорить невозможно, потому что страшно сделать еще хуже. И надо притворяться, будто ничего не происходит. И занимать как можно меньше места. Я ей мешала. Мне хотелось исчезнуть, только бы не мешать ей.  
\- Лиля, вы преувеличиваете, наверно. Ну не может быть, чтобы она настолько тяготилась вами. Просто вы немного не совпали, такое бывает. Не всегда же человеку хочется секса.   
\- Ах, я знаю, знаю сама, что я преувеличиваю, я несправедлива. Лучше мне было просто не приезжать. И я сама все испортила, это я тоже знаю, можете мне не объяснять. Господи, это какая-то яма, и я никак не могу из нее выбраться. Кажется, что вот уже совсем вылезла, со мной все в порядке, можно дышать и не думать о ней, а потом что-то происходит, я опять съезжаю вниз и думаю только о ней, и не могу быть счастливой без нее, вообще не могу без нее быть.  
\- А как поживает Соня? Вы видитесь с ней? - спрашиваю я. Это все равно как спросить меня самого: а как поживает Юля Юрьевна? вы еще видитесь с ней? - и я отвечу: кто? Юля Юрьевна? откуда мне знать, что с ней, я расстался с ней шесть лет назад или семь, я надеюсь, она благополучна, но вообще-то мне наплевать, а ей, разумеется, наплевать на меня, и мы скверно расстались, не хочется говорить об этом, я был жесток, она тоже была жестока.   
\- Соня? - недоуменно переспрашивает Лиля. - Понятия не имею, что Соня. Я с ней не вижусь. Или не видаюсь.   
Она наливает себе еще вина и пьет, чтобы расслабиться, но ничего не помогает, я знаю, что с этим напряжением не справиться, тут только любовь и поможет, но на любовь у нее, к сожалению, нет рецепта, приходится принимать безрецептурные средства. Бедная Лиля, всунутая по горло в серое платье-мешок, ей душно и дурно, и хочется лечь, а еще сильнее ей хочется, чтоб рядом с нею сейчас сидел не я, а сидела она - та одет-та, которую Лиля так любит. Я рад бы перекинуться в сибиллу, из живого в живое, это легче, чем в неживое - камень, книгу, кораблик в бутылке, - но если я превращусь в одетту-сибиллу, я потеряю себя и не стану одеттой, я буду дурною заменой, подделкой: краска облезает с фарфора, штамп смазан, щеки желты, зачем вы мне его подсунули, крикнет Лиля, зачем вы меня мучаете, он совсем на нее не похож! Она не кричит, она подробно и серьезно объясняет мне, почему не видится с Соней, почему рассталась с Соней, почему с Соней ей было плохо. Ах, лучше не вспоминать об этом, повторяет она, это было ужасно, ужасно. Вообразите, мой милый, она в конце концов заявила мне, что секс ей не нужен, секс вообще отвратителен, не только со мной, зачем его придумали, без него наши отношения были бы гораздо приятнее. Я ее слушала и не могла ничего ответить. Что тут ответишь? Значит, я еще и виновата, она мне уступала, потому что мне хотелось с нею секса, а ей это было отвратительно, противно, а я, получается, настаивала, а может быть, насиловала, я ей делала плохо, а она молчала и ждала, когда я сама догадаюсь. Мило, не так ли? Очаровательно. После таких признаний что остается? Ничего не остается, прощаться и расходиться. Я попросила ее вернуть мне книги, она брала у меня разные книги и долго не возвращала. Как там у Гинзбург, которая Лидия: слабохарактерные люди склонны к резким и непоправимым разрывам, они не умеют регулировать отношения, им легче их вовсе ликвидировать, выговорить давно отстоявшиеся слова. Это точная цитата - давно отстоявшиеся слова. Вот я тоже выговорила их, я поняла, что устала от нее холодности, от ее небрежности, от сорванных свиданий, без конца было одно и то же: она обещала прийти и не приходила, не предупреждала, что не придет, просто исчезала на неделю, на две недели, потом появлялась, она меня измучила, я ненавижу, когда меня так водят за нос, ненавижу, когда мне врут и держат меня за дуру. Потом она жаловалась нашим общим знакомым, что не понимает, за что я так с ней поступила, она ведь меня так любила. Хороша любовь - издали, чтоб я близко не подходила, не лезла с сексом, вообще не отсвечивала, была удобной, главное - чтоб была удобной и молчала, она меня здорово научила молчать. Она мне вернула книги, и в Кузмине - да, да, в альманахе с дневничками Кузмина, - я нашла конверт, а в нем прядь ее волос и пять строк по-французски. Литературить так литературить, а меня чуть не стошнило. Не помню, что она мне написала. Не хочу перечитывать, я с тех пор не открывала этот альманах, не могла себя заставить. Она, кажется, вполне благополучна, у нее есть поклонницы, они смотрят ей в рот и восхищаются ею. И на здоровье, мне до этого нет дела, мне наплевать.   
Лиля сводит счеты с отсутствующей, несуществующей Соней, у нее лицо кривится, она сейчас некрасива - да и не хочет быть красивой, перед кем ей притворяться, передо мной, что ли. Она больше не любит Соню, всё в Соне ее раздражает, вспоминается только дурное: сорванные свидания, равнодушие, холодность, ни да, ни нет, сексуальные одолжения, мне это не надо, но так и быть, я тебе отлижу, а что тебе не нравится, почему ты не кончаешь. Когда-нибудь она разлюбит и сибиллу и будет и о ней вспоминать только дурное, и пожимать плечами, если скажешь ей: но все-таки вы ее любили, - о, вздор, самовнушение, никакой любви, нечего там было любить. Но до этого еще далеко, она влюблена и несчастна, и она прощает одетте-сибилле свою несчастливость - лишь бы одетта была с ней добрее: ах, было время, когда одетта любила меня больше, но что толку вздыхать о тех временах, это необратимо, как мало она ценила любовь сибилетты, как упрекает себя сейчас за свое легкомыслие, за свое безразличие, за то, что ей казалось тогда, что она и вовсе любит другую. Она называет имена, а я запутываюсь в ее любовях, я соглашаюсь и киваю, я перестаю их различать: все они стриженые, прелестные, невероятные, Лиля твердит: не-ве-ро-ят-ны-е, таких не бывает на свете, и добавляет, что сама была рядом с ними такой простенькой, такой глупой. Невозможно было ее любить, она вошла в их компанию - недурную компанию, вовсе не по Юркуну, - и на нее смотрели с любопытством: новенькая, новенькая, интересно, что она такое, надо ее изучить, надо ее разъяснить. Ее быстро разъяснили, разложили и рассмотрели, и признали скучной, она и не сомневается, что в ней разочаровались. Ну почему же вы так думаете, Лиленька, вы слишком мнительны, вы сами говорите, что они по-прежнему милы с вами, с какой стати им разочаровываться в вас?  
\- Потому что я урод, - весело отвечает Лиля. - Внутри и снаружи я урод, внутри еще сильнее, и когда они это поняли, им стало противно. Вот и всё.   
\- Лиля, вы невозможны. Ну почему вы сразу думаете самое дурное?   
\- Потому что самое дурное - почти всегда правда. Но вы можете делать по-другому. Например, придумывать оправдания для других, объяснять как-нибудь невинно - почему они с вами так поступают, почему причиняют вам боль.  
\- Но мне никто не причиняет боль, Лиля, поймите это. И вам тоже никто не хочет делать больно, вы сами все придумываете.  
\- Даже если они не хотят, они делают мне больно. И я ничего не придумываю.   
У нее злой голос и злые глаза, она улыбается, но я чувствую, что она сейчас швырнет стакан в стену и разрыдается, я чувствую ее напряжение, короткие спазмы в теле: так долго держишь себя в руках, а потом вырываешься из собственных рук и сам бьешься о стены, словно стакан, и ничем не снять эту боль, ничем не помочь, разве что ждать, когда само все пройдет, когда все потускнеет, утратит нежность и блеск, это старая любовь, дряблая любовь, истрепанная любовь, протереть ею зеркало, скомкать и кинуть в ведро, и взглянуть на свое отражение в чисто вытертом зеркале, подумать только, горел, едва не сошел с ума, и из-за кого, из-за этой женщины, а ведь она совсем мне не нравилась, она даже не в моем вкусе. Лиля твердит эту фразу, как Сван твердил - напевал, нет, не напевал, но играл в уме и просил Одетту разбирать по нотам, - фразу из сонаты Вентейля, непостижимую фразу, в которой была замкнута его любовь. Кристаллики концентрированной любви - слова и звуки, и в каждом слове и в каждом звуке - то, что приносит боль, напоминает об утрате: вот этой же дорогой она возвращалась со свиданий поздними вечерами, весенними вечерами, бежала быстро, но ничего не боялась, она знала, что ничего дурного с ней не случится, она была слишком счастлива, слишком сильно влюблена; на эскалаторах она стояла, прижавшись к сибилле-одетте, и одетта-сибилла обнимала ее, они целовались на эскалаторах и так быстро приезжали вниз или вверх, сходили со ступенек, держась за руки; они сидели в театре рядом и смотрели три балета, и после шли по переулкам, говоря о балете, о том, что шире балета, и снова брались за руки, и Лиля думала, что это не может продлиться долго, Лиля думала, что слишком счастлива, за это придется расплачиваться, но другие не платят, другие влюбляются, и их любят в ответ, почему с ней такого не может случиться, она ведь не так дурна, она вовсе не урод, и вот, ее целуют, ее хотят, без нее скучают, и вот она уже сама скучает, целует, хочет. Но весна заканчивается, черемуха нагоняет холод, все переламывается и наступает резкое ухудшение: на нее больше нет времени, ее разъяснили, разложили, рассмотрели, она надоела, есть другие поинтереснее. И два года спустя она все еще не может спокойно говорить об этой боли, она улыбается, но губы у нее дрожат, голос дрожит, она отворачивается от меня и смотрит в сторону, она меня стыдится, себя стыдится, и я ее понимаю, я бы тоже стыдился своей слабости, унизительной зависимости от другого человека, от безразличного, невлюбленного человека: что ему за дело до моих чувств, он ни о чем не догадывается, а если догадается, то попросит - пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое, это очень неловко, перестань ко мне приставать. Нет, нет, в таком положении остается одно: все прятать в себе, затягиваться покрепче - так скрывали беременность под корсетом, грудь под утяжкой, ничего нет, не поймаете, научиться бы еще не краснеть, но с этим легче: в комнате душно, температура повышена, выпил вина, спешил, оттого и покраснел, оттого и покраснела, а вовсе не оттого, что одетта вошла в эту душную комнату, вошла вместе с сонатой Вентейля, и улыбнулась, увидев ее, но не обняла, как обнимала прежде, вокруг люди, на людях неудобно, а прежде-то было удобно, прежде люди не мешали, наплевать на людей.   
\- А в общем, - говорит Лиля, - ничего удивительного. Как говорила Ахматова, а я теперь к ней примазываюсь: со мной только так и бывает. И еще: я и без зайца знал, что будет несчастье. Это искаженная цитата, не поправляйте, сама исправлю: я и без зайца догадывался, что положение мое отчаянное.   
Я слишком сильно ее люблю, а когда я люблю так сильно - это значит, что мне непременно сделают больно, кто это сказал первым, чтобы Лиля повторила за ним, нет, конечно, за ней, и кто-то еще сказал, что влюбленный состоит из одного сердца, куда ни воткнешь иглу - тоже больно, до смерти больно, и Лиля это чувствует на собственной шкуре, тонкой сердечной шкурке, пронизанной нервными окончаниями. Нет никакого облегчения, нет никакого выхода, ей плохо в любом случае, положение ее отчаянное. Ей плохо, когда о ней вспоминают и предлагают встретиться, потому что она не верит в то, что эта встреча возможна: о ней забудут, в последний момент найдутся люди поинтереснее, все на свете интереснее ее, а она годится только на замену, на затычку, все сорвалось, а выпить с кем-то надо, вот тогда пойдут к Лиле и позовут ее, и будут тайком вздыхать об отсутствующих, о тех, с кем встретиться не удалось. Ей плохо, когда о ней забывают, не зовут ее никуда, собираются без нее, она узнает, что виделись без нее, всем было весело без нее, она обо всем узнает, это не так-то просто скрыть, да от нее ничего и не скрывают, вольно ей обижаться, никто ей не запрещает. И она повторяет сипло - злость уже не пропитывает ее голос, а съедает его без остатка, нет больше голоса, пусть шепчет, а лучше пишет, она бы и написала, да никто это не прочитает, кроме меня, а мне зачем об этом знать, я уже всё знаю: я все никак не поверю до конца, что я была новой игрушкой, а теперь превратилась в старую, неинтересную, живот ей вскрыли, посмотрели, что внутри, бросили, несите другую. Я все бегаю и пытаюсь объяснить, что я не игрушка, я живая, мне больно, за что вы так со мной? А они не обращают внимания, им наплевать, всем этим сонечкам, одетточкам, сибилетточкам. Побегает, побегает и перестанет. Ей больно - так это ее проблемы. У них нет на меня времени. На других есть, а на меня нет и никогда уже не будет. И все обещанные встречи срываются одна за другой, я все это проходила, я все это выучила наизусть. Обстоятельства непреодолимой силы. Нежелание непреодолимой силы. Когда мне предлагают встретиться и выпить, и назначают день, и уверяют, что будут так рады меня увидеть, я знаю, что ничего не выйдет, что-нибудь случится, пить будут, да только без меня, с кем-нибудь получше. Я больше никому не верю. Мне хочется сделать им больно, так больно за то, что они меня мучают. И все-таки я понимаю, что они не виноваты, они бы не расстроились, если б я назначила свидание, а потом не пришла, так почему же я расстраиваюсь, когда они зовут меня куда-то, а потом не приходят? Было бы из-за чего переживать!  
Она глотает слюну, горечь и желчь, она берется рукой за горло, я больше не узнаю ее, где Лиля, которую я знал раньше, холодная Лиля, рассудительная Лиля, мне всегда нравились холодные, это еще с Юли Юрьевны повелось, и мертвые мне тоже нравились, они самые рассудительные и равнодушные, и самые ледяные, ледянее не придумаешь. А Лиля мне такой не нравится - она встрепанная, она измученная, она от всех ждет обид или предательств, она и на меня смотрит подозрительно: когда и я обману ее, предам ее, найду кого-нибудь другого поинтереснее, а ее отстраню: надоело, подайте новую (несите другую). И я никак не смогу объяснить, что не предам ее, не брошу, я никогда так сильно не влюблялся, я хочу знать, как это бывает, я изучаю на Лиле стадии любви, как стадии болезни, я знаю, что она в конце концов излечится, почти все излечиваются, некоторые умирают, но она-то не умрет, она сильная, и умирать от любви так глупо, так смешно, не заслужила сибилла, чтобы из-за нее умирали. Все тянется медленно, очень медленно, любовь въелась в Лилю, пронизала ее метастазами, испортила характер, но это нормально, не бывает несчастных людей с хорошим характером, а Лиля очень несчастна. Ее надо пожалеть, но ей не легче от моей жалости, ей хочется, чтоб я утешил ее, чтоб я выдумал что-нибудь: с ней так обращаются не потому, что ее не любят или намеренно избегают, а потому, что жизнь беспорядочна и глупа, еще глупее, чем смерть от неудачной любви, и ее хотят видеть, но все срывается из-за случайностей, из-за внезапной работы, внезапной болезни, внезапной внезапности, но все равно ее хотят видеть, ее любят, она нужна. Я бы сказал все это вслух, но я не сумею быть достаточно убедительным. Мне бы стать женщиной, не одеттой-сибиллой, нет, но красивой женщиной, участливой женщиной, повзрослевшей жильбертой без бабочек, без серсо, без волана, жильберта тоже рыжая, но светлее одетты, добрее одетты, и с ней тоже легко переспать, мне бы сесть поближе к Лиле, обнять ее и приласкать, и сделать так, чтобы она все забыла, но я не женщина, мне очень жаль. Мне нечем ее утешить, все бессмысленно, все ужасно, лучше не будет, я знаю, что ничего не изменится, к ней не вернутся, и она тоже об этом знает, как безжалостно это знание, как все безжалостно, особенно чужая нелюбовь. Раньше не могли без нее жить, а потом что-то щелкнуло, передвинули рычажок, навсегда сменили волну, - и теперь без нее прекрасно живут, она не нужна, о ней и не думают, и если она умрет - ее отсутствия не заметит, никакой дыры в пейзаже, ни большой, ни маленькой, Лиля, кто такая Лиля, ах, Лиля, да, мы с ней знакомы, были знакомы когда-то, но с тех пор разошлись, очень жаль, что она умерла, но это ее проблемы. Давайте переведем разговор, Лиля, давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь другом, сколько можно повторять одно и то же: вас не любят, не любят, не любят, и никто в этом не виноват. И бог с ней, с любовью, и давайте существовать без нее, я тоже никого не люблю, меня тоже никто по-настоящему не любит, разве что Слава, но и то понарошку, это привычка, а не любовь, а все же мы живем, я живу, и нам очень неплохо, вот и вы так живите, найдите замену любви. Я спрашиваю: но ведь у вас есть кто-то сейчас, какая-нибудь подруга? Какая-нибудь женщина, так будет вернее. Хорошо, что я спрашиваю об этом, Лиля сразу оживляется, Лиле хочется об этом поговорить, как во всех этих шуточках о приеме у психолога, о приеме у психиатра: вам плохо? хотите об этом поговорить? От меня помощи не будет, но выплеснуть все так приятно, чтобы внутри ничего не осталось, изумительная пустота, потом можно наполнить себя снова горечью, обидами, несчастной любовью, а можно и не наполнять, славно быть пустой, местом пустым, твердить о себе: это буду я, ничего внутри, пустота полезна для здоровья.   
\- Вы спрашиваете о подруге? Есть. Секс-герл-френд, девушка для секса, но мы с ней встречаемся не так уж часто, не так часто, как мне бы хотелось. После Сони я стала страшно хотеть секса, чем жестче, тем лучше. А не так-то просто найти просто секс. Непросто - просто, ужасная параллель.  
\- Неужели? Я всегда думал, это отношения найти трудно, а секса везде полно, как... как соли. Или как спичек. Скачал приложение, зарегистрировался, загрузил фотографии, полистал денек-другой, совпали, поговорили, переспали. Разве не так? Вы ведь еще и красивая.  
\- Во-первых, я совсем не красивая, - отрезает Лиля. - Во-вторых, вы судите по себе. Мужчинам проще. И женщинам, которые спят с мужчинами, тоже проще. А женщинам, которые спят с женщинами, приходится вставать на голову, чтобы найти то, чего хочется. По крайней мере, мне приходится. Почти всем женщинам нужны отношения. Знакомиться, присматриваться, говорить о высоком, ходить на свидания, держаться за ручки. В постель - ну, когда-нибудь, но не сразу, не сразу, как же это так - в постель с незнакомой, так нельзя. И еще надо прежде хорошенько все обсудить. Как раздеваться, как ложиться, что трогать, что не трогать. Да, не возражайте, я сама знаю, что так лучше, что мысли никто читать не умеет, что секс - дело интимное, можно нечаянно сделать партнерше больно, лучше все сразу предусмотреть. Но ведь они и не хотят секса, они хотят только разговаривать о сексе. Эти девочки, которые младше меня лет на десять. Совсем другое поколение, я чувствую себя такой старой. И с ними у меня ничего не выходит.  
\- А с этой девушкой... с этой женщиной у вас все вышло?  
\- Вышло. Мне с ней хорошо. Она очень милая. Но дело не в этом. Понимаете, я лежу с ней в постели и иногда закрываю глаза и мечтаю, чтобы это была сибилла. Это гнусно, она такая славная, мне с ней легко. Но я люблю не ее, а другую, и в этом вся беда. Мне очень нравится секс с ней, я хотела бы встречаться с ней чаще. Но это не сибилла. Это не одетта. Никто на свете не одетта и никто на свете не сибилла, не сибилла-одетта, ничего с этим не поделаешь. Вы спите с кем-то, кроме Славы?  
\- Иногда сплю, - признаюсь я. - Так, время от времени.  
\- Слава знает?  
\- Знает. У него тоже бывают встречи. Мы ведь ничего друг другу никогда не обещали. Нельзя же всю жизнь спать только с одним человеком. И это же только секс, ничего особенного. А у меня нет никого ближе Славы. Как писал Кузмин, я с ним не только целуюсь, а еще дружу и разговариваю.   
\- Вы стали цитировать Кузмина, совсем как Гуль. Между прочим, вы спали с Гулем?   
\- Один раз. Это было забавно. И очень глупо, мне показалось, он решил, что влюбился в меня. К счастью, он передумал. Нет, в самом деле, это было приятно, он очень милый. И мы могли бы повторить, но как-то не вышло.   
\- И даже втроем с Эмочкой. Или втроем со Славой.  
\- Или вчетвером, но вместо секса играть в карты, это гораздо интереснее. Нет, мне никогда не был интересен секс втроем. Я приватный человек.  
\- А я бы хотела сделать это втроем. Однажды почти получилось, но это был петтинг, а не секс. Хотя говорят, что петтинг - это тоже секс, но тогда это был не совсем секс или совсем не секс. I can get no satisfaction, i can get no, i can get no, i can get no sa-tis-fac-tion, от петтинга I can get no satisfaction. Все это не то, что я хотела. Одну женщину найти сложно, а найти сразу двух женщин для секса - это и вовсе невозможно. Гетеросексуальные пары часто ищут третью девочку. Но я не хочу, мне не нужны мужчины. Как вы думаете, Альбертина спала с Марселем?  
\- Без проникновения, я думаю. Мастурбировала ему. Мы совсем не знаем, получала ли сама Альбертина удовольствие от Марселя. То есть, доставлял ли он ей удовольствие.  
\- А зачем? Ей доставляли удовольствие другие - Андре, Леа, Жильберта, может быть, и та девушка-прачка, и другие девушки. Поэтому Марсель и ревновал ее так сильно. Сам он был не способен сделать ей хорошо, он считал, что ей должно быть хорошо оттого, что хорошо ему. Он кончил, ей кончать незачем, его оргазма хватит на двоих.   
Как славно сидеть в холодке и беседовать не о своей, а о чужой любви, о любви литературной, многотомной, многотонной, монотонной, как славно сочувствовать всем несчастно влюбленным, не получавшим удовлетворения и утоления жажды. Они ничего не сумели добиться, они не стали счастливыми, так почему же мы думаем, что мы лучше, почему мы надеемся, что будем счастливы? Как жаль, что тем, чем стало для меня твое существование, не стало мое существованье для тебя, мы все приходим в конце концов к этому беспощадному заключению, к идеальной формуле всех отношений: взаимной любви не бывает, это иллюзии как лебединое озеро, прекрасный самообман, follie, follie. Наши сибиллы, наши одетты тоже влюблены в кого-то, но не в нас, и тоже страдают, и так им и надо, нечего их жалеть. Что нам делать? искать забвения, искать удовольствий, не допускать ни на секунду, что нас полюбят - то есть, нас полюбят, но эта любовь нас не утешит, нам подавай совсем другую любовь. Никогда не пытайся перестать быть одиноким. Потому что эта попытка бьет слишком больно. Как странны эти перепады, повторяет Лиля, сначала я была нужна сибилле, но сибилла была мне не нужна, потом я влюбилась, и сибилла-одетта стала мне нужна, но я перестала быть нужной ей, когда-нибудь я ее разлюблю, мне кажется, это случится очень скоро, но тогда не стану ли я ей снова нужна, не пойдем ли мы по кругу. Я не хочу этого, я больше не хочу мучиться. А Марсель, напоминаю я, Марсель тоже думал, что не сможет жить без Жильберты, но позабыл ее, выжил и выжал ее из своего сердца. Он думал, что безумно влюблен в герцогиню Германтскую, подстерегал ее на улице, кланялся ей, добиваясь ответного поклона, мечтал, интриговал, упрашивал Сен-Лу, чтоб Сен-Лу представил его, ввел к ней в гостиную, а когда, наконец, попал к ней в гостиную, то тут же и протрезвился, и признал, что герцогиня мила и остроумна, но не стоит его любви, она красивая женщина с красноватым носом, красивая женщина в красных туфлях, а ниже пояса как парализованная, зачем ей любовь. Он думал, что влюблен в Андре, что соблазнит в поезде Жизель, что поцелует Альбертину, но Андре была к нему мила и безразлична, и танцевала с Альбертиной, а не с ним, но Жизель уехала в другом поезде, не узнав, что он собирался последовать за ней, но Альбертина зазвонила в колокольчик, призывая горничную, и поцелуй пропал, потом-то Альбертина соглашалась его целовать, но это было уже совсем не то. Потом он думал, что умрет без Альбертины, умрет, если расстанется с ней хоть на день, он следил за ней, он хотел на ней жениться, он боялся на ней жениться, он запирал ее, следил за ней, подчинял ее, не знаю, почему она слушалась, не оттого ли, что стыдилась своей любви к женщинам и надеялась излечиться, репаративная терапия по-прустиански, бесполезная и мучительная, как и все эти терапии, и ничего не вышла, Альбертина сбежала, Альбертина диспарю, растворилась бесследно и умерла, а может быть, и не умерла, Марсель не видел ее могилы, только получил телеграмму о ее смерти, а в телеграмме можно что угодно написать. Чтобы смерть Альбертины прекратила мои мучения, Альбертине надлежало разбиться не только в Турени, но и во мне. Она в нем разбилась, он перестал мучиться и отвлекся, он забыл и о ней. Ты забудешь и Жильберту, и Альбертину, и Генриэтту. Бог ты мой, что бы мы делали, как бы мы жили, если б не могли забывать. Я тоже хочу забыть сибиллу, признается Лиля. Я хочу, чтобы сибилла, чтобы одетта разбилась во мне. Но не в Турени, конечно, нет, я не желаю ей ничего дурного, пусть она живет, пусть будет счастлива. Только пусть оставит меня в покое. Я должна вылечиться, мне надоело ею болеть.   
Куда вы денетесь, Лиленька, все вылечиваются, и вы тоже вылечитесь. Мы расходимся, и я не знаю, что с ней происходит, как течет дальше ее болезнь. И лишь перед отъездом в Венецию я навещаю ее снова, я спрашиваю: что вам привезти из Венеции, Лиля? Привезите мне большую плитку шоколада, просит Лиля. Белого шоколада, я люблю белый шоколад. И чтобы в нем было много разных орехов, и изюм, и апельсинные корки, и не вздумайте отделаться шоколадкой из дьютифри, я вам никогда это не прощу. В Венеции много кондитерских, найдите кондитерскую с ремесленным шоколадом и купите мне подарок. Непременно куплю, обещаю я, я привезу вам полкило шоколада, вам хватит полкило? Огромную толстую белую сладкую плитку, с фисташками, с миндалем, с сушеной вишней, со всем, что можно запихнуть в шоколад. Что вы такая счастливая? Я два года не видел ее такой счастливой. Я знаю, что она мне ответит, я чувствую, что она вылечилась, но пусть она сама скажет об этом вслух. И она говорит, ей хочется похвастаться, ей хочется поскорее рассказать мне, что она выздоровела, выздоровела наконец-то, теперь ей можно жить и есть шоколад. Я больше ее не люблю, говорит Лиля. Понимаете, Эме, я больше ее совсем не люблю. Это освобождение: вдруг просыпаешься и чувствуешь, что можешь жить без нее и не думать о ней, не быть несчастной из-за нее. Она мне больше не нужна. Я боялась существования без нее, я не понимала, как другие существуют без нее и не страдают. А теперь все, кончено, я тоже существую без нее и совсем не страдаю. Мне все равно, вспомнит она обо мне когда-нибудь или не вспомнит, вернется ко мне, не вернется, захочет видеться со мною, как прежде, или не захочет. Мне наплевать. Она добавляет что-то по-немецки, она цитирует что-то наизусть, все мы цитируем что-то наизусть, хватаемся за чужие слова для убедительности, для легкости, для радости: так хорошо придумано, зачем же нам тревожиться сочинять. Und jetzt ist mir alles gleichgültig, ich möchte mich auf die Erde legen und an nichts mehr denken. Alles könnte zu Ende sein, denn Sibylle ist nicht mehr da. Я прошу: переведите, я плохо понимаю по-немецки. И она объясняет: это из повести одной швейцарской писательницы. Она была морфинисткой и лесбиянкой, если вам интересно, и написала повесть об одном своем несчастном увлечении. Все ее увлечения были так или иначе несчастны. Я вам переведу. И она переводит: и теперь мне все безразлично, я хочу лечь на землю и больше ни о чем не думать. Пусть все исчезнет, ведь Сибиллы больше здесь нет. Но есть еще кое-что, добавляет Лиля, полфразы, которые мне близки. Ich werde ohne Sybille leben, я буду жить без Сибиллы. Без Сибиллы. Так вот почему - сибилла, говорю я, сибилла и одетта. Да, подтверждает Лиля, именно поэтому. Приятно чувствовать себя немножко Сваном, немножко возлюбленной Сибиллы. Еще приятнее выздоравливать от этих любовей. От сибиллы, одетты, любви с маленькой буквы.


	5. Театр

\- Когда вы уедете? - спрашивает меня портье.  
Я отдаю ему ключ, в этой гостинице заведено так: отдавать ключи, когда уходишь куда-то. Как мало постояльцев в эти дни, завтракаю я один, все ключи висят у портье за спиной, как много свободных номеров, но ведь еще не начался карнавал, нет, он едва начинается, он едва расцветает, а пока мертвый сезон, успеют ли остановить эпидемию до карнавала? Да нет никакой эпидемии, нечего останавливать. Когда я уеду, куда я уеду, зачем мне вообще уезжать, мне так хорошо здесь, меня никто не трогает, не тревожит, даже Слава почти мне не пишет, даже Слава почти забыл обо мне, и тем лучше, пусть все обо мне забудут. Я превращаюсь в Лилю, я думаю, как Лиля: все меня покинули, всем лучше без меня, всем станет хорошо, когда я исчезну, всем уже хорошо, потому что я исчез. Или это мне хорошо, потому что я один, и никто меня не трогает. Я отвечаю:  
\- Не знаю. Надо ли уезжать? Мне хорошо здесь.  
\- Вы читаете газеты, синьор?  
\- Я читаю новости. Ваш коллега спрашивал меня вчера. Я все знаю. Я читаю новости, не волнуйтесь.  
\- Эта болезнь...  
\- Да, - соглашаюсь я, - эта болезнь. Но мне кажется, здесь безопасно. Когда станет опасно, я уеду. Если станет опасно, а я сомневаюсь, что станет.  
\- Тогда, - говорит портье, - может случиться так, что вас уже не выпустят, синьор.  
\- Ну хорошо, - соглашаюсь я, - пусть меня не выпускают. По-моему, все это очень преувеличено.  
\- Дай бог, чтоб это было преувеличено, синьор, дай бог.  
Как вы мрачны, вам это не к лицу. Никакой опасности нет, надо меньше читать новости, меньше слушать радио, и эпидемии тоже нет, говорю же вам, нечего останавливать. А если оно придет из-за моря, если оно накроет город облаком, желтым туманом, - тогда и поговорим, зачем заранее бояться, сердечко мое. Ну допустим, границы закроют на большой амбарный замок, и что с того? Я очень рад, если меня запрут здесь и запретят выезжать, как уютно сидеть в венецианской тюрьме, если крыша в ней не свинцовая, Казанова удрал из-под свинцовой крыши, а то бы сидел до наших дней, наслаждался тишиной, одиночеством, вкусными завтраками, ужинами еще вкуснее, по вечерам пробиралась бы к нему дочка сторожа, переодетая мальчиком, писала бы пальцем на запотевшем стекле: ты забудешь и Генриэтту, ты забудешь и Марселину, ее звали Марселиной, будто в «Фиделио», а Леоноры не было вовсе, не существовало, и никто не мешал Казанове бормотать: «очаровательные лапки, очаровательные глазки», целовать мальчику-Марселине эти лапки и глазки, а сторож, не узнавая собственной дочки, подглядывал в глазок и хмыкал, ох уж эти благородные, избалованные, перепробовавшие все на свете, через одного - содомиты, женщины им противны, им подавай мальчиков узкозадых, оно и верно, мальчик не забеременеет, не притащит в подоле, у него и подола-то нет, а сбежать он не поможет, отсюда не сбежишь, стены высокие, решетки прочные, засовы крепкие, а кругом вода, вода, вода. Кругом вода, по воде ходят вапоретто, чуть-чуть сбиваясь с расписания, я люблю сидеть на корме, под солнцем, я люблю смотреть, как Венеция удаляется и умаляется, колокольни ее теперь можно прикрыть ладонью, всю Венецию можно прикрыть ладонью, сжать в горсти, слева исчезает Сан-Микеле, кипарисный кладбищенский остров, справа исчезает Мурано, остров стеклянный, мне на нем скучно, я не выхожу, я еду дальше, к Торчелло, козьему острову, болотному острову, вот где раздолье для лихорадки, воздух на нем дурной и сырой, но там так красиво, так тихо, ничего мне не будет от дурного воздуха, я не успею его наглотаться и заболеть. Я еду один, еще трое сходят на Мурано, дальше до самого Торчелло остановок нет, ах, я ошибся, одна остановка - на дальней оконечности Бурано, где нет цветных домиков и наклоненной башни, а есть другая - пустая и прямая, за высокой оградою, башня без колокола при старой церкви, вниз по набережной - маленькие дома, частные владения, на одной калитке, я знаю, висит табличка: осторожно, злые собаки, но за калиткой сидят толстые добрые кошки, Бурано кошачий остров, но я редко на нем бываю, у меня кружится голова от пестрых домов, мне нечем дышать в этом сжатом пространстве, легче на дальней оконечности, откуда мы отходим сейчас, никого не взяв, никого не высадив, там есть даже кладбище, маленькое кладбище для своих, чтоб не везти на Сан-Микеле, уютнее лежать среди соседей и знакомых, никаких тебе иностранцев, греков и лютеран, на этом маленьком кладбище все так аккуратно и мило, и все понарошку - смерть, могилы, цветы, фотографии, я не верю, что здесь умирают всерьез, мне кажется, они притворяются, а сами бессмертны. Проссима фермата - Торчелло, я встаю и прохожу по пустому салону, поднимаюсь на нос, нынче ветрено, и волны с перехлестом, непременно надо пробормотать это, отворачиваясь от ветра, мы подваливаем к Торчелло, никого на пристани, остров пуст и чисто выметен, видно, все разошлись обедать, сидят по домам и едят рыбный суп, дзуппа ди пеше алла венециана, выплевывают кости и греются изнутри. Кондуктор - женщина с зелеными волосами, с серебряным гвоздиком в левой брови, - бросает веревку, пришвартовывает нас, я уже думаю «мы», я приставляю себя к вапоретто, к кондуктору с зелеными волосами, к бритому парню-машинисту, нет, не машинисту, но как его назвать, я хочу пройти по доске и ступить на берег, но кондуктор останавливает меня и повторяет настойчиво несколько раз: «Torcello is closed», Торчелло закрыт. Я ничего не понимаю, как же он закрыт, когда все открыто, я улыбаюсь и шагаю на доску, пройти по доске и рухнуть вниз, но не в море, а в болото, кондуктор зовет машиниста, бритого парня, и тот выходит из кабины, вытирает руки и обращается ко мне: «Синьор, Торчелло закрыт. Ничего не работает. Никого нет. Не стоит вам выходить».   
Не стоит мне выходить. Я спускаюсь с доски, она скользкая, а меня укачало, у меня нет сил, хорош бы я был, если б свалился там, на Торчелло, где ничего не работает, никого нет, и вообще закрыто. Что же мне делать, спрашиваю я, и машинист улыбается. Поезжайте на Бурано, советует он, Бурано еще открыт. На Бурано очень красиво, сплендид на Бурано, амэйзинг. Я знаю, отвечаю я, я там бывал раньше. I had been there before; I knew all about it. Там чудесно, там сплендид, магазины работают, а в магазинах продают кружева, поезжайте туда и купите себе кружев, погуляйте, подышите хорошим воздухом, а не этим гнилым торчелланским, все, пора отваливать, мы и так опаздываем, а болезни не бойтесь, нет никаких болезней, все поднимают панику, а это обычный грипп, а что от него умирают - так ведь и от гриппа умирают тоже, от всего умирают, в конце концов, каждому свой срок. Утешительная философия, вы еще добавьте, что все к лучшему в лучшем из миров, мой милый, а потом не жалуйтесь, что вас вешают, это значит, что пришел ваш срок, а бог в своей милости изобрел веревку. Я остаюсь, я еду на Бурано, но не выхожу, мне не нужны кружева, мне не нужен хороший воздух, я устал, я замерз, я хочу домой, я возвращаюсь в Венецию, слева исчезает Мурано, стеклянный остров, справа исчезает Сан-Микеле, остров кипарисный, набережная приближаются, колокольни вырастают из-за ладони. Круг нарисован, круг замкнут, это буду я, ничего внутри, кто бы стер меня с этой бумаги? В моем кармане звякает колокольчик, я достаю телефон, я знаю, что это Слава, кто бы еще стал мне писать, кому я нужен, кто помнит, что я приехал сюда, мне и лучше быть одному, я уехал, чтобы ни о чем не тревожиться, чтобы меня никто не тревожил. Все ли у тебя в порядке? - пишет Слава. Конечно, у меня все в порядке. Хороша ли опера? Да, разумеется, очень хороша. В Москве пасмурно, но тепло, зимы совсем не будет. И прекрасно, что не будет, зима несносна, снег несносен, а здесь покойно и ясно, и вода совсем невысокая, никаких наводнений, ни капли акваальты, даже обидно. Когда ты вернешься? Ах, право, я не знаю, когда я вернусь, когда кончатся деньги, наверно. У меня билет с открытою датой, не все ли равно, когда мне отсюда уезжать, когда возвращаться даже в теплую, но все-таки зиму. Помни, пожалуйста, что я люблю тебя. Посмел бы я об этом забыть. Милый Слава, я тоже очень люблю его, насколько способен любить, и я рад, что мы сейчас далеко друг от друга, он может говорить со мною, но не может меня обнять, я слышу не то, что ты мне говоришь, а голос, а сейчас все наоборот: я слышу не голос, а лишь то, что он мне говорит.  
Хороша ли опера, спрашивает Слава, и я отвечаю: да, очень хороша. Мне повезло, что я на нее попал, со дня на день театр закроют, говорят, что в Милане уже закрыли, говорят, что это только начало, сначала закроют театры и концертные залы, потом стадионы, потом парки с каруселями, школы и университеты, и все конторы, и все магазины, кроме продуктовых, закроют вокзалы - нечего вам ездить, закроют границы - смотри выше, нечего вам ездить, разносить заразу, сидите дома, закроют церкви, но кладбища закрывать не станут, куда же без кладбищ, а где же нам гулять, ну вот, гуляйте на кладбище, по стеночке, на солнышке, радуясь, что это не вас, это кого-то другого хоронят, вы бы не смогли лежать так спокойно и ждать, когда вас забросают землей. Нет, я опять забегаю вперед, я всегда забегаю вперед, вот нетерпеливый, еще ничего дурного не случилось, все лишь слухи, может быть, все и обойдется, наверняка все обойдется, незачем преувеличивать, незачем пугаться самому и других пугать, я ничего не боюсь, и мне повезло, я вчера слушал оперу, смотрят ее или слушают, я смотрел оперу: умирая в Венеции, надо смотреть «Смерть в Венеции», возводить все в квадрат, в абсолют, тод-ин-венедиг-цвай-зеро, смерть в венеции два ноль, дес или все-таки деф ин венис, у меня отвратительное произношение, мой английский катастрофичен, морте а венециа, короче говоря. Кто это - ну это Бриттен, последнее признание в любви Питеру Пирсу, голос у Пирса был невероятный, произносить надо по слогам: «не-ве-ро-ят-ный», потом объяснять, что это значит: чистый, хрустальный, стеклянный, но стекло это неразбиваемое, ничего ему не сделается, сколько ни дави, солнечные лучи преломляются в нем, время над ним не властно. После него был еще Филип Лангридж, у него голос хрупкий и острый, еще хрустальнее, еще легче, голос гибкий и нервный, удивительно, как такой голос может рождаться в таком щуплом теле, но уже не рождается, Лангридж умер, Бриттен умер, Пирс умер, все умерли - и вовсе не в Венеции, и вот я сижу в красном кресле, я сижу очень смирно и жду, когда погаснет свет, моя соседка переговаривается со знакомыми, они подходят и наклоняются надо мной, чтобы поцеловать ее, я не двигаюсь, я ничего не говорю, мне неловко, я жду, когда погаснет свет. И он гаснет, никто больше не целуется надо мной, занавес уходит вверх, Ашенбах лежит на столе, закрыв глаза, он не умер, он просто репетирует. Он очень хорош, этот Ашенбах, он худ, напряжен и несчастен, он ломает пальцы, дергает плечами, огрызается, съеживается на столе, обнимает руками колени, оставьте его в покое, он всем доказал, что он гениален, он всех заставил поверить в свою гениальность - непременно «злую», здесь нужен эпитет, - а теперь он возьмет чемодан и уедет в Венецию, ему уже машет рукой кудрявый капитан, гондольер, директор гостиницы, парикмахер, пародист, вестник смерти, Дионис в свитере под горло, он вьется вокруг Ашенбаха, он заматывает Ашенбаха в прозрачный кокон, никого к нему не подпускает, это его добыча, его радость, и Ашенбах стучит кулаком в прозрачные стенки, зовет то Тадзио, то Аполлона, но Аполлон бросает диск, бряцает на лире, щиплет муз за попки, а Тадзио носится по песку, ходит колесом, учится целоваться с Яшу, пока сестры не видят, а то увидят и тут же наябедничают матери, никому нет дела до Ашенбаха, никто его не замечает, он хотел стать невидимкой - пожалуйста, он невидим, он не существует, но его невидимость необратима, он теперь всегда будет не существовать. Отпусти меня, просит он Диониса, отпусти, сжалься надо мной, я так люблю этого мальчика, я хочу подойти к нему, подружиться с ним, я хочу погладить его по голове, запустить вместе с ним воздушного змея, я не отниму у него невинность, я не посмею не то что коснуться - даже взглянуть на него непристойно, я буду хорошим, таким хорошим, отпусти же меня к нему. А Дионис отвечает: ну нет, мой милый, еще чего, ты не сумеешь сдержаться, я-то знаю, ты полезешь трогать его, попытаешься его соблазнить, девчонки увидят, все расскажут матери, и она тебя из-под земли достанет, и ты света не взвидишь, и мальчишке влетит. Оставь его, ну зачем он тебе сдался, пусть он и дальше возится со своим дружком, а ты иди ко мне, я умею кое-что, я недурен собой, тебе со мной понравится. Но я люблю его, беспомощно повторяет Ашенбах, зачем он так на меня смотрит, зачем он так улыбается, ведь я же люблю его. Все идет, как надо, как и должно быть, рабочие сцены в черном торжественно и тихо уносят трупы хористов за кулисы, заболевших все больше, умерших все больше, смерть подбирается к Ашенбаху, проникает сквозь прозрачные стенки, и Дионис бессилен, он целует Ашенбаха и прощается с ним: что поделать, мой милый, я не всесилен, мне пора, холера меня не убьет, но я подхвачу понос, тоже приятного мало, выпутывайтесь сами, не ешьте немытой клубники, уезжайте отсюда поскорее. Ашенбах остается и ест немытую клубнику, и никуда не уезжает, ему хочется умереть, ему надо умереть, он должен умереть, в конце концов, иначе не стоило все это и затевать. Но умирает не он, а Тадзио. Тадзио лежит на столе, и Ашенбах смотрит на него, и в последний раз произносит его имя. И Тадзио слышит его по ту сторону смерти, улыбается и приподнимает голову, но это длится секунду, не дольше, он вздрагивает и вытягивается, глухо ударившись затылком о стол, он мертв, и это тоже - необратимо, его не вернешь, не дозовешься теперь, Ашенбах наклоняется и целует его, зная, что не разбудит поцелуем, сказки кончились. Все кончилось, опера кончается, и Ашенбах тихо уходит со сцены. Он больше не любит Тадзио, он освободился от этой любви. Вот и умница, думает Дионис. А то что за вздор - горел, страдал, мечтал умереть, и из-за кого - из-за этого пустого мальчишки. Мало ли мальчишек на свете, есть и красивее, и сговорчивее. Нет, очень умно, что он не умер, очень хорошо.   
\- Но ведь он должен был умереть в конце, разве нет? - спрашивает кто-то по-английски потом, в очереди в гардеробе. - И в либретто написано, что должен был умереть он, а не мальчик.  
\- Это все современные оперные режиссеры, моя дорогая. Уже не знают, что выдумать. Называется «Смерть в Венеции», а кто в Венеции умер - не так уж важно. Подлежит обсуждению.  
\- Нет, мне понравилось, но все-таки странно.  
\- Мне тоже понравилось, но надо знать меру. Что дальше? От чахотки умрет Альфред, а не Виолетта, она его заразила, а он выздоровел. Каварадосси расстреляют холостыми, и они с Тоской будут жить долго и счастливо. Мими тоже выздоровеет. Маркиз де Поза выздоровеет и поспеет вовремя, спасет дон Карлоса... и они тоже будут жить долго и счастливо. Это очень мило, я бы охотно посмотрел, как это будет выглядеть, но есть в этом что-то безнравственное. Нельзя переделывать оперу вот так. Лучше убить лишнего персонажа, чем оставить в живых того, кто должен умереть.  
\- Какой ты кровожадный, мой милый.  
Мне хочется вмешаться и объяснить, что маркиз де Поза не успеет выздороветь, между его смертью и финалом оперы - всего одна ночь, кто же исцелится за ночь даже от легкого ранения, нет, лучше сделать по-другому: убийца промахнулся, нет, тогда придется выбросить всю сцену смерти, ну тогда пусть пуля пройдет по касательной, много крови и обморок от шока, но до обморока он еще успеет попрощаться с дон Карлосом, уверить себя и его, что умирает, но умирает с легким сердцем, ведь он спас того, кого так сильно любил. Нет, все равно неубедительно, насколько же проще с Каварадосси, расстреляли его холостыми - и дело с концом, и Мими пусть не умирает, и Виолетта не умирает, и Билли Бадда пусть не вешают, довольно смертей и болезней в Венеции и в других городах. Когда вы успели так полюбить оперу, мой милый? Вовсе я ее не люблю, я хожу в оперу, чтобы забыться, я хожу в балет, повторяя: «выпорхнет Жизель, ангел во плоти», все литература, оглушение и забытье, спрятаться в музыке, которую я не понимаю, чем непонятнее, тем легче, и смотреть, как все они умирают, расстаются, мучаются, и ангел Жизель уходит в землю на рассвете, цветы прорастают сквозь ее хрупкое тело. Не надо никого спасать, они прекрасны в своей обреченности, и Виолетта должна в последний раз закричать от радости и рухнуть навзничь, ногами к подушке, свесить голову с кровати, растрепанную голову с красивым ртом, и Билли Бадд должен накинуть петлю на шею и исчезнуть где-то вверху, у самых колосников, там, на рее, где его повесят, где он превратится в скрипичную трель, в плач по себе самому, и маркиз де Поза должен умереть на руках дон Карлоса, а дон Карлос должен обнять королеву Елизавету, не чувствуя больше любви к ней, дурной и грешной любви, обнять ее, нет, поклониться ей и получить в ответ церемонный поклон, и спеть, перекликаясь с нею: прощай, прощай, навеки прощай, addio, addio, per sempre addio, per sempre addio, per sempre, он должен расстаться с нею и тоже умереть. И очень хорошо, что все они умирают, так и надо, так и бывает в жизни, а вы что, рассчитываете, что будете жить вечно? Оттого все и боятся новой болезни, что она громко говорит им «смерть» и понятие это ставит к носу, тычет смертью в лицо, будто кулаком: н-на тебе, на, получи, сплюнь кровь вместе с выбитыми зубами, ложись в гроб и лежи смирно, много вас тут таких, вас много, я одна. Но в том-то и беда, что нас таких слишком много, мы хотим умирать индивидуально, а не гурьбой и гуртом, вы хотим, чтобы прожектор был направлен на нас - на меня одного, чтоб я один пел свое io morrò ma liete il core, или starry Vere, God bless you, или ah! ma io ritorno a viver! oh gioia, или уже не пел почти, а шептал имя Тадзио, имя Таджио, нежное имя, мы хотим, я хочу, чтобы все вокруг слушали меня и оплакивали меня, и смотрели, как занавес падает надо мною, как я опускаюсь вниз, под сцену, и в теле моем, как в теле Жизели, прорастают цветы. А меня пытаются лишить этой минуты, этой радости, мне объясняют, что я попаду в статистику, я стану одним из летальных случаев, ноль ноль сотой в проценте смертности, меня забьют в цинковый ящик и бросят в яму, меня отвезут на грузовике в крематорий и бросят в огонь, нет, я на это не согласен, мы все на это не согласны, сделайте что-нибудь, а лучше всего отмените эту болезнь совсем, нам сейчас не до нее, нам некогда, мы заняты, мы умрем когда-нибудь потом, от чего-нибудь другого, от старости умрем, а уже старые умрут от привычных сердечно-сосудистых, онкологических, неинфекционных, i am an old man who has experienced much, вот этот умрет от тоски, его воспоминанья точат, точат, скоро источат до костей, он бы выбрал двустороннюю пневмонию, да кто же ему ее даст. И Ашенбах тоже выбрал бы пневмонию вместо злого зверя холеры, колеры морбус, пневмония изящнее, а холера - гадость, понос и рвота, не посидишь в шезлонге в белом костюме, любуясь закатом и мальчиком на закате, нет, скорчишься в своем душном гостиничном номере, скорчишься на унитазе, извергая обильное, водянистое, как в энциклопедии пишут – «вид рисового отвара», не ел риса, не пил отвара, но съел немытую клубнику - и вот, пожалуйста, теперь льется из всех отверстий, вода уходит из тела, скоро он превратится в мумию, высохнет без бальзамирования, очень экономно, его выставят в музее под стеклом, напишут на длинной бумажной полосочке, аккуратненькой этикетке: «Густав фон Ашенбах, писатель/хореограф/композитор, образец природного мумифицирования души и тела, родился, женился, скончался, основные произведения не лучше второстепенных, перед смертью утверждал, что написал «о ты, последняя любовь» с посвящением польскому мальчику в полосатом купальном костюме, но позднейшие исследования показали, что он ошибался, приписывая себе эту строчку и все строчки до и после нее: «о ты, последняя любовь» написал Тютчев, это доказано и заверено нотариусом, подпись, печать, две печати». Но разумеется, лучше пневмония, чем холера, твердит Ашенбах, заразите меня, заразите, что надо для этого сделать, не мыть руки? прекрасно, я не буду их мыть! Но вместо пневмонии опять получает холеру, ему не везет, он сидит в шезлонге и не может встать, его штаны промокли от рисового отвара, он чувствует гнилой, гадкий запах, он только надеется, что польский мальчик в полосатом купальном костюме не заметит его, не подбежит к нему с вопросом: с вами все в порядке, пане? пане, синьор, мсье, господин, sir, sweetie, respected, darling, не надо, не надо, пусть бежит прочь, а то выйдет очень неудобно, он тоже почует этот запах, а может быть, не почует, может быть, он тоже заболевает, а болезнь отбивает обоняние, а потом отбивает легкие, но у него не отобьет, он юный, такой юный, ему еще жить да жить.  
Я надеваю пальто и выхожу из театра. Как красиво голое небо, как холодно - после нагретых помещений, воздух стремительно стынет, руки стынут вместе с ним - без перчаток. Мне надо покурить. Во всем виноваты эти двое - странные типы, датчанин и грек, Эрик и Константин, они не угостили меня сигаретой, а мне так хотелось, пришлось самому покупать сигареты, мне надо теперь покурить, занять чем-то руки и рот. Красивые старухи в красивых шляпках стоят рядом и щебечут, им не мешает мой дым, они и сами дымят, сжимают сигареты пальчиками в перчатках, гантированными ручками, как писал Прокофьев, внизу страницы примечание: от gant, перчатка, фр. в скобках, фр-фр, и нечего фыркать. Они похожи на Лию, они понятия не имеют о Лии, они младше нее, столько лет прошло с ее смерти, она бы не дожила, а если б дожила - что за радость так жить, конечно, не так, как эти старухи, они-то довольны городом, оперой, жизнью и двойным фильтром с фиалкой и мятой, они счастливы, они не знают, что едва ли дотянут до лета, но и я тоже об этом не знаю. Как красив итальянский щебет, как красиво голое небо, добавить бы что-нибудь третье - ну что еще красиво, что? а я не знаю, я не разбираюсь в красоте, ничего в ней не смыслю. И вдруг одна старуха обращается ко мне, я развожу руками и отвечаю, что не говорю по-итальянски, ho capito, bon capito, signor sì, но я-то non capito, и она усмехается и щелкает пальцами, просит зажигалку. А другая старуха, ее подруга, говорит протяжно: синьор так похож на итальянца, на каком языке она говорит это, что я ее понимаю, я не знаю, и совсем я не похож на итальянца, это ей в темноте кажется, итальянцы намного красивее меня, мне до них далеко. Я даю первой старухе зажигалку, она прикуривает, и на огонек подходит третья старуха, горбоносая и сухая, в синей ротонде, а какая она, ротонда, она без рукавов, завернуться и пробежаться, зачем даме руки, корзины носить, что ли, но этой старухе нужны руки, чтобы держать в правой сигарету, а в левой - сумочку-кошелек, крохотную сумочку, в которую влезет носовой платочек и губная помада, и еще телефон, нельзя без телефона, а вдруг внуки встревожатся и начнут названивать: куда бабушка провалилась, да никуда бабушка не провалилась, оставьте бабушку в покое, дайте ей пожить в свое удовольствие, в оперу сходить, поболтать после оперы с подружками, бабушка к вам не лезет, вот и вы к ней не лезьте, занимайтесь своими делами, всё, отбой, конец связи. Ротонда ее бархатная, с подкладкой на лисьем меху, застегнута на круглую пуговицу, и пуговица лежит в ямке между ключицами, все сшито по мерке, все пригнано так ловко, а перчатки не синие, а серые, и сигарета горит в серых пальцах, профиль хищный и птичий, это очень опасная старуха, лучше близко к ней не подходить, заклюет и отравит. Мог бы я влюбиться в такую старуху вместо Лии? о, я на любую глупость способен, на любое безрассудство, вот сейчас она уронит сумочку, а я подниму и подам ей, мы заговорим, я провожу ее домой, она пригласит меня подняться в квартиру, в комнаты с высокими потолками, прохладные и сырые комнаты, заставленные старою мебелью, на этот диван не садитесь, у него сиденье проваливается, и на этот стул не надо, он хромает, а к креслу вообще не подходите, оно рассыпается от каждого взгляда, садитесь-ка лучше на кровать, кровать почти ваша ровесница, моложе всех, хоть по ней и не скажешь, она усадит меня на кровать и сбросит ротонду, сварит мне кофе и сядет рядом со мною - прямая, худая, в сером платье под цвет перчаток, кто она, принчипесса или дюшесса, маркиза в изгнании, маркиза без маркизата, никаких безумств, мы оба слишком стары, она ровесница этого шкафа, я ровесник кровати, хоть кровать моложе всех, но что не возраст для кровати - изрядный возраст для человека, мы проговорим до утра, а на рассвете она проводит меня, попрощается со мной, поцелует меня на лестнице, как когда-то целовала других, не меня, - Юля Юрьевна, не случилось ли что-то дурное со временем, не встретил ли я Юлю Юрьевну в обличье венецианской старухи, но это было бы ужасно, я этого совсем не хочу. Она не роняет сумочку, она болтает с подружками и не замечает меня. Я докуриваю и бросаю окурок в урну, уборщик в желтом жилете говорит мне «спасибо», но за что же спасибо, за то, что я не насорил? Не стоит, не смущайте меня, я ничего хорошего не сделал, ничего дурного не сделал тоже, я лучше уйду поскорее, мне холодно, я боюсь простудиться. Я ухожу. Зажигалку мне так и не возвращают, зажигалка остается у старух - на память обо мне. Мне приятно думать, как они спохватятся и ахнут: а зажигалку мы ему забыли отдать! кому ему? ну вот этому молодому человеку, похожему на итальянца, но не итальянцу. А разве он молодой, мне показалось, он старый. Ах, сердце мое, тебе все кажутся старыми, а ты еще отказываешься носить очки, он совсем молодой, он похож на моего старшего внука, только мой внук, конечно, красивее. И он итальянец, а этот молодой человек почему-то не итальянец. Интересно, кто он. Может быть, еврей.  
Бедные мои красавицы, злые волшебницы, пряхи и парки, прекрасные и бессердечные ведьмы в шляпках, что мне сделать, чтобы вы не умерли, теперь я боюсь за вас, я так хочу, чтобы вы остались живы. Но я удаляюсь от вас, между нами вырастает мост, между нами протягивается канал, ваши голоса затихают вдали, я уже не вернусь к вам, не заберу у вас свою зажигалку, доброй ночи, доброй ночи, не выходите завтра из дома, никогда не выходите, а то умрете. Но нет, я не знаю, как опасно им выходить, никто не знает, я исчезаю, а они все стоят и болтают, и прощаются, наконец, целуясь в щеки, целоваться тоже опасно, но они всю жизнь целовались, поздно уже отучаться и прекращать, и прощаться, прижимая локоть к локтю, ступню к ступне, нет, я опять спешу, до этих предосторожностей - тоже тщетных, все предосторожности тщетны, все дочки mal gardées - до них пока далеко, о них никто и не знает, и я о них не знаю, а старухи и подавно. Мне бы поспешить в гостиницу, в тепло, в укрытие от всех старух, от собственной тоски, но разве я тоскую, но разве мне плохо, я согреваюсь на ходу, я не голоден, мне бы подышать, проветриться после трех часов в театре, и ночь так хороша, жаль ее упускать. Я пересекаю площадь, единственную в мире, в этом городе, когда я говорю: «площадь», я вижу ее, прямоугольную и пустую, без голубей, без людей, накрытую таким же прямоугольником неба - точно по размеру он вырезан, утыкан звездами, я иду по ней, бормоча «и топтала торцы площадей ослепительной ножкой своей», стать бы мне псюшей, стать бы мне психеечкой, капризною Оленькой, соломинкой-тростиночкой-соломкой-саломеей, стать бы мне женщиной, но так, чтобы не менять ни внешность, ни пол, какое странное стремление - стать женщиной, но не перестать быть мужчиной, вы бы определились, да не могу я определиться, я сам не знаю, чего я хочу. Голуби спят, сидя на карнизах, кто-то идет под портиком - не египетским и не банковским, это несносно - ко всему прилеплять подходящие, повторяющиеся цитаты, прикалывать все к цитатам, я уже вспоминал и про портики, и про торцы, а нового не придумал, это Гуль меня научил, проклятый староновый Гуль, передал известно каким путем, не стоило с ним спать, от литературных болезней презервативы не защищают, а я, чуя грядущие казни, от рева событий мятежных, убежал любоваться на новых сусанн, выходящих из вод с цветком в руке, забывающих про платье, предоставляющих платью всплескивать вдалеке, пейзаж-то способен обойтись без меня, но как мне обойтись без пейзажа, и в нашем мире никуда от событий не убежишь, они тебя настигнут, вздымая гребни выше головы, и за вашу беготню, гражданин, с вас строжайше спросится. Вот святой Марк, вот лев с книгою, вот колокольня, вот Сан-Джорджо, отделенный от меня проливом, гондолы привязаны к столбикам в ряд, пустой паром проходит мимо, через пять минут подойдет вапоретто, но мне некуда на нем плыть и на нем, и на пароме, меня вполне устраивает этот остров, эта земля. Я не хочу, чтобы все это исчезло. Я не хочу мировых катастроф, погасшего солнца, я не хочу, чтобы все опустело, пустота хороша по ночам и ранним утром, и еще слаще ее постепенное уничтожение: люди просыпаются, заправляют кровати, выходят, выходят из дверей и спешат по своим делам, бродят по рынку, бегут на вокзал, дети в школу собирайтесь, студенты - в университет, служащие - на службу, и пьют кофе за столиками на улице, едят свежие булочки, и прижимаются к стенам, чтобы пропустить носильщиков с тележками, мусорщики вытряхивают урны, ставни распахнуты, чайки орут, на мосту Академии толкаются, ведут собак по набережной неисцелимых, машут руками тем, кто ведет собак на той стороне, на Джудекке, и их видят, им отвечают, да нет, я выдумываю, как можно разглядеть кого-то на Джудекке - с неисцелимых, с набережной Дзаттере, колокола бьют восемь часов, девять часов, десять часов, солнце встает выше, греет не по-зимнему, это мне кажется, что не по-зимнему, а местные скажут: какая ужасная зима, я не хочу, чтобы этот город вымирал, не хочу, чтобы вымерли все города, я еще не предвижу, что будет, но мне страшно, я сам себя пугаю и не хочу, не хочу. Лучше мне повернуть в гостиницу, я устал, в таком состоянии страшно гулять, можно поскользнуться и упасть в воду, не утонуть, но простудиться до смерти, получить пневмонию, двустороннюю пневмонию, плеврит, воспаление, маленькие пузырьки наполнены жидкостью и мешают дышать, откуда я взял это - про маленькие пузырьки? Право, я не знаю, я где-то об этом прочитал. Но лучше маленькие плевритные пузырьки, чем маленькие холерные вибрионы, лучше задохнуться, чем истечь жидким рисовым отваром, а еще лучше вообще не умирать, вот я не буду умирать, я пойду в гостиницу и лягу спать, а утром напишу Славе, нет, напишу ему вечером, на обратном пути из закрытого-closed Торчелло, и расскажу ему, как хорош был спектакль, как хороша была опера, как хорош Ашенбах, как я рад, что я это увидел.  
\- Вот и вы наконец-то, синьор, - говорит мне портье и подает ключ. - Я беспокоился, уже так поздно, а вас все не было.  
\- Я был в театре. И прошелся потом, вечер очень хорош.  
\- Синьор читал новости?  
\- Читал. Я знаю, о чем вы спросите. Ваш коллега спросит об этом завтра. Но ведь все не так уж страшно, правда? Мне кажется, все это скоро затихнет. Сейчас паникуют, а потом надоест паниковать, все отвлекутся на что-нибудь другое и забудут.  
\- Хорошо бы, чтобы вы оказались правы. Все очень страшно, синьор. Говорят, скоро все начнут закрывать.   
\- Что - всё?  
\- Всё. Театры, магазины, гостиницы, границы, города. Людям запретят выходить из дома. На кладбищах выроют общие могилы и все равно не будут успевать всех хоронить.  
\- Ну знаете, мне кажется, вы меня специально пугаете. Не может быть, чтобы всё было настолько плохо. Знаете, опера была превосходна.  
\- А про что она? - спрашивает портье, отвлекаясь от дурных предчувствий.  
\- Про любовь, конечно. И немножко про смерть, но больше всего про любовь. Почти как Травиата, но вместо туберкулеза - холера, ну и на самом деле - совсем не как Травиата, ничего общего. Но очень хорошо.   
\- Надо будет мне сходить.  
\- Непременно надо, - соглашаюсь я.  
\- Пока не закрыли театры.  
\- Пока не закрыли театры.


	6. Лестница

Пока не увяли цветы, и лента еще не прошла через известь лета. Я это не переведу, это слишком сложно, я не выговорю, а портье не поймет, делать ему больше нечего, только слушать, как сумасшедший постоялец читает ему непонятно что, собачья служба, ему ведь не платят за то, чтобы беседовать с сумасшедшими, но он беседует, деваться-то некуда, он кивает размеренно и ждет с тоской, не зазвонит ли телефон, не спасет ли его кто-нибудь от этого несчастного чтеца. Я ничего не читаю, но телефон все равно звонит, кто так поздно, кто не может подождать до утра, чтобы узнать, можно ли заехать пораньше или вовсе не заезжать, можно ли отменить бронирование, вернуть деньги, пересидеть дома, у вас тут, в Венеции, говорят, что-то страшное, то ли чума, то ли черная оспа, меньше верьте разговорам, синьор и синьора, по голосу не поймешь, кто вы, помехи на линии, вы существо двуполое, двуединое, андрогин беломраморный, андрогинус беломраморус, а у нас нет ни чумы, ни оспы, холера вся в театре с семи до десяти, в городе легкий грипп, гриппок, ничего опасного, солнце пригреет, и он исчезнет, а бронирование у вас невозвратное, не приедете - вам же хуже, пропадут ваши деньги, а вы как думали, нам тоже надо жить. Я поднимаюсь на третий этаж, в свой номер, как высоки ступеньки на этой лестнице, хорошо, что есть лифт, но я не езжу в лифте, мне спокойнее оттого, что он есть, но я боюсь лифтов, это что-то из детства. До моих шести лет мы жили с теткой в другом доме, потом переехали, он был похож на тот, где я живу теперь один, он был высокий, двенадцатиэтажный, двадцатидвухлетний и красивый, и в нем спускались и поднимались два лифта, старый с желтым светом и новый - со светом оранжевым, я боялся старого желтого, я не любил в нем ездить, мне всегда казалось, что однажды он застрянет, мы застрянем в нем и задохнемся. Кто чего боится, то с тем и случится: мы ехали с теткой вверх в старом желтом лифте, он остановился, но не открыл двери, тетка нажала несколько кнопок - он не двинулся с места. Не бойся, сказала тетка, не бойся, мы просто застряли. Я сказал, что не боюсь, я даже не солгал, это был не страх, а что-то липкое, гадкое в горле: слизь, рвота, обреченность, ставшая живою материей, я старался дышать, но я не мог дышать. Я думал, что я умру. Как просто думать о смерти, как трудно умереть по-настоящему, это в фантастических романах прекрасные женщины останавливают вместо лифтов собственные сердца, а попробуй-ка совладай со своим сердцем, прикажи ему перестать биться, и оно забьется еще сильнее - назло, нарочно, вот, на тебе, ты мне указывать будешь, перестану качать кровь, когда захочу, а я пока не хочу, терпи молча. Нас вытащили тогда очень быстро, минут через двадцать, ну, через полчаса, и потом я месяц отказывался ездить в желтом лифте, я просил ехать только в оранжевом, а лучше идти пешком, так спокойнее, так надежнее, и тетка уступала мне, спускалась со мной с восьмого этажа, мы жили тогда на восьмом, и поднималась, хорошо, что не на двенадцатый. У меня дурная память, я пытаюсь рассказывать иногда о своем детстве, но чувствую, что мне нечего рассказывать, все обрывки, отраженья-искаженья, кленовая аллея, по которой мы идем домой от станции метро, можно на автобусе, но автобуса надо ждать, быстрее пешком, магазин «Диета», где из диетического - полуторапроцентное молоко, да и за ним придется стоять целый день, варите кашу на порошковом, а в киоск с мороженым привозят не каждый день какой-то один сорт мороженого - то вафельные стаканчики, то брикетики, иногда большие картонные ведра пломбира, а иногда эскимо, но не в шоколадной глазури, а в желтой, и это гадость, никто не хочет его есть, и тетка его не покупает, а вот и дача, где я лежу в жару на кровати и читаю бунинскую «Лику», почему-то в том синем сборнике была напечатана только «Лика», впрочем, я потом узнал, что ее часто печатали отдельно, не нужно знать, что происходило с Арсеньевым до того, как он встретил Лику, мне лет тринадцать или четырнадцать, уже не ребенок, я глотаю страницу за страницей и не могу оторваться. Кем я был, кем я ощущал себя - Арсеньевым или Ликой, наверно, все-таки Ликой, но мне совсем не хотелось, чтобы меня так же любили. Я пробовал недавно перечитывать Бунина - и это несносно, это так тяжело: угрюмая чувственность, дикий страх смерти, женоненавистничество, никакого легкого дыхания, а только придавленность к земле, трупный запах, все отвратительны, все высокомерны, женщины глупы, мужчины гадки, слова налеплены густо-густо, все замкнуто, заперто в эти слова, прочь оттуда, я не могу это читать, у меня нет сил это читать. Это хорошо, но мне почему-то это не нужно. Я сам не знаю, что мне нужно, в детстве и в юности читаешь иначе, и я не люблю об этом думать, я не люблю себя в прошлом, я и в настоящем себя не очень-то люблю. Я был ужасно глуп и мало поумнел с тех пор, у меня нет ни вкуса, ни сострадания, я притворяюсь хорошим, притворяюсь начитанным, притворяюсь милым, но это я урод, а вовсе не Лиля, я что-то странное и неприятное, сгусток мерзкой материи, и если меня оставить в покое, я буду жаловаться, что меня мало любят и забывают обо мне, а если меня любить, я буду жаловаться, что мне не дают жить, сдавливают в объятиях. На первом курсе была в моей группе девочка, странная девочка с ангельским лицом: огромные глаза, заостренный подбородок, большой бледный рот, ресницы мадиэлевские, острые, как иглы, начисто забыл весь роман, но эти ресницы засели во мне, как иглы, я до сих пор чувствую их уколы и ерзаю, и вру, что у меня затекли ноги. Эта девочка носила странные платья, грубые серые платья, Лиля носит теперь похожие, но у Лили они изящнее, они ловко сшиты, а у той девочки были не платья - мешки, ангел в мешковине, в тяжелых башмаках. Мы дружили, мы гуляли вместе между парами, шли после занятий к метро, ехали в набитом вагоне, мы не прикасались друг к другу, я тогда старался ни к кому не прикасаться, мне казалось - это будет неприятно, у меня холодные, гадкие руки. А на парах она смотрела на меня, она садилась не рядом со мной, а напротив меня - в узкой аудитории парты стояли буквой п, покоем, я на одной жердочке, она - на другой, и я не понимал, что она нарочно садится напротив, чтобы смотреть на меня. Я ничего тогда не понимал, вот каким я был идиотом. Ее звали Ниной, я говорил ей церемонно: «вы, Нина», и она отвечала мне тоже на «вы», как мы гордились этой церемонностью, вчерашние школьники, нам было семнадцать лет - на двоих почти столько же, сколько мне сейчас, куда все это исчезло, заменив себя огромными числами, невообразимыми числами: ей было семнадцать, мне было семнадцать, и все это было почти семнадцать лет назад, в другом мире, в стеклянном здании - неужели оно еще существует? Закончилась последняя пара, пятая пара, очень трудно, между прочим, выдерживать пять пар, я бы теперь не выдержал, как хорошо, что мне больше не надо вставать рано утром, возвращаться поздно вечером, зубрить, сидеть в библиотеке, готовиться к коллоквиумам, семинарам, я дурной студент, хоть и старался быть хорошим, это вечное противоречие: я дурной, а стараюсь казаться хорошим, не казаться, а быть. Нина подошла ко мне и сказала: мне надо с вами поговорить. Я ответил: да, хорошо, пойдемте только оденемся. Мы взяли куртки в гардеробе и вышли на улицу. Нина сказала: я вас люблю. Я подумал: о боже мой, вот еще не хватало. Если б я мог вернуться в тот день и все исправить, если б я мог обнять ее и объяснить, что она мне очень нравится, но любить меня не надо, я ничего не смыслю в отношениях, ничего не смыслю в любви, я влюблен в другую, я совсем забыл, кстати, в кого я тогда был влюблен. Ангел Нина молча шла рядом со мной, стуча по тротуару тяжелыми башмаками, и мне было так неловко, так неуютно, вот пришло же ей в голову влюбиться в меня, и что мне теперь с ней делать. Я сказал сухо: мне очень жаль, но я вас не люблю, вы для меня хороший друг. Когда-нибудь за это сухость меня отправят в ад, и это будет справедливо. Я просто хотела, чтоб вы знали, тихо сказала Нина. Мне очень жаль, повторил я. Мне не было жаль, мне было досадно: зачем меня любит эта странная девочка в сером мешке? Всем нам нужно, чтоб нас любили красивые, хорошо одетые, ясные, всем нам нужно, чтоб нас любили те, кого мы сами любим, а вот такие ангелы нам только мешают. Мы не спустились в метро вместе, мы чувствовали, что не сможем стоять еще двадцать минут в вагоне, в ее любви, в моей нелюбви, мы попрощались у дверей и разошлись. Зачем я все это сделал? Зачем я был таким жестоким? Я не знаю, я рад бы найти оправдание, но оправданий нет, я сделал ей больно, вот и все. И я надеюсь, она уже давно забыла об этой боли, но я-то о ней не забыл. Она перевелась в другую группу, мы сталкивались иногда в университете, здоровались, что-то говорили, я уже ходил всюду со Славой, он вел себя умнее, он не признавался мне в любви, и я опять не понимал, что он любит меня, я не знаю, понимала ли Нина. Потом провал, стертые годы, я закончил университет, но все черно, черно, пусто - до ужасного лета Рахили, Лии, Юли Юрьевны, Славы, нет, Юля Юрьевна появилась раньше, вычеркнуть ее из списка и из ужасного лета. А осенью я вдруг встретил Нину на улице. Ангел был уже не в мешковине, а в темных брюках и пиджаке, строгий ангел при галстуке, ничего мужского, ничего лесбийского, Нина деловая, только и всего. Мы знали, что должны разойтись, незачем продолжать знакомство, но стояли на улице и говорили, говорили. А что у тебя, а где ты работаешь, а ты замужем, а ты женился. Я сказал: помнишь Славу? у нас с ним теперь что-то вроде любви. Что-то вроде любви, откликнулась Нина и засмеялась. И добавила: а я замужем, и он очень хороший. Немного похож на тебя. Как он может быть хорошим, если он похож на меня, сказал я, и Нина опять засмеялась. А вот так и может, ты не так уж и плох. Но он лучше. А Слава, я думаю, лучше меня. Я не знаю, ответил я, я не могу вас сравнивать, вы слишком разные. Вас одно объединяет: вы любили меня, я вас не любил. Но вслух это не выговоришь, это жестоко. Нам надо еще как-нибудь встретиться. Да, согласилась Нина, нам надо еще как-нибудь встретиться. Ты очень хорошо выглядишь, ты чудесно выглядишь. Нет, возразил я, это ты выглядишь чудесно. Но ты всегда так выглядела. Мне очень жаль, что я тогда так с тобой поступил. Мне не было жаль, но это тоже вслух не выговоришь, ничего нельзя выговорить вслух, все загнано в подтекст, сделано молчанием и умолчанием. Я знал, что она знала, что я сейчас лгу, она могла поймать меня на лжи, но что толку, все это было так давно. Она сказала: а я всегда подозревала, что тебе нравятся мальчики. Но думала, что я ничем не хуже мальчика. Я сказал: я сам тогда не понимал, кто мне нравится. Я и теперь не понимаю, вернее, понимаю слишком хорошо, что мне по-настоящему никто не нравится, разве что мертвые на фотографиях, они безопасные, их можно любить бескорыстно, точно зная, что они никогда не полюбят в ответ. Нет, я и о мертвых ничего ей не сказал, я признался: мне тогда очень нравилась Лиза, хотя я не уверен, что ее действительно звали Лизой и что она действительно мне нравилась, но надо же свалить на кого-то вину, оправдаться за чужой счет: мне нравилась она, поэтому ты мне не нравилась. Нина тоже не помнила Лизу, как быстро забываются имена и лица сверстников, соучеников, соперников и соперниц, что за Лиза, как ее фамилия, откуда она взялась? Какая-нибудь красивая и равнодушная, чем равнодушнее, тем лучше, я вздыхал о ней издалека, не смел на нее взглянуть, а она меня и не замечала. Мне нравилась Лиза, а с тобой я дружил, мне очень жаль, что у нас все так получилось. Ерунда, сказала Нина, ну что теперь об этом вспоминать. Конечно, мне было обидно, но это ничего, это прошло. И вдруг мы оба поняли, что говорим друг другу «ты», мы сами не заметили, как соскользнули с того чинного, с того детского «вы», и это короткое «ты» не сближало нас, а разделяло, мы стали совсем чужими, мы выросли, нас ничего не связывало больше, никаких общих тем, кроме прошлого, а с прошлым мы оба хотели поскорее покончить, бог с ним, это ничего, оно прошло. Передавай привет Славе, сказала Нина. Я его помню, он был ужасно рыжий и милый. Он таким и остался? Да, он таким и остался, я говорю, что он истощенный итонец, бледный, рыжий и малокровный. Как грубо. Ничего, ему нравится, он не против. И вот вы с ним, сказала Нина, вы с ним, знаешь, пример того, что гомосексуальность - это так обычно. То есть, ну ты лучше меня знаешь, как это бывает: когда говорят, что гомосексуалы - это что-то дикое, странное, они только на Западе, и их издалека видно, они отличаются от других. Я всегда знала, что это неправда, но не могла объяснить, почему это неправда, у меня не было гомосексуальных знакомых. По крайней мере, открытых. А теперь я буду говорить: все вздор, вот у меня есть знакомые, они гомосексуалы, они совершенно такие же, как мы все. Это нормально и обычно, и все тут. Я сказал: мне приятно, что ты говоришь «гомосексуалы», без этого противного «ист». Ну ты чего, сказала Нина, разве можно иначе. Мне кажется, уже все научились говорить без «ист». Нет, на самом деле, еще далеко не все, но учатся потихоньку, учатся. Лет через сто у нас тут настанет полная толерантность и терпимость, без «истов», «измов», пропаганды и чувств верующих. Жаль только, я не доживу и всего этого не увижу. Вы вместе со Славой не думали уехать? - спросила Нина. Я знал, что она спросит об этом, раз мы гомосексуалы, нам нормальнее уехать, не ждать, когда за нас возьмутся всерьез. Я ответил: всерьез мы не думали. Наверно, нам кажется, что здесь еще не так опасно, чтобы уезжать. Конечно, когда станет совсем опасно, и мы это поймем, уже будет поздно, и нас не выпустят. Но мы и об этом не думаем. Я не думаю, а Слава молчит, мы все это не обсуждаем. Конечно, разумнее было бы уехать, но ведь это все равно бессмысленно. Разумно, но бессмысленно, не для всех, но лично для меня.   
Город вечно пребудет с тобой, как судьбу ни крои, нет отсюда железной дороги, не плывут пароходы отсюда, тра-та-та, не надейся на чудо, уходя из него, на земле никуда не уйдешь. Кавафис, перевод Шмакова, обработка Бродского. Говорят, что Шмакова надо вовсе изъять, оставить «перевод Бродского», и так будет вернее. Это все об Александрии, и простись с навсегда от тебя уходящей Александрией, забинтованное плечо, ему было не больно, и мне нравилось созерцание крови, эта кровь была кровью моей любви. Долой Нину, прощай, Нина, мы побеседовали еще четверть часа и навсегда расстались, я больше с тобой не встречался, я забыл взять номер твоего телефона, я забыл выяснить, где ты живешь, я забыл тебя целиком, я очень хорошо умею забывать. Застревают в памяти куски стихов, поломанные строчки, не трогайте, а то порежетесь об острые края. Вот Кавафис, которого я не брал в руки много, много лет, когда-то Юля Юрьевна читала его вслух по большой желтой книге - или это я читал вслух, а она, в слух обратившись, кивала и повторяла: еще, еще. Пока я был в нее влюблен, пока я думал, что я в нее влюблен - я нормальный, я способен к любви, я не хуже других, - пока все это длилось, я любил и Кавафиса, он что-то значил для меня. Теперь он ничего для меня не значит, я не перечитываю его, не раскрываю ту желтую книгу. Все меня утомляет, я стал быстро уставать, я старею, старею, мне бы встряхнуться, переменить обстановку и окружение, махнуть к морю, подражая Ашенбаху: он тоже ныл, что все надоело, вдохновение его покинуло, его очередь - покинуть вдохновение, покинуть крепость, сложенную из книг, отвернуться от гор и вперед - к морю, хоть, между нами говоря, очень глупо ехать за морем в Венецию, сидеть сычом на курортном Лидо и пялиться на купальщиков, на мальчишек в красных трусах. Вам бы, старичок, взять пример с одной такой юной Альбертины: она не сидела сычихой, сложа белые пухлые ручки, как крылышки, она смело платила смотрительнице при душевых кабинках, всовывала монету ей в ладонь и шла принимать душ вместе с какой-нибудь дамой, с какой-нибудь девчонкой, с воспитанной барышней, с невоспитанной актриской, и никто не удивлялся, все знали, что в одиночку трудно принимать душ, никто не потрет спину, не поможет смыть приставший песок. А вы и того не смели сделать, вы бормотали себе под нос из платоновских диалогов, болтали сами с собой на разные голоса - то за Федра, то за Платона, и вас сторонились: подозрительный какой-то немец, все иностранцы ненормальные, вы ерзали, потели, вожделели, глотали слюну, вы сами виноваты, вас не жалко. Ехали бы лучше в горы, а если вам непременно нужно море - ехали бы лучше в Бальбек, там красивых мальчишек нет, один Марсель-рассказчик, но к нему точно не подберешься, не подобьешь клинья, он гладок и скользок, увертлив, как мокрое мыло, вы бы в него не влюбились, вы бы не заболели холерой, вы бы отлично отдохнули и вернулись домой, и сочинили бы еще пять-шесть романов, дюжину философических эссе, извели бы гору бумаги, а там, глядишь, и женились бы снова, вы же вдовец, негоже вам быть одиноким. Поеду, пожалуй, и я завтра на Лидо, на этот ветреный, вымерзший остров, на первой линии там стоят заколоченные отели, роскошные отели, в них живут летучие мыши, а как начнется сезон - мышей выселят, заселят людей, и люди будут болтать, жевать, плавать, любоваться видами, не знаю, право, чем там любоваться, море и море, скучное плоское море, горы красивее, вот я люблю горы. Господи, ну хоть что-то на свете я люблю.


	7. Море

Наступает на меня завтра, становится на меня обеими ногами, и я еду на остров Лидо - от вечной Фондаменте Нове, мимо госпиталя-оспедале, где полным-полно свободных мест. Тянутся вдоль городской стены длинные мостки, но я уже знаю, что на них посторонним вход запрещен, я хотел бы прогуляться по ним над высокой, но все же недостаточно высокой водой, но мне нельзя, я могу лишь ехать мимо и смотреть, как идут по ним непосторонние, идут и не боятся высоты, а я бы, наверно, боялся. Ветер теплый и мягкий, как там у Тивуртия Пенцля - будто тычешься в упругую женскую грудь, что за странное сравнение, какая разница, в чью грудь тыкаться - мужскую или женскую, лишь бы она была тепла, как этот ветер. Плыть не так уж и далеко, я опять один на корме, на открытой площадке, я слышу, как хриплый голос в динамике называет остановки, но не волнуюсь, что пропущу нужную, не пропущу, я увижу, как мы подходим к Лидо. Все то же венецийское дорожное движение, морское движение: чайки, катерки-такси, автобусы-вапоретто, позеленевшие, источенные сваи, связанные по трое, размечают маршруты, - нет, право, я не уверен, что они действительно что-то размечают, отмечают, указывают, я понятия не имею, зачем здесь стоят эти сваи, мне кажется - для красоты, для создания атмосфэээры, мне кажется - они бесполезны, но бесполезное прекраснее всего, я люблю никчемное и прекрасное, я сам никчемный (но не прекрасный, айме). Проссима фермата - Лидо, mit leisem Prosim, полстрочки Рильке, вычитанные не у Рильке, а в комментариях к чему-то, вернее всего - к переписке Цветаевой с Тесковой, оно больше цветаевское, чем рильковское, оно застревает в голове рядом с rien ne m'est plus, plus ne m'est rien и тому подобным, а фермата уже не следующая, а настоящая, и я сбегаю по доске на землю, еще не на землю, а на качающийся пол плавучей станции-ферматы, а оттуда уже на землю. Вот Лидо, на гондоле сюда не доплывешь, все вранье, может быть, когда-то сюда возили на гондолах, но это было давно и неправда, теперь к вашим услугам - автобусы и такси, катерки и вапоретто, выбирайте, что больше нравится, прямо у причала пересаживайтесь на обычный автобус, автобус с колесами, и катитесь отсюда, без вас веселей. Раз без меня веселей, то я пойду пешком, я вспомню, что такое улицы с автомобилями, велосипедами, улицы с полосатыми переходами, улицы со светофорами. Но это игрушечный город, здесь все невсерьез, все понарошку: автомобилей так мало, что никто не смотрит на светофоры, и переходить дорогу можно где угодно, и даже велосипедисты вежливы и осторожны: едут осторожно и чинно, не пытаются сбить меня с ног. Я иду к морю по главной улице, по платановой аллее, где не проводят лошадок, или это вовсе не платаны, у меня всегда было худо с ботаникой, еще в школе с ней было худо, по аллее с неизвестно какими деревьями я сам себя провожу прямо по линейке к открытому общественному пляжу. Не только пляж открыт - входи кто хочет, - но и пляжное кафе, там продают мороженое (мне даже думать холодно о мороженом), сэндвичи, пиво, чипсы, там стоят пластмассовые столы и стулья для посетителей, там торчит одинокий зонтик, который забыли убрать на зиму. Но я приехал сюда не за сэндвичем, не за зонтиком или пивом, я вообще не пью пиво, по-моему, это ужасная гадость. Я иду по песку к морю, повторяю путь Ашенбаха, но не разуваюсь, потому что боюсь простудиться, не тот сейчас сезон, чтобы разуваться, хорош я буду босиком, с закатанными штанами - и в пальто, в шарфе, накрученном по уши: у меня сверху все мерзнет, а внизу не мерзнет ничего, удивительное у меня кровообращение. Нет, ни за что, сами шляйтесь босиком, если вам охота, а мне неохота, я и так вязну в этом проклятом песке. Солнце выжигает мне глаза, ветер насквозь пробивает спину, он уже не упругий и теплый, он ледяной, а пойдешь в другую сторону - и тогда солнце выжжет спину, а ветер выбьет глаза. Что мне больше нравится? Лучше лицом к солнцу, солнцем в лицо, я дойду до мола, посмотрю с мола в море, потом поверну обратно - придется повернуть, другого выхода с пляжа нет, - и быстро уйду, быстро уеду, не нравится мне на Лидо, глупый остров, никчемный остров, он красивее в театре, в сценической коробке, где вместо песка - мертвые бутафорские цветы, вместо моря - черный задник, вместо причалов - двери. И ветра такого нет, в красном кресле тепло и уютно, в антракте пьют шампанское, а не глупое пиво, и когда выходишь из театра - то попадаешь в правильную Венецию, в настоящую Венецию, а не в этот скучный холодный курорт.  
На молу стоит юноша, рыжий юноша, меня окружают рыжие и истощенные, бледные итонцы, все началось со Славы в первом гуме тысячу лет назад. Я смотрю на него и думаю, что он приехал из Польши, его зовут Тадеуш, ему побольше четырнадцати, он один, без семьи, должны быть какие-то отличия от созданного сюжета. Ветер дует слева направо, взбивает вверх его волосы, задирает подол короткого пальто, но под пальто - серые брюки, ничего не выйдет, ни кусочка тела не увидишь, зато увидишь много прекрасного внетела, чего тебе надо еще. Сейчас он обернется, наши взгляды встретятся, и я растеряюсь, я вскрикну, как Ашенбах: не смотри на меня так! не улыбайся мне, нельзя, нельзя так улыбаться! я... я люблю тебя! - безупречная бриттеновская фраза, текст по мотивам манна, но тяжеловесность отжата до капли - лишь в этой строчке отжата, все слова прозрачны и легки, все слова безжалостны, и музыка безжалостна, серениссима, серениссима, и все же есть что-то противное во всей этой истории, что-то смешное и пошлое: чем хныкать и пускать слюни на равнодушного, пустоголового мальчишку, сшил бы новый костюм, взял тапетку, вымыл клубнику кипятком, перестал думать о Греции. Я не думаю о Греции, я думаю, что в мире заразились двадцать тысяч человек, а умерли двести или триста, это очень мало, бояться нечего, все перепугались, а от обычного гриппа умирают чаще, но очень хорошо, что все перепугались, город свободен, город принадлежит беспечным, бессмертным, вернее - не сомневающимся в собственном бессмертии, я не сомневаюсь, что я бессмертен, я прохожу до конца мола и останавливаюсь рядом с рыжим юношей, вместе с ним смотрю вперед, в море. Сказать нечего, приедается все, лишь тебе не дано примелькаться, дни проходят, и годы проходят, и тысячи, тысячи лет, все равно подпишешь, сука, а ну, ребята, покажите этой бляди, где у нас в комнате пятый угол. Море загнано в пятый угол, море средиземное, море адриатическое, черт знает, какое это море, но неважно, ты море, ты теперь мне по закону порученное, а мы обучены этой химии - обращению со стихиями. Сказать, что ты мертва, но ты жила лишь сутки, дальше не помню, дальше все так сложно, что и не выучишь наизусть. Наверно, я все-таки бормочу вслух. Но это ничего, юноша все равно не поймет ни слова, за свистом ветра, за стоном моря он меня не расслышит, а если и расслышит, решит, что я сумасшедший, я говорю сам с собой, и это правда, я действительно сумасшедший, я говорю сам с собой, с кем еще мне разговаривать. Я стою рядом с ним на краю мола, на краю моря, я имею право здесь стоять, я ему не мешаю, он не мешает мне, я занимаю немного места, солнце нарумянивает мне одну щеку, ветер - другую, и я хорош, я очень хорош, влюбиться можно, но никто не влюбляется, и слава богу. Сказать, что я мертва, но я жила лишь сутки, как приятно видеть себя, представлять себя в женском роде, бабочки все в женском роде, а я бабочка, я маленькая балерина, я портрет женщины, не первой свежести, как и цветы в ее руках, но руки у меня пусты, я без цветов, я сам не первой свежести, и никого не обманут мои красные щеки. Я старенькая в бедном сером платьице не нужная на свете никому. Сойдет ли мое пальто за платьице? Как хорошо одет этот рыжий юноша, хотел бы я так одеваться, не попросить ли у него адрес портного? Ну это уже глупости, в наше время какие портные, в наше время можно попросить адрес магазина, тут же посмотреть сезонную коллекцию, выбрать, что нравится, и заказать. Или не заказывать, все самое хорошее давно раскупили, этот юноша и раскупил, а мне остались остатки, а я не хочу остатки даже со скидкой, я лучше останусь в своем сером пальто-не-платьице, я поплотнее завяжу шарф, чтобы не простудиться.   
\- Вам не холодно? - спрашивает юноша.  
У Тадзио роль немая, он не должен, он не имеет права говорить. Он должен двигаться - пластичный, замкнутый в своей балетной красоте, с накрепко зашитым ртом, если он произнесет хоть слово, исчезнет его очарование: что такое, поморщится Ашенбах, голос ломается, хрипит, звук вульгарный, а я-то думал, у него в горле арфа, ну нет, спасибо, не буду я его любить, он издали хорошенький, а вблизи, пожалуй, прыщавый и неуклюжий. У рыжего юноши нет прыщей, только веснушки, он похож на Славу, он не похож на Славу, он гораздо моложе, и я вспоминаю снова, что мне уже за тридцать, вздор, конечно, всего за тридцать, но ему-то всего за двадцать, есть разница, целых десять лет разницы, он из другой возрастной группы, он «молодежь». Холодно мне? нет, мне не холодно, я привык к ветру, и солнце греет мне бок, ничего, можно потерпеть, только страшно будет идти обратно, тогда ветер задует в лицо, но что делать, иначе с пляжа не уйти, я предупреждал: все выходы закрыты, мертвый сезон, мертвый сезон. Зачем он говорит на моем языке, мне было бы легче притвориться непонимающим, если бы я вправду не понимал его, зачем он чувствует во мне своего сокамерника-соязычника, компатриота, сбежавшего от своей страны, далеко не сбежать, все равно вернешься и все подпишешь, сука, сам приползешь и попросишься обратно, зачем он на меня смотрит и улыбается мне, еще немного - и я поверю, что он действительно смотрит на меня и мне улыбается, а не солнцу, не ветру, не Венеции, не заколоченным отелям на берегу, достаточно скосить глаза, чтобы их увидеть, у них страшные черные окна, в них ни души, даже сторожа нет, и никому они не нужны, в них пусто и жутко, пусто и сладко, но это кузминское про ветер, который раздувает у брата упрямый вихор, и в душе моей пусто и сладко. Что за вздор, что за проклятая литература: уехать на Лидо, где зимой никого не бывает, где зимой делать нечего, на море взглянуть издали и тут же обратно, пока не продуло насмерть, пока не выдуло из тела само тело, оставив лишь кожу, уехать на Лидо, упрямо выйти к морю, сгибаясь от ветра, да, но я уже говорил, страшнее будет, когда пойдешь обратно, тяжело ступая по чешуйчатому, ракушечному песку, лучше не думать сейчас об обратном пути, лучше подняться на мол, пройти по нему до конца, и там, над открытой, нет, полуоткрытой водой встретить человека, который спросит, не холодно ли мне, да, мне ужасно холодно. С какой стати он вообще улыбается мне и смотрит на меня, мне это не нравится, я хочу, чтоб меня не замечали, хочу быть невидимым, хочу не быть, ну хорошо, не быть - это чересчур, но пусть меня просто никто не трогает, мне не нравится, когда меня трогают, я порчусь от прикосновений. Хорошо, что мне хватает ума не жаловаться вслух и не рассказывать, какой я нежный. Рыжий не-Тадзио поправляет серый шарф, все серое, все черное, тусклые цвета в природном полноцветье, это мимикрия, попытка за местного сойти, они все одеваются во что-то темное, неприметное, и он им подражает, и я им подражаю, но в чем-то мы ошибаемся, мы узнаем своих друг в друге, нас не проведешь, а значит - и местные узнают в нас чужих, не обманываются мимикрией. Я уже соединяю нас в «мы», прокидываю ниточку между нами, это похоже на знакомство ради секса: мы незнакомы, мы совсем чужие, но в постель мы, наверное, ляжем, мы из предыдущего поколения, мы согласны на секс, но не согласны на все вокруг, на свидания, нежности, отношения, для нежности у нас есть другие люди, надо не взбалтывать, не смешивать слои. А впрочем, он моложе меня, и это очевидно, он-то как раз из следующего поколения, он моложе и мягче, и по умолчанию лучше меня, все молодые лучше меня, свободнее, нет, не то чтобы свободнее, но, наверно, бесстрашнее, нет, он попросту другой, мы с ним ни в чем не совпадаем, незачем и сближаться, незачем и пытаться стараться сближаться, получится неловко и никакого удовольствия. Хорош я, он мне совсем не нравится, но я думаю, как с ним переспать. И почему-то не думаю, что он совершенно не заинтересован, он совсем не такой, нет стопроцентных гетеросексуалов, есть только страх и скука, а со скуки и страха легко отбросить принципы и получить удовольствие все равно каким образом, все равно чьими руками, чьим ртом, не только руками и ртом, но мир пока не разрушается, вот когда разрушится, тогда и приходите, но позвольте, мир идет трещинами, и в трещины врывается холодный и злой воздух, вернее, холодное безвоздушье, и дышать все труднее, и всем легкие не провентилируют, аппаратов не хватит, их количество ограничено, поэтому давайте поспешим, давайте сейчас и переспим, потом у нас не будет ни сил, ни времени, потом мы уже начнем умирать.   
\- Нет, - отвечаю я, - мне не холодно. Просто неуютно.  
\- Это от ветра, - говорит он.  
\- Да, - соглашаюсь я, - это от ветра. Я был здесь три года назад, тоже зимой, и тогда дул такой же ветер. Море, чего же вы хотите. Море, зима, на границе спокойствие, сны, все такое.  
Что я несу, боже мой. Слова сыплются сами, мне их не удержать, это несносно - приставать к незнакомому человеку с какими-то намеками, с какими-то цитатами, я разговариваю как сумасшедший, я и есть сумасшедший, но хорошо воспитанный, от сильного ветра мое воспитание рвется в куски, видела бы меня моя бедная тетка. Сейчас он повернется и неловко пройдет мимо меня, стараясь не подходить слишком близко, а то вдруг я его толкну в море, ну так, ни с того ни с сего, сейчас он исчезнет, спрыгнет с мола в песок, это я ступаю по песку тяжело, а у него легкие ноги и легкое тело, прелестная породистая невесомость, и ветер ему нипочем, и я виноват, что пугаю его, не пугаю, но вспугиваю, будто птицу, я хочу познакомиться с ним, но не смею знакомиться, пусть он первый начнет, пусть он вовсе не начинает, я не для любви сюда приехал, не для секса, мало ли что я думал, мало ли чего я только что хотел, уж и пофантазировать нельзя, а ему-то каково превращаться из живого человека в мою фантазию, ему еще неуютнее, чем мне, меня раздражает ветер, его раздражаю я, хоть он сам еще этого не понимает, но я-то знаю, я дурно действую на других, меня никто не выдерживает. Он протягивает мне руку и говорит: мне очень приятно. Я что-то пропустил, когда он успел назвать свое имя, когда я успел назвать свое имя в ответ? Или ему приятно, что я безымянный, можно обращаться ко мне как угодно, я либо откликнусь, либо нет, а ему никаких убытков. Меня зовут геката, меня зовут пастух, это все названия звезд, и скажу, как называются созвездья, не называй меня никому, я серафим твой, легкое бремя, не скажу - серафим, херувим, но трехмерных пространств нарушитель, нарушаете, гражданин, и мне говорит свобода: ну что ж, говорит, одевайтесь, и пройдемте-ка, я пройду, согнувшись от боли, сжимая пространство до образа мест, где я пресмыкался от боли, и земля качнется под ногами, может быть, из жалости ко мне. Вы все еще уверены, что я не сумасшедший? Да вы послушайте, о чем я думаю, как хорошо, впрочем, что вы этого не слышите. Я вкладываю руку в его руку, ничего интимного, обычное рукопожатие, хоть говорят, что не стоит так здороваться, это опасно, но все на свете опасно, а он не выглядит больным, я не выгляжу больным, решим по умолчанию, что мы оба здоровы и не будем бояться. Так вот, мне тоже очень приятно.  
\- Надо же приехать на Лидо и встретить там компатриота, - говорит он.  
\- Вы знаете это слово, - говорю я. - Компатриот. Чудесное слово, обожаю его. В Венеции полно компатриотов. Тары-бары-растабары, снежки белы выпадали, если верить Бриттену - все русские знают эту песню и должны ее петь. Я вот ее не знаю, только от Бриттена и узнал.   
\- А кто такой Бриттен? - спрашивает он.  
Он меня дурачит, он прекрасно знает, кто такой Бриттен. Это, мой мальчик, один английский композитор прошлого века, он написал про вас оперу. Не бойтесь, вам не придется петь, вам придется только танцевать, да и то необязательно. Петь должен я, но тоже не буду, еще чего не хватало. И влюбляться в вас не буду, не надейтесь. И от холеры не умру, вообще ни от чего не умру, долой Бриттена, что он лезет. Долой всех, кроме вас, вы, пожалуйста, не исчезайте. Пусть вас зовут Тадеуш - Адзио, Тадзио, Таддео, ну как вас звать в Венеции, а это милое имя, польское имя, птичье имя, прелестнее только Вацлав, но Вацлав из другой истории, еще страшнее и еще балетнее. Мы все носим невозможные имена, нездешние имена, вы Тадеуш, а я Эме, в паспортах мы записаны по-другому, у нас все как положено - и фамилии, и отчества, но давайте не будем ругать друг друга по отчеству, это невежливо. Я даю ему имя, вернее - я беру его имя, а ему отдаю свое, я не знаю, произношу ли я что-то вслух, и неважно, недоговоренное и непроговоренное всегда прекраснее всего, я люблю оставлять прореху между замолчанным и зазвучавшим, и чем больше прореха - тем легче дышать, прорежьте дыру в защитной маске, а то задохнетесь, не успев заразиться. Но нас не заставляют носить маски, у нас голые лица, отхлестанные по щекам докрасна. Нет, я один краснею, а он ни холоден, ни горяч, у него нормальная кожа нормального цвета, белая кожа и немного веснушек. Волны тихо бьются о камни, тихо разбиваются вдребезги, по пляжу идут одинокие люди, все одинокие, одетые по-зимнему, прокладывают пути в песке, наклоняются за красивыми ракушками. Никогда не понимал, зачем собирать ракушки, что с ними делать, но это инстинкт - надо что-то собирать: ягоды, грибы, моллюсков, раковины без моллюсков, мусор, лучше всего мусор, тут не слишком-то чисто, еще лучше - цветы, зимой цветы редкость, я продаю зимой цветы, говорил мрачный советник у Шварца, а ему грозили пальцем и объясняли, что эти цветы не продаются. Слава рассказывал мне: когда родилась его мама - это шестидесятые, это зима, начало февраля, советский февраль печален и снежен, но сугробы расчищены, лед посыпан песком, дворники хорошо работают, работают не из дома, - когда родилась мама Славы, славина мама, ее матери, славиной бабушке, передали в роддом букет гиацинтов, разноцветных гиацинтов - белых, лиловых и розовых. С тех пор это ее любимые цветы, на все праздники ей приносят гиацинты, я сам тоже приношу, и она всем рассказывает о том феврале шестидесятых годов, когда она родила дочь, и среди снега, среди белых стен и одеял, среди белых пеленок стоял в ее палате букет гиацинтов в стакане, и они пахли, ах, как сладко они пахли. Мне вдруг тоже хочется, мне так хочется, чтобы мне подарили гиацинты, дочери у меня никогда не будет, но подарите мне гиацинты просто так, без дочери, я поставлю их в стакан не в палате, а в гостиничном номере, и они убаюкают меня сладким запахом. У Фондаменте Нове открыты цветочные магазины, там цветы больше для мертвых, чем для живых, там больше цветов для мертвых, но я совру, что моя несуществующая бабушка тоже любила гиацинты, я совру, что она и похоронена на Сан-Микеле, я совру, что и еду сейчас на Сан-Микеле, хоть вовсе не собираюсь туда сегодня, я здорово умею врать, а ведь никому и не нужно мое вранье, никто меня ни о чем не спросит. Уйти бы немедленно, уехать, пусть этот Тадеуш, рыжий мальчик, мерзнет здесь на ветру, а я уже замерз, с меня хватит. Так вот, Бриттен. Бриттен это такой композитор. Бриттен написал оперу Смерть в Венеции, это по Манну. Манн - это такой писатель, Томас, а не Генрих и не Клаус, они тоже писатели, но Смерть в Венеции - работа Томаса, довольно скучная работа. Смерть в Венеции сейчас идет в Ла Фениче, я специально приехал, чтобы ее увидеть. Ла Фениче - это такой театр. Венеция - это такой город, Лидо - это такой остров, вапоретто - это такой катер, я сейчас сяду на вапоретто и уеду с Лидо в Венецию, хоть Лидо - это тоже Венеция. Вы, пожалуйста, со мной не ходите, я спешу, я должен быть один.  
Я спрашиваю:  
\- Вы живете здесь, на Лидо, или где-то еще? На Мурано, например.  
\- Неужели кто-то живет на Мурано? - удивляется он. - Никогда таких людей не встречал. Кроме местных.  
\- Кто-то наверняка живет. Там, может быть, дешевле.  
\- Нет, я живу в Венеции. Недалеко от Сан-Марко.  
\- Как мило, - говорю я, - какое совпадение. Я тоже живу недалеко от Сан-Марко. В трех шагах, если быть точным. Может быть, мы с вами живем в одной гостинице, но почему-то никогда не встречались?  
\- Нет, вряд ли. Я живу не в трех шагах, в тридцати трех. Честное слово, я считал.   
\- А на Лидо приехали смотреть на море?  
\- На Лидо приехал смотреть на море. Если купил билет на вапоретто, надо куда-нибудь ехать. На Лидо, на Мурано, на Бурано, на Торчелло.  
\- Торчелло is closed, - сообщаю я. - Торчелло закрыт.   
\- Правда? А я вчера там был, и мне показалось, что все открыто.  
\- Это вам показалось. Он накрепко закрыт, поверьте мне. Наверно, его открыли только ради вас.  
\- Значит, я важная персона. Вам правда не холодно? Я ужасно замерз. Давайте уйдем отсюда?  
\- Давайте.   
И давайте руку. Нет, это чересчур, руку я ему не предлагаю. Мы уходим с мола, мы идем по песку обратно - навстречу ветру, отвернувшись от солнца, мы идем молча - невозможно разговаривать, я задыхаюсь, мне кажется, что я не дойду. Но вокруг люди, они смотрят, но рядом идет этот незнакомый Нетадеуш, неловко при нем и при них ложиться лицом на песок, ладно бы на снег, это литературно. Еще десять метров, еще пять, еще два, вот и выход с пляжа, вот и автодорога, деревья, магазины, ветер выключается, а я нет, я по-прежнему включен и заряжен, и мне становится теплее даже в тени. Как легко здесь, море исчезает, море остается за высокой оградой, за стенами прекрасных дряхлых гостиниц, нет, я не люблю моря, я не создан для пляжного отдыха, даже для зимних пляжей, я умею плавать, но не люблю плавать, я не купался в морях, реках, озерах уже много лет. Надо перейти дорогу, я ступаю с тротуара на мостовую, и в этот миг Тадеуш хватает меня за руку и тянет обратно, и вскрикивает сердито: смотрите, куда идете! Я смотрю, куда я иду, но я не смотрю по сторонам, стороны меня не интересуют. Прямо на меня - вернее, на мой след на мостовой, - несется белый автомобиль, он бы меня непременно сбил, подбросил меня в воздух, подбросил в небо, я сам виноват, я забыл, что здесь живут автомобили, если бы не Тадеуш - что бы со мной случилось сейчас? Так можно заикой стать, так можно испугаться до смерти, вообще разучиться переходить улицы, и вцепляться в каждого добровольного, недобровольного поводыря, бормоча: разве уже можно переходить? нет, нет, еще нельзя, нет, подождите, не смейте, оно совсем близко, оно несется на нас, сейчас переедет, о, я закричу, я буду кричать, как раненый олень, понятия не имею, как кричат олени. Я говорю очень прилично, очень учтиво: большое спасибо, вы меня спасли. Я что-то замечтался. Отвык от всего колесного, знаете ли. От колесотранспорта, кроме ручных тележек. Как вы меня напугали, отвечает он, я подумал, что вас сейчас переедут, и что мне тогда делать. Ну как что - бежать, пока никто ничего не понял. От таких происшествий лучше держаться подальше, а то решат, что вы же меня и толкнули от несчастной любви. Почему от несчастной любви, а не от ревности или корысти? Выкрал у вас бумажник и решил замести следы. У меня нет бумажника, объясняю я. И никогда не было, я не умею хранить деньги в бумажнике, меня не научили. Изъяны воспитания, нет, не изъяны, а просто дурное воспитание - все, целиком. Мы так и будем стоять здесь, или все-таки попробуем перейти? Переведите меня, если не верите, что я способен идти сам. И по секрету - имейте в виду, я и не на такое способен.  
Он берет меня не за руку, а под руку, и ведет через дорогу, берет под ручку и ведет на дачу. Улицы снова пусты и пустынны, тихи и бессмысленны, как вы думаете, мой милый, сколько автомобилей на этом острове? Мне кажется, есть только этот белый - он создает иллюзию движения, он оправдывает существование светофоров и дорог. А автобусы не считаются, подумаешь, автобусы. И вы не мой милый, и я ничего вам не говорю, мне неловко идти с вами под руку, но отстраняться - еще хуже, вы сами отстранитесь, вам быстро надоест. Я все молчу, а ему все не надоедает, он шагает рядом со мной и держит меня под руку, он не выше меня, но он не горбится, как я, не вытягивает шею, он очень спокоен, хотел бы я быть таким же прямым и спокойным, хотел бы я брать под руку так легко и свободно: я прикоснусь к вам, но вас это ни к чему не обязывает. Даже к беседе это не обязывает, но мне стыдно молчать и молчать, мне он нравится, я понимаю, что он мне нравится, и я пытаюсь его очаровать, и знаю, что он непременно разочаруется. Я говорю: никак не могу запомнить дорогу от Фондаменте Нове до Сан-Марко, хожу каждый день и все равно путаюсь - куда свернуть, какой мост выбрать, и даже эти стрелочки на домах не помогают. Ну знаете, отличные стрелочки: к Фондаменте Нове, к оспедале Пьетро и Паоло, я помню, что если дойдешь к оспедале, то дальше уже все просто, не заблудишься, и от Сан-Марко до оспедале тоже очень просто идти, но я всегда теряюсь на этих отрезках, я попадаю в какие-то тупики, выхожу на какие-то площади, я ничего не узнаю, город надо мной смеется и водит меня за нос. Ужасно. А потом что-то щелкает, и я вижу цветочные лавочки, похоронные конторочки, и я иду по длинной узкой улице и вижу вперед воду, вижу иногда кусочек Сан-Микеле в воде, и это значит, что я нашелся, я выпутался из лабиринта. У вас тоже такое бывает? У меня хуже, неторопливо отвечает Тадеуш, я не вижу стрелочек на домах. Все видят, а я не вижу, и получается очень глупо: я стою прямо у этих стрелок и спрашиваю, как пройти к Сан-Марко или к Риальто, или еще куда-нибудь. На меня смотрят, как на психа. Я и чувствую себя психом или слепым. Или попросту идиотом. Но я уже немного научился с этим справляться, я иду туда, куда идут все, я знаю, что они меня в конце концов выведут куда-нибудь - к Сан-Марко, к Академии, к Риальто, ну в крайнем случае к Ферровие. Хуже, если к пьяццале Рома. А, подхватываю я, у вас тоже так было? Вы шли, шли и вдруг вышли к пьяццале Рома, а там, как на Лидо, - автобусы, и пахнет бензином, и как будто край света? Ну да, отвечает Тадеуш, и автобусы, и бензин, и фонтан какой-то, и полосатый переход, все как в нормальных городах. Я поскорее пошел обратно, вернулся в Венецию, пока не поздно. Ужасно перепугался, честно говоря. Я тоже ужасно перепугался, говорю я, мне показалось, что я спятил. Здесь же Венеция, какой бензин, какие автобусы. Не понимаю, кстати, как можно жить в Местре. Пусть это снобизм, но я действительно не понимаю. Ну да, там дешевле, там удобнее, но если нужно дешевле, удобнее, с большими магазинами и с автомобилями, то зачем Местре, лучше тогда в какой-нибудь хороший город, в Болонью, например, в Милан, да хоть бы и в Рим. Или во Флоренцию. Я ее не перевариваю, но ведь это хороший город, там колокольня, там собор, вы были во Флоренции? Он улыбается и качает головой: не был, не привлекался, не имел, ну вот и хорошо. Когда будете во Флоренции, непременно, непременно поднимитесь на купол собора. Это ужасно, это безумно страшно, но оно того стоит: сначала лезешь по очень узким лестницам вверх, в стенах лесенки скрыты витые, все вверх, вверх и вверх, а вниз нельзя, даже если станет плохо, спускаться надо по другим лестницам, по другую сторону купола. Ну, наверно, если станет плохо, то все-таки позволят и здесь спуститься, но будет очень неловко. Потом вылезаешь под купол и идешь под куполом по узкой, очень узкой галерее, главное - не смотреть вниз, но какой смысл залезть так высоко и не смотреть вниз? Идешь и думаешь: а выдержит ли галерея, она такая хрупкая, вряд ли выдержит, ой, доска кончается, сейчас я упаду. Потом спускаешься по совсем узкой лестнице, скользкой, крутой, ноги соскальзывают со ступенек, спускаться страшнее, чем подниматься. Я боялся, как сумасшедший, я целый день объяснял моему другу, что больше никогда и ни за что не буду подниматься на все эти соборы, башни, колокольни, я боюсь высоты, у меня сердце больное. На следующий день мы, конечно, полезли на колокольню, это тоже было жутковато, но в соборе было гораздо хуже. А в Венеции я почти никуда не поднимаюсь. Потому что тут везде лифты, а это несерьезно. Надо только пешком. В Германии я поднимался на колокольню по деревянной лестнице, ее шатало от ветра, чем выше, тем ветренее. А в Копенгагене есть собор святой Анны, там лезешь, лезешь вверх, а потом выходишь на открытую площадку и с нее поднимаешься по винтовой лестнице к самому шпилю. По открытой винтовой лестнице, понимаете, она не внутри, а снаружи. Я ни разу не смог добраться до самого шпиля, мне становилось страшно, и я поворачивал обратно. Но там я был один. Без моего друга. И без вас.  
Вот она, опасность новых знакомств: все эти знакомства непременно начинают болтать о прошлом, ударяются в воспоминания, расшибают лбы, кровь течет, смотреть страшно, а они ничего не замечают, они перечисляют места, имена, годы, они называют своих друзей, они намекают, что не были одиноки без нас и не будут одиноки, когда мы исчезнем, у них своя жизнь, другая жизнь, мы ненадолго к ним приблизились - но скоро удалимся, нам придется удалиться, это законы физики. Или вовсе не физики, а законы чего-то другого, законы города Янте: не думай, что ты лучше нас, мы - это не мы в предыдущей строчке, мы - это не я, это мне велят не думать, что я лучше, не думать, что я умнее, не думать, что я кому-то нужен. Вот я опережаю всех и рассказываю Тадеушу о своем прошлом без него, я не возник сию минуту из ниоткуда, я и раньше существовал, путешествовал по Италии, путешествовал по другим землям, другим городам, лез по узкой лестнице на колокольню, проходил по галерее под куполом собора, стараясь не смотреть вниз, сидел на ступеньках, так и не добравшись до шпиля, меня окружал Копенгаген, я видел море, видел Круглую башню, видел бастионы Кастеллет, самолеты шли на посадку в Каструп, ветряки стояли неподвижно, как странна их неподвижность, я не думал, что бывает такое безветрие, безветряковье, что же делать, неоткуда брать энергию, не из чего ее вырабатывать, чудесную чистую энергию, нет, долой энергию, да здравствует апатичность. Я был там без моего друга и без вас, я притворяюсь, будто хотел бы оказаться там с Тадеушем, на этой ужасной открытой лестнице, скользкой лестнице, выкрашенной в желтый цвет, я бы цеплялся за него и просил: давайте спустимся, давайте скорее уйдем отсюда, мне страшно, мне страшно, не подходите к проволочной сетке, она едва держится, вы тронете ее, и она упадет, и вы упадете, выпадете вместе с ней, и что мне тогда делать. Когда один, как-то легче сдержаться, не показывать, что боишься, все ходят по этой площадке весело и спокойно, и лезут вверх по лестнице, не боясь поскользнуться, и фотографируют, закусывают, смеются, а я стою, прижавшись спиной к стене, я закрываю глаза, пусть думают, что я греюсь на солнце, я и вправду греюсь, тут так тепло, я ящерица на камнях, не трогайте мой хвост, но все это вранье, все это тоже притворство, у меня нет сил смотреть вниз, мне страшно и мне стыдно, что мне страшно. Возьмите меня под руку и сведите меня вниз, пока я не свел сам себя с ума. Но он и так ведет меня под руку на высоте сантиметр над уровнем моря, беспокоиться нечего, не о чем, вот вам - вот мне - упор насильственный земли, спокойный асфальт, легкие доски причала, всё меня выдержит, я никуда не упаду. Вапоретто дожидается нас, вапоретто отходит через минуту, уходит пароходик в Штеттин, остался я на берегу, но это лирика, ни за что не останусь на этом скучном, плоском, холодном берегу, мы идем на корму и садимся рядом, сюда я плыл один, обратно плыву с другим, заменить букву, и получится – «с другом», но лучше ничего не менять и не навязываться. Я снова спрашиваю: вам не холодно? Он качает головой и отвечает: нет, я согрелся. И солнце так светит. Солнце очень светит - прямо в глаза, почему я не ношу темные очки, пора бы научиться, вздор все это - будто у меня мигрень начинается от темных очков, не бывает у меня никакой мигрени, все это вздор и мои капризы, я не хочу очки, я хочу, чтобы солнце светило сбоку и грело мне щеку, а не лезло в нос. Что делать дальше, что делать, когда мы выйдем на Фондаменте Нове и пойдем вместе к Сан-Марко, путаясь в улицах, и поспорим, куда свернуть, и галантно уступим друг другу, и заблудимся еще сильнее, как опасна галантность при выборе верной дороги. Пригласить его пообедать? Но я не хочу обедать с ним, я не знаю, где обедают, я никогда не обедаю, я не голоден. Я спрашиваю: вы куда-нибудь торопитесь? Он отвечает: пожалуй, нет, но я хотел пойти в Академию, я люблю музеи. Здесь мы расходимся, я совсем не люблю музеи, я их не понимаю. Но моя очередь говорить, мне неприятно молчание, и я говорю: однажды я был осенью в Копенгагене, довольно долго, почти неделю, и когда мне было совсем нечего делать, когда погода была совсем дурная, я шел в Национальный музей и бродил там, рассматривал все подряд и пытался согреться. Ну и как, удавалось? Нет, не очень. Там тоже было очень холодно, а я зачем-то снимал пальто. Отечественная привычка: в музее снимать верхнюю одежду, и в театре тоже. Я приходил потом в гостиницу, включал отопление и садился на пол к батарее. Обнимался с батареей, чтобы согреться. Тадеуш хмыкает и замечает: лучше обниматься с кем-то живым. Что поделаешь, отвечаю я кротко, вас же со мной там не было. А ваш друг? Ну что - мой друг, он ведь ко мне не привязан, и Копенгаген ему не нравится, и я люблю путешествовать в одиночестве, и я же не знал, что там будет так холодно, если бы знал, взял бы его с собой. Или взял бы пару свитеров потеплее. Так даже удобнее. Свитера тихие, их не надо кормить. А варежки еще тише, если не превращаются в собак. Ну вот, вздыхает Тадеуш, и зачем вы мне об этом напомнили? Я всегда ревел над этой варежкой-собакой и над девочкой. Это хуже мамы для мамонтенка. Над мамой для мамонтенка и я не ревел, соглашаюсь я, а вот над варежкой - всегда, это было ужасно. И зачем такое снимают, скажите пожалуйста, а потом показывают детям? Но ведь все заканчивается хорошо, говорит Тадеуш, почему бы не показать детям то, что хорошо заканчивается. И вы ворчите невсерьез, вы на самом деле совсем не против грустного и страшного. Я вам больше скажу - я против веселого и безобидного. А грустное и страшное я очень люблю. Но варежку все-таки жалко, и девочку тоже.  
Всех-то мне жалко, какой я чувствительный, и все я вру, я бесчувственный, деревянный, на все мне наплевать - на девочку, на варежку, на собачку из варежки, я прикидываюсь нежным и добрым, а сам равнодушен ко всем - вроде лилиной одетты-сибиллы, мы с нею похожи, хоть она и не знает о нашем сходстве, никто о нем не догадывается, даже Лиля, хоть она бы могла нас сравнить и найти кое-что общее, но она не сравнивает, не находит. И к лучшему, зачем ей расстраиваться, зачем всем вокруг расстраиваться оттого, что я не способен к любви, ну не способен и не способен, зато я специально никого не обижаю, отстаньте. Фондаменте Нове! - кричит кондуктор, нет, не кондуктор, а вапореттовожатый, тот, кто набрасывает веревку на мокрую коновязь пристани, тот, кто перебрасывает доску, чтоб по ней прошли пассажиры - и поскорее, поскорее, нечего зевать по сторонам. Нам выходить, Фондаменте Нове, солнце сияет над Сан-Микеле, над стенами его и кипарисами, увлечь бы Тадеуша туда, на кладбище, через пролив, всего-то и нужно - пересесть с вапоретто на вапоретто, с пятого номера на четвертый. Но это, наверно, дурная идея - гулять под ручку по кладбищам, то есть, не совсем дурная, совсем недурная, это славная идея, но прежде хорошо бы узнать, нравятся ли Тадеушу кладбища, а потом уже и вести его туда, по воде, как по траве, пробегу, не касаясь земли, по февральскому снегу. Снега нет. Как пива нет, как бога нет. Пиво привезут к вечеру, а вот бога не привезут. Как кстати очередной рассказ Лили об очередной ее несчастной любви - не любви даже, так, увлечении: ее звали Оленькой, она была очаровательна, она краснела, когда Лиля целовала ей руки, она прилежно прочитывала все книги, что Лиля ей дарила, она радовалась цветам, которые Лиля ей приносила (и потом выбрасывала их у меня за спиной, добавляла Лиля, как вы циничны, Лиленька, вам-то откуда знать, что она делала с вашими цветами, а я и не знала, соглашалась Лиля, но я чувствовала, что она их выбрасывает, она была слишком милой, нельзя быть такой милой, непременно сделаешь что-то дурное, чтоб понизить глюкозу в крови). Но потом Лиле пришло в голову пригласить ее на кладбище на свидание. Глупее не придумаешь, признавала Лиля, я понятия не имела, как она относится к кладбищам. А она согласилась на все, послушная девочка, она пришла и получила свои ирисы, я любила видеть ее с ирисами, и я целый час таскала ее по Новому Донскому, вашему любимому. И она сначала держалась, терпела, она улыбалась и отвечала на мои вопросы, но я видела, что она становится все бледнее и бледнее, как будто ее тошнит. Да ее, наверно, и вправду тошнило. Затошнит тут - когда оказывается, что люди смертны, она сама смертна, она умрет, ее похоронят, и над ней будет идти другая какая-нибудь Оленька с ирисами, как это спокойно перенести. Я ее вывела с кладбища, напоила кофе, поцеловала и отправила домой. Больше мы, кажется, не встречались. Мы даже с ней не спали, это было очень целомудренно, платоническая Шарлотта, платоническая Олетта. Мораль, мой дорогой Эме: сначала спрашивайте, любит ли он-она гулять по кладбищам, а потом ведите к вашим мраморным ангелам, но не наоборот. Хотя на Новом Донском нет никаких мраморных ангелов. Нет, возразил я тогда, какие-то есть, но они некрасивые. Все красивые ангелы - на Старом, а на Новом ничего такого почти нет, эпоха была уже не та. На Новом Донском кладбище есть одна Рахиль, но я не стану рассказывать никому о Рахили. И не стану звать Тадеуша на Сан-Микеле, лунный свет на Сан-Микеле видеть - стоит уна лира, хорошо для форестьери и скитающихся мисс. Сойду ли я за скитающуюся мисс? Нет, вряд ли, что-то меня выдает. И луны никакой нет, а когда она взойдет - ворота на Сан-Микеле уже замкнут, работаем по зимнему расписанию, в шесть часов пожалуйте на выход, покойникам пора от вас отдыхать. Никакого покоя от нас покойникам, что за невыносимая жизнь, вернее - смерть. Я отворачиваюсь от Сан-Микеле, от набережной, я вхожу на улицу, где двоим не разойтись, где надо идти друг за другом, в затылок друг другу, руки назад. Я иду первым, я слышу шаги Тадеуша, я чувствую его дыхание - ну допустим, не чувствую, это уже самовнушение. Он спрашивает: страшно, наверно, идти вот так? Неужели вы не боитесь, что я сейчас попробую вас задушить или ткну в вас ножом? Нет, совсем не боюсь. Это бессмысленно - тыкать в меня ножом, взять с меня нечего, шкура у меня плотная, я начну кричать, прибежит народ, вас же и побьют, отведут в полицию. А душить - ну, душить тоже не так-то просто. То есть, я не пробовал, я предполагаю. Не надо меня душить. Идите сюда, пойдем рядом, на этой улице уже можно. Широченная улица - ровно для двоих, бывают же такие широкие. На троих даже - навстречу нам идет старик с зонтиком, старик в зеленом пальто, никак не кончится эта мода на зеленые пальто, есть в них что-то военное, что-то бодрящее, человек в таком пальто сразу выпрямляется и поднимает голову, шагает быстро и браво, раз-два, раз-два, по-ко-ле-ни-е двор-ни-ков и сто-ро-жей по-те-ря-ло се-бя в прос-то-рах, но вот это совсем не маршевый ритм, это ламентации мыши, тихие жалобы: скажи мне, что я сделал тебе, за что эта боль, но это без объяснений, это, видимо, что-то в крови. Старик в зеленом пальто до жалоб не снисходит, не удостаивает слушать их, и правильно делает, и вообще он глух и счастлив в своей глухоте, я прижимаюсь к стене, Тадеуш прижимается ко мне, деваться ему некуда, и старик спокойно проходит мимо, задрав голову, не глядя на нас, мы туристы, пустые мальчишки, мы бегаем всюду и мешаем жить, мы спрашиваем, как пройти к Сан-Марко, стоя под самой желтой стрелочкой, указывающей, что к Сан-Марко - туда, мы пожираем мерзкую пиццу навынос, мы фотографируем все подряд, каждый дом, каждый мост, каждую кривую рожу на портале каждой церкви, мы шумим, щебечем, бросаем окурки, плюхаемся задницами на пороги, хоть написано итальянским языком, а то и английским: не садиться здесь, это не место для пикника! Хотите на пикник - поезжайте на север, поезжайте в Копенгаген, там на кладбищах можно лечь на лужайке, развернуть бутерброды, да всю ту же гнусную пиццу, и есть, и болтать, и кормить крошками птиц, и смотреть издали на похоронные процессии, и флиртовать, и жить, другая страна, другие нравы, а в нашей Венеции извольте вести себя прилично, вставайте с порога и убирайтесь, а то помоями вас обольют. Зеленый старик, нехороший старик помахивает зонтиком, напевает сквозь зубы, мы смотрим на него почтительно, мы соблюдаем правила, мы не мешаем ему, не шумим, мы ничего не нарушаем, мы очень хорошие, не надо нас выгонять, не надо нас высылать, мы побудем немного и сами уедем, мы не останемся здесь жить, мы ведь сами всё понимаем. Нельзя сидеть на пороге - мы и не сидим, нельзя бросать окурки - мы не бросаем, нельзя возить чемоданы по брусчатке - мы не возим, мы несем их в руках, да нет, у нас вообще сейчас нет никаких чемоданов, мы идем очень тихо, мы даже говорим очень тихо, не сердитесь на нас, пожалуйста, мы больше не будем, не знаю, чего мы больше не будем, наверное, существовать. Вот следующая улица, еще шире, с ресторанами, где уже обедают, с сувенирными лавками, с проклятой пиццей навынос, вот муранское стекло, вот маски из картона и папье-маше, вот макароны, вот шоколад, я вспоминаю, что должен купить Лиле белую шоколадку, огромную шоколадку с орехами, но сейчас не время, я не могу оставить Тадеуша и пойти покупать шоколад, да и нет белого шоколада в этой кондитерской, в витрине точно нет, я потом поищу, вот прачечная, вот винная лавка, вот гостиница, вот еще одна гостиница, мы все ближе, ближе к Сан-Марко, к центру, который вовсе не центр, на мостах торчат гондольеры и безнадежно предлагают прокатиться, никто не хочет кататься, все хотят поесть, все бегали с утра и проголодались, пора остановиться и отдохнуть. Я и сам бы прилег, пожалуй, и что-нибудь съел, но не при Тадеуше, я не люблю есть при незнакомых людях, при знакомых тоже не люблю, когда женщина ест, она разрушает свои чары, это устаревшее утверждение, унизительное утверждение, я не женщина, и чар у меня нет, нечего разрушать. Юля Юрьевна ела при мне, и я любовался ею, я думал: как она красива, когда ест, а я некрасив, я не должен есть при ней. Однажды я сказал: я люблю смотреть, как вы едите, и она обиделась, она припомнила мне это потом, когда мы расставались. Как странно, что мы с ней расстались, сколько лет прошло, я запутался, пять или семь, или восемь. Но я по-прежнему стараюсь есть в одиночестве. Завтрак не считается, за завтраком все еще спят, все смотрят в свои тарелки, всем не до меня. Но пойти сейчас куда-то с Тадеушем, сесть за столик, открыть меню, потом есть, жевать, глотать, стараясь не испачкаться, ничего не пролить, чем больше стараешься, тем сильнее дрожат руки, у еды нет вкуса, соус растекается по тарелке, сыр растекается по тарелке, все горячее, тяжелое, жирное, нет, спасибо, мне ничего этого нельзя, я лучше съем салат у себя в номере, я мало ем.   
\- Ну вот, - говорю я, - а вот и моя гостиница.  
\- На такой узкой улице, - говорит он. - И не найдешь.  
\- Не найдешь, если не знаешь. А если знаешь, то не заблудишься. Но тут хорошо. Очень тихо по ночам. Хотя я все равно сплю с затычками в ушах. Даже если и не очень тихо, я не услышу.   
\- Очень приятно было познакомиться.  
\- Мне тоже было очень приятно. Хорошей вам Венеции.  
\- И вам.   
Тадеуш уходит, исчезает, нет больше Тадеуша. Я думаю, что так и не спросил, где он живет, не спросил, как мне его разыскать, не попросил номер телефона, ничего не попросил, отпустил его так легко. Теперь мы никогда уже не встретимся, я стану думать о нем и мучиться: почему не удержал его, почему не спросил, как мне его найти, не назначил ему свидание? Нет, я не стану ни думать, ни мучиться. Я чувствую, что мы еще встретимся, между нами всего тридцать шагов: я живу в трех шагах от Сан-Марко, он - в тридцати трех, вот и считайте. Какой вздор, сразу видно, что я не силен в математике, я и в логике-то не силен: он может жить у другого конца площади, и между нами тогда не тридцать, а триста, пятьсот, девятьсот шагов, между нами почти непреодолимое расстояние, и с какой стати нам его преодолевать. Но если он пройдет ночью под моим окном, я не услышу его, я сплю с затычками в ушах, я плотно закрываю ставни. Я сам не знаю, хочу ли я увидеть его снова, я не знаю, чего я вообще хочу от него, мне не нужно никакого продолжения, каникулярной связи, мне и секс от него не нужен, мне нечего с ним делать, он красив, но что мне в его красоте, он слишком молод для меня, теперь и для меня есть слишком молодые. Через полчаса я о нем забуду. Через полгода я вспомню о нем и скажу: ах, дурак я, дурак, почему я не попробовал с ним переспать, даже не предложил ему, ну отказал бы он мне, это самое страшное, но я не предложил, упустил его, и как мне теперь его найти, и зачем мне теперь находить его, на что он мне, он хорош лишь в Венеции, которая по моему желанию должна стать хороша для него, а тут Венеции нет, небо мрачное, низкое, жарко и пыльно, через полгода уже июнь, и все разъезжаются, и он разъедется, раздробится, он сегодня здесь, а завтра уже не здесь, завтра далеко от меня, мне не поспеть за ним, и с какой стати он станет предупреждать меня о своих перемещениях, своих исчезновениях, что ему до меня, мы едва знакомы, мы вовсе не знакомы, но я встречу его в аэропорту - есть в Шереметьево стеклянная стена между чистой и нечистой зоной, я буду стоять в чистой зоне, а он только приедет, пойдет в терминал, деликатно придерживая чемодан, маленький чемодан, как маленькую собачку, к ноге, к ноге, тихо и не кусайся, не катайся колесиками по чужим ногам, он увидит меня за стеной и подойдет ко мне, приложит ладонь к стеклу и к моей ладони, разговаривать бесполезно, мы ничего не услышим, мы можем лишь смотреть друг на друга, мы не встретимся, меня зовут, начинается посадка, мне пора, прощайте, прощайте, Тадеуш. Постарайтесь не разбиться, я тоже постараюсь. Я в пять минут выдумываю даже не связь, не секс, а настоящую любовь, я проживаю ее и избавляюсь от нее легко, без страданий: как будто и вправду влюбился в Тадеуша, крутил с ним роман за спиной у Славы, бегал на свидания, мучился, горел, мечтал о смерти, мечтал о жизни с ним вдвоем, потом устал и разлюбил и приехал в Венецию лечиться, и вот, лечусь, воды Леты пью, мне доктором запрещена унылость. А вода Леты течет прямо из-под крана, пейте и не бойтесь, она чистая, она вкусная, ничем вы не заболеете, кроме забвения, но это прекрасная, это высокая болезнь. Бонджорно, безнадежно зовет меня человек в белом фартуке, выглядывая из ресторана, официанты тоже ловят посетителей, словно гондольеры, на всех языках сразу обещают вкусно накормить, распахивают двери, распахивают папки с меню, там тридцать страниц, там все, что душе угодно, даже мясо с картошкой, плато комбинадо (это, кажется, по-испански, а по-итальянски не знаю как), и цветные картинки, и сотня десертов, все они заморожены, но для вас их разморозят и подадут с поклоном, только зайдите, закажите, сядьте, время обеда, а вы все бегаете, вредно бегать по Венеции на пустой желудок, подумайте о своем пищеварении, подумайте о своем здоровье, поберегите себя, надо и отдохнуть, надо перекусить, я перекусываю красную нитку и мотаю головой, невежливо отказываться от приглашения, но я согласен быть и выглядеть невежливым, мне все равно, что обо мне подумают, я не пищеварение и не здоровье, мне все равно, кто досадливо сплюнет мне вслед. Я вхожу в гостиницу, беру ключ и поднимаюсь в свой номер, я устал и хочу прилечь. Не трогайте меня сейчас, мне плохо, когда меня трогают без разрешения. Где я был, с кем я разговаривал, что я видел, что со мной случилось? Я все выдумал, как всегда, я очень хорошо выдумываю, мне бы книги писать с моей фантазией. Нет у меня никакой фантазии. И я неграмотный, какие уж тут книги. Я ложусь поперек заправленной кровати и закрываю глаза. Не разувшись, в ботинках - на кровать, как это неприлично, и пусть ботинки свешиваются с кровати, не пачкают покрывало, но так нельзя, дурно так делать. In chiesa! - восклицает барон, как вы можете - в церкви, сударыня! И сударыня отвечает уверенно: Dio mi perdona, бог мне простит. А что ему, богу, еще остается?


	8. Аркады

Утром на стрелке Санта-Мария Салюте никого нет, еще никто не успел прийти сюда, я всех обогнал. Из канала гранде выворачивают катерки побольше, катерки поменьше, вапоретто плывет, набитый прибывшими в город, хорошо приезжать в Венецию утром, плыть по каналу гранде, вцепившись в чемодан, и ахать, и вертеть головой туда-сюда, туда-сюда: сколько всего прекрасного, как все вобрать, как справиться с этой красотой. Не надо с ней справляться, она сама по себе, вы сами по себе, будьте вежливы, держите чемодан крепче, выходите осторожно, ваша остановка. Мне скучно стоять здесь, мне сладко стоять здесь, как странна эта смесь сладости и скуки, как хочется уйти - и как трудно уйти, но я слышу шаги и голоса, сюда идут, сейчас здесь станет тесно, а я боюсь тесноты, боюсь толпы, всего-то я на свете боюсь, нельзя быть таким трусливым. Пойду на дзаттере, на солнечную сторону города, взгляну на Джудекку, подумаю, не съездить ли мне на Джудекку, но конечно, никуда не поеду, мне не хочется, мне нравится ходить, ходить, можно подождать, когда построят понтонный мост, и перейти по мосту, но слишком долго придется ждать, я забыл, когда его строят - на несколько часов, по карнавальному обычаю, или не по карнавальному, а по пасхальному, а до пасхи еще далеко. На дзаттере просторнее и покойнее, бегуны обгоняют меня, собаки обгоняют меня, все меня обгоняют, но и я стараюсь идти быстрее, я стараюсь тоже кого-нибудь обогнать. Мосты разделены на неравные части: справа просто ступеньки, а слева ступеньки покрыты длинными жестяными листами (или вовсе не жестяными, а, допустим, картонными или фанерными, откуда я знаю), это для тех, кому трудно всходить по ступенькам, это инклюзия, это забота, и все бегут по этим жестяным листам, отбивают свою мелодию, а я иду рядом по ступенькам, я никому не мешаю. Гуляешь? - пишет мне Слава. И я отвечаю: гуляю. А ты работаешь? А я работаю. Ну и работай, ну и молодец. Он пишет: уже начинают спорить, когда оно по-настоящему начнется в Европе. Уже началось, но не по-настоящему, а скоро начнется, скоро как грохнет. Вот и спорят: надо ли носить маски, защищают ли маски от этого? Я отвечаю: понятия не имею, я же не врач, почитай воз, воз лучше меня знает. А ВОЗ и ныне там. А скорее всего, всё обойдется. Да, я уверен, что все обойдется, все обойдутся и станут очень милы, как уверял Кузмин в своих дневниках. Гуль подсовывал мне эти дневники и умолял прочитать, Гуль твердил: тогда мы с вами будем лучше понимать друг друга, это значит - тогда я буду узнавать цитаты, ведь так скучно цитировать что-то, а в ответ получать: а это откуда? ниоткуда, ну вас, ничего вы не читаете, и отворачивается обиженно, его окружают несовершенные люди, несовершенные глаголы, ничего они не читают, куда же глаголам - читать. Вы не пугайтесь, что там два огромных тома и третий маленький, вы просто начните, а потом само пойдет, вы и не заметите, вы не сумеете оторваться. В начале, к сожалению, немного антисемитизма, но что поделаешь - дурная болезнь эпохи, французская болезнь, а впрочем, нет, у французов - дело Дрейфуса, а тут - pogrom'ы, они пострашнее, и болезнь вполне отечественная, вполне гнусная, и Кузмин ею тоже переболел, но кое-как выздоровел, выправился, следы остались, как оспины, но их немного, они припудрены, примазаны, они почти незаметны, так только, иногда на ярком свете проступает что-то и тут же исчезает. Я читал прилежно, послушно, мирился с антисемитизмом и женоненавистничеством, я признавал его прелесть, я сочувствовал его несчастьям, я находил все, что Гуль пересказывал мне наизусть, не нашел только одно - про Гумми, который набросился на папа Мако и отгрыз ему голову. Не выдумал ли это сам Гуль, но неважно, если и выдумал - ничего страшного, выдумано хорошо. Я не стал лучше понимать Гуля, его невозможно понять, он ускользает, и мне ничего не помогло - я читал кузминские дневники, я читал что-то еще, я подружился с Лилей - она его сестра, я научился любить балет - ведь Эмочка любит балет, я переспал с ним, но что толку, Гуль по-прежнему неуловим, и зачем я пытаюсь его поймать, и зачем я пытаюсь о нем думать сейчас, на набережной неисцелимых, как будто я сам неисцелим от Гуля, как будто я сам - наполовину Гуль. Что ты молчишь? - спрашивает Слава. Упал в канал и тонешь? Не надо, вылезай, пожалуйста, а то простудишься. Все-то мы посмеиваемся, все шутим, не можем ни слова сказать всерьез, и очень хорошо, что не можем, было бы очень скучно жить в очень серьезном тексте, давайте жить в посттексте и подтексте, давайте трансформировать смыслы, давайте выдумаем значок иронии, аксан ирони, и будем расставлять его над словами, нет, не над словами, над буквами, ведь буквы тоже ужасно смешные. Когда я начну тонуть, я тебе напишу, обещаю я. Но я пока что никуда не падаю. Ну и умница, не падай, будь благоразумным мальчиком. Жаль, что я не могу быть благоразумной девочкой. Ну тогда будь благоразумным бигендером. Или агендером. Или гендер-квиром, что тебе нравится, столько придумали хороших слов, а ты капризничаешь. Я не капризничаю, я выбираю, я пытаюсь понять, кто же я такой: бигендер, агендер или гендер-квир? Хорошо бы вспомнить еще, кто есть кто, ну-ка, по порядку, не подглядывая в шпаргалку: би - соединяет в себе оба гендера, но не одновременно, а по очереди, а - отрицает гендер вовсе, гендера нет, а если и есть, то он сам - вне гендера, квир - что-то третье, что-то посередине, что же, давайте предположим, что я - квир, я нечто третье, но мне в моем теле удобно и уютно, я ничего не хочу менять, я только не хочу быть совсем мужчиной, я не мужчина, я эме, я что-то неопределенное. Но очень благоразумное. Пока, пишу я Славе, пока, я не знаю, что я такое, я погуляю и решу, а ты работай. Я буду вести себя хорошо, я тебе обещаю. Когда так обещают, значит – дело безнадежное, будут вести себя плохо. Но Слава все равно ничего об этом не узнает, довольно, Слава, прощай, отбой, конец связи. У тебя начинается лекция, у меня начинается карнавал, нам не сговориться, мы слишком разные, и странно, что мы вообще когда-то сошлись, нам бы расстаться, но это труднее, чем сходиться, да, да, на брегах Невы, а нет – Сухоны, лилин голос бормочет это во мне, и я не пытаюсь его прервать, я смирно жду, когда он сам замолчит, а он не замолкает, пока не дочитает все до конца. И я зажевываю тьму, храни вас небо. Ну слава богу, ну и чудесно, я очень рад.  
У меня начинается карнавал, это ложь, карнавал не у меня, а у других, а я примазываюсь, да и то капризничаю: примерьте маску-гримаску, а я не хочу, я не стану носить маску, если меня не принудят, надень маску, не то в морду. Ваша маска натрет мне нос. Полумаска натрет переносицу, вся прелесть в соединении полу и пере. Лучше бы золотую маску на все лицо, как у той женщины или у того мужчины в черном платье, я видел ее или его на набережной, теперь мне его не забыть, хоть он или она - лишь тело для платья, манекен, демонстрирующий сезонные моды: в этом месяце возвращаются фижмы, а в следующем снова все влезем в джинсы, сменим туфли на ботинки потяжелее, но в тяжелых ботинках далеко не уйдешь. Пора мне надевать костюм для карнавала. Где их берут? Пора снимать янтарь, пора менять словарь, третью строчку про фонарь все знают, прекрасна эта уверенность в том, что все знают то, что знаю я, непременно догадаются, что я имею в виду, подхватят с оборванной строчки. Это тоже болезнь Гуля - она все-таки лучше антисемитизма, болезни Кузмина, она передана мне половым путем, не стоило с ним спать, но откуда же я знал, что он так опасен, откуда я знал, что все этим кончится? А надо было знать, не маленький, надо было предохраняться, я предохранялся, но слова, к сожалению, проходят сквозь презерватив. Наплевать на Гуля, забыть о Гуле, у него свои прогулки, у меня свои. И мне хочется гулять непременно в карнавальном костюме, в черном домино и белой бауте, в плаще и в камзоле, но это недостаточно карнавально, мне бы уйти от себя самого, от своего пола, мне бы надеть платье, а к нему - не бауту, черную моретту, зажать в зубах штырек, я немая служанка, servetta muta, делайте со мной что хотите, но я не открою свое лицо, не позову на помощь, куда мне в донны анны, но когда негодяй сбежит, вот тогда я сниму моретту и запою горестно: ah, chi mi dice mai quel barbaro dov'è сhe per mio scorno amai сhe mi mancò di fe, ах я бедняжка, бедняжка, poverina, poverina, но сердце из груди я у него вырву, выгрызу зубами, пусть он живет с пустой грудью, от него не убудет, он и так бессердечен, раз бросил меня. Чем глубже ныряешь в оперу, тем труднее выбраться на вольный воздух, труднее привыкать к безмузыкальной безусловности: что такое, почему вокруг никто не поет, в условном пространстве, наполненном музыкой, легче существовать, всем нужна эта легкость, легкость, пройти, чтоб не оставить следа, пройти, чтоб не оставить тени, музыка все смывает, все грехи, и даже в ад проваливаешься понарошку, это вовсе не ад, а оркестровая яма. Меня спрашивают: вы, наверно, очень любите оперу, и я отвечаю: да нет, так, совсем немножко, я в опере не разбираюсь, мне нравится кое-что, но я свое место знаю, я не лезу в знатоки, даже в любители не лезу, бесполезно говорить со мной об опере, я ничего в ней не понимаю, я и в балете ничего не понимаю, с балетом лучше к Эмочке, Эмочка у нас ба-ле-то-ман. А разве вы - не Эмочка? ну что вы, я совсем другое, Эмочка существо нежнейшее, Эмочка сильфа с крылышками, эльфочка Эмочка, вот кому бы девочкой родиться, и если б он родился девочкой, Лиля любила бы его (Лиля - люби меня), а Гуль дружил бы с ним, только дружил, но хромосомы сцепились иначе, и все вышло навыворот: Лиля с Эмочкой дружит, Гуль его любит, если Гуль и способен любить кого-то, а не что-то, а впрочем, Гуль-то способен, это меня тянет к неодушевленным предметам, к некогда одушевленным, но утратившим душу, к чему-то прекрасному и неживому, я люблю все, что уже разложилось, и я слышал, что опера уже давно мертва, поэтому она мне мила, балет тоже мертв, но в балете все как-то живее, или я завидую балетным, потому что сам не умею так владеть собой, а оперным не завидую, тело-то есть у всех, а голос не всем дан, дано мне тело - что мне делать с ним, дан мне голос, но пожалуйста, спрячь его подальше, не доставай, не пой, это невыносимо. Слушай молча, вот я и слушаю, в рот мне вложен зажим от моретты, чтобы я не забылся случайно, в рот мне вложен кляп, я люблю принуждение, я люблю унижение, я люблю, когда мне грозят пальцем, связывают руки, заставляют подчиняться, люби то-то то-то, не делай того-то, кажись, это ясно, прощай, мой прекрасный. Прощай, прощай, и я вас всех прощаю, но себя прощать не стану, не заслужил.   
Свет идет к концу, отчего бы и не побезумствовать накануне конца света, отчего бы не нарядиться женщиной, нарядиться дамой, служанкой, маркизой, карнавал все спишет, болезнь все спишет, я предпочитаю карнавал. Столько маленьких магазинчиков, набитых плащами, камзолами, масками, платьями, хочешь - покупай, хочешь - бери на время, но не пачкай, за грязь придется платить, но я согласен платить, мне неловко, но мне нравится это черное платье в витрине, платье с фижмами и тугим корсажем, зашнуруйте меня сзади, я стану лихорадкой, скарлет фивер, я надену чулки на безволосые ноги, как мило, что я привык удалять волосы с тела, как мило, что всем наплевать, удаляю я их или нет, а если удаляю - то как: воском, бритвой, кремом, попросту отрываю вместе с кусками кожи. Я смотрю на витрину, и продавец замечает меня, и улыбается, раскрывает дверь мне навстречу. Входите же, входите, что вы стесняетесь, здесь вас не обидят. Как я буду с ним объясняться, поймет ли он меня? Но я вхожу, и двери захлопываются за мной, я один - вернее, нас двое: продавец и я, все к моим услугам, мне позволят все примерить, но взамен я должен буду отплатить, я должен буду взять что-нибудь, надеть что-нибудь, оставить в залог пальто, свитер, джинсы и белье, и обувь, непременно обувь. Итак, синьор, что вам угодно? Итак, я синьор, что мне угодно? Он говорит по-английски, этот продавец, и левое плечо у него выше правого, в заостренной бородке седина, зачем он притворяется чертом, все равно совсем не похож. Я смотрю на него, я смотрю на черное платье, оно еще лучше не под стеклом, еще соблазнительнее, в какой-то опере на десять минут героиня пела, что хочет шляпку с петушьим пером, шляпку с петушьим пером, прекрасную шляпку, которую она видела утром в магазине мадам Дюбуа, ну не Дюбуа, я путаю имя, всегда я все путаю, а я хочу черное платье, черное платье, я вижу его сейчас и очень его хочу. Я показываю на платье, показываю подбородком, пальцем неприлично, не хватало еще, чтобы черт решил, что я скверно воспитан, я говорю: мне очень нравится это платье, как вы думаете, оно на меня налезет? О, отзывается продавец, у синьора превосходный вкус. И хорошая талия, и это платье будет вам впору, вот увидите, оно создано для вас. Опасно примерять такие платья, раз наденешь его - и оно прирастет к телу, окажется с тобой, откажется с тобой, откажется со мной расставаться, потребует чулки и туфли, сумочку - бархатный мешочек, веер, ленту, перчатки, моретту непременно, как же без моретты, и любовника, и козетку луи каторз, и вид на жительство, и пудру, и сладкие духи, и новый пол, странно не быть женщиной и носить платья, ничего странного, в нашем веке все можно, ничего не знаю про наш век, в вашем можно, в моем нельзя, поговори у меня еще, а ну, пошел, я твое платье, я так сказало, слушайся меня, любишь принуждение, любишь подчинение, так подчиняйся. Но продавец уже снимает платье и подает мне, продавец улыбается ласково и беспощадно, пути отрезаны, провода отрезаны, дверь на крючке, я сам на крючке, сырой губой я хватаю, что было тогда тобой. Определить бы еще, кто это - ты. Я трогаю черную юбку, высокий ворот и рукава, ткань так податлива, а кажется жесткой, ткань так тонка, я замерзну на улице, я простужусь, очень глупо и стыдно простужаться, переодевшись в женское, глупее только под автомобиль попасть, да нет здесь автомобилей. Попробуйте, синьор, попробуйте, я вам помогу. Один я не справлюсь, не затяну себя, не зашнурую, он ведет меня в чуланчик, в тайную комнату для тайной примерки с огромным зеркалом от пола до потолка. Какой я зеленый и страшный в венецианских зеркалах, зелень каналов окрашивает мою кожу, я чересчур восприимчив к этой сырости и к этой краске, поселюсь здесь - и совсем позеленею, на улицах будут пальцем показывать: смотри, смотри, какой урод. Продавец держит платье и ждет, нехорошо заставлять его ждать. Я начинаю раздеваться, я снимаю пальто, шарф и свитер, джинсы и обувь, снимаю носки, я стою босой на прохладных досках, на жестких досках, так шиллеровский принц вспоминал, как три часа стоял на коленях на жестком деревянном полу, вымаливая прощение у отца, наказали его за сливы, а он даже не был виноват, нет, не за сливы его наказали, а за то, что он влюбился, негоже принцу влюбляться в лучшего друга, вот его и высекли, поставили на колени, а от любви не отучили, он так и любил, и ничего хорошего из этой любви не вышло. Надо было сильнее сечь. Я надеваю платье, я расправляю юбку, оно мне впору, продавец прав, оно для меня создано, сшито по моей мерке. Повернитесь, синьор, просит продавец, и я поворачиваюсь, я чувствую, как он прикасается ко мне, затягивает шнуры на моей спине. Не очень туго? Нет, в самый раз, я дышу свободно, дышите свободно и передвигайтесь по салону, но в целях безопасности держите ремни пристегнутыми, так и передвигайтесь - с пристегнутыми ремнями. Ну вот, готово, взгляните на себя, синьор. Я послушно гляжу, я зеленый и страшный в красивом черном платье, я вещь ненавистная, я вещь бесполая, как славно быть бесполой вещью. Пожалуй, все это недурно. Напрасно я не носил платья. Но у нас климат неподходящий, а здесь теплее и мягче, и меня не забьют до смерти, когда я выйду в платье, меня сфотографируют и отпустят: пусть идет, он, бедненький, наверно, сумасшедший, не наверно, а точно, он богатенький сумасшедший, бедному такое платье не купить. Я не покупаю, я беру на время, домой мне его не довезти. Нравится? - спрашивает продавец, и я отвечаю: да, очень нравится. Тогда я сейчас подберу синьору туфли и чулки, и плащ, синьор замерзнет без плаща. Хорошо, что нынче нет дождя, в дождь я не выпустил бы синьора в таком виде, ткань очень нежная, очень деликатная, дождь ее убьет. Он несет мне чулки и туфли, целые связки чулок, персиковые, голубые, алые, белые, серые, черные, хорош я буду в персиковых чулках, но я выбираю черные, я спрашиваю: а они не будут сползать? Нет, не будут, они сидят плотно-плотно, облегают ноги, и пояс не нужен, да здравствуют современные чулки на липучках, как с ними удобно, как в них удобно, куплю у него связку чулок и возьму с собой, Славе они понравятся. Синьора еще нужно причесать и немножко накрасить, синьор чуточку бледен, он из деликатности своей, из нежности своей не говорит, что я зеленый, он приносит мне табурет и усаживает меня перед зеркалом, он воркует надо мной, напевает надо мной, он причесывает меня и пудрит, красит мне ресницы, красит губы, подводит глаза. Синьор думает, что я - парикмахер, цирюльник, барбершопы, да, чик-чик, художественно выстригаю бороды? Синьор ошибается, я прежде работал в театре, да, я гримировал и причесывал, я делал всех прекрасными, такими прекрасными. И синьор тоже станет прекрасным. Я не спорю с ним, я не объясняю, что не стану прекрасным, незачем мне быть прекрасным, я не спрашиваю, отчего же он ушел из театра, он сам мне все расскажет, и он рассказывает: нет, не подумайте дурного, его не выгнали, его не уволили, ему самому надоело, мажешь, мажешь лица, гримируешь их, будто покойников, а они возвращаются с того света, снимай с них теперь грим, отмывай их дочиста. Нет, они умывались сами, но ему все равно надоело, он вежливо попрощался, взял расчет и ушел, все рыдали по нему, все упрашивали остаться, но он не остался, он иногда приходит в театр, навещает друзей, ему все рады, его зовут обратно, но он не собирается обратно, справятся без него, хотя не очень-то справляются, что-то у них не ладится, то крем ляжет неровно, то у примы аллергия на пудру, то тушь стекает с ресниц, в зале думают - это слезы, а это всего лишь пот, в конце третьего часа уже не заплачешь по Джульетте, дотащить бы ее до гроба, самому прилечь и отдохнуть, и отдохнуть, увидеть небо аустерлица. Все портится, синьор, все ржавеет, все дряхлеет, все гниет и дурно пахнет, дайте-ка я поставлю вам мушку на щеку, отличную мушку из черной тафты. Он лепит мне мушку на правую щеку, ровно посередине, я еще в институте читал когда-то роспись о мушках, науку их употребления, я забыл все серьезное, что читал и сдавал, что сам писал, изучал и докладывал, я помню лишь о мушках: мушка на правой щеке – «щегольская», мушка на правой щеке - соответствие в страсти, мушка на правой щеке – «дева», итак, я щегольская дева с соответствием в страсти. А Костинька Сомов вырезал из тафты фигурные мушки - полумесяц, чертика, фаллос, клеил их на смуглые щеки Мишеньки Кузмина, все эти сладкие уменьшительные - Костинька, Мишенька, Колечка квадратные скобки открываются Гумилев квадратные скобки закрываются, Валичка то же самое со скобками Нувель, хотя Гумилева я зря засунул в эту компанию, он явился позднее, совсем неграмотный, он смеялся, когда на него топали лакированной туфлей и капризно говорили «не люблю», у него другие вкусы, Колечкой его звать неловко, чертика на щеку ему не посадишь, вздор какой, детские забавы, забавы дев, оперетка в три, что ли, действия, а может быть, и в пятнадцать. Кузмин тоже стеснялся мушек, чертика и полумесяц оставлял, а вот фаллос снимал, выйдя из дома, прятал в карман, и я его понимаю, я бы тоже стеснялся гулять с фаллосом на щеке, а в платье, знаете ли, не стесняюсь, оно закрытое и скромное, и под ним даже не персиковые, а черные чулки.   
Платье с фижмами, взбитые волосы, мушка на щеке, намазанные губы. Хорошо, что у меня нет шерсти на груди, вся шерсть - на голове, жесткие волосы, кудрявые волосы, как у бунинского Мити, пуля застрянет в них, как пчела, если я попробую застрелиться. Я не похож на женщину, не похож на мужчину, я непонятно что, но платье мне к лицу, я поправляю ворот и ощупываю корсаж, я чувствую свои ребра, свои холодные кости, талию бы потоньше, но сойдет и так, и волосы мои хороши без пудры, я седею, я старею, как я смешон в платье, как я хорош, жаль, никто меня таким не увидит. Осторожнее на каблуках, советует мне продавец, но каблуки красны и широки, я не боюсь упасть, я надеваю плащ, и теперь мне тепло, я не знаю, что мне делать: просто гулять, как всегда, не смотреть на витрины и на свое отражение, мне быстро надоест, я не создан для карнавалов, я ни для чего не создан, вот в чем беда. Но можно потерпеть день, а потом рассказывать всем - Славе, Гулю, Лиле, Эмочке, - как я бродил по пустому городу, переодевшись маркизою, но не нашел своего маркиза, видно, тот умер, или его не пустили в город, все-таки опасно, все-таки в воздухе испарения, дурные миазмы с болот, а у него слабое здоровье, приступы лихорадки, и прабабка его болела чахоткой, передала ему чахотку в своей крови. Вот он и застрял где-то на подступах, на других берегах, и смирился, и решил, что не так уж нужна ему эта Венеция, а маркиза тем более не нужна, ну встретишь ее, ну поклонишься чинно, поцелуешь ручку, поведешь в номера, а то попросту начнешь тискать на лестнице, не доходя до номеров, бормоча из шекспировского леска: добрый Орландо, ты ищешь под курткой мальчика горячей груди Розалинды, но под лифом возлюбленной найдешь нежную, но крепкую грудь Вилли Хьюза, лесок венецианский, черный лиф без выреза, а под лифом - плоская грудь, колючие ребра, неинтересно, хоть бы ваты напихал, чтоб было покруглее, где же вы видали плоских маркиз. Не хочу я, чтоб ко мне лезли за пазуху, никого я не подпущу к себе близко, пусть смотрят на меня и гадают, что я такое, как я сам гадал, встретив тогда на набережной поутру того или ту, кому я теперь подражаю. Я не способен ничего выдумать, я только перенимаю чужие повадки, передираю чужие тексты, подбираю к случаю движения и цитаты, нет у меня ничего своего, и меня трудно поймать, я лишен примет, я пустота, я ничто на двух ногах, обутых в туфли с красными каблуками. По каблукам меня попробуют выследить, если понадобится. А лицо - что взять с лица, что пить с лица, подкрашенную воду, потому что я намазан, напудрен, мушка сидит у меня на щеке. Но на то она и мушка, чтобы улететь, когда ей все надоест, когда она от меня устанет.   
Мне не дойти до гостиницы по короткому пути, я застряну в своих фижмах в этой узкой улочке. Я иду кругом, подметаю юбками мостовую, я - это не я, я вспоминаю Лилю и Соню, которые нашли старые красные платья на помойке и наряжались в них, и устраивали гафиз, я никогда там не был, но мне рассказывал о нем Гуль, тоже надевавший красное платье. Теперь и я в платье, но не в красном, и гафиза нет, и Гуль далеко, и Соня далеко, и Лиля влюблена в другую и упрямо мучится от любви. Я вхожу в гостиницу и прошу свой ключ, три-восемь-один, пер фаворе, и портье узнает меня и улыбается мне. А я-то надеялся, что он меня не узнает, ну и глупо, и как бы я ему тогда доказывал, что я - это я, что я имею право на ключ, на свой номер три-восемь-один, мое счастье, что он так проницателен, что я так дурно загримирован, что меня везде узнают, неконспиративная у меня внешность, неконспиративная. Он подает мне ключ и говорит вполголоса: вообще-то вас искал один синьор. Он сейчас пьет чай в ресторане, прикажете мне его позвать? Отрывать синьора от чая не приказано, а сметать фижмами чайные чашки и кексы - прямо-таки запрещено, но я отвечаю, что сам тогда зайду в ресторан, и не поднимаюсь к себе на третий этаж, прохожу по коридору в то, что называют рестораном, в комнату для завтраков, где сервирован чай, это подражание британскому чаю, но пьют чаще кофе, нечайная здесь страна, моя страна, я тоже не пью чай, не понимаю чая. У окна, спиной ко мне, сидит рыжий Тадеуш, я узнаю его по затылку, по плечам, так влюбленные видят то, что видеть велит им зоркое сердце, по-моему, я здорово перевираю, я ни капельки не влюблен, но трудно спутать с кем-то такого рыжего. Я прохожу между столиками и говорю ему: здравствуйте. Как же вы меня нашли? Он поднимает голову от чашки с кофе, от лимонного пирога, он видит меня - накрашенного, со взбитыми волосами, в черном платье, сейчас он нахмурится, встанет и уйдет, а его кофе, его пирог запишут на мой счет, я сам попрошу записать. Он скажет брезгливо: а я-то думал, вы нормальный. Он скажет: все хорошо в меру, такие штучки меня не возбуждают. Он скажет: меня тошнит от старых королев. Наплевать, что карнавал, наплевать, что все наряжаются, но я старая королева, и от меня тошнит. О, если бы он меня не узнал, я же сам твержу, что меня нельзя узнать, меня нельзя запомнить, он сейчас скажет, что, наверное, что-то перепутал, а я скажу, что это перепутал - я сам, и мы разойдемся, мы незнакомы и никогда знакомы не будем. Чистая ложечка лежит на блюдце, он пьет кофе без сахара, я тоже пью без сахара, как совпадают наши вкусы, как мы похожи. С ума сойти, говорит он, вот это платье. Где вы такое купили? Я тоже такое хочу. Я ждал возмущения, я ждал смущения, я ждал неузнавания, я ждал чего угодно, только не этой легкости, не этой ясности: где вы купили такое платье, я тоже хочу. Где вы его поймали, где его выбросили, где дают, сколько в одни руки. Оно единственное на свете и оно в моих руках, я не дам его поносить, я должен его вернуть вечером, обладание так мимолетно, так коротко, влюбиться, но на день не стоит труда, а вечно любить невозможно. К платью это тоже относится, к платью это относится еще лучше, чем к человеку. Я сажусь напротив, это стол на двоих, никто третий к нам уже не подсядет. Он спрашивает: хотите попробовать? - и отламывает вилочкой кусочек пирога, желтого пирога с желтым кремом, накалывает его на зубцы, два удара - восемь дырок, и протягивает мне: откройте рот, скажите а. Впору мне обидеться: уж если я надел платье, так можно обращаться со мной, как с кокоткой, с гран-кокотт, гран-кокетт, не хочу я пирога, я вообще не ем сладкое, нечего со мной заигрывать, я сейчас прилеплю мушку на лоб, у самого виска, это значит - беспристрастие и холодность, это значит -непреклонность, явная недоброжелательность. Я открываю рот, говорю а и снимаю кусочек пирога с вилки, я жую и глотаю, я чувствую лимонный вкус, настоящий лимон, много сока и цедры. Очень хороший пирог, очень свежий. Хотите еще? Нет, довольно, доедайте спокойно. Я хочу спросить, зачем он пришел ко мне, зачем он меня искал, как он меня нашел, ах да, я же сам ему показал, где я остановился, нетрудно меня найти, я хочу пожать ему руку и признаться, что он мне очень нравится, у меня слабость к рыжим, я хочу попросить его подняться ко мне в номер и расшнуровать мой корсаж, один я не справлюсь, а что-то душно, что-то давит, к сердцу подкатывает, так и до обморока недалеко, я несколько раз в жизни падал в обморок, и это отвратительно, а вместо нюхательных солей стоит здесь обычная солонка, необычная солонка - мельничка с морской солью, вращайте жернова, посыпайте меня солью, но прежде сдерите с меня кожу, чтоб я от боли пришел в себя. Он допивает кофе и вытирает губы салфеткой. И говорит: жаль, что это гостиница, а у вас здесь нет кошки. Я ничего не понимаю, я думаю, что я ослышался. Зачем мне кошка? Ну как зачем, объясняет он, я бы попросил вас пригласить меня погладить вашу кошку. Погладить кошку, посмотреть коллекцию лютневой музыки шестнадцатого века, полить цветы на подоконнике. А, теперь я понимаю, отвечаю я. Вы хотите, чтоб я предложил вам со мной переспать. Я не могу. Мне вечером надо вернуть платье обратно в магазин. А если я сниму его сейчас с вами, то ни за что не надену снова. Но ведь вы можете вернуть его снятым в магазин, возражает он, оно ведь не должно возвращаться в магазин непременно на вас. Нет, оно должно. Вы не понимаете. Мне жаль быть без него. Можно, конечно, задрать юбку сзади, как в мемуарах Казановы: там какой-то его приятель пристраивался к даме, пока она стояла, опершись на подоконник, и смотрела из окна, как Дамьена разрывают щипцами на части, ну вам известно, кто такой Дамьен и что с ним сделали, ничего хорошего. Но у меня в номере такой подоконник, что на него не опереться как следует, места не хватит. И вдруг вы испачкаете юбку? Нет, давайте просто поднимемся ко мне, я попудрю нос, вы погладите подушку вместо кошки, а потом мы пойдем гулять.   
Мы встаем и выходим, платить не надо, я съел пирог, я выпил кофе, а раз я здесь живу, значит, мне все достается даром, вы еще докажите, что пирог съел не я. Я поднимаюсь по лестнице, приподнимая подол, поддерживая юбку обеими руками, не споткнуться бы, не встретить бы никого, мы не разминемся на этой лестнице из-за моих фижм, я едва не застрял в узкой улице, хорош я буду, если застряну на узкой лестнице, свалюсь, задрав ноги в черных чулках, нет кружевных панталончиков, чтобы их показать, да и свалюсь я тогда на бедного Тадеуша, он поднимается следом за мной. Так лезут по винтовым ступеням на башню, вернее - на колокольню, навстречу непременно спускаются побывавшие там, наверху, оглядевшие город и мир, у них зеленые лица, как у меня, они тоже боятся высоты, теперь они прижимаются к сырым стенам, пропуская меня наверх, или я прижимаюсь к стене, пропуская их вниз, им нужно скорее на воздух, а мне что, я еще успею испугаться. Любите ли вы подниматься на колокольни, под купола, к шпилям и ангелам на шпилях? Очень люблю и безумно боюсь, но любовь сильнее страха. А в Венеции скучно, в Венеции в колокольни и башни вделаны лифты, средневековые лифты, на дверях пометка «по проекту Леонардо», ладно, я вру, я выдумываю, Леонардо проектировал аэропланы и подводные лодки, а лифты - это слишком мелко для него, никаких пометок нет, лифт как лифт, снует вверх и вниз, ограничение - до пятнадцати человек, а если все очень тяжелые - тогда пусть будет десять. А мне нравится подниматься пешком, я уже об этом рассказывал, ну ничего, послушаете еще раз, я старенький, я забываю свои рассказы, сочиняю их заново, терпите, проявляйте ко мне уважение, итак, на чем я остановился? мне нравится подниматься пешком, считать ступеньки, хвастаться потом: триста ступеней вверх, пятьсот ступеней вверх, тысяча ступеней, наверху свистит ветер, я цепляюсь за решетку, я стараюсь не смотреть вниз, как ненадежны эти колокольни, башни, шпили и купола, сейчас они накренятся и грянут о землю вместе со мной, или сложатся, как коробочки, как небоскребы, потянут меня вниз, вниз, быстрее, чем на лифте. Господи, как страшно там, повторяю я, спустившись, спина у меня мокрая, потому что я тоже прижимался к сырой стене, впору лихорадку схватить, колокольную лихорадку, нет, там невыносимо страшно, никогда больше туда не полезу. Некому поймать меня, некому упрекнуть в непоследовательности, в легкомыслии, в забывчивости: ну зачем вы туда лезете, если вам страшно, поберегите нервы, подумайте о своем здоровье. Что такое здоровье и зачем мне о нем думать, пропустите меня, через полчаса башню закроют, и я не успею забраться наверх, нет, успею забраться, но не спуститься, меня запрут на всю ночь, и вот тогда-то я и сойду с ума, стану безумным из башни. Ну вот и третий этаж, между прочим, а я едва не проскочил его, едва не поднялся на четвертый, увлекая Тадеуша за собой. По коридорчику, по коридорчику, направо и налево, я отпираю дверь - замок тугой, не сразу поддается, в дверь лучше войти боком, чтоб не помять фижмы, и я зачем я влюбился в платье с фижмами, от них одно беспокойство, впрочем, от любви всегда одно беспокойство и никакой радости, уж это я знаю наверняка. Тадеуш входит за мной и закрывает дверь, я отдаю ему ключ и говорю: заприте и оставьте в замке, вернее - в замочной скважине, накроем предмет словом, дадим точное определение: что это такое, зачем это, как оно устроено. Что такое Тадеуш, зачем он, как он устроен, что такое я сам? Надо дать ему подушку, чтобы он ее погладил и успокоился.   
Ну вот. В таком роде. Здесь очень мило, говорит Тадеуш. Хороший номер, просторно, и кровать большая. И не душно. А стены тонкие? Да, стены тонкие, но не сырые, я затыкаю на ночь уши, и соседи мне не мешают. Это вечная беда гостиниц - звукопроницаемость, стенопроницаемость, чужие голоса, шепот, легкое дыханье, трели соловья, вот за трели соловья в два часа ночи можно убить. Не надо никого убивать, просит Тадеуш и шагает ко мне, обнимает меня сзади и целует в щеку. Я говорю: осторожно, вы смажете пудру. У вас все губы белые. Как платье меняет все ощущения, сейчас я чувствую себя немножко женщиной, немножко маркизой, нет, я чувствую себя Лилей, потому что Лиля рассказывала мне, как ее обнимала одетта, тоже, кстати, рыжая, мы окружены рыжими, это модный цвет, Лиля рассказывала об этом - о слабости в чужих объятиях, об отказе от сопротивления, о том, что после этого остается одно - влюбиться и страдать от любви. Давайте сделаем каттлею. Вас не потревожит, если я поправлю цветы на вашей груди? Глупенький, неужели вы не видите, что мне приятно. Это каттлеи или камелии? Это просто цветы, они искусственные и безымянные. У меня на груди нет цветов, нечего поправлять. Кажется, он снова меня целует. Захотел бы он поцеловать меня, если б я был одет мужчиною? Я вспоминаю Юлю Юрьевну, она терпела меня лишь потому, что я вел себя с нею по-женски, я был покорен, я был послушен, я был пассивен, непредприимчив, она говорила мне, что делать, и я уступал ей, я никогда не занимался с нею обычным сексом, привычным сексом, пенетративным сексом, для кого обычным, для кого привычным, точно не для меня, я никогда не просил приласкать меня, я доставлял ей удовольствие, и довольно, я сам был доволен. Мы были любовниками, как Марсель и Альбертина, она Марсель, я Альбертина, ей любовь, а мне ничуть не трудно, нет, она не была Марселем, она не любила меня, не ревновала меня, не брала меня в плен, не держала при себе, а я не стремился от нее на свободу, зачем мне свобода без нее. Как хорошо мне без нее, как хорошо, что я не сломал себе шею, расставшись с ней. Но все-таки ей нравилось то, что я был не совсем мужчиной, отчего же она не догадалась одеть меня в платье, я бы и на это согласился, лишь бы порадовать ее, я пытался тогда ее радовать, дурной путь, ведущий к дурному: что бы я ни делал, все было нехорошо, я всегда был для нее виноват. Или я что-то путаю? Наверно, она все видела по-другому, мне бы встретиться с ней, расспросить, но прошло столько лет, я не хочу с нею встречаться, не хочу возвращаться к ней, говорить с ней не хочу, если мы вдруг столкнемся на улице, я притворюсь, что я ее не узнал, я ей не стану кланяться. Едва ли мы столкнемся с ней на улице, что ей делать сейчас в Венеции, я не люблю удивительных совпадений, они меня раздражают. Поцелуи Тадеуша тоже меня раздражают: я не просил меня целовать. Платье делает меня доступным - но платье и встает между нами, грозит длинным рукавом: никаких вольностей, вы обещали пойти гулять. Я отстраняюсь и повторяю: вы смажете пудру. Не стоило подниматься сюда, я внушил вам напрасные надежды. Он смеется и тоже отстраняется, он прячет руки за спину, я не вижу это, но я чувствую, что он прячет руки, он обещает, что больше не будет вольничать. Как это глупо, как предсказуемо: маленькое приключение, как в вояж а венис. Есть вояж и есть венис, есть я, есть он, камера, мотор, или что там кричат, начиная снимать. Снять платье, снять фильм, снять меня и удрать, не заплатив. Мне уже скучно, платье меня не веселит, я бы охотно вернулся в магазин, вернул его и переоделся обратно в свое пальто, в свои брюки. Отчего я не забрал одежду с собою? Ах да, я оставил ее в залог вместо паспорта. Кто же носит паспорт с собой за границей: вдруг обворуют, и что тогда делать? А если продавец исчезнет и не отдаст мне пальто, а если я не найду больше этот магазин, в переулочках так легко заблудиться, вот я уже и не помню, как мне идти туда, я помню, что очень просто, но все эти дома, магазины, улицы в Венеции меняются местами, здесь должен быть поворот - а поворота нет, тупик, здесь должен быть мост - но это другой мост, запертый на замок, проприета(та) привата, лишний слог для ритма, для красоты, частная собственность, здесь должна быть витрина, где висело мое платье, поджидало меня и беспокоилось: ну что же я не иду, убили меня, что ли, витрина есть, но вместо платьев, туфелек, масок - плитки шоколада, пачки печенья, груды конфет, теперь здесь кондитерская, хотите конфетку? Господи, не забыть бы купить Лиле обещанную шоколадку, она очень обидится, если я забуду, если я ничего ей не привезу. Тадеуш спрашивает меня о чем-то, я не слышу, вернее, не слушаю, это очень неловко, я переспрашиваю: вы что-то мне сказали? Я сказал: как вы рассеянны, милая дама. Я рассеян, но я вовсе не милая дама, не барышня и не мила, как говорила Маргарита. Ah! je ris de ma voir si belle en ce miroir! Cheri, vous êtes si belle en ce miroir или dans ce miroir? Я все забыл, а спросить не у кого. Я не смеюсь, глядя на себя в зеркало, я вовсе не красив, а Тадеуш вовсе не похож на черта. Он спрашивает: вы не обидитесь? Нет, я не обижусь. Вы часто переодеваетесь в платья? Нет, в первый раз в жизни. Потому что мне прежде не попадались подходящие платья. А то бы я, конечно, переодевался чаще. А что в этом странного? Ничего странного, но вы ведете себя так, будто для вас это не первый раз. Знаете, говорю я доверчиво, когда я в первый раз переспал с одним человеком, он тоже не верил, что для меня это вообще первый раз. Я умею притворяться очень опытным. Искусство рассуждать о вещах, в которых вы ничего не понимаете, искусство делать что-то, в чем вы ничего не понимаете. Конечно, все время страшно, что тебя разоблачат. Конечно, страшно, что в тебя швырнут какой-нибудь дрянью в бумажках, унизят, выведут на чистую воду и вообще выведут. Но еще страшнее честно сказать: нет, я в этом не разбираюсь, нет, я этого не умею. Ну что тут уметь: на каблуках ходить? Да это разве каблуки, это так, маленькие набойки красного цвета. Страшно еще застрять на улице в этих фижмах, но тут ничего не поделаешь: будь внимательным, поворачивайся боком. А с вами мне и это не страшно, вы будете выталкивать меня, если я и вправду застряну. Будете проталкивать меня вперед и повторять: давай-давай.   
Он подталкивает меня в спину и говорит: давай-давай. Мне с ним легко, мне не нужно ничего ему объяснять. Я подбираю юбки, чтобы не наступить на подол, я выхожу из номера и спускаюсь по лестнице, а он идет за мною, я слышу его шаги, я чувствую его присутствие: мой спутник, мой двойник, любовь моя венецианская, но я преувеличиваю, какой он, к черту, мой двойник, мы вовсе не похожи, и любовь - это чересчур, я категорически не влюблен, катастрофически невлюблен, я был бы рад солгать, но это не принесет мне радости. Портье принимает у меня ключ и смотрит равнодушно: надо же, как быстро они обернулись, юбки не помяты, прическа в порядке, свежая пудра на носу. Откуда, кстати, я взял пудру? От продавца, который был гримером. Раз я переодет, то у меня должны быть и помада, и пудра, побольше пудры, чтоб присыпать ею волосы, превратиться в милую маркизу, картавить и лепетать, играть веером, играть лорнетом, протягивать руку для поцелуя, кокетничать, разбрасывать надушенные записочки, сочинять мемуары, менять любовников, ехать в тележке на гильотину, всходить по ступенькам, все так же подбирая юбки, показывая всем туфельки на красных каблуках. Но только пусть меня помилуют за секунду до падения ножа, иначе я не играю. Да и откуда в Венеции взять гильотину, разве что ее привезли издалека, привезли из самого Парижа, словно суп в кастрюльке, и поставили на площади, зеваки ходят вокруг и ахают, щелкают фотоаппаратами, щелкают телефонами: этакая диковинка, техническое чудо, дитя первой нтр, убрать эн и тэ, останется одна революция. Полно вам, мечтатель, вы не маркиза, последняя гильотина упрятана в музей, вход каждый день с девяти до девятнадцати, вставайте в отдельную очередь, если заказали билет заранее, на смертную казнь давно введен мораторий, пудра падает с волос, как перхоть, и это неопрятно, а вам самому уже надоело быть в корсаже и фижмах, вы ждете не дождетесь, когда наденете свои джинсы. Все верно, я устал, меня не помиловали, но я все равно больше не играю, я беру Тадеуша под руку и говорю: ну пойдемте, хорошенького понемножку. Не представляю, как можно носить все это целый день. Нужна привычка, откликается Тадеуш. Верно, а у меня нет привычки, некогда ее приобретать. Вы что, даже не сфотографировались? Нет, конечно, кто бы меня сфотографировал. Бог с ним, ничего не получится, я дурно выхожу на фотографиях. Но я все-таки попробую, настаивает Тадеуш. Мы под ручку пересекаем площадь, свернуть бы на набережную, но там слишком людно, я больше люблю пустые места, вернее - пустые предместья. Пойдемте ловить солнце, предлагает Тадеуш, в тени вас снимать неинтересно. Дитя мое, меня везде снимать неинтересно, я не ради фотографий так нарядился, мне не нужны вещественные воспоминания, мне достаточно воспоминаний невещественных и летучих, от них легче избавляться. Но я не спорю с ним, я покорно иду, куда он ведет меня, он прекрасно ориентируется в этом лабиринте, и здесь он проворнее, прекраснее меня. Он выбирает не самые узкие улицы, я не застреваю, не надо меня пропихивать вперед или ставить боком, мы чинно идем рядом, на нас смотрят, но не слишком, все-таки карнавал, ничего особенного нет во мне и в моем черном платье. Это уже не улица и не площадь, что-то промежуточное, чему и названия нет, прямоугольное пространство между серыми и розовыми домами, голый платан врос в землю, но не врос в небо, белый ангел с трубой сидит между окнами, неизвестно, сколько ему лет, свет проходит сквозь арку и рассекает пространство и мир наискосок. Вот и солнце, которого хотел Тадеуш, вот и спуск к воде - нет, не спуск, некуда здесь спускаться, можно лишь пройти по прямой и встать на краю причала, у свай, над привязанными гондолами-гробами, взглянуть направо и увидеть Риальто, взглянуть налево - и увидеть чаек, дряхлые дворцы, след самолета, как след метеора. Тадеуш говорит: встаньте там, вы будете точно в раме. Не смотрите на меня, не надо, у вас сразу лицо мертвеет. Я и сам знаю, что у меня лицо мертвеет, я предупреждал, что лучше меня не снимать, я испорчу все фотографии. Но я встаю в раме, на досках причала, я не смотрю на Тадеуша, я смотрю на платан, я сжимаю бархатный мешочек, я чувствую, как солнце согревает мне затылок и спину. Теперь повернитесь боком, вот так, хорошо, смотрите на чаек, смотрите на дворцы, повернитесь другим боком, смотрите на Риальто, улыбнитесь, у вас такое грустное лицо. Я делаю все, что мне велят, я поворачиваюсь, смотрю, улыбаюсь, я уступаю ему, мне даже любопытно: а вдруг и вправду что-то получится, вдруг я ничего не испорчу, ведь я в платье - это не совсем я, я не фотогеничен, а вот маркиза очень фотогенична, все в восхищении. Щелк-щелк, вылетает чайка, вылетает много чаек, они орут и хлопают крыльями, роются в отбросах, воруют, гадят, лишь очень романтичные особы вскрикивают, всплескивая рукавами: я чайка, я чайка, но они знают совсем других чаек, мертвых и обезвреженных, окоченевших, но не разложившихся, прекрасных в своем окоченении, вот и складывают руки-рукава, как крылья, склоняют голову набок, подражая натюрмортным чайкам: я чайка, а вы меня погубили. Теперь я навеки заперт в этой арке, спиной к воде, лицом к Тадеушу, теперь мне не сбежать, не убежишь далеко в фижмах и на каблуках. Мое навеки продлится до тех пор, пока не сотрут меня из памяти, не удалят меня вместе с другими неудачными снимками. Меня не покажешь ни друзьям, ни родным: господи, а это еще что такое, не что, а кто такое, это мужчина или женщина, почему в таком странном наряде? Ах, быстро ответит Тадеуш, это просто так, ведь был карнавал, вот и встречались на улицах такие ряженые. Ерунда, не смотрите, я сейчас удалю. Снова щелк-щелк - и кончено, меня больше нет, я выпущен на волю из арки, иди куда хочешь. Но куда мне идти, если я не существую? Смотрите, что получилось, вовсе не ерунда, говорит мне Тадеуш и показывает мне меня самого на своем телефоне. Как странно, совсем недурно, и даже лицо не помертвело, потому что лица и вовсе не видно, только силуэт, очертания платья и тела, бархатный мешочек в руке, шея, взбитые волосы, подбородок, длинный нос, когда голова повернута набок. Я и не знал, что нос у меня такой длинный. Так и буду доказывать свое еврейство, если потребуется его доказать: вас не убеждает моя фамилия, так пусть вас убедит мой нос, идеальный нос идеального еврея, надеть на меня кипу - и пожалуйста, хоть в концлагерь вези. Нельзя шутить такими вещами, нельзя над ними смеяться, я и сам знаю, что нельзя, я плачу над штолперштайнами, я боюсь на них случайно наступить - это хуже, чем ходить по могилам, могилы уже сомкнуты, земля осела, идите спокойно, не провалитесь, а здесь все раскрыто, кровью пахнет, последние адреса: освенцим, терезиенштадт, освенцим, освенцим, треблинка, освенцим, то есть, аушвиц, конечно, судьба неизвестна, вопросительные знаки, самоубийство, по-немецки - Flucht in den Tod, побег в смерть, и вдруг вспышка - выжил, и вдруг еще вспышка - эмигрировали в Австралию, в Новую Зеландию, в Палестину, выскользнули из капкана, пара вспышек, и снова - слепящая тьма: аушвиц, аушвиц, аушвиц, убит, убит, убит, убита, убита, убиты, бежала во Францию, интернирована, отправлена в аушвиц, убита, я не могу спокойно ходить в Германии по улицам, я останавливаюсь над каждым камнем, квадратиком с буквами, я читаю, что там написано, и плачу, и так мучительно ощущаю свое еврейство, свое родство с теми убитыми: они были людьми, а стали штолперштайнами, они жили на этих зеленых улицах, в уютных белых домах с палисадниками, с маленькими фонтанами, а потом за ними пришли. Вот чем я могу доказать, что я еврей: я плачу над ними, но это не доказательство, тут любой заплачет. Остаются фамилия и нос, мне даже обрезание не делали. Но зачем мне доказывать свое еврейство, неужели я собрался репатриироваться? Нет, нет, это просто так, а там мне делать нечего, там я не приживусь, там для меня слишком жарко. Как далеко можно зайти, увидев на фотографии свой длинный нос, вот я уже и до эмиграции додумался. Тадеуш спрашивает: ну как, вам нравится? Мне очень нравится, говорю я. Сейчас я дам вам свой номер, пришлите мне все, что получилось, пожалуйста.   
Смешиваются эпохи, да здравствует постмодернизм, все его славят, но никто не знает, что это такое, я люблю постмодерн, хоть не знаю, что это такое. Едет автомобиль, через дорогу бежит фавн, дама в корсаже и в фижмах, напудренная дама с мушкою на щеке, дама крылатая и безрукая, в плаще, не дама вовсе достает из бархатного мешочка телефон и пишет сообщение кавалеру в пальто и джинсах, современному кавалеру в шарфе, завязанном узлом. Надеюсь, этот узел у вас не скользящий, а то мало ли что. Он присылает мне фотографии меня, ну не совсем меня, впору усомниться по Ходасевичу: неужели вон тот - это я? Ну и дальше шпарить наизусть, без остановки: разве мама любила такого желто-серого полуседого и всезнающего как змея разве мальчик в Останкине летом, стоп, обрыв, конец, навсегда, обрывается линия, я не помню, что делал мальчик в Останкине летом. Лучше замнем и притворимся, что я ничего не говорил. И притворяться не надо, я действительно ничего не говорил, это все у меня в голове. Непременно пришлю Славе себя в платье, непременно выложу эти фотографии во всех социальных сетях, пусть мне завидуют, пусть меня не узнают, пусть думают, что я с ума сошел. Тадеуш предлагает: давайте сфотографируемся вместе? Вот еще чего не хватало, зачем вам, не хочу я с вами фотографироваться. Но отчего бы и нет, для меня это так мало труда, а ему от этого, вероятно, будет так много удовольствия. Я поднимаю телефон на вытянутых руках, я знаю, как нужно снимать, чтобы получилось хорошо - подальше отвести телефон, а то пропорции исказятся, как в том самом зеркале, откуда смотрит желто-серый полуседой мальчик, который в Останкине летом. Ну смотрите вперед, мы сближаем головы, прижимаемся плечами друг к другу, чтобы влезть в объектив, вернее, в экран, теперь экраны вместо объективов. Он кивает, но смотрит не вперед, а вбок, он поворачивает голову, чтобы поцеловать меня в щеку. Я нажимаю кнопку. Немножко смазано, но в общем недурно. Наверно, у него полный рот пудры. Мелкая оспа пота, в шею нельзя целовать, в шею-то можно, но не доберешься до нее, она укрыта воротом. Кажется, кое-кто сегодня настроен очень похотливо, говорила мадемуазель Вентейль. Но и мадемуазель Вентейль не носила фижмы, эта мода прошла безвозвратно, мадемуазель Вентейль была похожа на мальчика в женском платье, славного малого с нежной, девичьей душой. А как выглядела ее подруга, какая она была, как ее звали? Ничего от нее не осталось, ни лица, ни имени - учительница музыки, подруга мадемуазель Вентейль. Любовница мадемуазель Вентейль. Можно сделать ее какой угодно - ну, пожалуй, не совсем некрасивой, напротив, пусть она будет красивой, пусть она нравится мужчинам, но мужчины-то не нравятся ей, ей интересна лишь мадемуазель Вентейль, мальчик в женском платье и в женском теле. Иди ко мне, зовет она, но мадемуазель Вентейль прежде закрывает ставни, чтоб за ними не подглядывали со двора или из сада. Да что подглядывать, всем и так все известно. Ничего занимательного. Мне неуютно оттого, что Тадеуш заигрывает со мной, мне было бы спокойнее, если бы он этого не делал. Но запрещать - глупо, какая мне разница, от меня не убудет. Если б я был в привычном обличье, если б я был собой в пальто и джинсах, таким же, как он сам, с тем же узлом шарфа на шее, если б я был таким, каким был на Лидо, - он не стал бы возиться со мной, он и не подумал бы сопеть на меня, лезть на меня. Все дело в маскараде, в платье, в пограничном состоянии между мной-мужчиной и мной-не-мужчиной: я не гомосексуален, потому что он в платье, он накрашен, он скорее она, чем он. Я не она и не он, я - это я, я - это ты, помните, в перламутровой трости? Конечно, не помните, ничего вы не читали, Тадеуш, да и я сам читал много меньше, чем, например, Гуль. Но оттого вы прикасаетесь ко мне, что я сейчас противоположен вам, я не похож на вас, и вам кажется, что это красиво. Ничего красивого. Сейчас мы придем в лавку, я переоденусь, я стану - он, без сомнений и домыслов, и вы сразу отстранитесь и спрячете руки за спину. И тем лучше. Я приехал в Венецию не для того, чтобы заводить связи, не для того, чтобы с кем-то спать. И с вами я тоже спать не хочу, не собираюсь. И каждый раз, когда я не хочу и не собираюсь, я понимаю, что придется.


	9. Тупик

Я понимаю, что придется, даже и проще переспать с ним, чем что-то выдумывать, чем-то отговариваться. «Венерическая болезнь»? - спросил кто-то, кажется, Бунин, прочитав перламутровую трость, письмена на трости, и не поняв, что такое «ты» в женском платье, интересно, ему объяснили, в чем секрет, что скрывалось под платьем; но у меня нет венерической болезни, я суеверен, я боюсь солгать об этом, а потом подхватить ее по-настоящему. Да не венеры мне надо бояться, в новостях продолжают трещать: еще заболели, еще умерли, отравленное облако ползет на нас с востока, скоро накроет Европу, уже накрывает, скоро все рухнет. Далекая радуга, вот что это такое: идут черные волны, вот-вот сомкнутся над головой, уничтожая все живое и неживое, бежать некуда, прятаться негде, сядем на берегу и будем смотреть, как солнце сияет сквозь черноту, заведем патефон и потанцуем, поцелуемся, никого не стесняясь, а вдруг волны остановятся, вдруг конец света отменят в последний момент, мы не умрем, нам потом станет стыдно, что мы целовались при всех. Но это не волна, а облако, не черное, а прозрачное, и умирают не все, а некоторые, и вообще что об этом думать, ну придет и придет, тогда и мы придем на берег, потанцуем под патефон. В карнавальной лавке я бросаю платье и бархатный мешочек, стираю последнюю пудру, переодеваюсь в свое, становлюсь собою, поиграли, и хватит, трудно долго ходить на каблуках, даже и на красных. Тадеуш ждет, когда я выйду - без фижм и без страха застрять в двери. Я думал, он меня не дождется, но видно, мне не избавиться от него. Дверь закрывается за мной, и лавка тоже за мной закрывается: вечер, пора ужинать и спать. Мы договариваемся с Тадеушем на завтра, он сам предлагает встретиться завтра. Я спрашиваю: что мы будем делать? Он отвечает: если вы не против, давайте займемся сексом. Нет, говорю я, все в порядке, я вовсе не против. У вас или у меня? Давайте лучше у вас. И лучше днем. Да, лучше днем, часа в три. Это ведь не очень долго? Как получится. Вы точно не против? Я точно не против, мне очень приятно.   
Мы так деловиты вчера, мы деловиты сегодня, я чувствую, что нам обоим хочется поскорее разделаться с сексом, поскорее расстаться. Еще не поздно все отменить и сказать «нет», а нет значит нет, с ним не поспоришь. Но как глупо говорить нет, как глупо притворяться, будто секс что-нибудь значит. Будто секс и привязанность - одно и то же, не совсем одно и то же, но смежные понятия, взаимозависимые понятия, отвратительна и страшна эта взаимная зависимость, я ее боюсь, я хочу обойтись без нее. Если сразу переспишь с новым знакомым, легче будет с ним раззнакомиться и расстаться: все уже сделано, продолжать ни к чему, идти некуда. И чужой город облегчает расставание: допустим, я уезжаю завтра, а он остается еще на неделю, допустим, он вообще тут живет, а мне никогда здесь не жить, допустим, я умираю, а он не умирает, или наоборот. Допустим, мы вообще существуем в игровом, искаженном пространстве, в тексте, в спектакле, в гравюре, в фильме, наконец. Мы как герои Кадино, говорю я. Знаете ли, был такой старый порнографический фильм, вояж а венис, путешествие в венецию. Или поездка в венецию. Мальчик приезжал с родителями в Венецию во время карнавала, встречал красивую маску, влюблялся, бежал за ней, попадал из приключения в приключение, из оргии в оргию, и наконец, соединялся с этой маской - конечно, с мужчиной, и отец благословлял его, боже, благослови сам таких мудрых отцов. Красивый был фильм. Мне больше всего нравилось, когда мальчик, запертый в номере, упрашивал портье отдать ему ключ. И портье соглашался, но в обмен на одну услугу. Сами догадайтесь, что это за услуга. Он опрокидывал мальчика на постель, тот сопротивлялся, но в таких фильмах, знаете ли, как у одного маркиза - добродетель всегда поругана, так ей и надо. Портье переворачивал мальчика на живот, спускал с него штаны и шлепал по заду. Потом все шло, как всегда, презерватив на член, член в зад, все очень эстетично, хорошо поставленный свет, портье пыхтит, мальчик стонет в подушку, в соседнем номере сидят родители, не подозревая, чем развлекается их сын, хоть это не развлечение, а всего лишь не очень приятная сделка. Маленькая гадкая процедура вроде клизмы, не помню, кто это сказал и почему. Отец читает газету, мать вяжет что-то розовое, спицы щелкают, стрелки щелкают, портье кончает. Мальчик вряд ли кончает, он затеял это не ради собственного удовольствия. Но ключ он получает, выбирается на волю - и вперед, на поиски возлюбленной маски, черного домино. Если не смотрели, посмотрите, отличный фильм. Немножко затянутый в середине, но отличный. Ничего, что я вам советую порнографию? Да это уже не порнография, это винтажная эротика, и я думаю, ее можно смело советовать, по крайней мере, совершеннолетним. Рекомендовано для кадетских училищ и институтов благородных девиц. В кадетских училищах и пажеских корпусах и так все этим занимаются. Благородным девицам сложнее, там нет хорошеньких портье, там сидит мрачный сторож, герой наполеоновских войн, там истопник с лев-толстовской бородой берет записочки, покупает девицам булки и дерет втридорога, там учителя - все как на подбор: один косой, другой хромой, третий ненормальный, у четвертого на щеке пятно от табака, а под носом шишка, вот и весь выбор, показывать девицам такие фильмы - только дразнить попусту, нехорошо, не по-христиански. Им лучше демонстрировать что-нибудь близкое и знакомое, «девушек в униформе», например, с продолжением, где девушки снимают униформу. Или Клодину в школе. Прелестный роман, обожаю его. Вся школа до последней малышки-ученицы знает, что директриса спит с учительницей, - и всем на это наплевать.   
\- Клодина в школе - это Колетт?  
\- Браво! Даже не так: браво, браво, аррррхибраво. Я говорю совсем как дон Джованни. Но вы угадали, Клодина в школе - это Колетт. Почитайте, если не читали.  
\- Чувствую, вы меня не выпустите из Венеции без высшего образования. Сейчас все запишу: это прочитать, это посмотреть. Вы заговорили о Кадино, потому что вы мечтаете, чтобы и вас перевернули на живот и отшлепали по заду?  
\- Как вы догадались? Впрочем, это очевидно. Да, я хотел этого, я пересматривал это снова и снова, я хотел быть на месте этого мальчика. Любовь меня не интересует. Мне интереснее принуждение. Но меня не так часто принуждают, гораздо реже, чем я этого хочу. Мне боятся делать больно, даже когда я сам прошу об этом.  
\- Наверно, боятся сделать вам слишком больно и напугать вас.  
\- Но я же не прошу слишком многого. Горячий воск, дыбы, плетки, это все не по мне. Просто немного принуждения. Немного легкого насилия. И непременное стоп-слово. Но когда я предлагаю вот так поиграть, каждый второй говорит: нет, лучше без этого, я боюсь. Как будто это их будут принуждать и шлепать.   
\- Ну раз каждый второй говорит «нет», значит, каждый первый говорит «да». Не все так печально. Вторые да будут первыми.  
\- А мне чаще попадаются вторые, не знаю, что со мной не так. Что-то я с вами разоткровенничался, сейчас вы испугаетесь и скажете, что не хотите спать с таким извращенцем, как я. Хотя извращение - это такая сложная штука. Мою подругу ее подруга назвала извращенкой за то, что у нее был кнопочный телефон.  
\- И вправду, какое интересное извращение. И что же ваша подруга сказала своей подруге?  
\- А что тут скажешь? Расплакалась. Разумеется, сменила телефон, такими извращениями не гордятся и не получают от них удовольствия.   
Что это - невоспитанность или нецеломудрие, как мне не совестно выдавать чужие секреты чужому человеку? Но минус на минус дает перекрестие минусов, чужой нейтрализует чужое, и я не вижу ничего дурного в том, чтобы рассказать маленький анекдот, то есть - историю с моралью, я ведь не называю имен, я помню о приличиях: подруга А, подруга Б, телефон подруги А, кнопочки на телефоне. А вы могли бы сказать такое знакомому: у тебя старый телефон, ты что, ненормальный? Я бы не смог. Есть вещи, которые даже в шутку не выговоришь, что-то в горле помешает. А мне кажется, замечает Тадеуш, такое можно сказать ну разве что в школе, когда тебе лет двенадцать, когда ты пытаешься быть крутым и особенным и злишься, что рядом ходит кто-то не крутой, бросает на тебя самого тень. Но то в двенадцать лет, потом обычно из этого состояния вырастают. А когда я учился в школе, вспоминаю я, у нас вообще еще не было телефонов. Я ископаемое, меня можно в музей ставить. Ну нет, не надо вас в музей, в музеях ничего нельзя трогать, а мне хочется вас потрогать. От мемуаристики снова переходим к эротике, приятно будет в старости смешать мемуарное с эротическим, перечислить все свои увлечения, все свои встречи, половину выдумать, никто не проверит, да и кому охота проверять, с кем я спал, надо к этому легче относиться. Я и вправду ископаемое, я взрослел в другой эпохе, в легкомысленном мезозое, когда постель не повод для знакомства, когда никаких вам законов о пропаганде, когда скрепы - это большие канцелярские скрепки, вот и все, когда жить опаснее, страшнее, но и свободнее, страх забывается, но не чувство свободы, и возвращается ветер, и из раскрытых книг, непременно книг, напечатанных в то десятое десятилетие века, летит пыль, летят воспоминания, мне страшно подумать, что книги эти уже не новы, мне странно подумать, что тот век давно позади, а я вот-вот перестану быть молодым, я уже перестал, хоть и числюсь в молодых по каким-то особым признакам. Я ничего не понимаю и меня никто не понимает, мне спокойно лишь со сверстниками, и то не со всеми, мне спокойно со Славой и Лилей, а с Гулем и Эмочкой уже беспокойно, хоть они не младше меня, но есть в них что-то тревожное, и лучше о них не думать. Тадеуш младше меня, но он подстраивается, он подбирает слова на моем языке, милый Тадеуш, зачем он так пытается мне понравиться, вовсе незачем так стараться, я уже согласился, я не передумаю в последний момент, я не скажу «нет», потому что мне лень говорить «нет». И кроме того, он решит, что я притворяюсь, я говорю «нет», чтобы меня заставили, я ведь сам хотел, чтобы меня заставляли. Нет значит нет, но иногда нет значит да, а «мачта» значит «нет», мачта - стоп-слово. И почему мачта? Ну разумеется, что-то фаллическое, куда нам без фаллического.  
\- Хотите попробовать это со мной? - спрашивает Тадеуш. - Я не испугаюсь. Могу сделать вам больно и принудить, заставить так, как вам нравится.   
\- Да, пожалуйста, - отвечаю я. - Это будет очень мило с вашей стороны. Вы так любезны. Да, я думаю, я очень хочу.  
Ну что ж, тогда пойдемте ко мне, уже без пятнадцати три, может быть, нас опять пропустят. Как неловко жить там, где живу я: каждый раз приходится брать ключ у портье, и пусть портье не просит услуг в обмен на ключ, но смотрит подозрительно, но припоминает, что я приехал один, а теперь поднимаюсь с кем-то по лестнице, зачем поднимаюсь, кто мне позволил, гостей водить запрещено, извольте спуститься и беседовать внизу, за столиками, там сервирован бесплатный чай, разве вы не хотите чаю, спускайтесь, кому говорят, вчера же вы пили чай и не спорили. Но мы вчера пили не чай, а кофе, и вчера мы тоже заходили в мой номер, ничего не изменилось, все повторяется, не из-за чего устраивать скандал. Да ведь он ничего не устраивает, он молчит и даже не смотрит нам вслед, у него свои заботы, мы поднимаемся по узкой лестнице на третий этаж, припомните, что я живу на третьем, ступеньки здесь высокие, как тихо, никого нет, кроме меня, кроме нас, но от этой тишины неловко ступать слишком громко, я открываю дверь и решаю, что не буду шуметь, что бы со мной ни делали. Я думаю: как глупо оставаться наедине с человеком, которого вовсе не знаешь. Я думаю: но ведь вчера я оставался с ним наедине и не боялся. Но не все ли равно, все так делают, а убивают не всех, и он меня не убьет. В номере уже убрано, одеяло туго натянуто и заткнуто под матрас, подушки взбиты, пыль стерта, пол подметен, не стыдно и переспать, мы затем сюда и пришли, чтобы переспать. Мы обнимаемся и начинаем целоваться, я закрываю глаза и думаю, что это очень приятно. Но хорошо бы разделаться с этим поскорее. Я никуда не спешу, мне все нравится, я сам этого хотел. Но пусть все закончится поскорее. Потом я напишу Славе и расскажу, что у меня было приключение, любовное венецианское приключение, не хуже, чем у мальчика Кадино. А Слава спросит: ты что, влюбился? А я отвечу: ты с ума сошел, это всего лишь секс. Я же не Ашенбах, слава богу. И Ашенбах не стал бы подчиняться и подставлять зад, а я подчинюсь и подставлю, и мне не стыдно, я сам прошу, чтобы это со мной сделали, мне нужны маленькие унижения, по-другому мне неинтересно. Вы пассивны, как женщина, равнодушны, как женщина, я жду этих слов, у меня и готов подходящий ответ: я пассивен и равнодушен, как я сам, женщины совсем не такие, вы не знаете их, а я знаю, у меня большой опыт: старухи, мертвые, ледяная Ю.Ю. – Юля Юрьевна, она принимала мои поцелуи, как я принимаю ваши, она разрешала ласкать себя и смотрела в потолок, я знал, что она не кончит, я так и не научился как следует работать языком, а теперь и подавно все позабыл, не было практики, с мужчинами все совсем по-другому, с мужчинами проще, мужчин я так не боюсь. Теперь можно и раздеться, мы раздеваемся и не смотрим друг на друга, не помогаем друг другу, сами справимся, не маленькие уже, были бы маленькие - играли бы в мячик, отняв его у Навсикаи, играли бы в волан, попадая в глаз королеве, бегали бы по пляжу, красуясь перед стариками, но мы переросли мячи и воланы, переросли собственную невинность, оставьте нас в покое, мы просто хотим переспать и на этом расстаться, мы просто хотим получить удовольствие, зачем еще ложиться в постель, не от любви же, любовь все усложняет, давайте как-нибудь без нее. У меня угловой номер, в нем всегда полумрак, не надо задергивать шторы, не надо захлопывать ставни днем, нас никто не увидит, нас даже никто не услышит, шумите сколько угодно, развлекайтесь, соседние номера пусты, вся гостиница пуста, портье скучает внизу, он отделен от вас тремя этажами, лестничными пролетами, ему на вас наплевать.   
\- А вы не боитесь заразиться? - спрашивает Тадеуш.  
Уже все кончено, он поздно спохватился. Я лежу спиной к нему, он обнимает меня, я обнимаю его - если можно назвать это объятиями: я держу его рукой за бедро, это иллюзия близости, иллюзия нежности, сплошные мнимые величины. Откуда мне знать, что он чувствует сейчас. Некоторые предпочитают после секса оставаться в одиночестве: получили удовольствие - и нечего залеживаться, примите душ и проваливайте. Мне хочется принять душ и провалить, провалиться на нулевой этаж, исчезнуть из собственной комнаты и постели, из рук Тадеуша. Мне не хочется вставать и уходить, я бы лучше лежал так долго, остаток дня, ночь и утро, и не шевелился, и чувствовал спиной и задом тепло Тадеуша, его тело. Как странно, что мне, оказывается, было плохо в одиночестве, я совсем не замечал, что мне плохо. Но я не замечу, когда все вывернется наизнанку, вывернется в зазеркалье, проще говоря - я не пойму, когда мне станет плохо от неодиночества, оттого, что кто-то лежит рядом и дышит мне в затылок, не только дышит, но и прижимает губы к затылку, это и вовсе несносно, мне кажется, меня сейчас расстреляют. Грань чересчур тонка, настроения неустойчивы, ну, на вас не угодишь, мой милый, то вы хотите, то не хотите, вы определитесь поскорее, вы решите для начала - нужен вам второй раз или достаточно одного, а дальше вы справитесь сами, сделаете все рукой, той самой рукой, что лежит сейчас на его бедре, очень уютно лежит, и бедро пусть худое, но милое. Нет, я не хочу сейчас его отпускать, зачем нам расставаться, нам хорошо вдвоем, мы полежим немного и все-таки сделаем это второй раз, нас никто не торопит, никто не прогоняет, нам никто не помешает, боже, благослови горничную за то, что она сегодня так быстро убрала мой номер, она так любезна, здесь все так любезны, я единственный постоялец, я последний постоялец, ну не единственный, не последний, но один из последних, вымирающий вид, меня надо охранять. Или вовсе не надо, не лучше ли выгнать меня и закрыть гостиницу, чтобы я вымер у себя дома, не лучше ли пересидеть эти опасные времена, никуда не выходить, ни с кем не встречаться, наплевать на финансовые потери, все в одной похоронной лодке, всем придется туго, но правительство поможет, но заграница поможет, но все справятся, выплывут, а пока лучше залечь на дно канала, дышать через трубочку, раз в день поднимать занавесочку: глянь, дорогуша, держится ли еще советская власть? советская власть давно не держится, была да вся вышла, а вот вирус еще летает, ну что ж, дорогуша, опусти занавесочку, завтра опять посмотрим, улетела эта гадость или нет. Эта гадость носится в воздухе, моровое поветрие, пыль в легких, жар и ломота в костях, удушье, удушье, а за удушьем слабость и смерть, впрочем, здесь преувеличение, смерть далеко не всегда, и все пока еще дурно изучено, и похоже на обычную флю, и ничего, дорогуша, выживем, выберемся, но занавесочку опусти поплотнее, а то гадость к нам влезет, и мы ее не сумеем выгнать.  
\- Нет, - отвечаю я, - я не боюсь заразиться. Во-первых, вы не похожи на больного. Во-вторых, я верю в презервативы.   
\- От этого вируса, знаете ли, презервативы не спасут.  
\- А, так у вас этот вирус? Как мило, а я и не знал. Ни у кого нет, а у вас есть. Вы что же, были в Азии? Нет, не отвечайте, лучше не знать. Я не был в Азии, но у меня тоже может быть этот вирус, мы с вами подышим друг на друга и нейтрализуем наши вирусы. А поцелуи их вообще убьют.  
\- Ну то есть, вы не боитесь.  
\- Ну то есть, я совсем не боюсь. Кстати, вы видели инструкцию: как заниматься сексом в эпидемию? Все очень просто: не лицом к лицу, а по-собачьи. То есть, если я стою на четвереньках, а вы стоите сзади, мы с вами может сколько угодно дышать и даже немного кашлять, и нам обоим ничего не будет. А если мы оба еще и презервативы наденем, то нас наградят за отличную профилактику. Отличники профилактики и ударники труда.  
Он смеется, я тоже смеюсь. Как это хорошо - лежать голыми в постели, обнявшись, говорить глупости и смеяться, и не думать об эпидемии, вернее, не думать, что мы думаем, что нам нельзя думать об эпидемии, это вредно для нервов, для психического здоровья. Для нервов полезно смеяться и говорить глупости, и целоваться, стараясь не дышать друг на друга, что вообще-то физически неосуществимо, но попробовать стоит. Пора бы повернуться к нему лицом, я поворачиваюсь, и мы целуемся и дышим, как там известно где, скоро все это зацитируют наизусть, девы-розы пьем дыханье, быть может, полное не чумы, а маленького вируса, много-много маленьких точек в потоке дыханья и света. Можно мне вас сфотографировать, спрашивает Тадеуш. Нет, не так: можно мне опять сфотографироваться с вами, мне хочется оставить что-то себе на память еще и об этом дне. Вот это уже опасно: мы сфотографируемся в постели, а потом он найдет меня и начнет шантажировать, и угрожать, что пришлет эти фотографии моим родственникам, моим друзьям, моему любовнику, работодателям моим пришлет, вот тогда я взвою. Я думаю об этом, а сам беру телефон и отвечаю: да, разумеется, идите сюда, прижимайтесь ближе, а то не влезем в объектив, то есть, в экран. Я знаю, что это не для шантажа, это наш розмарин для воспоминаний, засосы исчезнут, город уйдет под воду, мы состаримся, мы расстанемся, но через много лет, если доживем, будем доставать эти фотографии и повторять задумчиво: все это было, было, и наверно, это было неплохо, в молодости все хорошо. Вот только как его звали? Что-то на тэ, или вовсе и не на тэ, на другую букву, что-то литературное, но литературных имен так много, начнешь перебирать - и до смерти все не переберешь, это вам не чечевица пополам с просом и сором, глаза слепнут от напряжения, голова лопается, как же его звали, ах, не все ли равно, в паспорт я к нему не смотрел, имя его выдуманное, я теперь могу называть его как хочу, он тоже может называть меня как хочет, сплошные модальные глаголы, но ни одного долженствования, потому что никто никому ничего не должен, никому ничего больше не надо. Как глупо мы выглядим на фотографии, голые лица, приоткрытые рты, я отдаю ему телефон и прошу: теперь снимите меня, но только я повернусь на живот. Снимите само тело, посмотрю на себя со стороны: я совсем урод или еще не совсем. Вот глупое кокетство, вам не по возрасту, не по полу, но Тадеуш не станет меня упрекать, смешно требовать от меня солидности, мужественности, я трамвайная вишенка страшной поры, я милый лебедь, я маска, я женщина из какого-то рассказа Ренье, красивая женщина, проигравшая свою тень в карты, рассказчик построил для нее дворец, окружил его садом, разбил цветники, пустил фонтаны, расписал потолки - там резвились боги, сражались герои, купидончики целились каждому в сердце, смазав стрелы ядом кураре, но рассказчика яд не брал, он ничего не боялся, он развесил зеркала по стенам, и в условленный час, на закате, проигравшая женщина приехала к этому дому в закрытой карете, ступила на порог, разделась донага и прошла по всем комнатам, отразилась во всех зеркалах, и замкнув круг, вновь надела платье, набросила вуаль и уехала в закрытой карете, исчезла навсегда, а ее тень навсегда осталась там, в мертвом доме, в объятиях рассказчика. Я пытаюсь подарить Тадеушу свою тень, навсегда оставить ему отпечаток своего тела, свое отражение, я поворачиваюсь на живот и прячу лицо в подушке, пусть ему достанутся затылок и плечи, спина, зад, вытянутые ноги, согнутые локти, маленький подарок, от него нельзя отказаться, и Тадеуш не отказывается, послушно фотографирует меня, я слышу этот вечный звук, привычный звук: нож свистит, голова падает, птичка вылетает. Ну вот, говорит он, по-моему, недурно получилось. Но зад у вас очень красный. Боюсь, я немного увлекся раньше. Нет, что вы, объясняю я, это не вы увлеклись, это у меня кожа тонкая. Но почему-то не на щеках, а на заду. Пустяки, оно быстро пройдет. Дайте и мне взглянуть, что из меня вышло.  
Ничего хорошего из меня не выйдет: лежит ничком голое тело, кости торчат. Неужели вон то - это я? Какая гадость, как можно со мной спать. И как странно это отчуждение от себя самого, от голого тела: что-то делают с ним, и ему приятно, оно движется, оно поворачивается, оно расслабляется, оно вздрагивает от боли и просит еще, чем больнее, тем приятнее, слюна на подушке, сперма на простыне, только крови не хватает, пустите ему кровь, все эти жидкости, запахи, звуки существуют помимо меня, я лучше чувствую других, чем себя самого, я становлюсь другими. Это не мешает мне получать удовольствие. Если б я не получал удовольствия, я бы не стал спать с Тадеушем и со всеми ему подобными, я, знаете ли, вовсе не альтруист. Ишервуд говорил, что он - камера, а я говорю, что я - фотография, меня снимают, и я смотрю на себя и думаю, что ничего хорошего не выйдет, но вслух хвалю: а что ж, неплохо получилось, не удаляйте, я вам потом ее перешлю. Легкая добыча для шантажиста: вот начнет он мне потом грозить, что выложит меня-фотографию везде, везде, и весь свет узнает, шляпа сползла, волоса расчесались, и весь свет узнал, закончить не могу, смех меня душит, но все соглашаются, что анекдот очень мил. Боже мой, ну делайте что хотите, свет не обратит внимания, мало ли голых тел, и все они красивее меня, а родственников у меня нет, а работодателям моим, моим содержателям нет дела, лишь бы сдавал переводы в срок, а все остальное их не интересует, а Славе и вовсе наплевать, он точно меня видел голым, впервые увидел десять лет назад, в комнате, где было нечем дышать, на липкой от пота кровати - еще одна жидкость, самая противная, - мы занимались сексом и жаловались друг другу на погоду, на дым, на жару, о, хоть бы пошел дождь, хоть бы пришел ветер, хоть бы закончилось это проклятое лето, пока мы не кончились вместе с ним. Все-таки признайте, что это удивительно, это как безумные совпадения у Пастернака: приехал в Венецию, приехал на Лидо, вышел к морю, вышел на мол, и там познакомился с молодым человеком, а молодой человек оказался компатриотом, это значит - общий язык, общий язык всегда все упрощает, но не уплощает, хотя я люблю наоборот - плоскость без простоты, но не в пейзаже, в пейзаже я люблю горы и дыры, образующиеся там, где когда-то был я. Молодой человек не только компатриот, он еще и квир, я не говорю - гомосексуал, откуда мне знать, гомо он или не совсем гомо, сексуальность так неопределенна, так эфемерна, сексуальность летуча, как пух, и мне ее не поймать, неважно, важно другое - что молодой человек согласился со мной переспать, а мог бы и не соглашаться. Да, все это пастернаковские совпадения, очаровательные неудачи среди сплошных удач, но что же неудачного в том, что мне удалось с ним переспать? а то, что я упустил возможность безнадежно в него влюбиться и умереть от этой безнадежности, от тягучей и сладкой неудовлетворенности: он ускользает, ускользает, он никогда не станет моим, вернее - я никогда не стану его, нет, это звучит неловко, я никогда не стану ему принадлежать, так лучше. Что ж, а теперь я ему принадлежу, хоть это прекрасная условность, я совершенно свободен от него, он даже фотографии моей не получит, отпечатка меня, моей тени. Так что же, спрашиваю я, переслать вам фотографию? Отчаянная poshlost' - предлагать мимолетному любовнику свои голые снимки, свои нюдсы спереди и сзади, да еще и без ретуши, с красными ягодицами, на перемятой простыне, в кадр лезет всякая гадость, обертка от презерватива, а то и сам презерватив, тюбик анальной смазки, один носок, книжка корешком вверх, можно подумать, можно додумать, что я читал, будто маркиза де Мертей, пока бедный Тадеуш пыхтел и трудился надо мной, а я знай себе переворачивал страницы, повторял: изумительно, изумительно, вот послушайте, разве это не чудесно? и приглашал его послушать это чудесное и изумительное, ну что бы это могло быть, ну пусть уотермарк, фондамента дельи инкурабили, оно не так уж и прекрасно, это самовнушение, это довольно-таки претенциозная проза, но все зависит от интонации, от двойного, двуединого ритма - ритма слов и ритма секса, мне видится еще «контрапункт», но я не знаю, к чему этот контрапункт приставить, так слушайте же, Тадеуш: повторяю: вода равна времени и снабжает красоту ее двойником, отчасти вода, мы служим красоте на тот же манер, полируя воду, город улучшает внешность времени, делает будущее прекраснее, вот в этом его роль во вселенной и состоит, ибо город покоится, а мы движемся, слеза тому доказательство, ибо мы уходим, а красота остается, because we go, and beauty stays. Все точки заменены запятыми, ну разве это не прекрасно, мой дорогой? о да, пыхтит Тадеуш, удивительно, вы когда-нибудь кончите уже? Я кончаю, мой милый, кончаю с последней фразой: то же верно и для любви, ибо любовь больше того, кто любит. Он стонет и дергается, и я знаю, что его спина блестит от пота, он весь взмок, он загнал себя, бедняжка, пока я прохлаждался с книжечкой, и удовольствия мы получили поровну: он - всё сделавший, и я - не сделавший ничего, и где же справедливость? да нет никакой справедливости. И всего этого не было на самом деле, особенно книжечки, кто же теперь таскает с собой в путешествия бумажные книги? Ну заменить книжку на телефон: он лежал на животе и смотрел последние известия, и переписывался с друзьями, и ловил рыбку социальными сетями, пока рыжий Тадеуш изнемогал в нем и на нем, трахал его, не жалея сил и смазки, и не дождался благодарности, не дождался учтивого «спасибо, это было очень славно», вот и спи теперь с такими вот случайными знакомыми, стараешься, стараешься для них, а они едва шевелят задом. Да, все верно, я неблагодарен, я эгоистичен, я думаю только о том, как бы получить свое удовольствие, а тот, другой, доставляющий мне удовольствие, пусть обходится, как знает, пусть принимает душ, но без меня, пожалуйста, вытирается, одевается и выметается, я от него устал, я хочу побыть один. Но все-таки это нелюбезно, и вместо «уходите» я говорю: останьтесь еще, если не спешите, полежите со мной. Внизу, за окном, городской шум, многоязычный лепет, но нет автомобильных моторов, нет и плеска воды, сюда она, это вода, не доходит даже в приливы, когда затапливает площадь, она плещется в начале улицы, но не смеет хлынуть дальше. Этот шум лишен примет города, где мы, что это за местность? Не все ли равно, бесполезно распахивать ставни и выглядывать наружу, ничего не увидишь, кроме замкнутого окна в доме напротив, кроме таких же зеленых ставень. Восхитительное чувство: ты везде и ты нигде, повсеместен, почти уловим, все такое, это чувство одновременного существования и несуществования, полноты и пустоты. Это что-то пограничное: засыпание, умирание, секунды перед семяизвержением, это что-то неопределимое, не накрываемое словом. Я пересылаю Тадеушу фотографию и убираю телефон. Я спрашиваю себя: что там еще было у Кадино, кажется, оргия в карнавальных костюмах? И отвечаю себе: ну да, что-то вроде, но мне стало скучно, и я ее пропустил. Ну оргия и оргия, большой многочлен, поначалу забавно, но очень уж долго все тянется. Порнография почти всегда тянется слишком долго. В жизни как-то быстрее, вы не находите? - замечает Тадеуш. Да нет, говорю я, в жизни тоже по-разному, иногда кажется, что все так томительно, так скучно, конца нет. А иногда не замечаешь времени, а потом оказывается, что два часа прошли, надо либо освобождать номер, либо идти на ресепшен и продлевать. Это, знаете ли, лавотели, почасовые гостиницы для свиданий. А домой вы к себе никого не водите, спрашивает Тадеуш, а почему? Вы живете не один? Господи, ну начинается, он что, хочет ко мне в гости, он что, хочет узнать, где я живу, и ограбить меня, и убить? Я живу один, объясняю я, я не добавляю: теперь я живу один, не хватало еще пускаться в воспоминания, рассказывать ему о тетке, о детстве, о смерти тетки, и почему у меня была только тетка, и почему у меня не было родителей, и кто я вообще такое, да сколько лет, да как живем, да есть ли свой у вас портной. Портного нет, да у кого они сейчас есть. Вернее, у кого-то есть, но я из другой социальной категории. Я живу один, именно поэтому я не хочу приводить к себе случайных знакомых. Сами понимаете, что это опасно. В лавотеле всегда можно заорать и позвать на помощь. Правда, там звукоизоляция, но все-таки не настолько опасно, как дома. И проще расставаться. Когда приводишь кого-то домой, неудобно говорить: ну ладно, давай, собирайся, вызвать тебе такси? Наоборот, чувствуешь себя неловко, вроде как ты ему что-то должен, хоть чайку предложить с печеньем. А у меня никогда нет ни чая, ни печенья, угостить нечем. А в лавотеле есть вода и конфеты, чего еще надо, выпили водички, покормили друг друга конфетками, поцеловались - и баиньки. То есть, не баиньки, а надеваем штаны и расходимся. И никаких угрызений. А если не мелочиться и взять номер подороже, то можно и не беспокоиться из-за презервативов - там все есть, все включено. Знаете, я вам рассказываю все это и чувствую себя таким развратником, таким безумно опытным, с ума сойти. Тадеуш смеется и говорит: но вы правда похожи на очень опытного. По крайней мере, по части лавотелей. Я никогда в таких не был, я всегда с кем-нибудь дома: у нее, у него. Я так и думал, что вы би, говорю я. А что, спрашивает Тадеуш, очень заметно? Я скрываю, би никто не любит. Нет, говорю я, меня все это не смущает, мне нормально. Би так би. Что такого? А чем би отличаются от пансексуалов? А я не знаю, признается Тадеуш, но чем-то, наверно, отличаются, раз есть отдельное название. Может быть, я пансексуал? Ну может быть, соглашаюсь я, но и это нормально.   
Сейчас много разных слов придумали, каждый может найти что-нибудь себе по вкусу. Но я себя никак не называю, я - это просто я, этого достаточно, я, наверно, не вписываюсь в бинарную систему, но в нее никто не вписывается, да и сама система больше не существует. Хотя я понимаю, что мне дадут в челюсть, если я покажусь недостаточно мужественным, мне сломают руку, если решат, что я подозрительный. Но что ж мне делать, поскорее превращаться в финского тома, вроде того манекена в подсвеченной красным витрине? а он мне не нравится, я не хочу быть таким же, мне не нужны большие мускулы, кожаные штаны, тяжелоатлетическое тело, мне хорошо в моей тощей оболочке, слабой скорлупе, ну что с того, что ее легко разбить, что с того, что я не сумею дать сдачи, когда ко мне привяжутся трое и четверо накачанных-бритых, вот они, финские томы, но не следует им об этом говорить. Зря я себя запугиваю, лежа сейчас в своей кровати, в прекрасном безопасном городе, где давно победили все или почти все предрассудки, рядом со мною сидит Тадеуш, едва ли сильнее меня, мы с ним в равном положении, вдруг он сам меня боится? Правила безопасности: встречаться в гостиницах для свиданий или просто в гостиницах, не позволять себя связывать, никаких ножей, плеток и сильнодействующих веществ, бутылки, пожалуй, тоже лучше убрать подальше, а презервативы - положить поближе, что там еще, ну, выбирать субтильного партнера, хоть это не выход, кому что нравится, кому-то подавай солдат, спортсменов, матросов, но я недобитый интеллигент, и встает у меня на таких же недобитых, я удобно устроился, с кем попало не пойду. А неужели не противно - без любви? Нет, совсем не противно. Я вообще удивительно небрезглив. Не надо сейчас мне верить. Я небрезглив только в сексе, а в жизни я несносен, мне делается дурно от дурных запахов, мне делается дурно от детских криков, однажды мне пришлось лететь два часа рядом с материнством-младенчеством, рядом с матерью и ребенком, и я чуть с ума не сошел: этот надрывный плач, слюни, отрыжка, грязные пеленки, постоянное напряжение, гадость, гадость, как другие это выдерживают, как другие вообще заводят детей, терпят детей, живут в этом напряжении и в этой гадости. Вслух об этом не скажешь, невежливо. И какое мне дело до чужих детей? Какое мне дело до чужой отрыжки и грязи, если я испачкаюсь, я вымою руки, это полезно для здоровья, все вымою, переменю одежду. Приму душ. После секса хорошо принять душ, у меня в номере большая душевая кабина, в нее легко поместиться вдвоем. Отдельный номер с собственной ванной комнатой, звучит внушительно, звучит естественно, как можно жить в отдельном номере без собственной ванной комнаты, где умываться-то по утрам? А бывают такие номера с общей ванной комнатой дальше по коридору. Туда занимают очередь и чистят зубы не дольше пяти минут: вы здесь не один, все торопятся на завтрак и на прогулку, у всех времени мало, всем некогда, вылезай давай, что ты там застрял? Так что мне, без штанов к вам вылезать, что ли? От общей ванной комнаты пахнет и общим коридором, общей кухней, на конфорках готовится разное, соседка побогаче, крашеная стерва, варит мясо, и все ее ненавидят: где взяла? где достала? небось продавцу дает, шалава, а он ей выносит из подсобки куски получше, а на прилавок вываливает одни кости; в других кастрюлях и костей нет, слипшиеся макароны, перловка, картошка, да не с маслом, а с маргарином, чтобы было еще противнее. Вот оно, противное: не секс без любви, а серые вязкие макароны, запах мяса из чужой кастрюли, волосы на обмылке, голоса за стеной, тараканы, сметенные на пол крошки, сосед в мятых трусах, спускающий воду в уборной, хорошо еще, что спускает, вот в квартире рядом живет один, который уже и не спускает, совсем допился, да никак не помрет, они живучие, эти алкоголики, ничто их не берет - ни три топора, ни плодово-ягодное, ни самогон, ни одеколон, ни боярышник, он еще и курит в постели, засыпает, а папироса торчит в зубах, тлеет, тлеет, в конце концов спалит он весь дом, хоть бы в пээндэ его закатали, все бы вздохнули спокойно. Довольно, довольно, меня опять сносит волной в литературу, в какие-то проклятые коммунальные квартиры, я никогда там не жил, я только читал о них, соседка честила мою маму жидовской мордой, а потом плакала на ее похоронах, это Меттер, мою тетку никто не называл жидовской мордой, меня тоже пока никто так не называл, бог миловал, и от коммуналок он меня миловал, и от общих ванных комнат, и поэтому я плачу за номер с отдельной ванной комнатой и прошу оставить меня в покое. Рядом со мною потягивается чистенький, трезвый, выбритый Тадеуш, кожа у него такая гладкая, к нему приятно прикасаться, я не люблю колючих, не люблю лохматых, не люблю нерях, да кто же их любит. Ну, знаете ли, всякие вкусы бывают, разные звери живут в божьем зверинце. Он смотрит на часы, в литературе моей любимой были бы часы на запястье, часы на ремешке, но в наше время реже носят наручные часы, чаще носят телефоны прямо в руке. Он смотрит в телефон, чтобы узнать, который час, и говорит нерешительно: ну наверно, мне пора. Я даже не могу предложить ему вызвать такси, я не швейцар, я адмирал, ну так подайте катер. Катер тоже не подам, и гондолу не вызову, здесь нет причала. Ладно, пешком дойдет. Я его не удерживаю. Я не хочу его удерживать, но говорю из вежливости: вам в самом деле пора? может быть, полежим еще? Полежим и чем-нибудь займемся, это не сказано вслух, но подразумевается. Ну да, чем-нибудь займемся, поиграем в города. Я чувствую то, что называют влечением, это короткая жалобная нежность, это желание обнимать, прижиматься теснее, водить губами по этой белой и гладкой коже, целовать голову в рыжих волосах. Как же все это глупо, сколько ни целуй - все равно ничего не получится, мне нужно от него то, чего нет на свете, мне нужно научиться любить, а он меня этому не научит. И все же я обнимаю его и удерживаю, а он уступает и остается. Ненадолго, минут на пятнадцать, ну на двадцать самое большее. За двадцать минут можно много успеть. Через двадцать минут я сам попрошу его уйти, я выдумаю, что у меня ужасная мигрень. Мы целуемся, внизу на улице мужчина и женщина спорят, выясняя, в какую сторону им идти, чья сторона - правильная, я слушаю их и не могу разобрать, на каком языке они говорят, но это неважно, я понимаю каждое слово. У каждого своя правильная сторона, им бы разойтись, но наверно, они тоже, как мы с Тадеушем, не в силах оторваться друг от друга. Но это некорректное сравнение: я прекрасно могу от Тадеуша оторваться, и вовсе не преждевременно, а очень вовремя, и твердые ласточки круглых бровей - или круглые ласточки твердых бровей? - из гроба ко мне прилетели сказать, что они отлежались в своей стокгольмской холодной постели. Меняем стокгольм на венецию, ласточек на чаек, холодную постель на теплую, гроб на гондолу, что есть одно и то же. Дались мне эти мандельштамовские ласточки, что я к ним привязался. Разговор под окном стихает, видно, они все-таки договорились - или разошлись навсегда, мне нравится и то, и другое, разрыв чуточку сильнее, я одинок, так пусть и все будут одинокими. Хотя сейчас я не одинок, Тадеуш дышит мне в шею, потом берет меня за шею рукой. Это еще что за шуточки? Ах, да, я ведь сам просил быть со мной порезче, порешительнее, он и старается не на шуточку, а всерьез. Он очень милый. Я говорю: да, пожалуйста, продолжайте, очень приятно, но не увлекайтесь, настоящую асфиксию я не люблю. Он отзывается предупредительно: не бойтесь, я не по-настоящему. Это не асфиксия, а депривация. А вы знаете много умных слов. Надо говорить: «богатых слов». Но депривация - это, кажется, не совсем обездвиживание, хотя и звучит красиво. Вы держите меня за горло, а я лежу смирно и получаю удовольствие. Мы в расчете. Вы мне ничего не должны, я вам ничего не должен. Ну ладно, давайте еще разок, а потом вы оденетесь и уйдете. Я провожу вас до дверей, мы поцелуемся, в этот миг из других дверей выглянет горничная со шваброй в руках - там подсобное помещение, я живу рядом с ним, очень удобно, никаких соседей, тишина по ночам, - из подсобного помещения выглянет горничная, взглянет на нас равнодушно и пойдет мыть пол. Она и не такого навидалась, мы ее ничем не удивим. Как хорошо, как спокойно оттого, что мы никого ничем больше не удивим. Я говорю: идите ко мне. Это бессмысленное приглашение: куда ему идти, когда он и так лежит рядом со мной, на мне, почти что во мне. Ну почти что, я не уверен, что опять этого хочу, довольно с меня пенетраций, я не очень-то и люблю проникающий секс. Иногда тянет, да, но не очень часто. Одного раза вполне достаточно. Уберите руку с моего горла, спускайтесь ниже, еще ниже. А дальше и мне вас не надо учить, и вам не надо учить меня. Камера, мотор. Мечтал попасть в вояж а венис - на, получай, но изволь вести себя так, как все себя ведут, это все-таки порнографический фильм, хоть и высокопорнографический, не надейся отделаться ласками до пояса. Я не надеюсь, наоборот, я успокаиваюсь, все это лишь литература, лишь искусственное искусство, немножко халтурное, но ничего, сойдет, есть прелесть в легкой пошлятинке, в прожилках плесени, в запахе гнили, я занимаюсь тем же самым, чем занимался с другими своими знакомыми из тиндеров-гриндеров, если закрыть глаза, то можно и вовсе забыть, что снаружи Венеция, а не Москва, узенькая калле Спеччиери, а не набережная близ Таганки, голоса слышны, но я больше не разбираю слов, я стараюсь не слушать, я прилежно занимаюсь любовью, получаю удовольствие и доставляю, я хорошо воспитан, тетка меня так воспитала, я не могу думать только о себе. Хотя вообще-то я только о себе и думаю даже сейчас, обмениваясь механическими нежностями с Тадеушем. До чего же печально это слово «механически», но что поделать, сами нежности вовсе не так дурны, они чисто отрепетированы, как у Кадино. Покончив с любовью, мы должны встать и вымыться, и одеться, спуститься вниз и вернуть ключ, расплатиться по счету, вместе сесть в гондолу и уплыть по красной закатной воде. И пусть гондольер напевает что-нибудь оперное, что-нибудь про amore, amor ch’è palpito dell’universo, dell'universo intero, misterioso, misterioso, altero, господи, заткните его кто-нибудь, но он не заткнется, пока не допоет до конца: croce, croce e delizia, croce e delizia, delizia al cor. Спасибо, высадите меня вон у тех ступенек, меня укачало, с меня довольно, меня вырвет сейчас этой проклятой любовью, я ее не перевариваю. Гондольеры - красивые ребята в полосатых майках, вот бы свести с ними знакомство, что меня все тянет на безобидных интеллигентных мальчиков, мне бы кого-нибудь посильнее, пожестче, красивого гондольера, который уложит меня не в кровать, а в гондолу, а гондола - это гроб. О чем вы думаете? - спрашивает Тадеуш, вытирая руки бумажным платком. О том, что гондола - это гроб. Дайте-ка и мне платочек. Гондол безмолвные гроба, очень точно сказано. Но вы, конечно, не знаете, кто именно так сказал, сейчас в школе этому не учат. Да и в мое время, кажется, не учили, это было разве что внеклассное чтение. Ну знаете, говорит Тадеуш, я ведь тоже в школе читал не только букварь, вторую и синюю, я не хуже вас знаю, что это Блок, венецианский цикл, холодный ветер от лагуны. И вот теперь мне точно пора. Я слишком устал, чтобы беседовать о Блоке, давайте в другой раз. Давайте, отвечаю я, но другого раза не будет. Как хорошо, что у меня есть запасные полотенца. В сущности, это номер для двоих, и горничные приносят мне двойной комплект полотенец, шампуней, зубных паст, раз я снимаю номер на двоих, то и чистить зубы и мыть голову должен за двоих. Идите в душ, не стесняйтесь, я еще полежу. Омне анимал тристе пост коитум. Вивамус, меа Лесбия, аткве амемус. Целум, нон анимум, мутант ки транс маре куррунт. Все, больше ничего по-латыни не знаю, идите в душ и не смотрите на меня, я стесняюсь. Ведь я учил латынь, я ее крепко учил. Но все позабыл, только тристе пост коитум и осталось, а этому меня как раз не учили, это тоже было внеклассное, внеаудиторное чтение. Вода шумит, Тадеуш смывает любовь со своей кожи, я еще чувствую его запах, я еще вижу отпечаток его головы на подушке рядом, отпечаток его тела - рядом на кровати. А я не очень тяжелая? - спрашивала прустовская Альбертина, прежде чем лечь на кровать рядом с Марселем. Да полно вам, дорогая, кровать крепкая и все выдержит, даже вас. Выдержала бы психика. Все позабыто, все позади, и я с удовольствием думаю, что скоро Тадеуш уйдет, и я смогу пойти гулять один, смогу поесть, смогу снова окунуться в Венецию, потеряться в ней, я так хорошо теряюсь.


	10. Кладбище

Я еду на Мурано. Или надо говорить: еду в Мурано? Мурано - это остров, а значит, отплывают на него, на Мурано, но есть еще езда в остров любви, а значит, можно поехать в Мурано, ничем не связанный (не связанное?) с любовью: когда меня спрашивают, что мне не нравится среди венецианских островов, и ждут, что я отвечу: Лидо, потому что это вычерченный по линейке курорт, там автомобили и автобусы, пляжи, ничего интересного, отели заколоченные, а Тадеуша я уже встретил и увез с Лидо, и о Тадеуше вообще никто не знает, так вот, когда меня спрашивают, что мне не нравится, я отвечаю - Мурано. И все удивляются: как тебе может не нравиться Мурано, такой милый остров, такое красивое стекло. А мне не нравится стекло, я боюсь стекла, и здесь нельзя заблудиться, и всегда, даже в несезон, слишком много людей, и магазины открыты, на витринах кокетливые таблички: вход свободен, я рад, что вход свободен, но свободен ли выход, бессмысленное стекло, которое даже не увезешь с собой, оно непременно разобьется, и кругом все люди, люди, сколько им, конца нет. И все-таки я еду туда, а зачем? потому что мне больше нечего делать, надо чем-то занять день. Надо не занимать день, а купить билет и вернуться домой, сколько можно отдыхать, я живу так, будто смертельно болен, будто у меня будущего нет, незачем о нем волноваться. Но я, к сожалению, совершенно здоров. Я жду, когда подойдет вапоретто, я не спускаюсь вниз, я остаюсь на палубе, на верхней площадке, как еще назвать это, нынче ветрено, и волны с перехлестом, но солнце сильнее ветра, на солнце даже жарко, чайки сидят на сваях, пролетает желтый катерок амбуланса, Фондаменте Нове уплывает дальше, а кипарисный Сан-Микеле приближается, мы вот-вот подойдем к нему, тут маленький перегон, это все равно что проехать от Павелецкой к Автозаводской, ну, на минуту или на две дольше, но когда ты на воде, а не под землей, и солнце греет, то что тебе одна или две минуты. Мне не здесь выходить, мне на следующей, на Мурано, но я выхожу, глупо приехать на Сан-Микеле и не выйти, не погулять под кипарисами, в уединении, в тишине, ах, посмотрите на него, тишины ему не хватает, ступай тогда в монастырь, я бы с радостью, но в Сан-Ладзаро-дельи-Армени так просто не попадешь, лишь с экскурсией, там покажут коллекцию восточных древностей («- а где же музей восточных культур?» - спрошу я у монахов, и они ответят мрачно: «мы его разграбили», странные это монахи, все как один - в велюровых шляпах, должно быть, теперь так модно), кассирша ласково твердила: зайдите, миленький, в барак, там вам покажут крокодила, а в монастыре покажут прекрасно сохранившуюся египетскую мумию, нет, не хочу, мумию я уже где-то видел. Обойдусь без монастыря, кладбище - тот же монастырь, хорошо замаскированный оссуарий, я выхожу один, а навстречу мне идут человек пятнадцать в черном, все с живыми цветами в руках, с хризантемами, розами, лилиями. Как странно, думаю я, они, наверно, были на похоронах, но зачем же они забрали цветы с собой? Жалко, думают они в ответ, хорошие цветы, пропадут ведь, завянут, а мертвому уже все равно. Мертвому сойдут искусственные цветы, он не будет капризничать и обижаться: ну да, они ничем не пахнут, но что ему теперь до запаха цветов. Вот они и возвращаются с его похорон, как с загородной прогулки, из лесов и лугов, из садов и рощ, с руками, полными цветов и листьев, и среди них я вижу офелию, негатив офелии с черными волосами и светлыми глазами, она идет с охапкою фиалок и улыбается мечтательно и мягко, я жду, что она уронит свои фиалки в воду, склонится, соскользнет с пристани, не утонет, но обернется рыбою, наядой, не офелия, а ундина, бессердечная, ласковая сестра, я смотрю на нее, а она смотрит мимо меня, она всходит на вапоретто, ветер треплет ее черное платье, одной рукой она придерживает фиалки, а другой поправляет волосы, поправляет шарф на горле, я вижу сияние ее глаз, улыбку, затянутый узел шарфа, я вижу мягкие лепестки фиалок, кто наводит камеру так близко, так крупно, кто снимает эти картинки и показывает их мне, я ничего не просил, я не платил за просмотр. Но вапоретто вздрагивает и наклоняется влево, отходит от пристани - и идет на Мурано, а не вышел бы я здесь, на Сан-Микеле, я провел бы пять минут, семь минут до Мурано рядом с офелией и ее фиалками, но тем лучше, что я вышел, несбыточное всегда прекрасно, я рад, что она исчезает, и мне больше не надо любоваться ею, влюбляться в нее. Как вы смеете, мой друг, изменять вашим старухам и вашим мертвым с какой-то фиалковой прелестницей? Но сам бог спасает меня от измены, хоть я и не верю в бога. Все, что мне мило, должно быть недосягаемым, как скучно прикасаться к теплому и живому, как скучно пытаться понимать другого, свершать акт коммуникации вместо полового акта, оттого мне и нравится анонимный секс, обезличенный секс, оттого мне и нравится Слава: он знает все обо мне, я знаю все о нем, нам уже не надо говорить, нам уже не о чем говорить, мы давно заштриховали область наложения наших кругов, это буду я, ничего внутри, я пустой кружок, он пустой кружок, мы кое в чем совпали, и это совпадение заполнено цветом. Но легче, когда совпадений нет, когда ты ни с кем не совмещен; давайте не сближаться слишком сильно, прошу я тех, с кем сплю, и они соглашаются, нарушение границ мучительно и опасно, давайте закроем наши границы навсегда, сами не выйдем и никого не впустим, замкнемся в себе и замкнем рты друг другу, говорить очень глупо, давайте целоваться. Хотел бы я целоваться с этой офиалковой офелией, о нет, ни в коем случае, я хотел бы слышать ее голос, разбирать ее речь, вот это и ужасно, и это мне запрещено. Она исчезает, и я исчезаю тоже, я вхожу на кладбище, справа церковь, слева указатель: к фьористе - туда, sarò là tra quei fior presso a te sempre, sempre, sempre presso a te, но мне некому нести цветы, мне незачем тревожить фьористу. И я иду прямо.  
Я знаю эти склепы и эти доски, эти стены колумбария, страшную детскую аллею, ее никак не обойти, но каждый раз я хочу пройти ее поскорее - и хочу остановиться, рассмотреть каждую могилу, каждую фотографию, я хочу прочитать, отчего умерли все эти дети, но причины неважны, их не пишут. Мне кажется, мальчиков здесь больше, чем девочек, девочки выносливее, они так просто не умирают, или их хоронят на другой аллее, где больше девочек, чем мальчиков, найти бы эту аллею, но я боюсь ее искать. Несколько месяцев, полтора года, два года, четыре года, вот шестилетний, но с ним все ясно, по фотографии ясно, что он был безнадежен, неизлечим, что-то генетическое, бессмысленный взгляд, скривленный рот, удивительно, что он и до шести лет дожил, непрерывно мучаясь сам и мучая всех вокруг. Как страшно иметь детей, вдруг родится вот такое, и ничего с ним не сделаешь, он живой еще, его жалко, а когда умрет, тоже будет жалко. Нельзя так думать, это жестоко. Но через две могилы от него - девочка, семилетняя девочка старше меня на четверть века, она родилась в шестидесятых и в шестидесятых умерла, не пересекла эти цифры 196 - даю расшифровку: тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят плюс последняя цифра. Она кажется совсем здоровой, что с ней случилось, внезапная болезнь, несчастный случай, убийство, я не знаю, как в Венеции с убийствами, но ведь все бывает, столкнули в канал - и готово, она захлебнулась, мне бы с моими фантазиями кримис писать, я могу выдумать убийство, но разгадать его не могу, и легче предположить, что это была обычная болезнь, детская болезнь, корь-краснуха-скарлатина, вообще-то дети от них уже не умирают, но есть исключения, вот она стала исключением, и ее исключили. А рядом с нею еще один кудрявый мальчик, маленький Джованнино, Джованнино в вечной стране кошмаров, его любят мама, папа и сестренка, плюшевый заяц сидит на его могиле, маленькая машинка стоит на камне, вылези ночью, Джованнино, поиграй немножко, это же твоя любимая машинка, твой любимый заяц, но нет, Джованнино не вылезет, ему страшно, он боится темноты. Я слышу шаги, кто-то идет сюда, я все-таки не один на этом кладбище, я должен вести себя прилично. Нельзя разглядывать слишком пристально детские могилы, свежие могилы, посещаемые могилы (мгновенное воспоминание: заросшее кладбище, наклонившийся серый обелиск, не путать с черным, на нем белой краской предупреждение «могила посещается»), допустимо разглядывать могилы старые и заброшенные, они все равно что музейные экспонаты, руками не трогайте, снимайте без вспышки. Сейчас меня поймают и спросят: вы что, родственник? - и что я тогда отвечу, я уважаемый неродственник, я вообще не понимайт итальянски говорить. Я ухожу, пока меня не увидели, скорее в арку и направо, к греческой секции, в греческий дворик, там плохо со статуями, пара облезлых ангелов, в коллекцию не возьмешь, а античных слепков нет и в помине, кто же поставит на могилу античный слепок, это неприлично, да и дорого. Хороший памятник поставили Дягилеву: куполок на четырех колоннах, Venise, inspiratrice éternelle de nos apaisements, по-русски звучит не по-русски, по-французски тоже странно, неужели он вправду сказал такое, или его мальчик, ставивший памятник, сам это придумал, хотелось ему написать что-нибудь золочеными буквами, но без слова серениссима, он написал и положил букет лилий, как граф Альберт на могилу Жизели, он очень любил себя Альбертом, и Дягилева, наверно, любил, хоть Дягилев был совсем не похож на Жизель. Все те же лилии лежат на мраморной доске, к колоннам привязаны за ленточки грязные туфли, разбитые пальцевые туфли, насквозь пропотевшие, высушенные здешним солнцем, какой странный обычай, зачем Дягилеву приносят женские пальцевые туфли, приносили бы черные мужские - от благодарных учеников дорогому Сержу. А что, Дягилев был известный танцовщик, что его так почитают в балете? Не помню, кто это спрашивал, но кто-то спрашивал, с удивлением выслушивал ответ: нет, не был, не имел, не привлекался; надо же, он не танцевал, не ставил балеты, не сочинял музыку, даже декорации не писал, какой же в нем был смысл? А только в нем и был смысл, без него все обессмыслилось, потом осмыслилось снова, но были пустые годы, мертвые годы без него, потом все снова наладилось, растанцевалось, но ах, без него было плохо, так плохо. Что такое Дягилев? о, Дягилев - это явление, это облако во фраке и в цилиндре, довольно грозное облако, но и очаровательное, вечно просвеченное солнцем. Он похоронен у самой стены, Стравинские лежат дальше, гораздо дальше, под скромными плитами, но зато вместе, их найти труднее, им никто ничего не кладет на могилы, кроме цветов, да и что можно положить на могилу композитору - камертон? нотную бумагу? выломанные из рояля клавиши, выбитые зубы, вот этот ящик с зубами - рояль, его зовут Игорь Федорович. У Стравинских мне скучно, у Дягилева веселее, но еще веселее мне с неизвестными покойниками, был роман двадцатых годов - художник неизвестен, а тут покойник неизвестен, поди дознайся, кем он был, сам не признается, сколько ни допрашивают его искусствоведы в штатском. Вот Нина со стертой фамилией, не моя Нина, не та Нина, что была в меня влюблена в университете, это другая Нина под хорошеньким серым крестом с хорошеньким серым веночком, nata in siberia, morta in venezia, до свиданья, Нина, до свиданья, Нина, слышишь, до свиданья, Нинка Фейгельман, никакая она не Фейгельман, конечно, она дочь генерала от инфантерии, фейгельманов в генералы не производили. Отступи на шаг - и увидишь настоящую фамилию: Слуцки, Слуцкая, Нина Слуцкая, вовсе не она не стертая, это солнце так падает, съедая буквы, во всем виновато солнце. Вот кто-то еще под крестом - ни имени, ни даты, на перекладине написано «Боже, помилуй!», верно, «Господи» не влезало в строку, а вот Елисавета Квеквие, престависе десемьера тысяча восемьсот девяносто пятого, эта Елисавета неизвестно где родилась, в Сербии ли, в Болгарии, а вот лежит на смертном одре дама в зеленом, весьма зеленая дама, и мне лень читать, как ее звали, они все лежат поближе к стене, а в середине могилы победнее, попроще, много греков, нет ли среди них родственников Константина, нет ли среди них самого Константина, я разглядываю фотографии, надеюсь узнать его и поймать: вот вы где, оставили фотографию, а сами шатаетесь по городу под ручку с другом, друг-то лежит в соседнем отделении, для лютеран, вот и приходится встречаться на нейтральной территории. Нет здесь Константина, а значит, и в лютеранской части Эрика нет, здесь всё незнакомые греки, незнакомые русские, чем смутнее фотография, тем красивее лицо, припыленные губы, глаза, скулы, не первой свежести, как и цветы в ее руках, не знаю, в чьих руках, рук ни у кого нет, одни головы. Как странно это - родиться в Сибири, родиться в Белграде, родиться в Салониках, родиться с умом и талантом, и приехать в Венецию, и умереть в Венеции, я забыл, кстати, где похоронили Ашенбаха, устроили его среди лютеран или уложили в свинцовый гроб, причесали и отправили по месту жительства, это неважно, посмертная судьба Ашенбаха никому не интересна, да и предсмертная тоже, есть все-таки едва заметный оттенок пошлости в истории его несчастной любви, я уже рассуждал об этом, порассуждаю снова: накрутил столько мишуры, вспомнил всех - и аполлона, и диониса, и бог зевс знает кого еще, вздыхал, скулил, потел, подкрашивался у парикмахера, надеялся помолодеть, но так и не посмел признать, не посмел себе самому признаться, что всего лишь хотел хорошенького мальчишку, сладкого, беленького мальчишку, хотел отогнать от него мать и сестер, заманить в уголок, похихикать, поучить кое-чему, сунуть в карман пару денежных бумажек, сбросить напряжение и выжить, не умереть от любви, обернувшейся холерой, когда моя настанет смерть, душа кукушкой обернется, его душа ничем не стала, он исчез, а Тадзио и не узнал его имени. Да, это чуточку пошлая, чуточку тяжеловесная, очень германская история: и невинность соблюсти, и поразить читателей, вы подумайте только, приличный человек, немолодой уже, писатель, да и женатый, а влюбился на пляже в мальчишку, так влюбился, что даже умер. А он был хоть знаком с этим мальчишкой? ну что вы, конечно, нет, кто бы ему позволил, кто бы им позволил познакомиться, это мальчик из приличной семьи, не какой-нибудь сорванец, согласный составить синьору компанию недорого, нет, он невинный, он чистый, а его поцелуи с Яшу - те же детские шалости, детские игры, невинность и чистота. Я снова думаю о Дягилеве, о его последней любви - маленьком Маркевиче, похожем на мышонка, ему было шестнадцать или семнадцать, Дягилеву - на сорок лет больше, говорили, что между ними ничего нет, кроме дружбы младшего со старшим, покровительства старшего - младшему, с такой разницей в возрасте иное непредставимо, хоть Дягилев и был в него по-ашенбаховски влюблен, блаженно и безнадежно. Но сам Маркевич рассказывал потом так просто, так спокойно: ну да, мы были и любовниками, а что ж такого, ему это давало так много радости, а мне стоило так мало труда, и я всему научился в пансионе прежде, ничего особенного, все мои друзья так развлекались, разве это дурно. И Тадзио мог бы сказать Ашенбаху, лепетавшему о любви: ну и что ж такого, давайте это сделаем, ничего особенного, я научился всему с Яшу, с другими, здесь, на пляже, там, в пансионе, разве же это дурно? И Ашенбах отшатнулся бы в ужасе: как вы смеете предлагать мне такие гадости, я все расскажу вашей почтенной маменьке, до чего все испортилось, до чего все испортились, что за развращенная молодежь в новом веке, я в ваши годы был совсем другим, я вздыхал по подругам своей матери, по горничным в белых передничках, по девушке в окне напротив, mein Schätzel sieht herab, моя прелесть со светлой косой, мой ангел, годы идут, а она не меняется, она все так же чиста и невинна, все так же прелестна, и коса ее не седеет, вернусь-ка я к ней, а вас позабуду, вы дурной мальчишка, дрянной мальчишка, еще чего, умирать из-за вас, не дождетесь, подите прочь.  
Я снова больше не один, я снова слышу голоса, они взлетают между листьев, между стволов неясных, впрочем, листьев нет, а стволы ясны, и воздух ясен, а не сумеречен, и все литература, надо проще. Две женщины входят и осматриваются, одна глядит налево, другая направо, потом они меняются местами, другая глядит налево, а одна направо, кого-то они здесь ищут, и мне неуютно: я люблю быть один на кладбище, я люблю, чтобы кладбище принадлежало мне. Теперь придется делиться. Лучше всего незаметно уйти, я рассеянный турист, я забрел сюда просто так, по ошибке, побреду-ка я дальше, выпустите меня отсюда. Но поздно, они меня заметили, они приближаются ко мне, сейчас начнут расспрашивать, не похож ли я на служителя, не взять ли мне в руки метлу: чем вы здесь занимаетесь? да вот, видите ли, убираю территорию, навожу порядок, подмету все, а потом стану поправлять кресты: у Модеста Николаевича крест покосился, нехорошо, а потом склею разбитые памятники, у меня в кармане есть хороший клей, намертво схватывает даже старые камни, не сидите на памятниках, еще приклеитесь, отдирай вас тогда, а у меня и так дел много. Они идут прямо ко мне, загоняют меня в угол, я вижу, что одна в красной куртке, другая в синем плаще, красное и синее, нужен бы черный плащ, тогда был бы руж-э-нуар, красное и черное, не знаю, сколько им лет, возраст неопределим, я умею определять возраст только у мертвых, потому что у них все написано, знай себе вычитай, вылавливай разность выбитых в камне чисел, не получается в уме, достань телефон и открой калькулятор, я всегда был слаб в арифметике, боже мой, да в чем я не был слаб. Мне не сбежать, я жду их обреченно, я знаю, что сейчас они заговорят со мной. О, быть бы мне глухонемым, о быть бы мне прозрачным, я не служитель, я призрак, вы же не сумасшедшие, чтоб разговаривать с призраками, правда, вы же в своем уме, пропустите меня, пожалуйста, я очень спешу. Стой, где стоял, никуда ты не спешишь, отбегал свое, разберемся с тобой, а потом пойдешь, куда шел, куда тебе деваться с острова, с части суши, окруженной водой со всех сторон, у вапоретто обеденный перерыв, перебой в расписании, никуда тебе не скрыться, нам требуются некоторые сведения, да нет у меня никаких сведений, я ничего не знаю, я сегодня утром приехал, я в первый раз сюда попал, я вру, я вру, я во всем признаюсь, я ничего не буду подписывать, я требую адвоката.   
\- Простите, вы говорите по-русски?  
\- Да, - отвечаю я. - Кажется, говорю. То есть, конечно, говорю.  
\- Скажите, а где могила Стравинского? И Дягилева? И еще Бродского, мы его не нашли.  
\- Бродского тут нет, он не здесь, а в лютеранской части. Дягилев вон там, у стены, видите купол? А Стравинский дальше, идите вдоль стены направо.  
\- Как много здесь русских! - говорит женщина в красном.  
\- Но ведь это греческая часть. Тут православные, значит, греки и русские.   
\- А почему же Бродский в лютеранской части, он ведь русский? - спрашивает женщина в синем.  
\- О... я не знаю. Но ведь он еврей.   
Мне кажется, я краснею. Я сам еврей, где мой паспорт, чтоб они не подумали, будто я пытаюсь сказать о Бродском что-то дурное: ага, он еврей, ему здесь не место! Но в моем паспорте нет пятого пункта, отменили его, паспортом теперь ничего не докажешь, можно бы раздеться, но холодно раздеваться, и я опять ничего не докажу, как глупо быть евреем и не уметь объяснить, что ты еврей. А Бродский разве не крестился, я не помню, я плохо знаю его жизнь, надо бы проверить, я ничего о нем не знаю, кроме общеизвестного: ссылка-эмиграция-премия-смерть, стихи, немного прозы, переводил Годунову, дружил с Барышниковым, в день февраля двадцать седьмой дарю любезной Мыши - это о уотермарке, надпись на форзаце, теперь Барышников возит моноспектакль и сам читает его стихи, а я никак не могу его увидать, наверно, и не увижу. Ведь все невозможно увидеть, в конце концов, надо как-то жить, зарабатывать, вы сюда что, развлекаться пришли, сюда, на эту вот землю, и что тут ответишь, смутишься и забормочешь что-то беспомощное, что-то бессмысленное: нет, что вы, я понимаю, не так живи, как хочется, и содержать меня никто не станет, и я сам должен содержать мою тетку, место ее на кладбище, не так дорого это обходится, но все-таки кое-что стоит, она заботилась обо мне, пора вернуть должок, она ничего не требует, но я требую с себя самого, я притворяюсь, будто требую, а сам думаю - к чему держать деньги при себе, на тот свет я их все равно не возьму, может быть, я умру завтра, так зачем же себе отказывать, махнуть бы на все рукой, махнуть бы в Ригу, где там будет Барышников, ну не в Риге, так где-то еще, я загляну в расписание, а тетка пусть распутывается, как знает, ей мертвой теперь все равно, все пусть распутываются сами, взрослые же люди, пусть оставят меня в покое, забудут обо мне. Но я не смею, я уезжаю ненадолго, я добровольно отказываюсь от чересчур частых поездок, я помню, что нельзя думать только о себе, у меня обязанности, я всем обязан, я переживу без Барышникова, без Риги, без других спектаклей и городов, я лучше посижу дома и поперевожу, я так хорошо перевожу, особенно старушек через дорогу на языки родных осин. Но удрал же я в Италию теперь, грешно мне жаловаться, я не возвращаюсь, я будто жду, когда все границы закроют, и я останусь здесь навсегда, ну не навсегда, так до конца эпидемии, до конца безумия, все переболеют по два раза, я тоже переболею, а те, кто выживут, расскажут потом, как было весело. Спросить бы у этих женщин: а вы не боитесь? - но глупо на кладбище бояться болезни и смерти, если б боялись, не пришли бы сюда, ах да, конечно, смерть это то, что бывает с другими, очень утешительно, но неверно, смерть бывает с нами, все самое ужасное случится с нами, а те, кто нас любит, если есть такие, быстро утешатся без нас, мы все им только мешаем, еще сильнее мы мешаем тем, кого сами любим, тут мы совсем несносны, а они не знают, как от нас избавиться, они рады бы сделать так, чтоб мы исчезли как-нибудь тихо и незаметно, без мучений, без боли, хорошо, что я никого не люблю, а то все же неловко думать, что кто-то хочет моего исчезновения.   
\- Значит, его легко найти в лютеранской части?  
\- Очень легко. Как увидите белый памятник и много цветов, сразу поймете, что это он. Не перепутаете.   
\- Вас нам бог послал, спасибо вам огромное!  
Я ангел. Живите теперь с этим. Нет, вам наплевать, вы-то переживете, а я не справлюсь. Я ангел, принесите и мне много цветов, позовите коллекционеров Флавиева и Люсьена, чтоб они забрали меня в свою коллекцию, я удрал от них однажды, теперь не удеру, поставьте меня над какой-нибудь могилой и велите стоять смирно, я послушаюсь, я люблю принуждение, я сам сказал. Они идут вперед, к Дягилеву слева, к Стравинскому справа, к тюльпанам и лилиям, к грудам гнилых пуантов, что за мерзкая традиция - приносить Дягилеву пуанты, хоть бы кто-нибудь принес ему мужские балетные туфли, черные и растоптанные, с пятнами пота, с оборванными тесемками, а вот Стравинскому ничего не приносят, да и что ему нести, ноты, клавиры, весну священную, выломанные рояльные клавиши, словно выбитые зубы, разложить их на серой плите, и пусть он стучит по ним ночью, я все это уже думал десять минут назад, думал о мужских черных туфлях, о клавишах как зубах, я повторяюсь, мне нравится повторяться, в пальцах Стравинского нет былой гибкости, да и пальцев нет, одни кости, ах, Игорь Федорович, никогда вы не были хорошим пианистом, не будете и после смерти, кто это говорит, это все завистники, мальчишки, нахалы, отстаньте, заткнитесь, ничего не понимаете в музыке, а лезете, наденьте пуанты и пляшите, а он над вами посмеется, посмеется и вспомнит докучных, красавчика на пуантах, красавчика с лицом ван-дикового лорда, все это Сережины протеже, Сережины любовники, хуже всех был последний, он, к сожалению, не танцевал, он лез композиторствовать, семнадцати ему еще нет, а туда же - и к Сереже Дягилеву в кровать, и на сцену в чужом фраке, какое счастье, что Сережа умер, и этот последний мальчишка сразу притих, а потом взял палочку и ушел в дирижеры, взял автомат и ушел в сопротивление, туда ему и дорога, глядишь, его и убьют, небольшая потеря для мирового искусства, вовсе никакой потери. Ах, Игушка, успокойся, просит жена, профессиональная красавица, но он отмахивается, он разошелся, теперь не успокоится, все выскажет, все. Но я его не слушаю, я ухожу к лютеранам, там тихо и никто не бранится, все лежат смирно, а у самого входа в деревянном домике, в этаком скворечнике без скворца, лежит толстая тетрадь, книга жалоб и предложений, и два остро очиненных карандаша: пожалуйста, пишите ваши отзывы, они очень важны для нас, нам надо знать, что улучшить на нашем кладбище, что сделать для того, чтобы вы захотели зарыться в землю только у нас. Но если бы все было так просто, я первый купил бы себе здесь место, приготовил уютную могилу здесь, среди лютеран, или там, среди греков, я заказал бы себе крест и попросил сразу разбить его пополам, все равно сломается от наводнений, от времени, под упавшим деревом, а я хочу, чтобы он сломался красиво, я бы договорился, чтобы меня привезли сюда на черной гондоле, как полагается, внесли с пристани, глядящей на Фондаменте Нове, ничего, что идти далеко, я выберу самый легкий гроб, вы не надорветесь. Но никто не станет хоронить меня здесь, нечего и надеяться, самим места мало, а тут еще иностранцы примазываются, житья от них нет, теперь и смерти не будет. На ступеньках не сидеть, пикники не устраивать, обертки не бросать, не шуметь, не петь, не мешать, не лезть в чужие могилы без разрешения, ваше тело транспортируют по месту жительства, если вдруг вы умрете в эпидемии, вас запрут в тяжелый цинковый гроб, в свинцовый гроб, словно Ашенбаха, и польют хлоркой, и не крутите носом, надо же вас дезинфицировать, а то всех перезаразите. Бог с вами, я уступаю, я не умру, ничего мне не нужно, дайте почитать жалобы и предложения, пока те женщины не пришли сюда искать Бродского. Я вынимаю тетрадь из домика: она не скворец, она собака на длинной цепочке, прикована накрепко, чтоб не сперли, в ней половина страниц исписана, я раскрываю наугад и попадаю на стихи. Большое спасибо вам, Иосиф Алексеевич, ой, Александрович, за все, что вы для нас сделали, вы классик, вы великий, вы могучий, вы русский язык. Вот и нет больше мальчика, говорил он, прощаясь, в последний раз перешагивая порог, над печатными строчками синело-чернело рукописное «от слагаемого, меняющего место», вот и нет его больше, и напрасно ему здесь признаются в любви, есть что-то бесстыдное в этих признаниях, я бы так не смог, мне неловко, мы ведь не представлены, зачем я пойду к нему и буду рассказывать, как он мне нравится, мне ведь не всё у него и нравится, а многого я не знаю, но что ни говори, а пространство за пределами этого острова, за кладбищенскими стенами, за кипарисами - принадлежит ему, приходится с этим мириться. Веселее читать то, что не имеет к нему отношения: «чудесное кладбище, мне оно очень понравилось, спасибо вам за то, что вы его сделали», «здесь так романтично и тихо, я очень рад, что здесь побывал», «мы приехали навестить могилу нашего прадедушки, она в прекрасном состоянии, большое спасибо за то, что вы содержите ее в таком порядке», повезло прадедушке, не всех здесь содержат в порядке, я вижу у оград разбитые кресты, раздробленные плиты, за всеми не уследишь, кто-то пострадал в осеннем наводнении, но хоть не всплыл, да и нечему всплывать, все давно истлело, здесь редко хоронят, неохотно умирают лютеране, и - смотри выше - самим мало места, ступайте огорчаться за ворота, ступайте играть и умирать в другой двор, в другой какой-нибудь город. Мне все знакомы, я так часто сюда приезжаю, я узнаю бедных красивых братьев Штюсселей, Адольфо и Энрико, в высоких воротничках, лица у них печальные и тонкие, впору придумать о них нежную историю, кузминскую историю, милые братья-неразлучники, так любившие друг друга, никогда не расстававшиеся, но один умер, а второй горевал, горевал, целовал его и пытался разбудить, а потом понял, что все тщетно, напудрил его и накрасил, и отправил к господу богу, а потом мертвый являлся не к живому, а к совсем посторонней девочке, кланялся ей и вежливо просил передать, что очень скучает без брата, а потом и брат умер, так просто умер, от болезни, Адольфо умер тридцать первого мая, а Энрико пережил его на полгода, умер двадцать пятого ноября, так просто умер, от болезни. А вот и Джон Эдвин Граттидж, он же Джек, его солнце закатилось ясным днем, а вот капитан Томмазо Боннеччи, а может быть, и не Боннеччи, буквы стираются, не разберешь, но бог даровал ему спокойный сон, в самом нежном, в самом белом саване сладко ль спать тебе, матрос, а вот и Клэрис Марджори, возлюбленная дочь Чарлза и Алисы, уснувшая в семнадцать лет, а вот и другие, всех не перечислишь, но я помню их, я рад снова их видеть. Я бы побыл с ними дольше, я бы поговорил с ними, но я вижу, как те женщины в красном и синем входят сюда и оглядываются, ищут Бродского, я боюсь, что они увидят меня и захотят, чтоб я проводил их, а я не хочу, не хочу больше видеть живых, я устал. Я отворачиваюсь и иду прочь, солнце светит, мне совсем не холодно, я могу выйти и уехать куда-нибудь, если вапоретто придет слева - то я уеду на Мурано, если вапоретто придет справа - я вернусь на Фондаменте Нове, если завтра будет солнце, мы куда-то там поедем, во Фьезоле, конечно же, во Фьезоле, если завтра будет дождик, то карету мы наймем. Не уехать ли мне во Фьезоле, где это - далеко? Это рядом с Флоренцией, а до Флоренции, кажется, два или три часа. Но приятнее смотреть на поезда издали - как они идут по воде, среди свай, среди чаек, а самому покупать билет и садиться на поезд - о нет, лучше не надо, пусть всего на один день, пусть без чемодана, налегке, но покинуть Венецию даже на один день несносно, вдруг со мной что-то случится, и я уже никогда в нее не вернусь. Решено: я не поеду во Фьезоле, не все же мне подчиняться чужим стихам. Я останусь здесь, пока не кончится эпидемия, но эпидемии нет, не спрятаться за нее, я останусь здесь, пока не кончатся деньги, не так их и много у меня.   
Куда мне идти дальше, я покончил с лютеранами и греками, выбить бы теперь латинян, всех уничтожить и все надписи прочитать, кладбище чересчур велико, мне не хватит дня, мне не хватит недели, чтобы обойти его, квадрат за квадратом, со всеми перезнакомиться, у всех спросить участливо: а вы от чего умерли, а вы от чего, а вы - или отчего? А ведь я хотел на Мурано, я совсем не хотел на Мурано, но я должен ехать на Мурано, меня там ждут, интересно, кто это меня там ждет. Еще один кружок по зеленому полю, по красивому полю для местных: в центре типовые памятники, много памятников, они дешевые, но элегантные, и на них лица, лица, какие милые лица, но я ничего не чувствую, мне все равно, они все чужие: умерли и умерли, а мне до них какое дело. Мне холодно, я забыл, что зима, я оделся легко, я забыл, что могу замерзнуть, как глупо замерзнуть до смерти в Венеции на кладбище под жарким солнцем, но здесь, в центре, нет жаркого солнца, оно по краям, у белой стены, где памятники постарше и побогаче, семейные плиты, семейные барельефы, к ним можно подняться по ступенькам и пойти по белым плитам, это тоже надгробные плиты, как в церкви, страшно на них наступать, но я наступаю. Вот лежат господа и дамы прошлого, позапрошлого века, они недурно сохранились, дамы в шляпах и локонах, господа в бородах и усах, высокие воротнички подпирают щеки, они еще выше, чем у братьев Штюсселей, еще крахмальнее и жестче, галстуки завязаны изящными узлами, а я не умею завязывать галстук, да и зачем мне, мне некуда галстук носить, а от высоких воротничков на щеках появлялась розовая сыпь, ее припудривали и старались не задевать бритвой, хорошо, что и воротнички эти вышли из моды, хорошо, что мне не надо быть господином позапрошлого века и носить усы, терпеть не могу усы. У одной маркизы-принцессы, марчезы до замужества, принчипессы после замужества, нарисована на плите большая клубничная ягода, видно, принчипесса-марчеза очень любила клубнику, раз попросила, чтоб и на могиле ее нарисовали, живую здесь не вырастишь, она не прорастет сквозь камни. Но нет, я понимаю, что это не клубника вовсе, это пылающее сердце, проткнутое стрелами сердце христа, что за кровожадные символы, был шиллеровский спектакль, и в этом спектакле не принцесса и не маркиза, а юная королева в черненьком платьице держала в руках большое свежее сердце, бычье или овечье, и слизывала с пальцев свежую кровь, а влюбленный в нее принц целовал в губы друга, нельзя целовать королеву, а у друга такие нежные губы, еще не остывшие, друг еще не умер, вот-вот умрет, все умрут, кроме королевы, а она останется одна и прошепчет горько: io son straniera in questo suol, спектакль на немецком языке, но она чужестранка, так пусть говорит по-итальянски, так будет красивее, так было красивее, хоть она не в Италии родилась. Вот семейная могила: мать и двое сыновей, двое братьев, но не Штюсселей, у них другая фамилия, это прошлый век, двадцатые годы, я так и не научился думать о прошлом веке, что он прошлый, мне кажется - это рядом, это здесь, за углом (вы ошиблись: венеция дожей - это здесь, за углом, мне не нравятся дожи, мне нравятся догарессы, милее звучит, но ломает размер о колено). Младший сын умер первым - от болезни, после тяжелой продолжительной болезни, ну, допустим, от рака, как лечили рак, вроде бы лучами радия, пресекали болезнь в самом зачатке, или оперировали, вырезать все подчистую, чик - и готово, но ему не вырезали, не пресекли, и он сам пресекся, умер. Старший сын пережил его года на два, погиб в автокатастрофе, осторожнее надо ездить, эти старые автомобили так неустойчивы, опрокидываются набок, загораются, сходят с дороги, как с рельсов, сходят с ума. Старший сын погиб, и никого не стало, пригодился бы средний, да среднего не родили, не рассчитали как-то. Два - это много, уж если один умрет, то второй останется. А если оба умрут - ну что вы, такого не бывает, бог милостив, если он существует, а если не существует, то тем более - что спрашивать с бога. Бедная мать, все хоронить ей и хоронить, немножко слишком часто. Но ничего, в третий раз ей не пришлось хлопотать, ее саму и похоронили, она не от болезни, не в автокатастрофе, она просто от горя, это бывает. А отца нет, куда делся отец, что-то он зажился на этом свете. Или не зажился, а завел новую семью, это легко, я-посторонний уверен, что это легко, это тоже чик - и готово, со старой семьей покончено, подайте другую. Имена, имена, эпитафии, лица, лица, мне холодно, у меня нос красный, у меня руки застыли, мне пора бежать, мне пора домой в гостиницу, греться, обедать, обойдусь без Мурано, Мурано обойдется без меня. Я стараюсь идти быстрее, я ничего уже не читаю, я устал, я состарился, я в юности гулял по кладбищам до закрытия и после закрытия, мне хватало сил, а больше не хватает, я устал, я измучился, мне страшно, здесь слишком много мертвых, а я не хочу быть с ними, не хочу быть мертвым, надоело, отстаньте, я живой, я хочу жить.   
И тогда я вижу Рахиль. Она раздваивается, она тоже умножается здесь, у воды, ее отражение возникает здесь, у моих ног. Я помню, что она лежит на Новом Донском кладбище, у самой стены, я не был у нее много лет, но я не забыл ее, я не смею ее забывать. Теперь она сама приходит ко мне, она лежит здесь, на Сан-Микеле, в еще одной общей, семейной могиле. Теперь ее зовут Флора, и это ненастоящее имя. Ее лицо в фарфоровом медальоне чуть старше, чуть строже, нет больше растерянной и нежной улыбки, но черты те же, те же волосы, шея схвачена высоким воротничком, выше, чем мужские воротнички, не доберешься до кожи, не процелуешь насквозь материю. Лиловый цветок воткнут сбоку, я отвожу его, чтобы лучше ее разглядеть, я смотрю на нее, она смотрит на меня. Как я мог ее разлюбить, я не разлюбил ее, но я освободился от любви, я научился жить без нее. Вот мы и встретились снова. Я едва не прошел мимо, я так торопился уйти отсюда, я сам не знаю, чего я испугался, я не знаю, почему я замерз. Мне тепло. Я стою под солнцем посреди зимы, на кладбище Сан-Микеле, на острове венецианской лагуны, на зеленой воде. Чайки орут за стенами снаружи, их не пускают на кладбище, им сюда нельзя. Я не чайка, меня пускают. Я так давно не видел Рахиль, я чувствую, что готов заплакать от раскаяния и от нежности, от непрошедшей любви. Я никого не любил так, как любил ее, никого так любить не буду. Мне хочется зачеркнуть это мнимое имя, ненастоящее имя, мне хочется написать на камне: это Рахиль, никакая не Флора. Но я не смею. Она решила быть здесь Флорой, как мне не стыдно спорить с ней. Я торопился уйти отсюда, но теперь я не могу уйти от нее. Она настигает меня, моя Рахиль, Рахиль, которая никогда не была моей, я принадлежал ей, она мне не принадлежала. Она напоминает мне, что когда-то я умел любить, когда-то я любил по-настоящему, как любят другие, и что с того, что я любил мертвую, а не живую, была же и она когда-то живой, нас немного развело время. Я не любил бы ее сильнее живую, сильнее просто некуда, я бы вечно сидел у ее ног и ничего не просил, не смел бы сказать ни слова, мне довольно было бы знать, что она рядом, я бы поднимал голову и ловил ее улыбку, навеки врезанную в медальон, нежную улыбку на нежном растерянном лице. Я смотрю на Флору, на ее двойника, ее неулыбчивое отражение в лагуне, я думаю: была бы она счастливее, если б родилась здесь - не на кладбище, но в Венеции, здесь ведь рождаются и живут, а не только приезжают сюда отдохнуть или умереть. Если б она знала, что ждет ее там, где она была Рахилью, если б она предвидела свою страшную, свою обыкновенную судьбу. Но ей повезло больше, чем моему прадеду Давиду, ее не расстреляли, она выжила, чего ей стоило выжить. Что там рассказывала мне Лия, ее племянница, моя полулюбовь Лия, с ней мы сидели у могилы Рахили десять лет назад, и Рахиль молча улыбалась нам, Рахиль слушала, что говорят о ней, все ли верно о ней говорят. Как странно, что я позабыл точно, что мне рассказывала Лия, сверкают какие-то осколочки, и по осколочкам не восстановишь разбитое целиком, есть очертания, но внутри очертаний дыры, пустые места. Была в лагерях - и верно, в легких, не на Севере, не близ Магадана, вернулась, получила жилплощадь как незаконно репрессированная, получила реабилитацию, вот ту самую справочку с печатью, жила со своей подругой, что за подруга - да тоже из лагерей, там и познакомились. А если б родилась в Венеции, не было бы ни лагерей, ни подруги, ни жилплощади где-то на юго-западе, в новостройках, ни могилы на Новом Донском, одной могилы с мужем и другими родными. Да, подруга, а как ее звали, где ее похоронили, как все спутывается, как все сплавляется, не размотаешь эти нитки. У Лии ведь тоже была подруга, и их-то похоронили рядом, я точно знаю, я сам видел, рябина, бузина, зеленые провалы Немецкого-Введенского, где фотографировать запрещено, они там и лежат в одном из зеленых провалов, Лия и ее Ася, всплывает это имя Ася со дна лагуны. Все двоится и множится, меня окружают женские пары, счастливые пары, только Лиля несчастлива и одна, зато жива. И я тоже один. Я не помню, кто жаловался: у всех есть кто-то, кто любит их сильнее, чем себя, а у меня никого нет. Всех любят, а меня не любят. Может быть, это Лиля и жаловалась, а я утешал ее, я даже уверял, что люблю ее, но она понимала, что это ложь, и была безутешна. Рахиль, любовь моя, я ничего о вас по-настоящему не знаю, я сочиняю вашу жизнь, в конце концов я лгу, и если там, по ту сторону плит и медальонов на плитах, - если там что-то есть, то вам, наверно, обидно и больно оттого, что я не знаю вашей настоящей жизни и вас настоящей. Но мне не у кого узнать, какой вы были. Что вы любили - рубленые котлеты, взбитые сливки, гречневую кашу, апельсины, ах, не повезло вам родиться в краю, где нет апельсинов, лимоны не золотятся, как вы держались - прямо или горбились, дрожали ли у вас руки, как вы ходили - с палочкой или без, что за нрав у вас был - кроткий или сварливый, немудрено стать сварливой, пережив все, что вы пережили, научились ли вы ругаться в лагерях, должны были научиться, разучились ли вы бояться, мне кажется, там страх атрофируется, там страх отмерзает в бесконечно низких температурах, но как же сорок девятый, как же самоубийства повторников, боявшихся, что все повторится, значит, они не разучились, не перестали бояться, а вы, Рахиль, вы тоже были повторницей, или уцелели как-то, забились в щель, как стакан в землетрясении, вы думали о смерти или отмахивались: это всегда успеется, посмотрим, что будет дальше. Мне слаще верить, что вы не теряли любопытства, вы не сдавались, вы смотрели, что будет дальше, служили где-то - кем вы служили, что вы умели, - и заботились о своей подруге, а она заботилась о вас, и какие-нибудь родственники присылали вам посылки: консервы, какао, мед, надо было вас подкормить, вы исхудали. Вот я уже выдумал вам состоятельных родственников, бесстрашных родственников, я очень щедр, а они-то как щедры: не скупятся, покупают консервы и какао, забивают гвоздями ящики, как гроба, тащат на почту, стоят в очереди, отправляют и не стонут, что столько возни, столько времени уходит, нет, они радуются: вот, наша Рахиль, наша Рахилечка будет пить какао, будет мешать тушенку с кашей и поправляться, и щеки у нее порозовеют, и все наладится, мы еще ее замуж выдадим. Замуж, от живого-то мужа? Ах, какие мелочи, да вроде бы он не очень-то и живой, а если живой, то и сам, кажется, женился, десять лет не подавал о себе вестей, значит, впору считать его умершим. Не хочется ей снова замуж - но без мужа-то нельзя, без мужика-то как в доме, пусть деток уже не будет, поздно, но плечо подставит, приласкает, по хозяйству поможет. Все от добродушия, нечего Рахилечке маяться одной, а что она не одна, а с подругой, - ну, это не в счет, а вот сосватать бы ей издали какого-нибудь вдовца покрепче, годы идут, сорок девятый, пятидесятый, пятьдесят первый второй третий, и вот у Рахилечки чистый паспорт, и никаких ограничений - прописывайтесь, гражданка, хоть бы и в столице, в городе-герое-Москве, она возвращается со своей неразлучной подругой, не нужен ей старый муж, не нужен новый муж, вдовец покрепче, ей и так хорошо, теперь можно не есть мед и не пить какао. Я сам не люблю ни какао, ни мед, значит, и она их не любит, никто не смеет любить то, что я не люблю. И никто не смеет любить Рахиль, пусть я сам уже не люблю ее, но я когда-то ее любил, я не намерен ни с кем делиться этой любовью. Я бегу за Рахилью, но она ускользает, она оставляет мне всего лишь одну фотографию - до всех катастроф, войн, великих переломов, она оставляет мне чужие воспоминания, воспоминания Лии, то ли выдуманное, то ли настоящее, она оставляет мне свое чужое прошлое. Что мне делать с этим прошлым? Как я глуп, что влюбился в Рахиль. Это бессмысленно, она никогда меня не полюбит. Я не нужен ей, я и десять лет назад, на Новом Донском, не был ей нужен. Я снова вижу лжеРахиль, мнимую Рахиль, хмурую Флору, я говорю себе: нет, я ошибся, это не она. Нет, говорит себе Флора, тоже принимая меня за кого-то другого, нет, я ошиблась, это не он. Пусть уходит, я не стану его удерживать. Она меня не удерживает, и я ухожу. Все очень быстро меняется, это внезапный обрыв взлетавшей скрипичной трели, внезапный обрыв фразы в сонате Вентейля: концерт окончен, глава окончена, любовь окончена, пожалуйте на выход. Я устал быть на кладбище, я устал быть здесь, среди белых камней, крестов, кипарисов, я устал выдумывать несуществующие миры, сочинять сложную жизнь Рахили, сложносочинять и сложноподчинять себя этому сочинению, этой женщине, которую я не знал, которую я больше знать не хочу. Она мне никогда особенно и не нравилась, она совсем не в моем вкусе. Это вечное оправдание, но никто ему не верит, а зря не верят, я заимствую его у Лили, Лиля заимствует его у Свана, мы все честны, мы врать не станем. Я выхожу за ворота, я смотрю - не идет ли вапоретто справа, от острова Мурано. Зеленые волны, чайки и сваи, остров Мурано, большой остров – венецианская рыба, Фондаменте Нове, катерки, самолеты в небе, далекие горы, ветер восточный - не потому, что он правда восточный, а потому, что это красиво звучит. Нет на причале никого, я один, и Флора-Рахиль не спешит за мной, не уговаривает вернуться. И я понимаю, что возвращение невозможно, я больше не люблю Рахиль, как любил когда-то, я давно от нее оторвался. Это последний всплеск, гальваническое содрогание моей любви, лапки дергаются, но сердце не бьется, все бесполезно. Я разучился любить. Я покидаю Сан-Микеле, я покидаю ее навсегда, полно, она не здесь, она неизвестно где, она давно умерла. Рахиль умерла, я повторяю это вслух и ничего не чувствую. Рахиль умерла, а я разлюбил ее, и мне теперь все равно.


	11. Арсенал

Еще один день идет к концу, как отточены эти формулы-словоформы, все укладывается в них, ничего не вылезает наружу. Нет перевеса, не за что доплачивать. День идет к концу, стемнело, звезды вылезли - все та же мелкая оспа, россыпь прыщиков, от нее будет свету светло. Но мне светло от фонарей, они горят тускло, а все-таки горят. Я опять встречаюсь с Тадеушем, хоть эта встреча и кажется мне напрасной: больше делать нечего, мы выпили кофе, мы погуляли, мы поговорили, мы переспали, дальше-то что? дальше - тишина. Но он уверяет, что хочет меня увидеть, и я уступаю ему. Как удобно уступать и наступать на собственное нежелание, придавливать его к земле: пусть подрыгается. Мне не нужен Тадеуш, мне и так хорошо. И я не верю, что нужен ему, но ему нехорошо одному, весь смысл в этих уточнениях: нехорошо одному - нехорошо без меня, одно не следует из другого, одно никак не связано с другим. Мы тоже ничем не связаны. Мы дошли до Арсенала, повернулись к Арсеналу спиной, никуда он не денется, и теперь стоим у самой воды и смотрим вперед, на Сан-Джорджо. Ничего не осталось от прожитых дней, лошадей уже не купают в море, лошади спят, чайки спят тоже, и последние пустые вапоретто идут спать, идут в депо, есть же у них место для сна и депо, как у трамваев. Погасшие карусели чернеют в стороне, нет больше мальчика, он завтра уезжает. Он звал и меня поехать с ним, но я решил остаться. Сто раз говорил: мне удобнее быть одному, мне удобнее быть без него. Я боюсь в него влюбиться. Хотя бояться нечего, вдали от Венеции он утратит свое очарование и станет несносен, я не сумею влюбиться в него, я повторяю снова, что не способен к любви, и все же не хочу уезжать вместе с ним, не хочу и провожать его утром, пусть исчезает, как тень, как те странные тени, которых я встретил между Академией и Риальто, в путанице на той стороне. Мы все стоим рядом и вместе смотрим на Сан-Джорджо, я беру его за руку, мы сплетаем пальцы. Я ничего не чувствую - ни любви, ни желания, ни горя, я не понимаю, что скоро его потеряю, я не понимаю, что значит «скоро». Он говорит:  
\- Почитайте что-нибудь. Что вспомнится.  
Мне ничего не вспоминается. Я не знаю, я все забыл. Но я начинаю читать: «Второе рождество на берегу незамерзающего Понта», - и он подхватывает со следующей строки, мы читаем с ним вместе, лет десять назад я был бы счастлив, выговаривая вместе с ним, в один голос: «и не могу сказать, что не могу жить без тебя, поскольку я живу», но теперь мне и этого мало для счастья, мне хорошо, но это не то, что мне нужно. Я устал от литературы, но я не могу от литературы отвязаться, я научился у Гуля, я заразился у Гуля этой дурной болезнью - все превращать в тексты, и добро бы еще в свои, но нет, в чужие, складывать мозаики из вырванных строчек, вырванных с корнем и кровью, наклеенных на пространство, как на бумагу или на стену, письмо стене, мне пора уходить, ты останешься после меня, но это даже не мозаика, это гораздо хуже: шантажное письмо стене из чужих строчек, слов и букв, по почерку не вычислить отправителя, потому что почерка нет, и отпечатков пальцев нет, и марок нет, марки здесь не нужны. Я ничего не умею, только читать, примазываться к не мною придуманным текстам, примазываться к не мною испытанным чувствам, выдавая их за свои собственные: а что такого, я тоже чувствую это, потому и читаю: туда, где ты пила свое вино, спала в саду, просушивала блузку, у меня есть несколько «ты», подставь любую: вот Юля Юрьевна, вот Рахиль, вот Лия, ни одна не пила со мной вино, не спала в саду, не сушила при мне свою блузку, но никто об этом не догадается, я солгу, но меня не поймают на лжи. Я не лучше тех кладбищенских экскурсантов, что писали карандашом в книге отзывов и предложений, признавались мертвому в любви, я тоже когда-то признавался в любви мертвой, но она была никому не известна, она была позабыта, она никому не принадлежала, и я взял ее себе, я сделал ее своей, выдумал с ног до головы, от гребенок до ног, воткнул гребенку ей в волосы, пришил ее к пастернаковской полустрочке, пусть подергается на ниточках, попытается освободиться. Я разлюбил ее, когда узнал, какой она была, вернее – когда понял, что никогда этого не узнаю, мне стало скучно, я метнулся к Лии - к живой старухе в шляпке, к театральной старухе в черных перчатках, как литературно - влюбиться в старуху, влюбиться бескорыстно, без германновской германской алчности, не брать у нее денег, ничего не желать, таскаться за нею и целовать ей ручки, подсовывать ей перо, чтоб она поставила подпись на завещании, приносить ей охапки сирени и жасмина, охапки нарциссов, я так люблю нарциссы, а потом любоваться ею в гробу и повторять умиленно ее подругам - таким же старым, вполовину не таким же прекрасным: ах, как она хороша, ах, как мне будет ее не хватать, ах, Лия, Лия, зачем же вы умерли, зачем вы не разрешили вас сжечь, урну с прахом зарывать легче, а вы не захотели, чтоб мне было легче, пожалуй, я больше вас не люблю. Все я выдумываю, мне не пришлось ее хоронить, справились без меня, я долго не знал, что она умерла, я лишь однажды пришел на ее могилу - не пришел, меня привели, - а теперь спросите меня, где она похоронена, и я назову кладбище, но могилы не найду, заблужусь, там рябина и бузина, не хватает лишь земляники, опять отщепы и сколы текстов, нет там ни рябины, ни бузины, снова все выдумал, у меня это просто. Я беру Тадеуша за руку, я в Венеции, вода тихонько плещется передо мной, но не перехлестывает решетку - решетки тут нет, не перехлестывает камни набережной, не движется навстречу каруселям, вздымая гребни выше головы, вода укрощена, вода низка и не подчиняется литературе. У него прохладные руки, мы сплетаем пальцы, это очень нежно, очень интимно, это что-то постельное: мы встали с постели и непременно туда вернемся. Я и его выдумываю, каждому дураку в Венеции, если он не совсем гетеросексуален, непременно нужен тадзио, но смазливее и доступнее Тадзио с прописной, я дурак, я негетеросексуален, мне подсовывают красивого парня, и я охотно с ним сплю, не измена Славе, а маленькое приключение, и я не обещал ему непременно быть верным, и он мне ничего не обещал. Что этот красивый во мне нашел, что соглашается со мной спать? Впрочем, на два-три раза и я ничего, приятный, не урод и без заметного горба, изо рта не воняет, душ по вечерам и утрам, член стоит, я не хуже любого другого, я и есть любой другой, мимолетный любовник и друг, ведь все обман, бога нет и в мире нет закона, если может быть, что навсегда ты меня оставишь, но это опять не я, это вторгается очередной сочинитель, он бормочет, что глаза твои как две лагуны отражают розовое небо, а здесь небо черное, лагуна одна, а глаза ничего не отражают, и не надо.  
\- Как глупо, - говорю я, - ведь это даже не о Венеции, а о Ялте. Или не о Ялте, но что-то доэмигрантское. В Венеции надо читать венецианские строфы, мокрая коновязь пристани, спит гражданин Перми, за способность запомнить пейзаж, способный обойтись без меня. Или не за способность. Как-то странно - способность и способный, не мог он так написать. Но я больше ничего не помню. Когда-то я очень хорошо запоминал стихи, но это давно прошло. Или я стал ленивее. Зачем учить наизусть, когда в любой момент можно открыть телефон, найти текст и прочитать. Я вспомнил: за стремленье запомнить пейзаж, способный обойтись без меня. Стынет кофе. Блещет лагуна, то есть нет, плещет лагуна, сотней мелких бликов тусклый зрачок казня. Результат вычитания большего из меньшего, красоты из человека.  
\- То же верно и для любви, - откликается он. - Ибо любовь больше того, кто любит.   
Все верно для любви, какое счастье, что я никого не люблю, мне незачем умаляться рядом с чем-то великим, незачем чувствовать себя пылинкой на мраморных жерновах, нет, не пылинкой, а бабочкой, пылинке ничего не сделается, а бабочка сделается пылью, ее раздавят, размелют, раскрошат, любовь ужасна, вот что от нее бывает, не надо никого любить. Я вспоминаю, что говорила Лиля: любовь унизительна, потому что ты перестаешь себе принадлежать, ты зависишь от другого человека, ты в рабстве у него, ты с ужасом ждешь, как еще он причинит тебе боль, и он непременно делает тебе больно: своим молчанием, своим безразличием, двумя словами, обращенными к тебе, миллионом слов, обращенных к кому-то другому, он не виноват, что с тебя содрана кожа, и от каждого прикосновения больно, от каждого звука. И он ничем не может помочь, он может пожалеть и обнять, приласкать, вытереть слезы, но слеза есть движение вспять, как известно, а назад не двинешься, время не пускает, не позволяет вернуться в те дни, когда он, другой человек, когда она, твоя любовь, не причинял не причиняла тебе боли, терпи, перепиливай цепи, подбирай ключ к своему ошейнику, лучше быть спокойным и никого не любить, лучше быть здоровою и постараться не умереть, а мне и стараться не надо, я очень хорошо, очень ловко никого не люблю, где мне понять Лилю, я сочувствую, а тайком думаю: это все от несдержанности, от распущенности, я никогда не попадусь так глупо, а она просто не хочет сделать маленького усилия, ей нравится страдать, ну и пусть себе страдает, ей нравится не движение вспять, а одностороннее движение, любовь без взаимности, и если бы ее вдруг полюбили в ответ, она воскликнула бы: какая гадость, какой вздор, меня - любить?! несносно, оставьте меня в покое! Если б в меня влюбились, я бы тоже попросил оставить меня в покое, но в меня не влюбляются, и я ничего не боюсь. Тадеуш мил, но безопасен, совершенно безопасен, через несколько лет он женится, возьмет квартиру в ипотеку, у него пойдут дети. С чего я взял, что он женится? Не знаю, но почему бы и нет, он признался, что он би, мистер Би, не путать с Баланчиным, не все красивые мальчики, с которыми спишь, насквозь гомосексуальны, я сам-то, я сам разве гомосексуален насквозь, у меня были Рахиль (мертвая), Лия (старая), Юля Юрьевна (ледяная), у меня были увлечения, я ни с одной по-настоящему не спал, но влюблялся, но целовался с Юлей Юрьевной, но и думать не думал до того жаркого лета, что захочу спать с мужчиной, со старым другом, со Славой, а потом с другими мужчинами, постепенно входишь во вкус, начинаешь получать удовольствие. Безумно жаркое лето, дымное лето, смертельное лето, как странно, что прошло уже десять лет, как быстро они пролетели, как много изменилось, но все изменилось к худшему, но я сам стал хуже, ничего с этим не поделаешь, а теперь приближается смертельная весна, пострашнее этого лета, но мне не страшно, тогда было тяжелее, тогда было очень жарко и нечем дышать. Что же я делал в это время? Как я смел что-нибудь делать в это время? Все делали, и я делал. Нет, нет, меня сейчас вышвырнет в чужой текст, в страшный текст, а я совсем в него не хочу. Я искал тогда какую-то книгу и следы Лии, чем-то они были связаны - книга и Лия, но я не помню, почему я тогда решил, что если найду книгу, то найду и Лию, книга выведет меня к Лии, я снова сяду рядом с ней на скамеечку перед могилой Рахили и буду говорить с ней обо всем на свете, говорить день за днем, неделю за неделей, пока не сменится ветер, пока не похолодает. И Слава сказал, что у него есть эта книга, у него была большая библиотека, это все его родные собирали, они книжники, он тоже книжник, вся наша дурная компания - книжники, от нас старой бумагой пахнет, мы шли к нему домой вечером, воздух был густой и сиреневый от дыма, за городом горели торфяные болота, горели леса, все горело, мы пришли к нему домой, он включил вентилятор, мы разделись и легли в постель. И даже под вентилятором нам было жарко. Простыня нагрелась, мы вспотели, мы вставали и пили воду из холодильника, принимали душ по очереди, снова ложились, пытались уснуть, снова начинали целоваться. Утром он отдал мне книгу, одно из чаяновских изданий, что-то про новодевичье кладбище, впрочем, я не помню, я все забыл, я напиток душистый пил на закате в лесу сосновом, как оперный Зигфрид, и эта книга вывела меня к Лии, а Лия уже была похоронена - и не на новодевичьем, а на немецком кладбище, оно же введенское, оно же чумное, туда еще очень трудно добираться, надо либо пешком идти далеко, либо ехать на трамвае, а трамваи так ненадежны, ждешь их, ждешь, а они где-то застряли, но я не знаю, что там теперь, я тысячу лет там не был. Ветер сменился, жара ушла, я расстался с Рахилью, Лией и Юлей Юрьевной, я сошелся со Славой, он познакомил меня с Лилей и Соней, с Гулем и Эмочкой, я не знаю, откуда он взял их всех, я его не спрашивал, иногда мне казалось, он их специально выдумал, они воображаемые друзья, но они были слишком независимы - для воображаемых, они не слушались Славу, они исчезали и появлялись, когда сами захотят. Мне хорошо с ними, но я совсем не скучаю без них, и они, конечно, совсем не скучают без меня. Я смотрю на Тадеуша и думаю: мог бы я ввести его в наш квадратный круг, треугольную грушу? Нет, наверное, нет, ему там делать нечего. Я не хочу ни с кем его знакомить, я хочу сохранить его для себя. Это только мое увлечение, мое приключение, моя смерть-в-венеции - рыжая и очень славная. А все остальные обойдутся, пусть найдут себе своих рыжих и славных или не очень рыжих и любуются ими, любят их, корень, кажется, один и тот же, ужасный корень «люб», просто ужасный, отменить бы его, выкинуть из языка, вычеркнуть из грамматики, нет его больше, довольно с нас этих корней, а еще безглагольных предложений, вот тут-то меня и выведут из аудитории, выведут в расход, и поделом, надо вести себя прилично.   
\- А знаете, я придумал, что нам с вами делать дальше.  
\- А нам непременно нужно что-то делать дальше? По-моему, и так хорошо.   
\- Хорошо, но можно ведь сделать еще лучше.   
\- Ну пожалуйста, не надо. Я боюсь, когда мне обещают, что сделают еще лучше. Как только что-то пытаются исправить, усовершенствовать, оно сразу перестает работать. Если вы попытаетесь исправить то, что сейчас происходит между нами, оно тоже перестанет работать, вот увидите.  
\- Не бойтесь, - смеется Тадеуш, - не перестанет. Наоборот, оно заработает как следует. Заработает эффективно, так, кажется, надо говорить. Приезжайте в Петербург, вот и все. Я там живу, там мы с вами встретимся.  
\- В Петербург? Нет, я не могу.  
\- Почему? Вы ведь живете в Москве, это недалеко.   
\- Я не могу, - повторяю я. – Простите. Это что-то необъяснимое, я не могу туда поехать. Четыре часа на поезде или час на самолете, совсем рядом, а я не могу. Даже ради того, чтобы увидеть вас, хоть поверьте, я бы хотел вас увидеть. Но лучше встречаться на нейтральной земле, где-нибудь за границей. Подальше от всех.  
Лучше нигде не встречаться, расставание спасает от разрыва, это не синонимы, это противоречия: расставание свершается медленно и учтиво, почти безболезненно, так в балете любовники расходятся в разные кулисы, он в левую, она в правую (он и она условны, расходятся он и он, она и она, но так мало нынче женщин в балете, женщин много, но мало лесбиянок, мирта стучит бамбуковым жезлом и поднимает жизель с плоской стопы на пуанты, обнимает за шею, за талию и учит убивать), как красивы выворотные ноги, люди так не ходят, а они не люди вовсе, они балетные, сильфы и драгоценности, лебеди, лорелеи, все я романтизирую, люди как люди, итак, расставание свершается легко и плавно, а разрыв всегда резок, слышен треск материи, рвут по живому, кровь брызжет, я не люблю его, но мне больно, зачем он так со мной поступил, что я ему сделал? Вот я приеду к нему, как Лиля приезжала к своей несчастной любви, и пойму, что я не к месту, не ко времени, я лишний, а он вынужден со мной возиться, он из вежливости не отпустит меня в гостиницу, постелет мне на диване на кухне, и я буду - тоже как Лиля - лежать ночью лицом в подушку и плакать, не понимая, о чем плачу, ведь я не Лиля, я не влюблен, отчего же мне так больно. Ничего хорошего не выйдет, поверьте мне, незачем это продолжать, поезжайте домой, забудьте обо мне, уверяю вас, я очень легко забываюсь - не себя забываю, а делаю так, что меня забывают, вернее, я ничего не делаю, все само собой получается, я запрограммирован на стирание из чужой памяти, стрелки щелкают, отмечая час-минуту-секунду, и я исчезаю, я восстановлению не подлежу. Меня перестают узнавать, меня перестают видеть, я знаю, как это бывает: я подхожу так близко, подхожу раз, другой и третий, но меня не замечают, я пустой и прозрачный, я стесняюсь сам заговорить, я мог бы воскликнуть весело: здравствуй, ты что же, забыл меня, мы с тобой хорошо проводили время, попробуем повторить? - но мне бы ответили: извините, мы разве знакомы, вы ошибаетесь, вы меня с кем-то путаете, все это очень унизительно, лучше я буду прозрачным, не помнят меня - и не надо, не стоит ничего повторять. Тадеуш слишком мил, и я боюсь в него влюбиться, я дожил до опасных лет, мне за тридцать, другие в этом возрасте все ломают, бросают жен, меняют работу, бегут по Камино-де-Сантьяго, что угодно сделаешь, лишь бы все завертеть по-новому, лишь бы избавиться от прожитых дней, от своей души, своей шкуры, мне спокойно со Славой, но Слава мне надоел, я сам себе надоел, мне хочется нового, вкусного, сладкого, грязного мороженого, вот Тадеуш - это и есть мое грязное мороженое, я его вылижу и пойду на вокзал бросаться под поезд, умереть не умру, но время проведу, нарушу движение, хочется, знаете ли, что-нибудь нарушить, хочется стать дурным, хоть я и так дурен.   
\- Что ж, - говорит Тадеуш, - как хотите.  
\- Да, - говорю я, - простите, что я вам отказываю. Но лучше так.  
\- Вы не боитесь оставаться здесь? Опасно все-таки, вдруг вы заразитесь.  
\- О, я не боюсь. Здесь же ничего нет, только слухи. И мне кажется, это не так опасно, как все уверяют. Не чума и не холера, даже не испанка, немножко необычный грипп, а от обычного умирают гораздо чаще. Я сейчас так говорю, потому что здоров. А если я заболею - ну что ж, лягу в постель, и меня станут лечить.  
\- А если не вылечат?  
\- Тогда я буду умирать. И если вы вдруг вернетесь ко мне - если вас отсюда не выпустят - тогда я спою, как Виолетта, знаете Виолетту? Ah! Digli che Taddeo è ritornato, è ritornato all'amor mio, digli che vivere ancor, che vivere ancor vogl'io! Ну а потом, как в либретто: но если его возвращение не смогло меня спасти, значит, ничто на земле меня уже не спасет.  
Хотел бы я петь, как Виолетта, лежа навзничь на полу, среди букетов и открыток, под тяжелою шубой на голое тело, с подсунутым под голову пиджаком любовника, вернувшегося любовника, который поспел как раз к ее отъезду, к ее отходу, теперь он смотрит на нее со сценического возвышения, с помоста, почти с эшафота, а она лежит внизу и поет отчаянно, что хочет жить, снова хочет жить, но ничто на земле ее уже не спасет. Ах, боже великий, умереть такой молодой, когда я столько страдала, умереть сейчас, когда я едва осушила слезы, и так далее, и так далее, ни надежды, ни веры, безнадежность и безверие, и страх смерти, отчаянный страх, выплюнуть бы чахотку вместе с мокротой и кровью, ну где же доктор, почему он еле плетется, пусть поспешит, пусть даст ей что-нибудь, чтобы она жила, она будет осторожной, она будет благоразумной, она уедет в деревню, на свежий воздух, она выздоровеет, ей бы немного подкрепить силы, это нечестно, нечестно, что она умирает. Хотел бы я тоже метаться босиком по комнате, волоча за собою шубу, расшвыривая цветы, хотел бы я давить их ногами, вот вам, вот, вот, получайте, подыхайте, сказано же было - ни флеров, ни куронн, ничего не приносить, ни цветов, ни венков, а плюшевый медвежонок зачем? отрубить ему голову! И пусть мой любовник, завитой, горбоносый и ужасно юный, пусть мой любовник плакал бы на помосте и пел, упрашивая меня успокоиться, не мучить его, не отчаиваться, есть еще надежда, есть еще вера, oh mio sospiro e palpito, diletto del cor mio, позволь мне смешать мои слезы с твоими слезами, лучше уж смешивать слезы, чем семя, семя они смешивали во втором акте, как мило, когда Виолетта - мужчина, и как это невообразимо, даже безнравственно, Верди перевернется в гробу, постучит в крышку: вы что это там выдумали, мерзавцы, а ну, немедленно прекратите, не позволю издеваться над моей оперой, не позволю устраивать сумбур вместо музыки, подать сюда сопрано, да покрасивее, а мальчишку этого за шиворот и в оркестровую яму, что творится в этом мире, все совсем стыд потеряли, ставят черт знает что и думают, что я не замечу.  
А кстати, раз мы все равно болтаем об этой болезни, дайте-ка я проверю, сколько заразилось за час, сколько умерло, где еще закрыли границу. Я читаю новости: всего-то двести человек заболели, двое умерли, ничего страшного, вздор, и границы по-прежнему открыты. Тадеуш спокойно уедет, его не задержат, спросят, нет ли температуры, а измерять не станут, да разумеется, нет ничего, ну и прекрасно, и проходите, улыбнутся и отпустят, благословясь, счастливого пути, не болейте там, а впрочем, болейте, но к нам не приезжайте, пока не выздоровеете, у нас своих больных хватает. Я бы испугался, если б мне стали измерять температуру, и от волнения она бы поднялась, объясняй потом, что у меня нервный жар, а не вирусный, а Тадеуш не боится, у него от природы пониженная температура, повезло ему так устроиться, я ему завидую. Руки у него холодные, я прикладываю ладонь к его щеке и спрашиваю: ну как, я болен или нет? Он улыбается и ничего не отвечает. Откуда ему знать, болен я или нет, легче допустить, что мы все больны, а значит, равны, это похоже на доказательство теоремы: допустим, что треугольники подобны, а мы все больны, а если мы пойдем от противного, то выясним, но я не знаю, что мы выясним, я ничего не помню из курса геометрии, треугольники бесподобны, нигде в мире не встретишь таких прекрасных треугольников. Мне хочется, чтобы он скорее уехал и оставил меня одного. Я очень устал. Не быть мне Ашенбахом, я недостаточно стар и опытен, я чересчур гомосексуален, я из другой эпохи, я не люблю очень юных мальчиков, мне с ними скучно, мне скучно даже на них смотреть, они кричат и толкаются, они опасны и непостижимы, они лижут грязное мороженое, бросают песок в глаза, красуются перед девчонками, а не передо мной, ну и бог с ними, и пусть идут к своим девчонкам, а я повернусь к Тадеушу и попрощаюсь с ним.   
\- Как вы думаете, - спрашиваю я, - долго это продлится?  
\- Не знаю. Откуда же мне знать? Пока всем не надоест в это играть, - отвечает Тадеуш. - Но эта игра очень затягивает.   
\- Еще две недели назад я думал, что все это далеко, ну в Корее, ну в Китае, где-то в Азии, все пошумят еще немного и успокоятся. Мне казалось, сюда оно никогда не дойдет. А если и дойдет, то будет не таким ужасным, на расстоянии оно кажется страшнее, а вблизи - ну так, ничего особенного.  
\- А вот теперь оно почти дошло сюда, и вам страшно?  
\- Да мне не страшно, - говорю я, - но мне кажется, что все перепугаются и начнут делать глупости. Закроют границы, закроют дороги, отменят все самолеты, все поезда, велят населению сидеть дома, выходить только в намордниках, и так будет продолжаться неизвестно сколько. Мне не страшно, но кому какое дело до того, боюсь я или не боюсь, меня же не спрашивают. А принимающим решения - тем, конечно, страшно. Они к такому не готовы. Никто к такому не готов.  
\- Ну что ж, скоро узнаем, верно вы угадываете или нет. Лучше бы неверно.  
\- Еще как лучше. Я не хочу, чтоб границы перекрывали, не хочу, чтоб меня сажали под замок и не выпускали на улицу. Для моего же блага. Чеховской дочке уши щипцами завивали, и мне будут завивать, и приговаривать, что так и надо, и я это должен полюбить.  
Но я знаю, что с нами случится все самое страшное, all sorts of dreadful things will happen to us, как говорила Кэт в прощай-оружие, я легко произношу эту строчку - единственную строчку, которую помню оттуда, я и не читал эту книгу, почему-то она прошла мимо меня, но сюжет мне известен, я перескажу его в двух словах: он солдат, она медсестра, они встречаются и влюбляются, где-то там еще заканчивается война, у них будет ребенок, он им не нужен, и Кэт умирает родами, повторяя: я не боюсь, я только не хочу, умирать не хочет, а он, я не помню его имени, есть ли у него имя, он повторяет бессмысленно: моя девочка, моя храбрая девочка, и она умирает. Или это повторяет рассказчик в трех-товарищах, пока умирает Пат, как легко их перепутать - тут Кэт, там Пат, у одной ребенок, у другой туберкулез, как у Виолетты, и все это неизлечимо, но трех-товарищей я помню лучше: Пат, сказал я, Пат, и впервые в жизни она не ответила мне. Вот это серьезно и страшно, а нас ждет медленное замыкание в четырех стенах, четыре стены, пятый угол, нас ждет короткое замыкание, нам всем велят сидеть дома, и мы послушаемся, а если кто-то выйдет - мы будем проклинать его с балконов, будем высовываться из окон и кричать: куда пошел, а ну, стой, расстрелять его, это он во всем виноват, он всех нас заразит, и мы умрем, умрем из-за него, а ну, поворачивай назад, падла, но он не оглянется, он побежит, петляя, прижимаясь к стенам, эта сторона улицы опасна при обстреле с балконов и окон, что-то желтое нашито ему на спину, звезда, это звезда. Страшная штука - социальное неодобрение, а если его подогреть - получится гнев толпы, так вы не подогревайте, не прибавляйте огонь, что вам делать снаружи, чего вы там не видели, потом выйдете и насмотритесь, а пока сидите, читайте книги, смотрите кино, вышивайте, другие не скучают взаперти, вот и вы не скучайте, не кашляйте, кашлять тоже опасно. Я опять вытаскиваю телефон и проверяю, сколько умерло за две минуты, нисколько не умерло, все живы, какое счастье. Тадеуш подходит к мертвой карусели и берется рукой за цепочку, карусель эта цепная, как собака, и надо за что-то держаться, пока я прикидываю: пора мне бежать или еще не пора. И куда мне бежать, не нашить ли мне на спину что-нибудь желтое - привыкну заранее, все равно придется носить желтое на спине, петлять, прижиматься к стенам, а нет бы сидеть смирно и читать книги, прочесть, наконец, прощай-оружие, чем не развлечение, надолго хватит. Прокатиться бы на карусели в последний раз, полетать над тусклою набережной, над лагуной, но карусельщик давно ушел, у него сегодня и всегда сокращенный рабочий день. Я снова беру Тадеуша за руку, пусть лучше держится за меня, чем за цепочку, и я буду держаться за него, все так зыбко и тонко, вот-вот разорвется, и из прорехи-трещины повеет холодом, черным ледяным эфиром, мы надышимся эфира, задохнемся и умрем. Как мне надоело все сводить к смерти, это несносно, я сам себе несносен.   
\- Пойдемте прямо к Арсеналу, - говорю я. - Люблю Арсенал и мост возле него, он такой чудесный, деревянный.  
\- А куда потом? - спрашивает Тадеуш.  
\- Куда хотите. Что-нибудь еще наверняка открыто, можем выпить. Что вы любите пить?  
\- Только не пиво.   
\- И я тоже только не пиво. Мы с вами подходим друг другу. Будем пить граппу, напьемся граппой и уснем где-нибудь, вы проспите и опоздаете на самолет, я буду в этом виноват, вы меня возненавидите, мы поссоримся, и я никогда, никогда уже не приеду к вам в гости в Петербург.  
\- Может быть, я вообще солгал вам, и я живу вовсе не в Петербурге.   
\- Я думал об этом, я рассматривал эту возможность. Совершенно очевидно одно - вас зовут не Тадеуш, как и меня зовут не Эме, это все выдумки, клички, маски, немедицинские маски, скоро все забудут, что маски могут быть - не медицинскими. Но нам к лицу эти имена, по крайней мере, вам оно точно к лицу. И Петербург тоже. И я знаю, почему мне так нравится, что у вас польское имя, а живете вы в Петербурге и ходите в Мариинку смотреть балеты Баланчина. Не в Мариинку, а в Кировский, в Мариинке есть что-то претенциозное, а Кировский - это винтажно, это как Ленинград, помните, как Ахматова говорила кому-то, кажется, кому-то из эмигрантов: я зову этот город Ленинградом, потому что он называется Ленинград. Хотя едва ли она звала Невский проспектом двадцать пятого октября.  
\- Наверно, никто не звал Невский проспектом двадцать пятого октября. Даже те, кто это придумал. А в Лениграде не слышен Ленин, как и в Петербурге не слышен Петр, но звук красивее в «ленин», эль красивее пэ.   
\- Вы идеальный собеседник, вы меня понимаете. Но я хотел объяснить вам, почему вы Тадеуш. Знаете, был такой писатель Геннадий Трифонов, не путать с Юрием, Юрий тоже Трифонов и тоже очень хороший, но совсем другой. Он уже умер. То есть, они оба уже умерли, но неважно. И Трифонов, который Геннадий, написал роман «Два балета Джорджа Баланчина». Его даже напечатали в начале нулевых, тогда была другая эпоха. Это роман воспитания, роман взросления, старения, чего угодно, главный герой сначала вспоминает о любви к ровеснику, а потом, через много лет, встречает юношу с польским именем - в Кировском театре, на гастролях нью-йорк-сити-балле, баланчинской компании с двумя балетами Баланчина. У главного героя есть лишний билет, он отдает его этому юноше, Анджею, его зовут Анджей. Они сидят рядом, потом едут к главному герою на дачу, ночуют там, расстаются, находят друг друга, там всякие совпадения и случайности, и все заканчивается хорошо, и никакого стыда, никакой гомофобии, все счастливы, все влюблены. Еще этот Анджей - балетный, вы, часом, не балетный?  
\- Часом нет, - отвечает Тадеуш, - только получасом. Я даже училище кое-как закончил, но понял, что все-таки это не мое, я никогда не буду хорошим танцовщиком. А стоять в третьей линии всю жизнь так скучно. Или держать копье.  
\- Если б вы держали копье, вы были бы похожи на Антиноя.  
\- Но вы не похожи на императора Адриана.  
\- Конечно, не похож, куда уж мне в Адрианы. Адриан должен быть старше и красивее меня, и выше, и петь баритоном.  
Венеция битком набита балетными, а кто не балетный - тот оперный, а кто не оперный - тот литературный, вот я литературный, оперные все на сцене, а балетные порхают вокруг, то эти странные Эрик и Константин, то полустранный, малостранный - малостранский - Тадеуш, не исключено, что я их выдумал, чтоб мне было не так одиноко в Венеции, но раз вылупившись из воображения, они не склеят скорлупу, не влезут в нее обратно. Приходится с ними мириться - и я мирюсь, я очень покладистый, я знакомлюсь с ними, вывожу их из лабиринтов, я ариадна, я чувствую, что меня бросят одного-одну на этом острове, но пока не бросают, вот и ладно, я гуляю с ними, как с Пушкиным, привет прогулкам-с-пушкиным, скандальному сочинению, а мне нравится, и Пушкин очарователен, и я бы с ним охотно погулял здесь, но он навеки невыездной, его поставили в аэропорту, и он торчит в зале вылета и смотрит с тоской, как мимо снуют люди с чемоданами, паспортами, билетами, и почти все улетают, редко-редко кого-то не выпускают, придравшись к визе, и опоздавшим предлагают пересесть на следующий рейс, и кого-то ведут проверять в отдельную комнатку - а то вдруг у него в карманах двадцать тонн тротила, а это на весь аэрофлот ваш хватит за глаза. Все уезжают, а Пушкина с собой не берут, забыли Пушкина, забыли, ему советуют стать внутренним туристом, а он отвечает, что большое спасибо, он лучше станет внутренним эмигрантом, он еще и острит, но и вздыхает вслед уходящим-улетающим, идущим по трапу на ветру. А мы бы гуляли с ним под ручку по Венеции, глазели по сторонам, пили кофе - только, пожалуйста, не на площади, легче взять картонные стаканчики на вынос и выйти к каналу-гранде, сесть на ступеньках перед ободранной церковью, вся обивка наружу, все мышцы и сухожилия, кожа с нее снята, но хорошо сидеть вот так на ступеньках, пить кофе и болтать с Пушкиным о том, о сем, считать проплывающие мимо вапоретто - только вапоретто, катерочки-такси не в счет, махать в ответ тем, кто машет нам, отругиваться от чаек, как славно в Венеции, и ничего, что Пушкин не совсем жив, скорее мертв, здесь и мертвым рады, никакой дискриминации. Сделайте балет про Пушкина, пусть он порхает, ножкой ножку бьет, раздувает полы сюртука, подхватывает барышень за талии, кружит, ручки целует, подхватывает Дельвига за талию, но Дельвиг умер, все мы умрем, полно, душа моя, не переживай, всех не переживешь, ну кого бы еще обнять, с кем Пушкин дружил, с кем он мог бы танцевать в балете. Нет, не смейте его выводить на сцену, это ужасно, это пошлост, именно так, без мягкого знака, нечего ее смягчать, мыслимо ли это - чтобы какой-то балетный в бандаже и в трико, с наклеенными криво бакенбардами, завитой, как баран, пустоголовый, двух строчек из пушкина не помнящий, мыслимо ли, чтобы он прыгал здесь, растопыривал ноги, жетировал из угла в угол, из кулисы в кулису, изображая Пушкина, нашего Пушкина, лез своими лапами, ногами своими в нашу боль. Отличный мог бы выйти скандалище, непременно написали бы куда следует, на самый верх, известили бы кого следует, министр культуры выглянул бы из прачечного окошка - он принимал белье, разбирал по стопкам, еще не хватало сунуть кому-нибудь лишнее полотенце, чужую простыню, а его отвлекают, его сбивают со счета, что там у вас случилось, какой еще Пушкин, кто посмел, какой еще балет, всех в Сибирь, на конюшне запорю, в отставку, распустились тут, ничего святого нет у людей, оскорбляют чувства верующих, сегодня у них Пушкин в балете задом виляет, а завтра - страшно подумать, завтра они на божественное замахнутся, а ну, послать запрос в прокуратуру, комиссию сюда, проверку, закрыть театр до особого распоряжения, режиссеру дельце пришить, танцора этого на пенсию, какая разница, ну танцовщика, не придирайтесь к словам, сгноить всех, кто подсунул мне лишнее полотенце, теперь все придется пересчитывать снова! Ну, ну, довольно, успокойтесь, Пушкин умер, балет про него не поставят, и оперу тоже не поставят, хуже пляшущего Пушкина только Пушкин поющий, как откроет рот, как заголосит тенором, кстати, почему же тенором, Пушкин должен петь баритоном, хорошим светлым баритоном, нет, тенором, светлым и легким тенором, нет, баритоном, да ну вас вообще, встрянет Пушкин, я хочу петь басом, я сейчас как рявкну: бу! Пушкин басит и делает антраша, Пушкин пугает голубей и чаек, Пушкин фотографируется на мосту вздохов, Пушкин машет себе самому в аэропорту: ты оставайся, следи за порядком, а я полечу, меня все-таки выпустили, никто не ожидал, но что-то перемкнуло, ошибка в системе, и я выскочил в щель, только меня и видели, держи его, держи, а он убегает, не догонишь его, он по длинному коридору мчится и ныряет в самолет, все, он в домике, его не достанут, и документы у него в порядке, и виза есть, и полное собрание сочинений лежит во всех библиотеках города и мира, ничего, не соскучитесь, обойдетесь без него, а он без вас обойдется.   
Ну довольно, оставьте Пушкина в покое, пусть себе гуляет. С чего мы начали? С Адриана и Антиноя. Я не Адриан, Адриан должен быть старше меня и петь баритоном. Антиной должен петь тенором и держать копье. Положи копье, иди искупайся, нет, не ходи купаться, это опасно, утонешь. Но сейчас безопасно, даже отчаянный Антиной не полезет зимой плескаться в зеленых каналах, не поплывет на Лидо, чтоб пробежаться по пляжу, вбежать в море и не выбежать обратно. Мне не придется его оплакивать и делать его своим богом. Тимпан, воркуй, труба, играй, вой, бей, вихрь голубей, орлов клекот, стон лебедей, ну и птичник, а чаек нет, чайки не влезают в стихотворение, рвутся наружу, орут, жрут, гадят, да и голуби не лучше, на Сан-Марко запрещено их кормить, но все кормят, а потом спрашивают простодушно: неужели нельзя? но почему же нельзя, ведь все так делают: приезжают в Венецию, обходят Сан-Марко, кормят голубей, пьют кофе у Флориана, берут гондолу и медленно, безумно медленно тащатся по каналам, в которых нет тела Антиноя, нет рыб, нет черепах, иногда попадаются вялые розы, грязные шприцы, использованные презервативы. Я никогда не брал гондолу, никогда не заходил к Флориану, чего-то я еще не делал, я не боролся, был слаб, мои руки - плети. Лучше руки-плети, чем руки-ножницы, никого не зарежешь по неосторожности, только немножко высечешь. Я отвлекаюсь, я забываю, что Тадеуш стоит рядом со мной, я все время думаю о чем-то поинтереснее, чем он, хоть он и очень милый мальчик. Теперь он молчит и не пытается обнимать меня, не пытается меня поцеловать, и не нужно, и очень хорошо, мы все это выяснили и закрыли тему. И целоваться в темноте у карусели как-то неловко, нас никто не увидит, но дело не в этом. Просто не хочется. Мы попробовали, нам было хорошо, но больше не хочется. Я рад, что мы расстаемся, еще один день - и я устал бы от него, я приехал сюда, чтобы побыть одному, зачем мне попутчик и собеседник, привяжется ко мне, будет чего-то требовать, отнимет у меня мою свободу, а ее у меня и так все отнимают. Я боюсь влюбиться. Венеция располагает к любви, и я боюсь поддаться ее очарованию, его очарованию, я боюсь влюбиться и стать несчастным из-за него, я боюсь своей беззащитности, я боюсь потерять рассудительность и рассудок. Я боюсь стать таким, как Лиля, стать таким, как Сван.   
\- А знаете, я впервые побывал в Венеции пять лет назад, со Славой. Теперь я говорю всем: боже мой, какая это была глупая поездка, безумно глупая. Мы почему-то решили, что в Венеции долго делать нечего, трех дней хватит, и решили потом уехать на неделю во Флоренцию, а после Флоренции вернуться и улететь из марко-поло, да еще и с пересадкой в Амстердаме. С тех пор я ненавижу Флоренцию. Бестолковый и шумный город, с автомобилями, с мопедами, мотоциклами, после тихой Венеции там было несносно, я ничего не видел, не замечал красоты, даже Арно казалась мне отвратительной - зачем мне одна река, когда в Венеции много каналов? С тех пор, как увидел я глаза твои, я стал равнодушен к солнцу: зачем любить мне его одного, когда в твоих глазах их двое? Я изводил себя и Славу, я злился, я говорил, что ненавижу этот желтый город, верните мне розовую, рыжую Венецию, беззвучную Венецию, где только чайки орут, а эту вашу Флоренцию заберите себе, мне она не нужна.


	12. Кьостро

Он не спрашивает, кто такой Слава, все очевидно, должен у меня быть какой-нибудь Слава, Женя, Володя, партнер в путешествиях, в первый раз лучше ехать куда-то вдвоем, одному страшно: еще потеряешься, не сумеешь выбраться из аэропорта, оступишься и утонешь, попадешь под трамвай - там, где ездят трамваи, а если не один - то не страшно, другой тебя выведет, другой найдет выход из аэропорта, поддержит за локоть, не пустит под трамвай; потом привыкаешь и начинаешь передвигаться без сопровождения, Слава уже не нужен, как не нужна Флоренция, без него свободнее, а ему свободнее без меня. Мне жаль, что я не сумел полюбить Флоренцию, я несправедлив к этому городу, говорят, он прекрасен, но я не чувствую его красоты, я помню только шум, автомобильные выхлопы, удушье и многолюдье, желтизну зданий, закрытое кладбище на горе, ах, если б кладбище было открыто, я полюбил бы Флоренцию, но оно было заперто наглухо, засов на воротах, вдоль стен ходят служители и пальцами грозят: сегодня сокращенный день, сегодня не работаем, и завтра не работаем, а послезавтра мы уже уезжаем, мы возвращаемся в Венецию на один вечер, рано утром, в темноте, в четыре часа, бежим с чемоданами на пристань, ни души вокруг, холодно, придет ли вапоретто, а если не придет, то мы опоздаем на самолет, но мы не опаздываем, мы приезжаем вовремя в аэропорт, там пусто, там тихо, сто человек летят в Амстердам, самолет заполнен наполовину, и нас трясет, весь полет нас так сильно трясет, но я не боюсь, что мы разобьемся, я так сильно верю в королевские авиалинии, с ними и ветер не совладает, но как жаль улетать ночью и не видеть лагуну сверху, все огоньки, огоньки, города, города, кричит Маргарита. Мы ссоримся по дороге, я не помню, из-за чего мы ссоримся, мы оба устали, мы не выспались, мы не разговариваем, я хожу один по Схипхолу, мне горько, мне страшно, мне хочется исчезнуть, мне не хочется домой, вот в чем дело, вовсе не в усталости, дома что - посуда, метла, котлеты, сам понимаю, ну посуда разве что, но где мне взять метлу, но как мне навертеть котлет, я постепенно перестаю есть мясо, я рад бы вовсе перестать есть, это тоже бессознательное, это желание сократиться и уничтожиться, но у меня не получается, что-то я все-таки ем, и в Схипхоле мы со Славой, помирившись, пьем кофе с изюмными булочками за час до московского рейса, мы оба рады бы опоздать и заночевать здесь, и сесть на обратный самолет в Венецию, скрутить в клубок размотанную нить, на острове ждет нас дионис, увенчан вечным светом, но не понять, кто из нас со Славой невеста, а кто бывший возлюбленный, кому быть оставленным, кому оставившим, все мы метим в ариадны, все ждем третьего, который придет, разлучит нас и спасет. Никто не приходит, деваться нам некуда, мы допиваем кофе, бросаем салфетки, мы встаем и покорно идем на посадку, и три часа летим домой, уже не трясет, но лучше бы трясло, кондиционеры не работают, а отопление работает чересчур хорошо, я задыхаюсь, мне дурно, я боюсь, что я не долечу живым, я не то чтобы боюсь, нет, было бы очень хорошо умереть, но Славе придется возиться с моим телом, это не по-дружески, не по-товарищески, так нельзя. Я не умираю, я долетаю-доползаю, я прощаюсь со Славой не в аэропорту, а на вокзале, мы целуемся, идет снег, он едет к себе домой, я еду к себе, тетка еще жива, еще бодрится, я и не подозреваю, что она скоро умрет, а она - она что-нибудь подозревает? Она спрашивает: ну как, тебе было там хорошо? Я отвечаю: да, очень. Мне не было хорошо во Флоренции, но тетка ведь не спрашивает о Флоренции, она спрашивает вообще, обо всем процессе пути, перемещения, погружения. Поедешь туда снова? Да, отвечаю я, обязательно поеду. Только в Венецию, никуда больше. После Венеции незачем ехать куда-то еще, это категоричность влюбленного, я буду ездить куда-то еще, не одна Венеция прекрасна на свете, есть другие города, утешения моей души. Но в тот час, оглушенный суетой, снегом, самим возвращением, я не думаю о других городах, я думаю об одном: взять билет и уехать снова, завтра же уехать, но я знаю, что не могу, здесь тетка, здесь Слава, у меня мало денег, господин мандельштам, это вам не по средствам, я мандельштут, не мандельштам, но мне все не по средствам, не по силам, сиди теперь, нагулялся, все работают, и ты работай, никто тебя содержать не станет, я согласен, не надо меня содержать. Я бы тоже хотела в следующем году съездить зимой в Венецию, тихо говорит тетка. Одна, без тебя, просто быть там, гулять, любоваться. Потом и умереть можно. Потом тем более незачем умирать, говорю я. Сделай себе паспорт и поезжай, кто тебе запрещает. И необязательно ждать следующей зимы, поезжай весной. Народу будет побольше, зато не замерзнешь. И из Венеции легко поехать куда угодно: в Болонью, например, там хорошо. Лучше в Болонью, чем во Флоренцию, но в общем, сама решишь. Поезжай, почему бы и нет. Я пригляжу за квартирой.   
Теперь я всегда приглядываю за квартирой. Но это другая квартира, не та, где мы жили вдвоем. Все происходит быстро, так быстро, я не замечаю этой быстроты, командир объясняет, что мы летим со скоростью восемьсот километров в час, а температура за бортом - минус пятьдесят градусов по цельсию, в фаренгейта переводите сами, вы же переводчик, нет, я ничего не замечаю, я неподвижен в пространстве, это облака и люди проносятся мимо меня, что-то державинское в голове: река времен и все такое, белая пена на этой реке, ужасный ветер, тетка получает заграничный паспорт, читает путеводители, составляет маршрут, как лучше приезжать в Венецию - поездом или самолетом, вернее, плыть из аэропорта на аллагуне, по пути, пройденному Славой и мной, где лучше жить, что лучше есть, что смотреть, куда смотреть, только успевай вертеть головой, она не успевает. Что-то с сердцем, что-то мгновенное и безболезненное, я сам хочу вот так умереть, я не хочу никак умирать, я ложусь поздно, она всегда ложится раньше, но в эту ночь у нее горит свет, и я приоткрываю дверь к ней в комнату и спрашиваю: ты что не спишь? все в порядке? Она не отвечает, она лежит на кровати, отвернувшись к стене. Я думаю, что она спит, и подхожу ближе, чтобы выключить лампу у нее над кроватью. Я вижу ее лицо, такое старое, такое равнодушное, глаза у нее открыты, рот тоже приоткрыт. Она не дышит. Надо вызвать скорую. Но я набираю Славу и говорю очень вежливо, как чужому: прости, пожалуйста, что я так поздно, я, наверно, тебя разбудил. Не бойся, ничего страшного. Мне кажется, моя тетка умерла. Он вздыхает в трубку, вздыхает прямо мне в ухо, и мне странно, что я не чувствую рядом его тела, кто говорил о противоестественности бестелесного голоса, голого голоса, который и есть сама жизнь. Я не помню, кто-то это точно говорил. Я не помню. Звони в скорую, велит Слава. А я сейчас приеду. Я буду через десять минут. Оденусь и сейчас приеду. Я кладу трубку, потом поднимаю снова и звоню в скорую, я думаю, кто приедет раньше - скорая или Слава? Скорая Слава, недолгая слава Франсиса Макомбера. Или не слава, или не недолгая, или не Франсиса. Мне кажется, я ошибся, тетка просто очень крепко уснула, уснула с открытыми глазами, сейчас она проснется, спросит, в чем дело, кто это звонит в дверь, кого принесло на ночь глядя - да нет, не глядя, сейчас середина ночи, впору глядеть на утро и ждать рассвета. Я снова подхожу к ней, но она лежит все так же, не шевелится, это странное оцепенение, это сонный паралич. Не может она умереть, не с чего ей умирать, она ничем не больна, она никогда не жаловалась на сердце. Как там у Гинзбург, которая Лидия? Им хочется, чтобы смерть их как-то обманула. Открыл рот, попросил стакан чаю - и умер. А я бы не хотела так умирать, говорит кто-то - тоже у Гинзбург. Я бы хотела поболеть, сказать что-нибудь перед смертью. Ну вот, конец, и нам пора проститься. Почему тетка мне ничего не сказала, не предупредила, почему не простилась со мной? У меня тоже оцепенение, бессонный паралич, я не могу пошевелиться. Но в дверь звонят, и я иду открыть, я впускаю Славу, он так быстро приехал, быстрее скорой. Он обнимает меня, и мы стоим так несколько минут, обнявшись, и ждем еще одного звонка в дверь. Как все внезапно, как все бессмысленно. Я не думал, что все это так бывает. Надо вызвать еще милицию, или это теперь полиция, я не помню, надо набрать ноль-два и вызвать кого-то, чтоб он пришел и выписал справку о смерти. Или это сделает врач? Я ничего не знаю, я никогда раньше не имел дела со смертью, я не знаю, как с ней обращаться. Но все устраивается помимо меня: приходят врачи и подтверждают, что моя тетка умерла, приходит полицейский и выписывает справку о смерти, тетку увозят, мы со Славой остаемся одни. На прощание полицейский мне говорит: сейчас вам начнут звонить из похоронных контор, гоните их всех, даже не отвечайте. Но как-то ведь надо устраивать похороны, что-то делать. Мне страшно об этом вспоминать, страшно об этом думать, та ночь длится во мне, никак не дойдет до конца. Телефон начинает звонить, я снимаю трубку и кладу на стол, в моем детстве был у нас красный телефон на витом шнуре, а теперь он черный, без всяких шнуров, и вообще мы с теткой сто раз говорили, что нужно бы от него отказаться, зачем он нам, сейчас никто не звонит по городскому, по стационарному, мы только деньги на него тратим. Я говорю: что же мне делать. И Слава отвечает: я спрошу у мамы, она что-нибудь посоветует. Его мама хоронила раньше, у его мамы раньше умирали близкие, она посоветует, что мне делать. Я впервые в жизни завидую Славе: у него есть мама. Почему у меня ее нет, почему у меня только тетка, а теперь нет и тетки, почему я какой-то ненормальный, без родителей, без близких, без семьи, Гектор Мало, это детская повесть, там какие-то циркачи, потерянный мальчик, умирающая от простуды обезьянка, скитания, попреки, побои, стужа, бездомность, страница за страницей все хуже и хуже, а потом потерянный мальчик находит дом и маму, может быть, мне тоже стоит ее поискать. Нет, слишком поздно, я вырос, глупо мне искать родителей, мне не до этого, мне надо тетку похоронить. Ее паспорт надо аннулировать, мне кажется почему-то, что его перечеркнут крест-накрест, поставят крест на фотографии, на лице: нет ее больше, выбыла навсегда. Надо завесить зеркало в ее комнате, зачем его завешивать, так положено, это традиция, я не верю в традиции и так положено, но хуже ведь не будет. Надо собрать одежду и отвезти ее в морг, надо договориться о месте на кладбище, как хорошо, что у тетки были какие-то родственники, похороненные за городом, вот туда ее и подхоронить, наверно, это удастся устроить, я боюсь новых кладбищ - без деревьев, без тени, мне страшно на них, а на этом старом не страшно, там деревья, и так тихо, так спокойно, и ехать не так уж и далеко. Сжечь ее прежде, избавиться от тела, удобнее подхоранивать урну, чем большой гроб. Кто мне рассказывал: умерла родственница, начали разбирать ее бумаги, нашли записку: «Если я умру, сообщите моим друзьям» - и длинный список имен и телефонов, кажется, даже в алфавитном порядке. «Если я умру» - значит, можно в этом сомневаться, не верить в собственную смертеспособность, если бы верила, то написала бы: «Когда я умру», а тетка мне вообще ни слова не написала. Я схожу с ума, я цепляюсь за Славу, он усаживает меня на кровать, где лежала тетка, и садится рядом со мной, и снова обнимает, и что-то говорит, но я больше его не слышу, я больше его не понимаю. Зачем она умерла? Мы так спокойно, так привычно жили вдвоем в нашей квартире, я совсем не мешал ей, она мне совсем не мешала, зачем она умерла. Но ведь она могла заболеть и умирать очень долго, месяцами, годами, она могла лежать в параличе, она могла впасть в детство, впасть в буйство, она могла переродиться, перестать быть собой и превратиться в кого-то другого, в незнакомого человека, и мне пришлось бы жить в квартире с этой незнакомкой, ухаживать за ней, терпеть ее: куда от нее денешься, она заботилась обо мне, когда я был маленьким, теперь настала моя очередь, сегодня очередь моя. Она спасает меня от неприятностей и неудобств, она не нарушает моих привычек и моего покоя, не мешайте мне жить так, как мне удобно, не тревожьте меня попусту, я эгоист, я думаю только о себе, она умирает, чтоб не мешать мне жить удобно, я могу и дальше думать только о себе. Она вообще существовала когда-то на свете, или я выдумал ее, чтоб не быть одиноким, чтоб не жить одному в квартире, это вытеснение, вымещение, есть какие-то точные термины, термины и термиты, вгрызающиеся в дерево, в стены, в сознание, в плоть, это забытье, одни глядятся в ласковые взоры и создают воображаемых друзей, а я создал воображаемую тетку, прожил с ней столько лет, но ослабел и упустил ее, она рассыпалась, она меня покинула. Слава тоже воображаемый - или все-таки настоящий, он кажется настоящим, но ведь она тоже казалась, она со мной разговаривала, выходила на улицу, у нее были какие-то приятельницы, какие-то ухажеры, другая жизнь, городская повесть Трифонова, который не Геннадий, а Юрий, другая жизнь - о жизни женщины, потерявшей мужа, а я мужчина, потерявший тетку, ну хоть бы жену, хоть бы любовницу или любовника, а то - тетку, несерьезно это звучит. В моем возрасте пора бы отрываться от родителей, от опекунов, пора учиться жить самостоятельно. Ну раз пора, то что поделаешь, теперь-то я научусь. В первом классе спрашивали: кем работают твои папа и мама? Я отвечал: у меня есть тетка (неправильно говорить «тетка», это грубо, говори «тетя»), она работает тем-то и там-то. А мамы с папой у тебя нет? Я отвечал: нет. Почему же нет? Так получилось. Нет, «почему» - при всех не спросят, зачем травмировать ребенка. Но я не травмирован, я не чувствую, что мне чего-то недоставало. Меня не дразнили, а ведь могли бы дразнить: родителей нет, а он даже не знает, куда они делись, в капусте его нашли, аист принес, он приютский, приемный, детдомовский, не будем с ним водиться, он странный. Я не приютский и не детдомовский, мы с теткой похожи, но я так и не спросил ни разу, кем я был для нее: сыном брата, сыном сестры, куда они делись - сестра и брат, вся семья исчезла, как в тридцать седьмом, может быть, мы с ней - путешественники во времени, мы сразу из тридцать седьмого перемахнули в конец века, спасаясь от арестов, разлук, лагерей. А мой прадед Давид Рубинович не сумел спастись, он остался в тридцать седьмом, его расстреляли, теперь я знаю наверняка, что его расстреляли, я читал его дело, Слава нашел его в архиве, я помню, как я сидел в читальном зале холодной осенью десятого, холодная осень пришла после страшного лета, сменилась страшной зимой с ледяным дождем, ледяные деревья падали, рвали ледяные провода, фонари не горели несколько дней, по темным страшным улицам шли торопливо, стараясь держаться подальше от деревьев - вдруг на голову упадет, страшное лето и страшная зима стояли в тот год, а осень была холодная, но не страшная, и я сидел в нетопленом читальном зале и читал дело моего прадеда, тоненькое такое, желтое, ничего в нем не было, но я читал его и плакал, и боялся закапать слезами старую бумагу, и боялся, что меня услышат и выведут - здесь люди работают, а вы плачете и им мешаете, нехорошо. Но меня не вывели, я дочитал до конца, я узнал так мало, я не узнал, кем был мой прадед, что он любил, чего боялся, успевал ли читать, какие у него были любимые книги, танцевал ли он с девушками, ругал ли советскую власть, рассказывал ли анекдоты, или не рассказывал, а только смеялся, и о чем он думал, о чем думал, когда ему толстой проволокой закручивали руки за спиной, вспоминал ли жену, вспоминал ли своего сына, моего деда, или это я был его сыном, а тетка моя - его женой, моей настоящей матерью, или его сестрой, были у него сестры, она успела убежать со мной, а он не успел, он думал о жене и сыне, думал о моей тетке и обо мне, или тихо звал маму, свою маму по-еврейски, на идиш, и надеялся, что она никогда не узнает, что с ним случилось, десять лет без права переписки, отсидит десять лет и напишет. Не надо больше, мне страшно, я не хочу. Почему я ни разу не спросил тетку: кто ты такая, кто я такой? Почему я раз и навсегда решил, что лучше не расспрашивать, лучше ни о чем не знать, захочет - сама заговорит. Теперь никогда не заговорит, теперь я никогда ничего не узнаю. Я начинаю плакать, и Слава крепче обнимает меня и шепчет: я с тобой, я с тобой. Но мне не легче оттого, что он со мной, мне больше ни от чего не легче.  
А что потом? Суета и похороны, и вечная суета: надо обзванивать ее подруг и знакомых, надо всем рассказывать, что она умерла, похороны тогда-то, похороны там-то. Устраивать ли поминки? Я не хочу, но меня убеждают, что без поминок нельзя, неудобно: что же, так ее и зароют, как животную? Никаких отпеваний, никаких панихид, я настаиваю на этом. Еще чего не хватало. В конце концов, она атеистка, она агностик, как я, то есть, была агностик. Можно ли теперь говорить «агностка», это правильный феминитив? Что-то там есть, «там» - это «после», я видела солнце сказала она что после не все ли равно. Единственная строка из Бальмонта, которую я знаю. А знаете, почему я ее знаю? Знаю, должен бы ответить Тадеуш, потому что вычитали ее у Цветаевой. И я хлопну в ладоши и скажу: умница, верно угадали! Я верю, что там что-то есть, я на поминках, когда всех усадили и всем всё раздали - блины, по ложечке кутьи, как удобно поминать в кафе, все сделают, как положено, и посуду потом сами вымоют, - я на поминках слушал, что о ней говорили, и думал: вот бы встать сейчас и сказать, что мы с нею еще непременно встретимся, там что-то есть, не может там не быть совсем ничего. Но когда я встал, держа в руке рюмку с красным вином, я сказал совсем не то, я сказал, что очень благодарен всем, кто сегодня сюда пришел, я попросил не забывать ее. А что еще говорить на поминках, боже мой? Они-то все были опытные, они знали, как это бывает, они столько раз уже хоронили, а я-то впервые, я боялся оступиться и сделать что-то не так. Когда все закончилось, я провожал всех и прощался, и снова благодарил. Слава подошел ко мне и спросил: отвезти тебя домой? Я ответил: отвези, пожалуйста, если тебе не трудно. Мне совсем не трудно, сказал он. Мне никогда не бывает трудно сделать что-то для тебя. Потому что ты никогда ничего и не просишь. Я сказал: я всегда что-то у тебя прошу. Ты считаешь меня лучше, чем я есть, а зря. Знаешь, о чем я думаю? О том, что сейчас приеду домой и расскажу тетке, как все хорошо прошло. Все были, сначала плакали, потом начали вспоминать веселое и смеяться, хорошие поминки, без истерики, без ссор, и все такие милые. А она спросит: но почему же меня не пригласили? А я отвечу: но ведь ты умерла. И она скажет: ах да, я и забыла. Об этом так легко забыть. Ну, ну, сказал Слава, перестань. Или не переставай, ничего. Да нет, сказал я, лучше я перестану, а то бог знает до чего договорюсь. Как ты думаешь, не продать ли мне квартиру? Продать и купить однокомнатную с высокими потолками. На последнем этаже. На семнадцатом, например. Конечно, будет заливать сверху, но я это переживу. Я все на свете переживу, я очень упрямый, нет, это не упрямство, это что-то другое. Это равнодушие ко всему, это умение не прикасаться к собственной боли. Хотя если заливает сверху - это не боль, это неудобство, тут я сразу потеряю терпение, начну звонить в диспетчерскую и требовать, чтоб немедленно прислали кого-нибудь, исправили, залатали, починили, отменили дождь в конце концов. Я не выношу бытовых неудобств, я не приспосабливаюсь к ним, я сразу впадаю в отчаяние. Но мне бы вспомнить дачу, там тоже иногда заливает в сильные дожди, течет по углам террасы, тетка подставляла тазики, теперь я буду подставлять тазики и выглядывать из окна: скоро оно прекратится, скоро тучи уйдут? Они уйдут, но на их место придут другие. Хорошо бы поправить крышу, чтоб ничего не текло. Я застал то время, когда мои соседи были еще не старыми, возились на огороде, ставили парники, выращивали, копали, убирали, и старик с зятьями все ладил что-то в дому, сам пилил, обивал, перекладывал печь, я смотрел на это как на чудо, я и теперь думаю об этом как о чуде. Я никогда бы так не сумел, это не вопрос пола, это тоже что-то другое. Все у меня что-то другое. А старик умер в десятом году, на исходе жары, а жена его сошла с ума, не от горя, нет, старческая деменция, такое бывает, она тоже умерла пару лет назад, а соседка справа поехала в электричке на дачу и не доехала, умерла, сидя на скамейке, и сын искал ее, обзванивал больницы и морги, а еще один сосед, через два дома от нас с теткой, от меня одного, - умер от рака желудка, а сосед Степанов, я играл в детстве с его внуком, теперь внук вырос, женился, я его совсем не вижу, а увидел бы - не узнал, - а сосед Степанов умер раньше всех, умер еще в конце века, второй инсульт или третий его доконал, а сосед Юрий Васильевич поехал работать в Анголу и вернулся оттуда без ног, и тоже умер, и две его жены, бывшая и настоящая, разделили дачу, бывшей - второй этаж, настоящей - первой, и господи, они ведь тоже умерли, соседка справа, которая ехала в электричке и не доехала, - это бывшая жена, а как умерла настоящая, я не знаю, а сосед Иван Васильевич - у него была лещина на участке, чудесная лещина, - прожил долго, у него была жена-сторожиха, говорят, она сидела в тюрьме, нет, не сторожиха - лесничиха, она работала в лесничестве, все они умерли, умерли, я не могу больше думать об этом, я не могу перестать об этом думать.  
И эти мысли не дают мне забыть о тетке. Я не хочу о ней забывать. Но что бы вспомнить хорошее, что бы вспомнить веселое не совсем о ней, не впрямую - о ней? Зима, вечер, я очень замерз, я возвращаюсь от Юли Юрьевны в трамвае, я уже не знаю, счастлив я с ней или мне нужно что-то иное, мне нужно то, чего нет на свете, чего нет на свете. Тетка пьет кофе и говорит: слушай, что я тебе расскажу. И рассказывает мне о своей подруге - тоже Юле, но не Юрьевне, я не знаю ее отчества, а спросить уже не у кого. Юле лет восемьдесят, она живет в Америке, она звонит тетке и болтает с ней часами, а Юлин сын безропотно оплачивает счета. Скучно, жалуется Юля, поговорить не с кем. Улицы здесь пустые, вечером вообще никого. Так я выхожу по вечерам из дому, иду и пою. А голос у Юли прекрасный, а репертуар - все песни пионерского детства, довоенные, и товарищ Сталин там на товарище Сталине сидит и товарищем Сталиным погоняет. И вот идет Юля по крохотному, тихому, покойному американскому городку, по плоскому поселку городского типа, и поет в сумерках о том, как в бой всех пошлет товарищ Сталин, и слышит за спиною шаги. Нагоняет ее пожилой джентльмен, приличный джентльмен в джинсах, в вязаном жилете, профессор математики в отставке, замедляет шаг и ворчит: «Сталин, Сталин... и здесь Сталин! Никуда от вашего Сталина не деться!». А что же Юля, спрашиваю я. Взяла джентльмена под ручку и предложила спеть хором? Да он, наверное, не знает слов, он младше, из другого поколения. Поколения дворников и сторожей. И лесничих, конечно, лесничих. Никуда не деться от вашего Сталина, от нашего Сталина, он всегда с нами, объявление на третьей странице «Правды», нет, не объявление - сообщение от Верховного Совета СССР: вчера в четырнадцать пятнадцать Сталин И Вэ, считавшийся умершим, был воскрешен усилиями советских медиков и готов приступить к выполнению своих обязанностей. А какие у него, кстати, обязанности? Ну известно какие: посылать всех в бой, а если не в бой - то на лесоповал, шевелить усами, выпускать труды по языкознанию, товарищ Сталин, вы большой ученый, смотреть все фильмы, читать все книги, руководить, направлять, тащить и не пущать. Вполне ему по силам. Но для Юли, теткиной подружки, для Юли, рожденной где-то в тридцатом году, товарищ Сталин - это изначально что-то не совсем живое, это усатая часть мироздания, песенный и фольклорный элемент с документом, она поет о нем без благоговения и без страха, ей что Щорс, который идет под знаменем, красный командир, что Буденный, с которым среди зноя и пыли ходили на рысях на большие дела, что Ворошилов, который первый красный офицер, что там еще, кто там еще, девушка наша проходит в шинели, горящей Каховкой идет, когда Юле было лет десять, и она пела это у костра в пионерском лагере, она тоже воображала себя той девушкой, что проходит в шинели, и жалела, что родилась слишком поздно, а то бы сражалась на той единственной гражданской, а если бы не сражалась, то по линии Коминтерна разжигала бы мировую революцию, товарищи в тюрьмах, в застенках холодных, мы с вами, вы с нами, хоть нет вас в колоннах. Страшный двойной смысл обретали эти строчки, но что могла Юля понять в десять лет, взрослые не понимали, в каких холодных застенках, в каких вымерзших бараках спрятаны, надежно спрятаны их товарищи, звякает рельсы, но это обман, это морок, а еще до подъема часа полтора, а это немалый срок. Спеть бы ей вместе с тем джентльменом в вязаном жилете: за что сижу, по совести - не знаю, но прокуроры, видимо, правы, и так сижу я в Туруханском крае, где при царе бывали в ссылке вы, хорошо выговаривать «Ту-ру-ханск» в американском крае, спеть бы ей потом: рано утром проснешься - на поверку построят, вызывают по фио, и выходишь вперед, это Клим Ворошилов и братишка Буденный нам даруют свободу, и их любит народ, вспомнить бы ей холодное лето пятьдесят третьего. Но вспоминать неохота, она отмахивается от джентльмена в вязаном и идет себе дальше, и запевает: артиллеристы, Сталин дал приказ: поймать училку и выбить правый глаз. Милая Юля, куда милее Юли Юрьевны, она идет по Америке, по всей планете, по земле и небесам, по раю и продолжает петь, и никто не ворчит на нее за нарушение ночной тишины, подлунный гвалт, полуночный вопеж (откуда это, это ведь тоже цитата). Ведь Юля тоже умерла, ее сожгли, а прах привезли в Москву и похоронили в семейной могиле, а семейная могила - кто бы мог подумать! - на Новом Донском кладбище, неподалеку от моей Рахили. Все так тесно связано, так тесно переплетено, жаль, что я не сумел и тетку похоронить на том же кладбище, чтоб она лежала там в хорошей компании, но загородом с родственниками тоже неплохо, все вокруг свои. Я так редко приезжаю к ней на могилу, я дурной племянник, я веду себя, как Марсель, редко навещавший свою бабушку, и утешавший себя тем, что она ни в чем не нуждается, ей много не надо, ей хватает маленькой комнатки, похожей на комнату отставной прислуги, и сиделка заботится о ней, и даже лучше не навещать ее часто, чтобы не волновать. Когда я приезжаю к тетке, я вижу, что у нее все прибрано, сухие листья сметены, сорняки выдернуты, цветут циннии, бархатцы, гиацинты, примулы, а если зима - то ничего не цветет, но лежат живые тюльпаны и хризантемы, никогда никаких гвоздик, это политбюровский похоронный цветок, с гвоздиками гоняют на лафетах. У тетки хорошие подруги, они ее не забывают. И я им благодарен за долгую память любви. Я поставил ей памятник, неровный серый камень с черно-белою фотографией в медальоне, юная кудрявая тетка смеется с фотографии, из медальона, как из-за стекла, и проходящие мимо, наверно, думают в первый миг: как жаль, умерла такой молодой, а потом читают даты и успокаиваются: не такой уж и молодой, успела пожить и посмеяться. Я хочу, чтобы меня похоронили под тем же камнем, чтобы вделали в медальон черно-белую фотографию, будем оба юные и кудрявые, будем всех обманывать, запутывать во времени, пусть все решат, что мы ровесники, брат и сестра, муж и жена. Я слишком много думаю о смерти, это нехорошо. Но если совсем о ней не думать, она застанет врасплох, и тогда будет еще хуже. Она и так застала меня врасплох, когда умерла тетка, я не приготовился, я ничего подобного не ожидал. А она сама - она приготовилась, успела она что-то почувствовать или просто уснула, и если проснулась - если допустить, что существует посмертие, продолжение, - удивилась ли она, увидев вокруг что-то совсем другое и незнакомое, или наоборот, увидев всех знакомых и близких, опередивших ее: родителей и сестру, мою мать, коллег, одноклассников, товарищей не из тюрем и не из застенков холодных, тогда она обрадовалась, а не удивилась, встала и обняла их, и начала им рассказывать обо всем, что случилось без них, а они начали рассказывать ей обо всем, что случилось без нее. Я утешаю себя, мне становится легче. Я виноват перед теткой, я никогда не говорил ей по-настоящему, что люблю ее, что мне легко с ней, я только надеюсь, что и ей было легко со мной, и я не доставлял ей слишком много хлопот, не причинял ей слишком много боли. Догадывалась ли она о моей странной связи с Юлей Юрьевной, волновалась ли она тем жарким летом, когда я не хотел приезжать на дачу, я жил в городе, чтобы не отрываться от Рахили, я ничего не объяснял, я твердил, что мне надо работать, а на даче работать невозможно, и она уступала, она притворялась, что верит мне, но верила ли на самом деле, но не боялась ли, что я потихоньку схожу с ума? Когда она вернулась осенью, я успокоился, я встречался со Славой, спал с ним, приводил его домой, тетке он нравился, и она, конечно, что-то чувствовала, что-то подозревала, но не задавала вопросов, она считала: когда мне захочется самому, я все расскажу, а пока не стоит ко мне приставать. Я так ничего и не рассказал прямо, я думал: зачем, все и так ясно, это мои пустые листовки. Я не скрывался, я уходил на свидания не только со Славой, но и с другими мужчинами, тиндерно-гриндерными, я так и говорил: ну, я пошел, у меня встреча, вернусь не поздно. Однажды я вернулся не поздно, но с синяками на шее, я просил, чтоб меня кусали сильнее, оставляли следы. Боже мой, сказала тетка, что у тебя с шеей! Ну как - что, ответил я, обыкновенные засосы. Ах, вот оно что, сказала тетка, а я думала, тебя кто-то побил или пытался задушить. Ну что ты, кому я нужен, чтобы бить меня или душить. Не бойся, я очень осторожен. Ну и хорошо, я очень рада. Ужинать будешь? Я сам себе приготовлю, не беспокойся. Я сам себе приготовлю, но к смерти твоей я не приготовлюсь, пожалуйста, не умирай.   
Вам не надоели мои воспоминания? Кому это - вам? Ну мне самому, ведь я вспоминаю молча, рассказываю сам себе о своем прошлом, а тело мое сейчас в Венеции, тело мое идет под руку с рыжим Тадеушем, и Тадеуш тоже молчит, тоже рассказывает себе самому о чем-то своем, диалог есть два нашинкованных монолога, а наши монологи подают куском, не в нарезке, они не соприкасаются и не мешают друг другу. Иногда приятно помолчать, вернее - не слушать другого, замкнувшись в своей тишине. Даже не нужно вставлять затычки в уши. Я уже признавался Тадеушу, что нигде не могу спать без этих затычек, даже на даче, где тише, чем в городе, даже в самолете, где шум двигателей перекрывает все прочие шумы, но мне и от этого шума плохо, я не успокоюсь, пока не оглохну совсем. Сейчас мне спокойно и без затычек. Мне за тридцать, и я в Венеции, мне восемнадцать, и я в Москве, я открываю почтовый ящик и достаю конверт с черной каймой и заграничными марками. Я вскрываю его, он адресован мне и моей тетке, я имею право его вскрыть. На плотной картонке напечатано по-английски: Рене Клеман с глубокой грустью извещает о кончине своей жены и верного друга Бартоль. Как долго шло это извещение, я смотрю на дату: десять дней прошло, а я ничего не знал, тетка тоже ничего не знала. Рене и Бартоль, ее друзья из Нидерландов, они познакомились еще до моего рождения, на какой-то выставке: тетка работала там от интуриста, водила экскурсии. А они приехали из Нидерландов, нет, это было уже после моего рождения, я уже существовал, и шла перестройка, и легче было приехать даже из Нидерландов. Это все не моя история, тетка вспомнила бы лучше, как они познакомились, как начали переписываться, как она ездила к ним в гости. Я их видел, они опять приезжали к нам, я не помню их лиц, не помню голосов. Но есть имена, а за именами - они, Рене и Бартоль, я привык, что они существуют вдвоем, а теперь Бартоль исчезает, остается один Рене. Я возвращаюсь домой и подаю тетке картонку и конверт, она читает и говорит тихо: ну, вот и все. Она решила, что так будет лучше. Я спрашиваю: что она решила, как будет лучше? На другой стороне картонки написано то, что я не догадался прочитать. Эвтаназия. У нее был паркинсон, она решила, что лучше будет уйти спокойно, по собственной воле. Уйти достойно. Бедный Рене, еще тише говорит тетка, бедный Рене, счастливая Бартоль. Как им повезло, что у них есть эвтаназия. Нам с тобой так не повезет. То есть, может быть, ты доживешь, а я точно не доживу. Che parli tu di morte? - сказал бы я теперь, наслушавшись Верди, легче задавать такие вопросы чужими словами, на чужом языке. Но тогда мне еще наплевать на Верди, я не знаю его, я не знаю, что сказать: ты совсем не старая, ты и до эвтаназии доживешь. Очень утешительно, спасибо. Я спрашиваю: ты напишешь Рене что-нибудь? Как глупо, что он отправил это обычной почтой, он ведь знал, что оно будет долго идти. Ему, наверно, будет тяжелее от запоздалых соболезнований. Она качает головой и отвечает: напишу, конечно, но ты неправ, это совсем не глупо. Это вежливо и разумно. Дело сделано, Бартоль умерла, мы бы все равно не успели приехать и попрощаться. А соболезнования долго не выдыхаются. Тут бы мне промолчать и уйти, но я не могу уйти, я не могу ее бросить. Она сидит с картонкой в руке, маленькая моя тетка, уже не молодая, хоть и совсем не старая, и я не способен подойти к ней и обнять ее, мы никогда не обнимаемся. Я говорю: я хотел бы, чтоб у нас разрешили эвтаназию. Она откликается: я тоже. У одной моей знакомой бабушка лежит полгода. Что-то с ногами, что-то с головой, не буянит, не кричит, но лежит и лежит, и все знают, что она больше никогда не встанет. И она сама об этом знает, и повторяет: скорее бы умереть, скорее бы умереть, оставили бы вы все меня в покое, не кормили бы, дали бы умереть. Я не хочу так. Мучиться самой, мучить тебя, лежать колодой, постепенно теряя рассудок, нет, это слишком страшно. Как было бы легко, если б знать, что в любой момент можно спокойно умереть, тихо уснуть и не проснуться. Не придумывать ничего, не пытаться удавиться, не ползти к окну, чтобы выброситься - да еще попробуй распахни раму, и ведь перехватят на полдороге, как другую бабушку, бабушку Марселя, скрутят, уложат обратно в постель, почитай Пруста, тебе понравится. И до Пруста мне еще надо дорасти, я прочту его, когда тетка умрет. Ей не придется ничего придумывать, ползти к окну, копить таблетки, прятать лезвие, она тихо уснет и не проснется, ее желание сбудется. А мне, может быть, повезет, и я доживу до эвтаназии. Как мне тогда будет легко. Нет, лучше об этом не думать, как говорила одна венецианочка Церлинетта, Зербинетта, Терцинеточка, точно, Терцинеточка или попросту Терца, она говорила: сердечко мое, мы состаримся, когда умрем. А пока я не состарился, что мне пугать себя самого мыслями о неподвижности, о слабости, о сумасшествии. Как-нибудь разберусь тогда, что-нибудь придумаю. Придумаю, как мне умереть легко и покойно, никого не потревожить, как никого не потревожила моя тетка, пусть это у нас будет наследственное и фамильное, приятная традиция внутри одной семьи. Я вдруг понимаю, что мне некому передать мою фамилию. У меня ни детей, ни племянников, у меня даже каких-нибудь дальних троюродных нет, чтоб я, например, усыновил такого троюродного и передал ему фамилию, а заодно и квартиру, без квартиры он на фамилию не согласится. Или она. Но ничего не поделаешь, нет значит нет. Моя фамилия на мне и оборвется. Но фамилия распространенная, и мне не о чем горевать. Меня не будет, а фамилия будет, разве это не прекрасно?  
\- Я вам мешаю? - спрашивает Тадеуш. - Вы все молчите.  
\- Вы мне совсем не мешаете, - отвечаю я, - а молчу я потому, что мне хорошо молчать с вами. И думать о том, что к вам, к сожалению, не относится. А как было бы хорошо солгать и сказать, что я думаю о вас.  
\- О чем же вы думаете?   
\- Ну вот сейчас - о том, что у меня нет родственников. И это, наверно, удобно, но все-таки и неуютно. Хотя никогда не поздно обзавестись родственниками, то есть - семьей. Жениться и желательно на человеке с целой толпой родных.   
\- А если вы им не понравитесь, и они не захотят принимать вас в семью... уроднять вас?  
\- Что делать, тогда придется развестись.  
А жениться вам придется, допустим, в Дании, в Копенгагене, который так не нравится Эрику, но так нравится мне. Женаты ли эти Эрик и Константин? Как глупо, что я об этом думаю, почему они непременно должны быть женаты. Значение брачных институтов сильно преувеличено, вот вам. Но и слухи о смерти этих институтов преувеличены еще сильнее. Зачем жениться, в конце концов, живите себе спокойно, никто вас не трогает. И приходится долго и серьезно объяснять, зачем надо жениться. Затем, чтоб потом можно было явиться в ЗАГС и получить справку о смерти с прочерком в графе «причина смерти». Распишитесь в получении, гражданин. Нет, ну вздор, я ведь все прекрасно знаю о юридическом смысле браков, а говорю какие-то глупости. Но говорю их не вслух, и это меня извиняет. Жениться мне не на ком, есть у меня Слава, но Слава - не партнер, не сожитель, куда ему становиться мужем, он близкий друг, мы с ним спим, но это не повод жениться. И у него много родственников. Это очень хорошие родственники, чужие родственники всегда кажутся лучше своих, если есть свои, а если их нет, тогда чужие тем более кажутся лучше: они существуют, а сравнить их не с кем, они образцовые. Или изразцовые. Я глупостей не чтец, а пуще изразцовых. Слава на них иногда жалуется, но это нормально, на дурных родственников не жалуются, от них бегут без оглядки. А Слава ни от кого не бежит, Слава поддерживает связи, навещает, звонит, помогает, поздравляет с праздниками, отмечает дни рожденья, дни свадеб, юбилеи, предупреждает меня заранее: сегодня не смогу, бабушке восемьдесят лет, нельзя не поехать. Ну как там было у бабушки, спрашиваю я потом. Третья бабушка, не бабушка теткиных знакомых, не бабушка Марселя, а бабушка Славы, та самая, которой в роддом приносили гиацинты. Он кривится и отвечает: как всегда, горы грязной посуды. Почему же ты ее моешь? А кому еще ее мыть, маме и ее сестрам, или моим кузинам, они молодые, чего бы им не поработать, да, да? Они и так сутки возились на кухне, все готовили, я должен был хотя бы с посудой им помочь. Рыжий Слава закатывает рукава и склоняется над мойкой, оттирает тарелки, бокалы синие и белые, прозрачные, салатники, соусники, блюда, сковородки, на которых грели пирожки, бабушка любит подогретые пирожки, это первая партия посуды, потом все напьются чаю с наполеоном, и Слава станет мыть чашки и блюдца, ему говорят: ну что ты, Слава, брось, посиди с нами, но он мотает головой и обещает, что посидит потом, когда все вымоет, Слава, ну съешь наполеона, но он уверяет, что объелся салатами и пирожками, в него больше ничего не влезет, он врет, он почти ничего не съел, но его на вранье не поймают. Понимаешь, объясняет он, когда сидишь на таких сборищах, на семейных сабантуях, и перед тобой десять салатов, пирожки, ветчина с колбасой, овощи свежие, овощи тушеные, вот-вот принесут заливное, ненавижу заливное, оно трясется, не кладите мне, не хочу, а мама еще бежит на кухню проверить, как там свинина в духовке, меня спрашивают, буду ли я свинину, я отвечаю, что я свинину не ем, меня спрашивают: почему, я отвечаю: я еврей, все смеются, какой я, к черту, еврей, но не ем, так не ем, нам больше достанется, и вот я сижу за столом, я понимаю, что умру, но не смогу ничего съесть, не потому, что оно невкусное или несвежее, а потому, что всего слишком много. Но все вокруг едят и уже не обращают внимания, ем я что-нибудь или нет, что у меня в тарелке. Жареные куриные кости, следы сметаны, дорога уходит в даль. У всех у нас какие-нибудь расстройства пищевого поведения, иногда они доводят до расстройства желудка, иногда - до расстройства психики, а чаще всего они доводят до расстройства окружающих: ну что с ним такое, он ничего не ест, все ему невкусно, что с ним делать, надо показать его врачу. Это у вас, мой милый, женская болезнь - анорексия нервоса, и без шуток, это очень опасно. Женская болезнь - это тоже вздор, она унисексуальная, sie fraget nicht nach Mann und Weib, она не зависит от половых органов и хромосом. Нет у Славы никакой анорексии нервосы, у меня ее тоже нет, у Лили ее нет, у Гуля с Эмочкой ее нет, мы все безупречно здоровы, хоть сейчас бери в армию. Про безупречное здоровье - конечно, вранье: у меня порок сердца, у Славы паршивое зрение, у Гуля с Эмочкой тоже что-то нехорошее, нечего сказать, прекрасные вояки. Защитят родину и без нас, а не защитят - туда ей и дорога. У Славы прадед был военный, комбриг, начдив, комиссар, не помню я точно, кем он был, но кем-то серьезным и важным, и страшно везучим: все его миновало, ничего его не убивало, он воротился жив, не попал ни под следствие, ни в окружение, уцелел и пребывал себе в почете, птичка божья - буревестник, и что самое удивительное - говорят, был очаровательный человек, все понимал, Сталина называл по-блатному - усатая падла, помогал тем, кто был не так удачлив, а совсем неудачливых поминал каждый год и помогал не им, но их семьям: кого в больницу устроить, кого в институт, кому прописку, кому путевку, кому реабилитацию. Если б мой прадед остался жив, прадед Славы и ему бы помог, хоть не знаю, как они могли бы сойтись, мой прадед насквозь штатский, к армии на два выстрела не приближался, у него тоже был порок сердца, он к строевой и нестроевой службе не годен, но годен к допросам на конвейере, к холодному карцеру, к расстрелу. Нет, я не хочу об этом думать, я запрещаю себе об этом думать, это все мои домыслы, я не знаю, как вели его на самом деле, куда его вели, скрутив толстой проволокой руки ему за спиной, непременно нужно добавить про эту толстую проволоку. Прадед Славы был военный, и я спросил однажды: а что ж, он не хотел, чтоб ты тоже сделал карьеру в армии? Все эти военные династии, мне казалось, это модно среди дослужившихся до чего-то высокого. На дочках и внучках отыграться не вышло, глядишь, удастся на правнуке. Да ну тебя, ответил Слава, он умер, когда мне было три года. Делать ему было нечего, только строить планы на меня и мою карьеру. Где ты видел рыжих военных, да у меня внешность такая, что меня бы выгнали с белым билетом, чтоб не позорил нашу армию. И я на него совсем не похож, я покажу как-нибудь тебе его фотографии: у него выправка, масть, голова бритая, бицепсы, он ужасно любил читать и любил кошек, бабушка рассказывала, он вечно подбирал каких-то бродячих, выхаживал, выкармливал, жена его, моя прабабка, ругалась, что полон дом кошек, но он умел ее отвлекать, успокаивать: мол, лучше кошки, чем мышки, лучше кошки, чем десять детей. А у них было двое детей, две дочки, бабушка и двоюродная бабушка. Совсем как у твоего любимого Пруста. А еще был сын, первенец, Лешенька. От него осталась всего одна фотография - в гробу, даже на памятнике фотографии нет. Памятник белый, хороший, его поставили уже в восьмидесятые, прадеду и его сыну, потом туда же и прабабку положили, и двоюродного дедушку, и двоюродную бабушку, все уютно, по-семейному. И все как положено: фотографии, даты, имена-отчества, все взрослые, все хорошо пожили. И там же строчка: «Лешенька, четыре года». Ни даты, ни фамилии, ни лица. Отчего умер? Как-то страшно, как будто попал под поезд. В четыре года, дико теперь это слышать. Как четырехлетний может попасть под поезд? Играл один, у самых путей, но как его отпустили одного, над ним ведь должны были трястись, но почему-то не уследили, наверно. Темная история, теперь и расспросить некого. О нем никогда не говорили прямо. Был мальчик и нет мальчика. А кошки... ну потом, когда прадед умер, прабабка жила с этими кошками, кавалерственная дама в окружении свиты. Ты не думай, она до конца оставалась в своем уме, к ней ходила домработница и все убирала, чистила, прабабка не терпела грязи. И спрашивала иногда кошек: ну, где же Генка? А Генка - это прадед. И кошки мяукали, понимали, что нет его, он умер. Прости, тебе, наверно, скучно все это слушать, я что-то заболтался. Нет, болтай, пожалуйста, болтай еще. Если б я мог, сказал я, я бы заставил тебе рассказывать о своих родных, пока ты не охрипнешь. Мне все мало, я люблю чужую жизнь, чужое прошлое, чужие воспоминания, я ими питаюсь, если тебе угодно. Рассказывай мне, покажи мне фотографии, говори о чем хочешь: о своем детстве, о детстве твоих родителей, о детстве бабушек и дедушек, об их юности, молодости, господи боже, обо всем. Мне нужна чужая жизнь, чтобы не задумываться о собственной жизни. Мне нужны чужие воспоминания, потому что о себе я не хочу вспоминать.   
Если б я смел, я вцепился бы сейчас в Тадеуша, я вытряс бы из него все, чем он наполнен: грязь, нежность, грусть, картинки, звуки, отсылки слов к словами, обломки памяти непроизвольной, я твердил бы: рассказывайте мне все, говорите о чем хотите, я ваш попутчик, попутчикам всегда вываливают все без разбора, исповедуются так, как давно перестали исповедоваться священникам, священник скорее все выдаст кому следует, а попутчик смолчит или тут же забудет половину, или напишет в своей социальной сети, не называя имен: я услышал сегодня интересную историю, а в комментариях ему напишут: здорово выдумал, продолжай, никто не поверит, что это было на самом деле. Но из обломков чужой памяти не сложишь мозаику, я и не хочу ничего складывать, мне не нужна цельность, мне нужна чужая жизнь, потому что я сам не хочу жить. Впрочем, это преувеличение. Не могу сказать, что не могу жить, поскольку я живу, опустим «без тебя», у меня нет никакого «тебя», без которого моя жизнь была бы невыносимой. Я живу. Я просто не верю, что я существую и имею право на существование. Я что-то пустое и прозрачное, я всех внимательно выслушиваю, и за это меня терпят. Но что есть во мне самом, у меня самого, что делает меня - мною? Я не знаю. Я всего лишь играю себя самого в естественных декорациях, на фоне Венеции, я ничему не удивляюсь, если Тадеуш сейчас взмахнет руками и полетит, я светски скажу - когда он вернется: а вы, оказывается, чудесно летаете, вам очень к лицу. Город пуст, по городу вместе со мной шатаются маски, мертвецы, литературные личности, подозрительные личности, тут бы прижились Флавиев и Люсьен, собиратели ангелов, тут бы они сошли за местных, за своих, но я рад, что сумел от них отвязаться, я рад, что они исчезли, наверно, они знают, что на Сан-Микеле туго с ангелами, лучше искать их в Повонзках, на повозках на Повонзки, на дрогах похоронных, там тепло, солнечно, ангелы, а болезней нет, а Флавиеву и Люсьену в их-то возрасте надо следить за здоровьем, для них опасно, какие там симптомы? сухой кашель, горловой кашель, воспаление легких, смерть. Последний симптом - самый верный. Я не кашляю, горло у меня не болит, жара нет, я совершенно здоров. Мне кажется, никакой болезни вообще не существует. Я не говорю, что ее выдумали, нет, кто-то действительно ею болеет, а кто-то даже от нее умирает. Но ее самой не существует, она немножко похожа на массовое безумие, немножко - на одержимость, на ядовитый туман, пахнущий хлоркой, а может быть, и не хлоркой, чем-то дезинфицирующим, чем-то очищающим: вдохнешь - и убережешься, не заразишься, а задержишь дыхание - сам виноват. Я задерживаю дыхание. Я говорю:  
\- Давайте встретимся в Венеции снова через год. Вот здесь, ровно через год, на этом же месте.   
\- Вы думаете, за год все закончится?  
\- Я думаю, за месяц все закончится. Не может же это длиться вечно. Через год мы встретимся и даже не вспомним, что была эта болезнь. Свиной грипп тоже был, его боялись, но кто теперь о нем помнит? Или птичий. Или коровий. Нет, коровье было бешенство, в мясе, и все боялись есть мясо. Это было ужасно давно, еще в девяностые. Вы не боитесь есть мясо?  
\- Нет, но я его почти не ем. Интересно, а можно было заразиться свиным гриппом через свинину?  
\- А птичьим - через курицу. Ну же, соглашайтесь, я назначаю вам свиданье через год. За год многое может случиться, вы ничего не теряете.  
\- А если вы умрете, а я приеду в Венецию и буду ждать вас, как дурак с мытой шеей?  
\- Тетя не придет, а я приду. Ну подумаешь, умру. В Венецию пускают и мертвых, я уже все выяснил.   
\- Живых бы пускали, - вздыхает Тадеуш. - Мне кажется, если закроют границы, откроют их очень не скоро. Или вообще не откроют. Запрещать легко, разрешать трудно.   
\- Мир превратится во много непроницаемых ячеек. Мы состаримся и будем рассказывать внукам... ах нет, у меня не будет внуков, ну будем рассказывать просто детям, что вот было время, когда люди могли перемещаться по миру, а не жить там, где родились. Будем рассказывать про международные аэропорты, пересадочные узлы, про путешествия, про хитрости с визами: у кого получить визу не под даты, а на год, на три года, датчане и немцы жадничают, не любят давать многократки, а итальянцы и испанцы щедрые, они легко дадут на несколько лет, а еще были финны, вернее, они и есть, никуда не делись и не переименовались, но они давали ленинградцам, петербуржцам визы просто так, только приезжайте, и все получали и ехали за покупками, смотался на денек в Финляндию, вернулся с продуктами, смотреть в Финляндии нечего, кроме магазинов. Хотя я не знаю, я никогда не был в Финляндии. Вы получали финскую визу?  
\- Нет, у меня испанская. На два года. Жалко, теперь пропадет. Заканчивается в следующем году, а если и вправду закроют границы... Да нет, я не хочу об этом думать. Зачем заранее пугаться? Может быть, ничего страшного не случится. И через год мы с вами встретимся.  
\- Вы правда этого хотите? - спрашиваю я.  
\- Наверное, да, - отвечает Тадеуш. - Вы нравитесь мне.  
Спаси господь, я ему нравлюсь, и он говорит об этом вслух. Как это тревожно - нравиться кому-то, это значит, что я непременно перестану нравиться, он узнает меня лучше и разочаруется во мне. Это Лиля научила меня, что всегда так и бывает, я верю ей, она лучше разбирается в таких ужасных вещах. Хотел бы я быть чем-то неживым, неживое не перестает нравиться, оно неизменяемо, ему не изменяют, оно красиво раз и навсегда: вот это мой любимый город, мой любимый мост, моя любимая старая церковь, кружевная хрупкая церковь, моя любимая колокольня при ней, витая деревянная лестница ведет вверх, хрупкие ступеньки в одну доску, и в просветах между ними видно все, что остается внизу, как высоко падать, если оступишься, но если доберешься до шпиля, мир предстанет перед тобой - дома, болота, мягкие горы вдали, край моря, скорлупка неба, моя любимая провинция, не помню ее имени, но помню ее очертания, моя любимая круглая площадь в Лукке или кривая площадь в Ареццо, мой любимый платан, у которого тень прохладна, мое любимое кладбище, мой любимый мраморный ангел с вянущей лилией в руке, моя любимая фотография, моя любимая Рахиль, тоже неживая, неизменяемая, нельзя все это разлюбить (но Рахиль я все-таки разлюбил), оно подвержено распаду, но период распада длиннее, чем у меня, и я быстрее превращусь в недействительность, мое мертвое тело трудно любить, оно гниет, у него дурной запах, вот если бы умереть и стать церковью, площадью, мраморным ангелом, и тогда те, кому я нравился, никогда меня не разлюбят, никогда не отвернутся без меня. Но зачем мне их любовь? Я прекрасно существую без них и без любви, я по-настоящему ни к кому не привязан, даже к Славе, это лишь привычка. Это страх любви, как в одном веницейском романе: мне сделают больно, я не получу удовольствия, чуть я расслаблюсь и поверю, что меня любят, как меня сразу ударят со всей силы и объяснят, что я сам виноват, зачем подставил сердце. Мой дорогой, я не знаю, как вас зовут по-настоящему, опомнитесь, не надо меня любить, вы еще не любите, но не надо и говорить, что я вам нравлюсь, это очень опасно, это дурно закончится. И зачем вам все утяжелять, мы прекрасно провели время, мы так славно гуляли и целовались, беседовали о грядущей чуме, а тут вдруг – «вы мне нравитесь», да это же вздор, вы сами себя убеждаете, вы все выдумываете, но когда мы расстанемся, вы и не вспомните обо мне, вы забудете даже, что обещали встретиться со мной здесь через год. А я приеду и буду искать вас в Венеции, и не найду, и скажу неудивленно, что так и знал, иначе и быть не могло, вы просто меня забыли, да ведь и я вас забыл, я не узнаю вас в лицо, если вы спохватитесь и прилетите, прибежите на эту набережную, опоздав на целый час, я не узнаю вас, а вы не узнаете меня, мы не сумеем, никогда не сумеем встретиться.  
Вы нравитесь мне, говорит Тадеуш. Мне очень жаль, но вы не нравитесь мне. Быть может, это странно, я бы мог вас очень полюбить, новый Гуль, Кузмин, издательство Академия, начало двадцатых годов, не помню, кто делал обложку, неважно, кто делал обложку, я никогда не помню художников, я равнодушен к живописи, вот, приехал в Венецию, а по галереям не хожу, хожу мимо галерей и объясняю, что вот была бы дурная погода - и тогда я гулял бы в музеях, но погода хорошая, и снаружи мне лучше, на улице лучше, а музеи, наверно, скоро закроют, там опасно, в помещениях опаснее, чем вне помещений. Новый Гуль посвящен Льву Львовичу Эр, там нет ни слова о Венеции, там что-то германское-германическое, зигфридо-тристанское, лебединое, лоэнгринное, вода, лодочки, текучесть, но пейзажи без итальянской мягкости, но пахнет сосновой хвоей, и вокруг встают сосны, облитые закатным солнцем, и разгорается закат, пока не перестанет улыбаться Гуль. Как не вспомнить здесь моего Гуля, он мой почти-двойник и одиночка, мы с ним отражаем друг друга, взаимно искажая отраженья, я верю не в непобедимость зла, а только в неизбежность пораженья. Он тоже уверял, что я ему нравлюсь, что он мог бы очень полюбить меня, но я в это не поверил, и очень хорошо, что не поверил. Тадеуш не похож на Гуля, он моложе и рассудительнее, он не увлечен так словами, стихами, собственными фантазиями, ему приятнее ступать по мостовой, а не по воздуху, и я согласен с ним, воздух хорош для сильфид и сильфов, а если крылышек нет, если крылышки уже отпали - идите прилично по крепкой брусчатке и не подпрыгивайте, все равно вам не взлететь, рухнете на землю и что-нибудь сломаете, и возись с вами потом, и ищи травмпункт с работающим рентгеном. Тадеуш похож на Славу, если меня и тянет к кому-то - то не к таким, как я, ненадежным и легковесным, мне неприятны такие люди, и я сам себе неприятен, я бы себя перевоспитал, но поздно перевоспитывать. Он младше меня, этот Тадеуш, а я не умею обращаться с младшими, я сам чувствую себя - младшим при всех, вечный мальчик, «мальчик, а есть дома кто-нибудь из взрослых», никого нет, и я не открою дверь, меня учили не доверять незнакомым, разговаривать только через цепочку, не брать конфет, не слушать, не идти с ними посмотреть на щенка или котенка. Быть бы мне кем-нибудь вроде покойного Дягилева, ловца красивых человеков, он их ловил и лепил, одевал по своему вкусу, водил за ручку по вот этой Венеции, отпускал искупаться под присмотром, заказывал обеды и ужины, начинял их всем, что знал сам, создавал их, а они, созданные, бросали его, удирали с женщинами, удирали без женщин и денег, погулять на свободе, купить шляпу к лицу, танцевать в оперетках, в мюзик-холлах, в варьетешках, ставить что попало на что попало, зарабатывать, тратить, прогорать, потом писали Дягилеву письма и упрашивали взять их обратно, а он усмехался и говорил: ответ будет отрицательный, вот так, раньше бы думали, прежде чем сбегать, а теперь надеются, я их прощу, еще чего, пусть сами барахтаются, им полезно, а мне и без них хорошо, я не пропаду, найду другого. Это что за новый мальчик при Дягилеве? Это мальчик, который заменяет старого мальчика, это серьезное увлечение, но может быть, и несерьезное, это эскапада, пока старый мальчик в Монте-Карло. Тадеуш - моя эскапада, несерьезное увлечение, пока Слава мерзнет в Москве, не очень-то мерзнет, зима в этом году странная, теплая, бесснежная, природа сходит с ума, климат меняется, ледники тают, все кончится скверно, но мне все равно, я не доживу. Я все время отвлекаюсь, я задумываюсь о своем, я дурной собеседник, Тадеуш соскучится со мною и сам уйдет, я безнадежен, что тратить на меня время. Он сказал: вы нравитесь мне. Вздор. Я не могу ему нравиться, я никому не нравлюсь. Сейчас я ему объясню, что он заблуждается, я выведу его на верный путь, я всех вывожу даже здесь, в этой путанице улиц, каналов, тупиков, у меня есть карта в телефоне, сейчас я ее открою и покажу, как выйти из состояния «вы нравитесь мне». Маршрут построен, идите, поверните налево, потом направо, через двести метров будет мост, через триста метров будет остановка, садитесь на вапоретто, на любой номер, и поезжайте куда повезут, чем сильнее удалитесь от меня, тем лучше. Я говорю:  
\- Я нравлюсь вам, потому что вы ничего обо мне не знаете. Потому что я для вас новый человек, а новый всегда кажется интересным. Это ненадолго. Вы скоро поймете, что я скучный, что нам не о чем разговаривать, я начну вас раздражать, вы начнете избегать меня. Назначать свидания и отменять в последний момент. А если я приеду к вам в ваш Ленинград, в Петербург ваш несчастный, вы просто измучитесь, вам придется меня развлекать и гулять со мной, и видеть меня с утра до вечера, если я вдруг остановлюсь не в гостинице, а у вас. Вы хорошо воспитаны, вы не скажете мне прямо, что я вам надоел, вы будете улыбаться, но я-то все почувствую. И когда я уеду, вы ужасно обрадуетесь и перестанете отвечать мне, если я вдруг почему-то буду писать вам сообщения, вы спрячетесь от меня, вы будете рассказывать вашим друзьям, что я несносен, я навязчив, пристал какой-то, с ним переспали, а он уже замуж собрался.   
\- Вам бы романы писать с вашей фантазией, - отвечает Тадеуш. - И я сразу получился каким-то отрицательным героем.  
\- Это не отрицательность, это безысходность, жизненность и натурализм. Не спорьте, я старше вас, я лучше знаю, как это бывает. И если вас это убедит - это обычная история, у моей знакомой было все точно так же. Даже город совпадает. За ней ухаживали, с ней были нежны, ее пригласили в гости, она приехала счастливая - и поняла, что ситуация изменилась, ее больше не хотят, ее едва терпят. Обе очень мучились. Ella giammai m'amò и все такое.  
\- Это по-итальянски?  
\- Это по-итальянски. Значит: она никогда не любила меня. Моя знакомая потом все твердила это. Или пела. Хотя это ария для баса, то есть для мужчины, но какая разница.   
Не все ли равно, кому петь, если от перемены голоса и пола смысл не меняется: любви нет, а сердце закрыто, что и требовалось доказать. На последней странице написан этот ответ, все сходится, вы не допустили ошибок в процессе решения, садитесь, пять, садитесь, хватит петь. Я напеваю ella giammai m'amò, no, quel cor chiuso è a me, amor per me non ha, у меня тоже не бас, ария не для меня, у меня вовсе голоса нет, и это ужасно - слушать меня и думать, чем бы заткнуть мне рот. Я сейчас заткнусь сам, спокойно, я не помню, что там дальше, что-то про бессонницу, рассвет и крепкий сон в могиле. Хорошо бы и вправду лечь поспать, я встаю очень рано, весь день бегаю по городу и к вечеру не в себе от усталости, очень удобно сваливать усталость на невменяемость и наоборот. Мы наконец-то идем к Арсеналу, освещенному в ночи, не жалеют электричества из возобновляемых источников, а вокруг стоят темные, немые дома с закрытыми, как сердце, ставнями, и тусклые фонари горят на углах, днем они кажутся розовыми, волшебными, а сейчас они белые, никакого волшебства. По деревянным ступеням мы всходим вверх, этот мост не округлый и плавный, а остроугольный, геометрический, как будто геометрия - это все только об острых углах и ломаных линиях, а как же эллипсы, как же круги. Блестит брусчатка, вокруг ни души, всех собак прогуляли и вернулись домой: ужинать, смотреть телевизор, узнавать, что там в Ломбардии, не вернулись ли туда лангобарды. Допустим, вернулись, но вместе с чумой, принимайте гостей, не надейтесь отсидеться за толстыми стенами, у маленьких окон с арбалетами наизготовку, все должны поучаствовать в общем веселье, выходите с поднятыми руками и улыбайтесь. А может быть, все и обойдется, может, прошлое учтут, может, оно все само собой рассосется, как птичья пневмония, атипичный грипп, то есть, наоборот, были и прежде какие-то страшные болезни, все ждали: вот сейчас, сейчас оно разразится, мы все умрем, а оно не разражалось, не заражалось, тихо самоликвидировалось, никого не ликвидируя заодно. Я не хочу никаких страданий, не хочу запретов, не хочу войны, да и кто же ее хочет. Звенит колокольчик, это Слава присылает мне какое-то сообщение, нашел же время и место, но откуда ему знать, что я не лежу один в гостиничной постели, я гуляю с красивым молодым человеком, только что за руку его не держу, кстати, надо бы снова взять его за руку. Я прикасаюсь пальцами к пальцам Тадеуша и учтиво говорю: извините, это случайность, я вовсе не хотел вас трогать. Ничего страшного, отвечает он, трогайте, я не против. Но я уже достаю телефон, я читаю, что там мне пишет Слава, а Слава мне пишет: «Вообще-то в начале века должна быть хорошенькая серьезная война, желательно на весь мир, и если предположить, что мы вкатываемся сейчас в такую войну, но не с кем-то, а с чем-то, в смысле, с вирусом, то это значит, что мы легко отделались. По крайней мере, нас не будут бомбить». Очень утешительно, и стоило же присылать мне это, как я должен реагировать, должен ли я реагировать хоть как-нибудь. Я пишу: «Если ты с кем-то пьешь, передавай ему привет. Если пьешь в одиночку, то прекращай. Войны не будет, а будет борьба за мир и за здоровье населения. Делай выводы». Он отвечает немедленно: «Делаю. Нам с тобой не выжить, а ты на что надеялся?». Да ни на что я не надеялся, очень надо мне выживать. Я опять говорю Тадеушу: извините, я сейчас перестану. Он пожимает плечами: не переставайте, мне-то что. Я тоже кому-нибудь напишу. Не надо, не пишите никому, не отвлекайтесь от меня, я один могу от вас отвлекаться. «Прости, - пишу я Славе, - я сейчас занят, договорим потом». «Хорошо, - отвечает Слава, - договорим потом, договорим завтра. Спокойной ночи. Он симпатичный?». «Он симпатичный, - отвечаю я, - он рыжий и похож на тебя». «Опять рыжий, - пишет Слава, - у тебя отвратительный вкус». Конечно, отвратительный, а ты на что надеялся. Ты знаешь меня пятнадцать лет, должен бы заметить, что я меняюсь только к худшему. Я пишу: «Пока. Доброй ночи, милые леди, доброй ночи, доброй ночи». Леди Годива, прощай, я не помню, Годива.  
Я прячу телефон в карман. Как хорош был бархатный мешочек, что я носил на руке, переодевшись в платье: в этот мешочек помещались телефон и кредитная карточка, и немножко тяжелых и звонких монет, я вытряхивал монеты из мешочка на ладонь и щурился близоруко: вот два евро, вот одно евро, вот пятьдесят центов, двадцать, десять, пять, а вот центовики, которые нигде не принимают, они вышли из обращения, их дают на сдачу, потому что положено отсчитывать все до цента, до копеечки, но автоматы по продаже билетов куда-нибудь выплевывают их с отвращением, что вы мне подсовываете какую-то гадость, обмануть меня хотите, но продавцы машут руками: не надо, не трудитесь, округлите куда-нибудь, а эта мелочь нам не нужна, но очередь волнуется у меня за спиной, очередь волнуется раз, очередь волнуется два, я замираю на месте, морская фигура в опасной близости моря, я округляю куда-то и остаюсь с горстью центов, что мне с ними делать, бросить горсть в шапку негра, просящего еврик на кофе, но я боюсь, вдруг обидится и ударит. Трудно без бархатного мешочка, трудно таскать все в карманах и ждать, что сейчас третья рука, не моя рука, залезет в карман и ограбит. Есть сумка через плечо, но в сумке все теряется, вот я ищу в сумке билет и не могу найти, а вапоретто уходит из-под носа, вапоретто не будет меня ждать, у него расписание. А без билета страшно, вдруг поймают. Страшен не штраф, а позор, жалкие попытки объяснить, в чем дело, почему едешь без билета, и все смотрят осуждающе: фу, как нехорошо, фу, все туристы такие, пытаются словчить, выгадать, получить что-то даром, никакого уважения к нам и нашей стране. Нет, нет, лучше ходить пешком, пешком можно без билета. Но почему я не купил тот бархатный мешочек? Почему я не купил то платье, мне было так хорошо в платье. И почему я никак не могу сказать Тадеушу «прощайте» и пойти спать? Я очень устал, а он устал еще сильнее, ему завтра рано вставать. Мы обнимаемся молча, не спрашивая друг друга: «можно, я вас обниму», пять минут объятий - нет, две минуты объятий, пять - это много, я опускаю голову ему на плечо, лбом в плечо, шея открыта, рубите, я готов, но он не рубит, ему и нечем, он гладит меня по затылку. Как страшно все и как непоправимо, это, кажется, Адамович, парижская нота, там еще грубые простыни, осенний крупный дождь, обои движутся под неподвижным взглядом, номер в гостинице, описание анонимного секса, и хоть рядом с унылым лирическим героем лежит женщина, но это лишь маска, вместо женщины должен лежать мужчина, вместо лирического героя - сам автор, спавший с платными мальчишками и не любивший любви. Я тоже не люблю. И все получаю бесплатно, пока еще бесплатно, мне повезло. Хорошо, что нет дождя, мне повезло и с погодой, я вообще удачлив, грех мне жаловаться. Я говорю:  
\- Прежде чем мы расстанемся, два слова.   
\- Забудьте и живите?  
\- Это еще почему. А, ну да, конечно. E l'oblio e la vita. А притворялись, что не знаете, откуда ella giammai m'amò. Врать нехорошо.  
\- Просто хотел сделать вам приятно, чтоб вы почувствовали себя умнее меня.  
\- Куда уж мне быть умнее вас. Вот что, скажите мне: как вы думаете, кого любил Сен-Лу?  
\- Марселя.  
\- А не Мореля?  
\- Нет, Марселя. А Мореля - просто по созвучию. Барон де Шарлюс тоже - влюбился в Марселя, а потом по созвучию перешел к Морелю. И решил, что безумно влюблен, и от этого и были все его несчастья. От неудачного созвучия.   
\- И Сен-Лу увлекся Морелем, чтобы скомпенсировать любовь к Марселю. На смену неудачному юношескому увлечению приходит увлечение постарше - в смысле, сам становишься старше, когда увлекаешься другим и изживаешь юношескую любовь. Взрослое увлечение такое же неудачное, но хотя бы не платоническое.  
\- Я понял, я понял. Марсель - это Жильберта для Сен-Лу, а Морель - это его Альбертина. Только в отличие от настоящей Альбертины - он не умирает, а умирает Сен-Лу. Марсель может стать писателем, Морель может стать знаменитым скрипачом, но Сен-Лу в любом случае должен умереть. Иначе непонятно, что с ним делать. К Марселю он уже не может вернуться, к Рахили - тем более, с Морелем он может спать, но Морель его не любит. Полная безысходность, проще ликвидироваться. И не мучаться, что изменяешь жене.  
\- Это очень трогательно, кстати, что он мучился. Мучился, но продолжал изменять, такой совестливый. И кстати, о спать: непонятно, спал ли Морель с бароном. Впрочем, у Пруста никогда не поймешь, кто с кем спал и как спал. Ну вот с тем портным барон точно спал. И Альбертина точно спала с Андре и с прачкой.  
\- И Сен-Лу точно спал с Морелем. И с Рахилью.   
\- С Рашелью.  
\- Мне больше нравится Рахиль.  
Мне совсем не нравится. Но не могу же я объяснить Тадеушу, что значит для меня это имя, что для меня на свете есть единственная Рахиль - не та прустианская луидоровая шлюшка и актриса, бессердечная подружка Сен-Лу, нет, та - Рашель, пусть Рашелью и остается, а Рахиль единственная на свете, она лежит на Новом Донском кладбище у самой стены, она прикидывается Флорой и лежит на Сан-Микеле, тоже у самой стены, она улыбается мне с фарфоровых медальонов, с черно-белых фотографий, она единственная на свете, никогда она не продавалась по луидору, не мучила Сен-Лу, не играла принцессу Малэн с лилиями в руках, я сам приносил ей лилии. Ах, нет, я все перепутал, я приносил ей нарциссы. Она Рахиль, а у Пруста - Рашель, и не спорьте со мной, я лучше знаю, как правильно. Ну и Сен-Лу, разумеется, с нею спал, вот здесь нет никаких сомнений. И с Морелем тоже. Бедный Сен-Лу, влюбленный по созвучию, мне всегда было очень его жалко. Не везло ему с возлюбленными, зато повезло с войной: вовремя умер, сходив напоследок в славное заведение, в уютный бордель с мальчиками. В дом свиданий, где его ждал Морель, или не ждал, но как приятно додумать, что все-таки ждал, они встретились. Прекрасна у Пруста эта неопределенность: все расплывчато, все зыбко, и все, почти все обратимо и отменяемо - смерть, любовь, воспоминания, ничего нельзя утверждать наверняка, все путаница-псюше-психея, ласточка-психея, хилая, разучившаяся летать. И еще прекраснее беседовать о Прусте с таким случайным знакомым, как Тадеуш, с первым встречным, с любовником-попутчиком, выходящим на следующей остановке: я и не сомневаюсь, что он сумеет поддержать разговор, а что бы я сделал, если б он спросил: а кто такой Сен-Лу, какая вам разница, кого он любил, вы что, сами в него влюблены? А кто такой Пруст, где-то я слышал это имя, ах, это тот самый, из пробковой комнаты, макавший в чай печеньице мадлен, не в чай, а в липовый отвар, нет, все-таки в чай, в липовый отвар макала мадленку его полоумная тетка, не его, а тетка его тезки Марселя, а значит, немножко и его тетка, ну что ж, она размачивала мадленку в липовом отваре, фальшивом отваре, а он описывал это на пятнадцати страницах, он сочинил какой-то безумно длинный роман, который читают только филологи и студенты, студенты-филологи, и страдают, и стонут, и сдают экзамены, и перед экзаменом просят сокурсников: «В поисках утраченного времени», но перескажи быстро, перескажи в двух словах, можно даже без секса! Без секса не получится, в сексе вся соль, ну слушай: рассказчик любил Жильберту, Жильберта - дочь Одетты и Свана, Сван любил Одетту, потом разлюбил, но женился, у них родилась Жильберта, рассказчик разлюбил Жильберту и поехал с бабушкой в Бальбек, встретил Сен-Лу, барона де Шарлюса и Альбертину, вернулся из Бальбека, влюбился в герцогиню Германтскую, разлюбил герцогиню Германтскую, бабушка умерла, рассказчик поехал в Бальбек, барон де Шарлюс влюбился в Мореля, рассказчик влюбился в Альбертину, рассказчик привез Альбертину в Париж и хотел на ней жениться, Альбертина любила женщин, Альбертина удрала, Альбертина умерла, Морель удрал от барона, Сен-Лу влюбился в Мореля, Сен-Лу женился на Жильберте, Сен-Лу продолжал любить Мореля, тут началась первая мировая, Сен-Лу убили, рассказчик ни на ком не женился, рассказчик написал роман, все, твоя очередь, иди сдавать. Про Вентейля не забудь, он написал сонату, это очень важно! Ее все слушают и страдают. У герцогини Германтской салон, у этих, как там их звали, ну вот у них Сван встречался с Одеттой, барон де Шарлюс встречался с Морелем, как же их звали, да, у Вердюренов тоже салон, то есть кланчик, не забудь Вердюренов. Всего семь книг, Пруст умер где-то на середине, то есть, он их дописал, но умер, когда публиковали четвертый, кажется, роман, ну неважно, об этом не спросят. Иди же, тебя вызывают, твоя очередь. Там много секса! Там почти все гомосексуальны: Одетта спит с женщинами, Альбертина спит с женщинами, Жильберта тоже, барон де Шарлюс спит с мужчинами, Морель спит с мужчинами, Сен-Лу спит с мужчинами, принц Германтский спит с мужчинами, дочка Вентейля спит с женщинами, а рассказчик пытается спать не с мужчинами, а с женщинами, но у него, по-моему, ничего не получается. Давай, ни пуха! К черту все это, к черту, к черту! Дверь захлопывается, дверь распахивается, он выскакивает весь взъерошенный, зачетка сжата в кулаке, щеки горят. Ну как, сдал, сдал? Четыре! - кричит он и бросается рассказчику на шею. Ура, каникулы, на каникулах непременно прочитаю сам, ура, четыре, будет стипендия. А стипендия-то ему зачем, что на нее можно купить? Ну как что - мороженое, купить две порции и угостить рассказчика, ананасное мороженое, которым некогда угощали Свана за ужином в саду, а он послушно ел и улыбался, и уверял, что очень вкусно, не ананасное, а кофейное, ананасное – это у Ростовых, ну неважно, он был прекрасно воспитан, этот Сван, он был учтив и приятен, и все его жалели, и шептали: бедный Сван, такая жена! Впрочем, когда Сван умер, все забыли, что у него такая жена, такая-нетакая, и стали жалеть ее, и стали жалеть его дочь, милую рыжую барышню, и стали всюду их принимать, звать в гости, улыбаться и кланяться, и договорились, что это Сван был скверный, Сван был дурной, он портил их репутацию, а они ничего не могли поделать, бедные женщины, беззащитные женщины, а потом Одетта вышла замуж за этого типа на фэ, Форшвиля, а может, и не Форшвиля, прикрыла его фамилией грехи Свана, и Жильберта превратилась в мадемуазель де Форшвиль, поднимай выше, в госпожу де Сен-Лу, и ее все полюбили, кроме самого Сен-Лу, нет, Сен-Лу ее любил по-своему, и знал, что очень виноват перед нею, потому что изменял ей, а она чувствовала, что ей изменяют, но не понимала, с кем именно, Морель был Мореттой, скрывался под мореттой, рот на замке, лица не видно, женское имя и женский почерк, и даже если Жильберта находила записочку от него, то не догадывалась, кто назначал свидание ее мужу, кто признавался ему в любви, какая-то негодяйка, подражательница Рашели, Жильберта сама подражала Рашели, красила волосы, красила лицо, сидела с лилиями, как принцесса Малэн, но все напрасно, напрасно, эпоха Рашели навеки прошла, теперь эпоха Мореля, а Морелем стать невозможно, ну бросишь ты лилии и возьмешь в руки скрипку, и вовсе отрежешь волосы, и смоешь краску с лица. Бедненькая Жильберта, как ей не повезло. Бедненькая Жильберта, такой муж! Мой рассказчик, сминавший семь романов в два слова, мой рассказчик, бескорыстно помогавший другим перед страшным экзаменом, забыл кое-что важное: дело Дрейфуса. Одни дрейфусары, другие антидрейфусары, одни сочувствующие, другие беспощадные, но границы между лагерями открыты, все шляются свободно туда-сюда, попробуй-ка выучи, кто дрей, а кто антидрей, эйн, цвей, дрей, неправильное произношение, надо «а», айн, цвай, драй, антидрай, antidry, ничего не сохнет, кожа мягка, влажна и нежна. Ну промямлите что-нибудь: мол, Пруст сатирически изображает современное ему общество, расколотое надвое, и будучи убежденным дрейфусаром, относится с презрением к персонажам, убежденным в вине Дрейфуса, загните еще про еврейский вопрос, про юдофобию в высшем обществе, вспомните, что и Сван был евреем, и его титулованные друзья считали его подозрительным, заклеймите и Сен-Лу, ведь он примкнул к дрейфусарам лишь для того, чтобы понравиться Рашели, а чуть разлюбил ее, чуть понял, что это безнадежно, так сразу переметнулся обратно к анти, они ему социально близкие, а он сам морально неустойчив, он лицемерен, он податлив, он, в сущности, неприятен, и очень хорошо, что Марсель ему не доверял, не любил его, лишь использовал, такие люди, как Сен-Лу, заслуживают использования, а не любви.   
Ау, говорит мне Тадеуш, и я откликаюсь: ау, я здесь. Марсель-рассказчик тоже был в Венеции, мечтал о ней, мечтал, а потом приехал в Венецию с мамой, лучше бы с бабушкой, но бабушка умерла, лучше бы с Альбертиной, но Альбертина тоже умерла, что за мир, все в нем умирают, не добравшись до Венеции, это другой мир, не тот, где живет Ашенбах, плавает-путешествует и изъясняется длинными периодами, тяжелыми германскими периодами, они еще каменнее и тяжелее французских прустианских. Я совсем не помню Венеции рассказчика, церквей, каналов и женщин, как ясно видишь Комбре и Бальбек, комбрейскую колокольню, бальбекский собор, реку и море, дорогу в сторону Свана, и по дороге бежит Жильберта с сачком для бабочек, и по пляжу идет стайка, смеясь и презирая всех вокруг, Андре прыгает, чуть не сбивая шляпу с бедного старичка, Альбертина ведет за руль велосипед, черная шапочка низко надвинута на лоб, круглые щеки розовы, глаза непроницаемо черны, Жизель грызет орехи и сплевывает скорлупу, прямо в скорлупе разгрызает эти орехи, языком вышелушивает ядра, Розмонда напевает, все это живо, все это вечно, а Венеция неуловима, мертва, там какие-то женщины, марево в небе, зыбкость почвы, плесень и розовость стен, но что там в Венеции, что там происходит с рассказчиком, кого он встречает, с кем расстается? Я не помню, надо перечитать. Я помню телеграмму от Альбертины, воскресшей и тут же оборачивающейся Жильбертой, воскресла я, мой милый Марсель, но не для вас, а я для вас я по-прежнему неуловима, как и Венеция, я Альбертина-беглянка, Альбертина-ящерица, и признайте, что я вам больше не нужна, вы меня разлюбили. Он признает это, он ее разлюбил, не нужна ему больше ни живая, ни мертвая Альбертина. Но и Венеция ему не нужна, он покидает ее без сожалений. А что же Тадеуш, он тоже покидает Венецию без сожалений, не прощается с каждым камнем, с каждым мостом, с каждым отражением, он спокоен, он не чувствует так, как чувствую я? Мы все стоим, обнявшись, и его рука легко намечает разрез на моей шее, углем наметил на левом боку место, куда стрелять. Это его бок или ее? Это ее бок, отвечает Ахматова и вешает трубку. Я говорю: я не хочу, чтобы вы уезжали. Я не знаю, действительно ли я не хочу этого или из вежливости уверяю, что не хочу, что мне будет его недоставать, город опустеет для меня, когда он уедет. Но мне пора уезжать, мягко отзывается он. У меня билет, я не могу сдать его или поменять. У меня дела дома. У меня болеет бабушка. И у него есть бабушка, она болеет, мне бы спросить: а зачем же вы вообще тогда от нее уехали, сидели бы при ней, что вас понесло сюда, мне наперерез. Но я спрашиваю вежливо: это что-то серьезное? Нет, это тянется уже долго, то лучше, то хуже, то снова лучше. Сейчас ей лучше, но все равно нельзя ее волновать. Ведь она меня ждет, я обещал, что вернусь завтра. А если я не вернусь, она решит, что со мной что-то случилось. Да, конечно, тогда вы должны ехать, ничего не поделаешь. Вы мне очень нравитесь, говорит Тадеуш, он думает, что я расстроен, и пытается меня утешить. И вовсе я ему не нравлюсь, это самовнушение, noi facemmo ambedue un sogno strano, причудливый сон и венецианская фантазия, вырезать меня из этого пейзажа (способного без меня обойтись) - и что от меня останется, что останется от «вы мне очень нравитесь»? Ни слова. Вы тоже очень нравитесь мне, отвечаю я, поэтому мне и жаль, что вы уезжаете. Но ничего не поделаешь. Ступайте, вам пора. Вам, наверно, еще надо уложить вещи. Нет, говорит Тадеуш, нет, я уже все собрал. Да у меня и немного вещей. Ну тогда вам надо выспаться, это очень важно - перед дорогой. Ступайте. Он кивает, он соглашается: вы правы, лучше я уйду сейчас, лучше покончить с этим быстрее. Ах, милый мой Тадеуш, можно подумать, мы с вами влюбленные. Но это я не скажу вслух, зачем его расстраивать. Мы целуемся, он поворачивается и идет обратно к мосту у Арсенала, взбегает по ступенькам - вверх, вверх, вверх, и не оглядывается на меня, не медлит, исчезает, спускаясь по ступенькам на ту сторону. Но я знаю, что он сейчас появится снова - там, на той стороны, и я увижу, как он идет прочь под фонарями к пустой набережной, где мы бродили вместе, где стояли у черной карусели и смотрели в воду, смотрели на проплывающие вапоретто, ночные троллейбусы, только без усов и колес, и без электричества, смотрели на Сан-Джорджо, держались за руки или не держались, я начинаю домысливать, как всегда, перестраивать вселенную по собственному вкусу. Он идет очень быстро, и я понимаю, что он не оглянется. Я больше для него не существую. Но ведь и он больше не существует для меня, я трогаю пальцами губы, я проверяю: правда ли он поцеловал меня на прощанье, но как это проверишь, разве что взять мазок, соскоб, провести лабораторный анализ слюны. Поцеловал и поцеловал, какая разница. Я в последний раз вижу краешек его тени, длинное черное, сброшенное с плеч домино, жаль, нельзя его поднять и снова накинуть на плеч, укрыться в собственной тени, стать невидимкою. Мне его не догнать. Мне и незачем догонять его. Я рад, что он завтра уедет и оставит мне этот город, я рад, что Венеция будет снова принадлежать мне одному. А у него болеет бабушка, ему надо ухаживать за бабушкой, он должен за ней ухаживать, между вынужденностью и долженствованием - огромная разница, но маленькое расстояние, они соприкасаются, перетекают друг в друга. А если он приедет и узнает, что бабушка уже умерла? Бедный, легко ли это - с самолета сразу на похороны, из Венеции - на кладбище. Мне было легче, я ниоткуда не возвращался, никуда не уезжал. Принесите мне телеграмму - не от Альбертины, а об Альбертине: нашей бедной Альбертины больше нет, нашего бедного Тадеуша больше нет, нет и его бедной бабушки, нет больше вашей бедной тетки, вас самого больше нет, и нам очень жаль. Телеграмм, между прочим, тоже давно нет, и если мне принесут телеграмму, это значит - она из другого времени, она запоздала на много лет. Она и адресована не мне, почтальон что-то перепутал, она адресована кому-то другому: моей бедной умершей тетке, моему убитому прадеду, моей Лии, моей Рахили, они все продолжают существовать во мне, они доверяют мне, дают мне право получать за них телеграммы, распечатывать письма. Вернитесь ко мне, Тадеуш, научите меня любить. Но он не слышит меня и не видит, и со словами ко мне не выйдет, он неопытный учитель, а я дурной ученик. По любви у меня стоит «неудовлетворительно», к переэкзаменовке меня не допускают. И пожалуйста, и наплевать, исключайте меня, я не пропаду без вашей любви. Не возвращайтесь ко мне, Тадеуш, ничему меня не учите, у вас ничего не получится, вы слишком молоды, а я слишком устал, я не говорю – «я слишком стар», это добавлено в скобках, в уме. Прощайте. Я счастлив за тех, которым с вами, может быть, по пути. Размер нарушен, нужно – «с тобой». Но честное слово, мне уже ничего не нужно.


	13. Вход воспрещен

На греческом мосту, на ponte dei greci, я вновь встречаю этих двоих, скандинава и грека, Эрика и Константина, они стоят спиной к перилам и курят, они никуда не спешат, вот здесь уже нельзя заблудиться, и в темноте непременно выйдешь к Сан-Марко, да еще не стемнело, воздух медленно остывает, скоро звезды вспыхнут над головой, сверхновые вперемешку со сверхстарыми, ночь будет ясная, и день будет ясным. Я говорю: добрый вечер, я надеюсь, что они не услышат меня, не заметят, а если услышат и заметят - то не узнают, решат, что лучше не отвечать. Я не уверен, что они существуют, я не уверен, что я существую, мое воображение так сильно, что создает меня самого, создает всех, кто меня окружает, создает этот город, ничего себе, я выдумал Венецию, кто еще на это способен, впрочем, это уже было до меня, это было в каком-то романе покойного Эко - о сотворении эпох, книг, запахов, звуков музыки, всего внутреннего и внешнего, воспоминаний, влюбленностей, утрат, о сотворении миров - в пять секунд, в пределах умирающего мозга, в пределе Африки. Нет, я ни на что не способен, куда мне придумывать Венецию, все свершается со мной наяву, и то, что было, намного скучнее того, что могло, что должно было быть, и глагол быть тоже скучен, но никак от него не отделаешься, sein-être-to-be, дорогой-уважаемый-милая, но неважно, я стою на ступеньках и смотрю на них снизу вверх, они смотрят на меня сверху вниз, перепад высоты и перепад давления, они немножко неживые, но и я такой же, это все Венеция виновата, она всех омертвляет, чересчур живым здесь делать нечего, а как только побледнеете, как нос у вас заострится, а ногти посинеют, тогда добро пожаловать, вы дорогой гость, и пахнет от вас гнилью, как от воды в каналах, вы сойдете за местного, если поднимете ворот и опустите голову, и перестанете застревать на мостах, на них только неместные торчат, курят и любуются чем-то, хоть любоваться и нечем, вот плывет использованный шприц, вот использованный презерватив, вот три розы, их швырнули из окна вслед за презервативом, свидание не удалось, и дальше, наверно, проплывет труп любовника, он сам виноват, зачем он был так нехорош.   
\- Ах, это вы, - говорит Эрик. - Добрый вечер. Вы еще здесь? А мы, видите ли, опять заблудились.  
\- А куда вам надо теперь?  
\- Да собственно, никуда. Но это же не мешает заблудиться. Прекрасный мост, правда?  
\- Мост как мост, - говорю я, - но мне нравится название.  
\- Теперь нам нужен ponte dei danesi, датский мост, - замечает Константин. - Эрик, знаете ли, из Дании.   
\- Я говорил ему, что я из Дании.   
\- Правда? А я забыл.  
\- Ты никогда не слушаешь, что я говорю.  
\- Господа генералы, - говорю я по-русски, - полно вам ссориться. А датского моста здесь, кажется, нет. Где-то я видел албанскую улицу, calle dei albanesi. А может быть, мне кажется. Может быть, здесь за ночь улицы меняют места и имена, и то, что ты видел вчера, сегодня уже не найдешь.  
\- Но этот мост никуда не исчезает, - улыбается Эрик. - Мы проверяем каждый вечер: он здесь. Вы не собираетесь уезжать?  
\- Да нет пока, мне и тут хорошо. А вы собираетесь?  
\- Пора бы уже.  
\- Боитесь карантина?  
\- Чего? Ах, нет, - отвечает Эрик, - вот уж что нам точно не страшно. Правда, Коста?  
\- А я не хочу уезжать, мне здесь нравится, - говорит Константин. - Когда еще попадешь в пустую Венецию. И здесь так тихо, и никаких автомобилей. Вообще ничего. Вы не знаете, поезда еще ходят?  
\- Вчера ходили. Вчера я видел, как с вокзала уходил какой-то поезд. Люблю смотреть, как они идут по воде, солнце на закате садится им на крышу.   
\- И чайки орут, - добавляет Эрик.  
\- Чайки всегда орут, - соглашается Константин.  
\- А мне нравятся эти чайки, - говорю я. - Венеция складывается из трех элементов: сваи, чайки, вода. Ну еще красота - дворцы, фонари, церкви, все такое. Но главное - это вода и сваи. И чайки.   
Хорошо бы поговорить о бессмертии. Но бессмертие меня не касается. Необязательно же говорить только о том, что тебя касается. Я повторяю вслед за Гулем, который повторяет вслед за Кузминым: я верю в бессмертие для всех, кроме себя самого; как удобно примазываться к Кузмину и Гулю, выскакивать рядом с ними, размахивая руками: я тоже, тоже верю в бессмертие для всех, кроме себя самого, я закончусь и не буду продолжаться, для меня есть один исход - черная дыра японской гравюры, я не вернусь из этой черноты, я аннигилируюсь, я стану антиматерией, что там происходит в этих черных дырах, гравированных-лакированных дырах с жасминами-жапонизмами у самой рамки, физику я не учил, хоть и сумел получить четверку, да чем мне поможет школьная физика, в ней нет ничего о черных дырах, о бессмертии, о Гуле с Кузминым, это вам в учебник литературы, страница такая-то, сноска петитом, о Гуле ни слова, год рождения Кузмина указан неправильно - семьдесят пятый вместо семьдесят второго, все он молодился, молодился, ну и умер нестарым, умер худеньким большеглазым старичком, посчитайте сами, сколько ему было, двадцать восемь плюс тридцать шесть, итого - шестьдесят четыре года, не помню, полных или неполных, да и не все ли равно. Просуществует ли Советский Союз до восемьдесят четвертого года, проживу ли я до шестидесяти четырех лет, я не знаю, но если проживу, то значит, я съел уже половину своего срока, больше половины, и ничего не видел, ничего не узнал, как быстро прошло время, я попусту его растратил на кладбища, на прогулки, на Юлю Юрьевну, которая меня совсем не любила - и я ее совсем не любил. Теперь я старый юноша, архивный юноша, из тех, что молодятся и затягиваются в рюмочку, картавят, лепечут, кокетничают, подводят глаза, я не кокетничаю и не подвожу глаза, но картавлю, есть такой грех, мои архивы все закрылись, я туда больше ни ногой, я ничего не сделал в своей жизни, ничего не видел и ничего не добился, ну и пусть, как будто те, что сделали и добились, освобождены от смерти и забвения, отпущены под честное слово на неопределенный срок. Все бессмысленно, жизнь так хрупка, и в нас сидит болезнь, в каждом сидит и когда-нибудь проснется, вырастет и убьет, я не знаю, что ношу в себе: зародыш опухоли, кровяной сгусток, маленький вирус в легких, порок сердца, но я знаю, что будильник во мне дотикает и взорвется, и будильник так тикает в темноте, будто дом через сорок минут взорвется. Или даже через двадцать минут. Лучше об этом не думать, вот когда оно подступит к горлу изнутри, тогда я и закричу от страха, а пока не надо, нас несчастие не минует, ну и зачем нервничать, довольно об этом, я еще жив и ничем не болен, а если и болен, то исцелим.  
Вернемся в исходную точку: сваи, чайки, вода, красота, греческий мост, солнце, отсутствие солнца, фонарь. Еще пустые улицы, темно-розовые, серые и белые дома, захлопнутые ставни, запертые магазины и рестораны. Хорошо бы соблюдать дистанцию и не подходить друг к другу слишком близко, а то мало ли что, но они, Эрик и Константин, стоят близко, они не боятся, глупо и мне притворяться, что я боюсь. Голубой дым поднимается ввысь, говорят, что никотин обеззараживает, давайте все начнем курить, в прокуренных легких маленькому вирусу не выжить. Мне снова хочется попросить у них сигарету, но я стесняюсь. Сигареты нынче так дорого стоят, ну не дорого, пять евро, шесть евро, какой теперь курс, ах, неважно, но у меня уже нет евромелочи, чтобы за них заплатить, это что-то из детства, давно забытое: кооперативные ларьки, где и детям продавали сигареты поштучно, можно соврать, что покупаешь для больного отца, а можно и не врать, никому нет дела, ну пальцем погрозят и скажут: такой маленький, а уже куришь! мало тебя мать порет, на, бери, не забудь сдачу, горе мое. Я не ваше, я чужое горе, я в детстве покупал мороженое и ел его в кровати утром в выходной день, всем нам хочется сладкого, вкусного, вот этого грязного мороженого, я об этом уже вспоминал, рассуждая о любви, теперь я рассуждаю о настоящем мороженом, но я вырос, я много лет уже не ел мороженого, не ел шоколадных конфет с нугой и карамелью, а когда-то они казались такими вкусными, я покупал их и резал на части, чтоб хватило надолго, я покупал леденцы и кукурузные палочки, а жвачку не покупал, зачем жевать, если нельзя глотать, с тех пор все изменилось, мне больше не хочется сладкого, вкусного, грязного, я не глотаю, выплевываю, как странно, что моим ровесникам по-прежнему нравится мороженое, нравятся пряники, нравится печенье, забивающее рот пылью, это же гадость, гадость, как можно это любить. Я ничего не люблю, мне все невкусно. Я все-таки прошу у Константина сигарету, и он протягивает мне пачку, а Эрик сует зажигалку: закуривайте на здоровье, подымим втроем. Вот еще забытое, утонувшее яблочное, остров авалон, там цвели яблони, откуда я это взял: в университете в перерывах между парами мы бегали курить на улицу, мы торчали у входа в стекляшку, и никто нас не гонял, никто не приказывал: отойдите на тридцать метров, а то штраф, я тоже курил тогда, и Слава курил, Слава был в меня влюблен, а я его не любил, я был с ним в ссоре, мы стояли так близко, но не разговаривали, он смотрел на меня, а я отворачивался. Как противно об этом вспоминать, я был идиотом, нетерпимым и упрямым идиотом, я был безжалостным, я ничего не понимал ни в себе, ни в других, я воображал, что влюбляюсь в девочек, я пытался ухаживать за одной, за другой, я таскался за англичаночкой Лизой, за Лизетт из английской группы, я звал ее на свидания, дарил ей нарциссы и гиацинты, но едва осмеливался с ней целоваться, я даже и не думал о том, чтобы лечь с ней в постель. И это к счастью, я ничего бы не смог с ней в постели, я бы расстроил ее, пусть все остается, как есть: поцелуи, прогулки, гиацинты, нарциссы. Вы когда-нибудь спали с женщиной? - кто-то спрашивал меня так, ах, это Лиля спрашивала, когда мы напивались вдвоем, беседовали о любви. И я отвечал: технически - это не спал, это непонятно что. С Юлей Юрьевной. Мы лежали на тахте, и я лизал, я работал языком, и у меня затекала шея. А она все равно не кончала, она кончала от собственных пальцев, а я и вовсе не возбуждался и ничего не хотел. Я хотел доставить ей удовольствие, но у меня ничего не получалось. Видно, мне лучше работать всем ртом, чем лишь языком. Видно, я вовсе ничего не умею с женщинами, да так и не научился. Лизать очень сложно, соглашалась Лиля, и шея всегда затекает. Но что плохого в том, чтобы кончить от собственных пальцев? Ведь секс - это не только про оргазм, это что-то очень мужское: непременно кончить, иначе не считается. А вы не очень-то похожи на мужчину, вот вам и не к лицу так думать. Лиля права, я не очень похож на мужчину. Я вообще не знаю, на что я похож. Как у Гиппиус в мемуарах Мартынова появляется Марсель, не тот Марсель, который ищет утраченное время, а совсем другой, худенькое, припудренное, очаровательное существо, и Мартынов говорит ему: не все ли равно, кто ты, если ты - это ты, умный догадается, что это значит, а вот Бунин в свое время не догадался и спросил недоуменно: венерическая болезнь? Об этом я тоже рассказывал, я обо всем рассказывал, я повторяюсь, скучно со мной. Но вот и я туда же, куда Мартынов и непрустианский Марсель: не все ли равно, кто я, если я - это я, мужские признаки – мужеские, букву забыл, - висят, как груши, один мужской признак, а еще фигура, голос, кадык, но я уже проверил, что будет, когда я надену платье, когда я напудрюсь и подведу глаза, я смогу приблизиться к карнавальной бесполости, маскарадной андрогинности, к прекрасной смутности, к фаустианско-пастернаковскому не женщина и не мужчина, но тело все просветлено, сомневаюсь, что цитирую верно, но это неважно, важен общий смысл, в платье и с намазанными губами я становлюсь Альциной, и сердце мое поругано, и я могу напевать: ah, mio cor, schernito sei, и отвечать себе самому или себе самой, перевоплощаясь в Руджеро: сокровище мое, я дал клятву, я верен своему кумиру, но... не тебе, ma non a te. А Руджеро тоже неуловим: иногда это женщина, переодетая мужчиной, мужчина в женском теле, а рядом с ним Брадаманта, его невеста, в камуфляже и высоких ботинках, не женщина и не мальчик, но что-то сильней меня, вернее, сильней Руджеро, она пришла взять то, что ей принадлежит, она не уйдет, пока своего не добьется. Я не Брадаманта, я Альцина и Руджеро, бедные любовники, которым вместе не быть, ах, Руджеро, жестокий Руджеро, ты никогда не любил меня, замолчи, гадкая, вероломная женщина, ты лгала мне, но я раскрыл твою ложь, но все-таки даже теперь, но все-таки даже теперь, я люблю тебя, несмотря ни на что, я люблю тебя, несмотря ни на что, и я не могу жить без тебя, Руджеро, и я не могу жить без тебя, Альцина, давай умрем вместе, давай умрем. Это раздвоение личности, и я схожу с ума, надо немедленно прекратить. Нет во мне ни Альцины, ни Руджеро, есть я, меня зовут Эме, и это ненастоящее, но очень удобное имя. Год рождения восемьдесят шестой, пол мужской, самозанятость, военная служба - прочерк, то есть, освобождение, белый билет, ближайшие родственники, не женат, детей нет, долгов нет, отдыхаю в Венеции, а зачем я приехал в Венецию? чтобы посмотреть оперу, это не запрещено.   
\- Сколько же вам лет?  
\- Пятьдесят семь, - отвечает Эрик.  
\- Сорок пять, - отвечает Константин.  
\- Тридцать три.  
\- Между нами шаг в двенадцать лет, очень удачно. Не знаю, для чего удачно. Ну, не удачно, забавно. Вы не выглядите на тридцать три.  
\- Вы не выглядите на пятьдесят семь. А вы - на сорок пять.  
\- Иногда он сбрасывает три года и врет, что ему сорок два. По-моему, глупо, сбрасывал бы целый десяток.  
\- По-моему, кое-кто просто завидует.  
\- Было бы чему завидовать. Я тоже неплохо сохранился, я всем нравлюсь больше, чем ты. Ну и что, что я похож на игуану, а ты зато похож на черта из коробки. Игуаны всем нравятся, а черти не нравятся никому. Рыба-черт, вот ты кто. Фаршированная музыкой рыба.  
Как мило, продолжайте, продолжайте. Я люблю слушать чужое любовное воркование, смутные намеки, скрытые упреки, отсылки к чему-то, чего я не знаю, из-под строк проступает потайной текст, его плохо стерли, видны очертания букв, очертания слов, но смысла нет, тем лучше - есть прекрасная ясность и есть прекрасная бессмысленность, я за бессмысленность, а ясность оставьте другим, мне ее не надо. Они кокетничают передо мной, а я вот-вот зааплодирую, сбегу с моста, наклонюсь и выловлю из воды те три красные розы, лучше бы девятнадцать, но выбросили только три, я поднесу им мокрые розы, и они раскланяются, а потом начнут делить - кому одну, а кому две, кто сыграл лучше, кто держался увереннее, кто живее, а кто мертвее, а впрочем, тут не делят на четное-нечетное, и живой может смело взять две розы, а мертвый получит одну. Рыба, говорит Эрик, который не похож на игуану, говорит «рыба» Константину, который не похож на рыбу. Словно жадная рыба сырой губой я хватал то, что было тогда тобой. Это о разлуке, но немного и о смерти, потому что то, что было тогда тобой, перестало быть тобой, я смотрю на тебя издали, тяну к тебе руки, но дотронуться не могу. Все в воде - сначала розы, потом рыбы, потом трупы, я смотрю на них и думаю: отчего мне знакомы их лица, где я их встречал, или нигде не встречал, но видел их где-то - в лентах новостей, в газетах, на миллионе экранов, я прошел мимо, а напрасно, напрасно, надо было остановиться, ну вот, пожалуйста, я остановился. Я встречал их на том берегу несколько дней назад, но это другое. Я бы заячьи уши пришил к лицу, наглотался в лесах за тебя свинцу, я бы охотно прочитал им все это, но я не помню, что там в переводе, но я помню, что перевод дурной, и они не поймут, чем тут восхищаться, а я не сумею объяснить. Да ведь они мертвые, вот и все. Как проста, как скучна разгадка, они мертвые, они не существуют, каждому полагается по две розы, но как разделишь три на двоих и чтобы каждому по две? И поздно, поздно, розы уже уплыли, я их не догоню. Но это невежливо - спрашивать: а что, вы действительно мертвые? И что вы тут тогда делаете, вы должны лежать смирно и не вылезать, Венеция и так переполнена, еще мертвых здесь не хватало. Отстань, ответят мне, что привязался, Венеция пустеет с каждым часом, скоро в ней только мертвые и останутся. А еще вчера говорили, что здесь всем рады - и живым, и мертвым, но ситуация изменилась, теперь здесь не рады никому, но к мертвым относятся терпимее, мертвые не заболевают, не нагружают собой систему здравоохранения, пресловутую систему, мы все научимся рассуждать о ней и давать непрошеные советы: как обустроить ее, как сдержать эпидемию, как самому не заразиться, послушайте, послушайте, я точно знаю, что надо делать, с каждым днем я чувствую себя все лучше и лучше, повторяйте это и не заболеете. Старая штука, ее выдумали еще в прошлом веке, и ничему она не помогла: сколько ни уверяй, что чувствуешь себя все лучше, а температура лезет вверх, а легкие превращаются в труху. Очень опасно курить, зря я начал курить, бросить бы, пока не привык, потом будет тяжелее. А они двое, Эрик и Константин, подают мне дурной пример, курят, не переставая, наверно, у них уходит по три пачки в день, а то и по четыре, это ужасно вредно, курение опасно для вашего здоровья. Но раз они дожили до пятидесяти семи и сорока двух, вернее, пяти, то чего же им бояться, нет, вот тут бы им и начать бояться, но они уверены - все мы в этом уверены, - что смерть это то, что бывает, нет, я не стану договаривать, это залапанная цитата, захватанная руками цитата, хуже только не выходи из комнаты, попробую перефразировать: все мы уверены, что смерть нас не касается, мы зверьки размахайчики, мы отмахиваемся от дурных предсказаний «зверьки, зверьки, жизнь уходит, зима приближается, вас засыплет снегом, вы замерзнете, вы умрете, зверьки», мы закрываем уши, чтоб не слышать того, что шепчет нам фон Клоп, и говорим с достоинством: это нас не кусается. Лапки и хвостика тонкая нить, в смерти моей никого не винить. Я когда-нибудь перестану сбиваться на смерть, это несносно. Ведь я совсем не хочу умирать, я боюсь умереть, я ношу бант, как размахайчик зеленые глазки, я верю, что неделя состоит из семи праздников, а месяц - из тридцати именин, я оденусь потеплее и не замерзну, когда приблизится зима и дохнет на меня холодом. Или просто уеду туда, где климат лучше, вот в Венеции он лучше, хоть летом жарко и можно заболеть холерой. Но это не очень страшно, холеру давно научились лечить. Нет, я не хочу там, где жарко, я плохо переношу жару, я помню то дымное лето, душное лето десять лет назад, я едва выжил тогда, а Лия не выжила, умерла, я не хочу так, как Лия. Мне бы лучше в прохладу, в нечто в сером, нечто серое, мне бы лучше в Данию, Копенгаген прекрасный город с прекрасным климатом, там дорого, но хорошо, я согласен платить за то, чтобы мне было хорошо. Я произношу вслух: а неплохо бы потом в Данию, и они оглядываются на меня, они, оказывается, еще здесь, а я-то думал, они давно исчезли.  
\- Не надо в Данию, - говорит Эрик. - Уверяю вас, не стоит. Не забывайте, я сам датчанин, я разбираюсь в Дании лучше вас. Ничего там хорошего нет.  
\- Но я же не собираюсь поселиться там навечно, - отвечаю я. - Просто отдохнуть летом, я уже думаю о том, куда ехать летом. Мне хочется, чтобы было нежарко и немного людей.   
\- Там будет много людей. И жарко. Ужасный климат. А если не жарко, так будут лить дожди, вы промокнете и простудитесь. Поезжайте лучше...  
\- Лучше в Грецию, - вставляет Константин. - Там тоже жарко, но там море. Хорошее большое море, а не как в Дании.  
\- Не трогай мое море, только я имею право ругать датское море. То есть, балтийское. Ругай свое, а про мое море молчи.   
\- Я не люблю купаться, - говорю я. - Так что море мне не нужно. Мне нужно гулять, мне нужны крепости, парки и кладбища. В Копенгагене есть Кастеллет, есть кладбища, они же парки. Я уже бывал в Дании раньше, не думайте, что я поеду в первый раз.   
\- Эрик, оставь его в покое. Не все так не любят Данию, как ты. Я, например, тоже ее люблю, очень хорошая страна, и пиво там вкусное.  
\- Ты не пьешь пиво, как ты можешь судить. Кстати, датская кухня тоже отвратительна. Фрикадельки! Свинина! Картошка, картошка, картошка, потом селедка, потом пиво, потом пирог с мороженым, на бок и спать. Либо умрешь от несварения, либо от ожирения.  
\- Либо от язвы желудка, если будешь вот так ругаться.   
\- Я не ругаюсь, отстань. Я объясняю молодому человеку, почему ему не следует ехать в Данию.  
\- Молодой человек, наверно, сам решит, без твоих советов.  
Вы мне в отцы годитесь, рад бы сказать я, я непременно вас не послушаюсь, потому что это очень глупо - слушаться отцов. Но в отцы годится один только Эрик, двадцать четыре года между нами, рановато для отцовства, но ничего, сойдет. Ведь я не знаю своего настоящего отца, я никогда не расспрашивал тетку о нем, я считал: надо будет, сама расскажет, а до тех пор нечего к ней приставать. Теперь мне надо, но тетки нет в живых, она не расскажет, мне не к кому приставать, в желтом альбоме есть снимки с мужчинами, старые снимки восьмидесятых годов, я всматриваюсь в эти лица, я пытаюсь найти сходство между ними и мной: кто из них мой отец, кто из них мог бы быть моим отцом? Но все они чужие, да и зачем мне отец, я вырос, я справился сам, без него, я получил прекрасное воспитание - женское воспитание, и меня оно устраивает, и отсутствие отца меня устраивает, и если б я мог выбирать снова, где родиться и с кем расти, я попросил бы снова отдать меня тетке, моей живой и молодой, прелестной тетке в джинсах и цветастой испанской блузе, мы идем с ней на дачу через лес, две дороги ведут на дачу - одна через город в набитом автобусе, в толстобоком желтом икарусе, где не повернуться, не вздохнуть, он ходит редко, а всем нужно ехать, это одна дорога, мучительная и бесконечная, но есть другая - пешком через лес, через одноколейку, через насыпь, через цветочную поляну, по одноколейке редко проносятся поезда, я ни разу их не видел, но я слышу их так часто по ночам, когда стою на крыше террасы - она железная, гладкая, она заменяет балкон, - и смотрю на звезды, спутники, самолеты, сверчки мне стрекочут, в дальней деревне лают собаки, и за лесом, за соснами проходит поезд по окружной ветке, по неизвестному пути, двадцать лет он уже мчится, тридцать лет он мчится, а мне больше тридцати, и я вырос, а тетка моя умерла. В то жаркое, дымное лето, в то проклятое лето, когда я любил Рахиль, любил Лию, расстался с Юлей Юрьевной, встретил Славу, в то лето я жил один в городе, а тетка - на даче, там не то что было прохладнее, но там было чуть легче дышать, и она звала меня к себе, а я не мог оторваться от города, от кладбища, от своих фантазий, я обещал, что приеду, на выходных приеду, на следующей неделе приеду, я тянул и лгал, и объяснял, что мне помешало, мне ничего не мешало, никто не удерживал меня, но я ждал Лию, я помогал собирать кладбищенских ангелов, мне было не до тетки, время мое останавливалось от жары. Я провел так июль и август, и погода, наконец, сменилась, подул ветер и прогнал дым, дождь погасил пожары, я узнал, что Лия умерла, я переспал со Славой, все случайности и мелочи, ничего особенного, как глупо перечислять эти события, мало ли кто умер, мало ли с кем я переспал. Но в тот год я так и не приехал на дачу, и теперь мне стыдно, что я не приехал, мне стыдно так, словно там, на даче, тетка умерла, не дождавшись меня. Летом я приезжаю туда и живу один, мне никто не нужен, ни Слава, ни Лиля, ни другие знакомые, ни любовники, мне хочется быть одному и слушать по ночам поезда, а днем возиться с цветами, с клубникой, с огурцами, у всех соседей растут огурцы, и я не хуже других, у меня тоже растут, и я их солю. Что ты делаешь? - пишет мне Слава. И я отвечаю: солю огурцы, полю клубнику, ем малину. Отличная малина, завидуй мне. Нет бы стать Петей Ростовым и крикнуть, заменяя малиной изюм: отличная малина, попробуйте все, приезжайте и попробуйте! Но Петю Ростова убьют, а я не готов пока умирать, так что не приезжайте, не пробуйте, малины мало, на всех не хватит, я сам ее съем.  
Как совместить Данию с дачей, как успеть туда и обратно и снова туда, но в другое «туда», в другое «да» - прибавить «ча», а не «ния». Но я если и уеду в Данию, то ненадолго, на неделю, не дольше, я не успею соскучиться, я едва успею расслабиться, я слагаемое, которое непременно вернется на прежнее место, меня вынесут за скобки-границы, потом внесут обратно: стой в скобках и не чирикай мне тут. Я не чирикаю, я не щебечу, я молчу, я так хорошо умею молчать. И пока я молчу - щебечут они, не-названые не-отцы, Константин и Эрик, все-таки это, мне кажется, тоже не-настоящие имена, сплошные отрицания, частица не со всеми словами на свете, у них свое прошлое, свои шутки, свои воспоминания, они кокетничают при мне и чуть-чуть ссорятся, чтобы тут же помириться, они разыгрывают спектакль передо мной, не моно-, а дуоспектакль, сцену на двоих, и я прилежно сдвигаю ладони и жалею, что розы уже уплыли, мне нечего им подарить. Да вы разыгрываете меня, вы притворяетесь живыми, но вы странные, потустранные и потусторонние, вы нарочно встречаетесь со мной на мостах, на темных площадях, дважды я уцелел, но в третий раз не уцелею, опасно водить компанию непонятно с кем, а я не понимаю, кто они, я рад бы их расспросить, но это невежливо, я рад бы позвать карабиньера и нашептать ему: вот эти люди какие-то подозрительные, что-то с ними не так, вы бы проверили у них документы, но карабиньеров нет, и я не знаю итальянского, что я ему нашепчу, он отмахнется, он не поймет, кто я такой, а не кто - они, он у меня проверит документы, а у меня нет документов, они лежат в гостиничном сейфе, я осторожен, я не хочу, чтоб меня обокрали в чужой стране, и в моей стране тоже не надо. Да кто же вы такие, в конце концов, зачем вы ко мне привязались, вы меня с кем-то путаете, вы что, ищете третьего, чтобы с ним развлечься, так я не третий, мне не интересно, я не Лиля, чтобы развлекаться с кем-то больше единицы, хоть я сам меньше единицы, и сколько ко мне ни прибавляй, круглого числа не получишь. И я вас не узнаю, и компания мне не нужна, мне легче с Тадеушем, мне легче с отсутствующим Славой, мне легче с более-менее живыми людьми, а вы живы менее, чем более, вы посмеиваетесь, и от вас пахнет пусть не тлением, но старыми духами, как трудно определить этот запах - в нем, кажется, есть что-то кожаное, что-то древесное, гвоздики, ирисы, апельсиновый цвет и ваниль, и розмарин, непременный розмарин все знают для чего, офелия научила, я пытаюсь разложить запах на отдельные элементы, подражая одной лягушке, но это глупые претензии, я не различаю оттенков, я не знаю, кто гвоздика, кто ирис, и у меня другие духи, совсем другие, - синие, соленые, полынные, и мне они больше нравятся, я не люблю кожу и цветы. Ничего я не люблю, все мне неправильно, один вот, любил три вещи на свете: за всенощной пение, белых павлинов и истертые карты Америки, а я и трех вещей не люблю, ни карт, ни птичек, ни пения, а еще хожу в оперу, но слушаю все без любви. Между прочим, Ахматова жестока, она его растаптывает, делает из него свиное отбивное, пусть он теперь поизвивается, объясняя, что она преувеличила, да, это поэтическое преувеличение, гипербола, вот что оно такое, а он любил еще много вещей на свете, милых хрупких вещей, полезных вещей, от истертых карт никакой нет пользы, а белые павлины ужасно кричат, он сам чем был - мужем своей жены, а я была его женой, вот что он такое, и хорошо бы свести с ним счеты, поставить его на место, а потом всем объяснять, что он одну ее любил, морскую русалку, царевну, киевскую колдунью, хотя уж скорее - одесскую, но в одессе какие колдуньи, в одессе все ходят по улицам и рассказывают еврейские анекдоты, а потом оказывается, что это они так разговаривают. Остановите меня, вечно меня куда-то заносит, я падаю в колодец и не знаю, как поменять направление, усилием воли взлететь вверх - вон из колодца, на свежий воздух. Я достаю телефон и спрашиваю: можно сфотографироваться с вами на память? С Тадеушем я уже сфотографировался, теперь ваша очередь, нет, я не говорю вслух о Тадеуше, не стоит их смешивать, это разные комнаты, из спальни с ним я перехожу на террасу с ними, на террасу внутреннюю, воображаемую, с железною крышей и деревянной лавкой, с вечным календарем на стене, календарем на девяносто третий год, стол покрыт клеенкой с разноцветными фруктами, в кувшине желтеют нарциссы, значит, весна, а мухи гудят по-летнему, и дверь распахнута настежь в сад. Так можно сфотографироваться с вами? Они говорят: ну конечно, и окружают меня, я стою между ними на мосту dei greci, я поднимаю телефон повыше, чтобы наши лица - три лица, Эрик, я, Константин, слева направо, - уместились на фотографии. Вот мы отражаемся втроем: скандинав, еврей, грек, отличите еврея от грека, надо было поставить Эрика в середину, чтобы он оттенял нас, разделял нас своей белизной. Мне неуютно рядом с ними, мне холодно между ними, но я улыбаюсь, и они улыбаются, я снимаю нас несколько раз и опускаю телефон, и смотрю, что получилось. Странно падает свет, и лица их полупрозрачны, а тени резки и глубоки, под кожей проступают очертания черепов, и это очень красивые черепа. У меня не череп, у меня просто лицо, немного принужденное, но ничего, сойдет, я не умею улыбаться на фотографиях, мне должен кто-нибудь сказать: ну, нечего скалить зубы. Они заглядывают в телефон с двух сторон, им тоже интересно, что получилось, я показываю им цветной снимок, а потом пропускаю его через фильтр, делаю черно-белым, хоть в нем больше серого, чем черного и белого, но так даже лучше, я люблю серый. Винтаж, говорю я. Конец прекрасной эпохи. Чем легче дается цвет, чем больше вокруг пестроты, тем сильнее хочется избавиться от нее, вернуться в монохромность. Так снимают теперь немые фильмы, устав от звука, привлекая зрителей беззвучием, плоскостью, резкостью черт, театральная условность совпадает с документальной безусловностью, их трудно разделить, и звук где-то существует, если хочется, можно его подключить и узнать, о чем они говорят - там, на экране. Но я давно не смотрю кино, я рассуждаю о том, что мне неизвестно. Так обдают вас брызгами. Те, кто бессмертен, пахнут водорослями, отличаясь от вообще людей. Без этой цитаты можно бы обойтись, но мы в Венеции, в конце концов, а она легко превращается в прилагательное - и прилагается к соответствующим строфам. Эрик и Константин пахнут водорослями, отличаясь от меня, пахнут старыми духами, в которых есть что-то морское и травяное, не видеть мне больше ни ночи, ни дня, морская трава оплетает меня. Явилась ко мне покойница, она была вся в белом и сказала мне: здравствуйте, господин советник. Вместо покойницы баронессы являются ко мне какие-то легкомысленные любовники даже не в белом и говорят всякую чепуху. И у них нет телефонов, и я даже не могу переслать им фотографии, а жаль, они вышли недурно.   
\- Скажите, пожалуйста, - спрашиваю я, - вы на самом деле существуете, или я вас сейчас выдумываю, потому что мне скучно без собеседников? И если вы существуете на самом деле, то откуда вы взялись? Вернее, вы вообще живые или нет? Мне, собственно, все равно, я только хотел узнать.  
\- Ну по крайней мере, - отвечает Эрик, - лично я ощущаю себя вполне живым. Восхитительное ощущение - я есть, я везде и нигде, я это прежде переживал несколько раз в жизни, и всегда потом заболевал. Но теперь, наверное, не заболею.  
\- Ради бога, не надо о болезнях. Мне кажется, скоро мы вообще уже не будем говорить ни о чем, кроме болезней, заболевших, умерших. Несносно.  
\- А по-моему, это ерунда, - замечает Константин. - СПИД намного страшнее, а из-за него никто так не переживал. То есть, было безумно страшно, особенно в самом начале, когда мы не знали, как можно заразиться, не знали, что это, чем это лечат. А в мире об этом так мало говорили. Ну, где-то там кто-то умирает, но это все другие, это нас не касается.   
\- Со СПИДом легче, - возражает Эрик, - надевай презерватив и используй собственный шприц. А тут что делать, надевать презерватив на нос? И вообще ты прекрасно знал, что опасно, а что безопасно, но спал с кем попало, и вот, пожалуйста.  
\- У вас ВИЧ? - спрашиваю я, потому что нет ничего стыдного в этом вопросе.  
\- Был ВИЧ, - просто отвечает Константин, - ну и СПИД. Я от него и умер.   
\- А вы, Эрик?  
\- Нет, я от рака, - говорит Эрик. - Знаете ли, меньше надо было курить. Нет, говорили потом, что это был рак на фоне СПИДа, но все вранье, не верьте. Просто рак. Разумеется, легких.  
Вот все и проясняется, мы добрались до сути: они мертвы, а я - сумасшедший. Очень приятно. Я не догадался расспросить Тадеуша, отчего умер он, я почему-то решил, что он-то живой, но наверняка ошибся, с какой стати ему быть живым, он мне тоже голову морочил. Спать с покойником - это некрофилия, но покойник очень бодр и искусен, смеется и охотно целуется, а когда замирает на подушке, то лицо у него розовое и свежее, нос острый, но не восковой, милый мальчик, любовь этого лета, прошло твое лето, колета, колета, лета у нас не будет, всегда теперь будет зима. Как хорошо, что я не сказал им, где я остановился, а то вот еще вздор, станут шляться ко мне всякие подозрительные, требовать чаю, заглядывать во все углы, сплетничать, спорить, бросать окурки мимо пепельницы, жаловаться друг на друга, а мне с ними возиться, да я и сам начну воображать, что я мертв, и буду вспоминать, где это меня похоронили, ничего не вспомню и решу, что попал в общую, неотмеченную могилу, non fiore, non croce col nome, ah, tutto, tutto finì, я бедная Виолетта, я умер от чахотки, и камелия на моей груди красна от крови, что шла горлом, а вовсе не из другого отверстия. Просто туберкулез, разумеется, легких. Вам что больше нравится - рак, туберкулез или двусторонняя вирусная пневмония? Спасибо, сегодня мне ничего не нравится, я зайду в другой раз. Все-таки мне кажется, что они чем-то известны, они не обычные мертвые, они мертвые с живыми именами, с именами одетыми, а не нагими, как имя розы, очищенное от шипов, их имена тоже можно взять голыми руками и не уколоться, я их беру и рассматриваю, но они ничего мне не говорят, я их не узнаю, а должен бы узнать, наверно, раз они ко мне пришли. Я уже не Виолетта, я Терциночка-Терцинетточка, я ем фисташковое мороженое – фисташковое, я сказал, не кофейное, не ананасное, - и играю веером, и лепечу нежным голосом: они пришли ко мне, хотя, клянусь Мадонной, я вовсе не занималась магией и не думала о них, я и живых-то забываю. Высокое пение скрипок, зеленая звезда высоко в небе, терпкий запах апельсинной корки, истлевшие афишки шелестят на стенах, извещают о новых умерших, но время прошло, и умершие стали старыми, их похоронили, а афишки так и висят, никто не срывает их, не заклеивает, это грешно, это больший грех, чем тревожить покойников. А они пришли ко мне непонятно зачем, скучно им там, где они пребывают, они ищут развлечений и встреч, но не ищут узнавания, даже лучше, что я не дрожу от благоговенья, не прошу написать мне что-то своею рукой, не задаю идиотских вопросов, призракам положено задавать идиотские вопросы, и если б ко мне порхнул из-за угла Пушкин, как я и мечтал, - я бы растерялся, я бы мычал и мялся, бормотал бы, что мой дядя самых честных правил, буря мглою небо кроет, во глубине сибирских руд, товарищ, верь, взойдет она, играй, Адель, не знай печали, играй, Адель, ты видишь сны, но это уже не он написал, неловко получилось, и мне не о чем с ним болтать, я ничего нового ему не открою, зачем ему знать, что я существую, я мал и ничтожен, мнимая величина, отрицательная величина, и Пушкин махнет рукой и подумает презрительно: вот, привели какого-то, а он молчал и строил дуру. С ними мне свободнее, потому что я не сознаю, знамениты они или нет, я говорю с ними не на своем языке, и этот язык сам создает границы, безопасное расстояние между нами, мы словно попутчики в вагоне, мы ничем не связаны, мы никуда не едем. Но напрасно они пришли ко мне, они ждали кого-то другого, а появился я, что ж делать, это недоразумение, комическое квипрокво, квакваква, лягушки возвращаются в очищенные венецианские каналы. Погуляем с ним, он забавный. Я не забавный, вы меня по-настоящему не знаете, я скучный, я быстро вам надоем. И вы сами скучные, вы мне опротивеете еще быстрее. Не надо со мной гулять, оставьте меня в покое, я больше не хочу ни с кем знакомиться, мне хорошо одному.  
Вдоль канала идет старуха с черным пуделем на поводке. Не ей ли я отдал свою зажигалку после спектакля, не с ее ли подругой в сером я готов был провести ночь, не за три карты и не за обещанное наследство, а ради удовольствия, ради черного кофе в треснутых чашках, отсыревших простыней, спертого воздуха, исторического воздуха ее квартиры из трех, четырех, нет, пожалуй, из пяти комнат, там пыль, там хромые стулья, косые шкафы, все зеркала кривые, страшно в них и заглядывать - а ну как улыбнется оттуда Винченте Альтиненго в пудре и с мушкою на щеке? Что делать, я люблю старух, они все такие милые. Спал с мужчинами, а любил старух, вот это и написать на моем надгробии, а то все же как-то неуютно совсем без надписей, такой большой серый камень - и ничем не заполнен. Старуха поднимается на мост и смотрит на нас, пудель смотрит на нас, фыркает и тычется носом в ладонь Константина, ему нравится Константин, а Эрик не нравится, и я тоже не нравлюсь, а ведь я не так уж дурен. Джорджо! - укоризненно говорит старуха и качает головой, ах, Джорджо, как же ты себя ведешь, нельзя приставать к незнакомым. Но Джорджо пристает к Константину, и Константин опускается перед ним на колени и воркует по-итальянски: ах, мио белло пикколино вуф-вуф, мио беллисимо, мио каро, пудель фыркает, старуха смотрит, Эрик курит и пожимает плечами. И говорит мне поверх головы Константина, поверх головы Джорджо, мимо старухи: то собаки, то кошки, то цветы, несносно. Он раньше вечно упрашивал, чтоб мы завели кошку. А я отвечал: тебя все время нет дома, меня все время нет дома, кто ее будет кормить, эту кошку, она сойдет с ума. А с собакой надо гулять, а когда нам с ней гулять (я киваю, да, гулять с собакой некогда, собака - это даже не Пушкин), никаких животных, вот я уеду или умру, и тогда делай что хочешь. И он тогда набил целую комнату дурацкими цветами в горшках. Сказал, что это оранжерея. С цветами хотя бы не надо гулять. Всегда есть надежда, что они сами умрут, им не понравится земля, или вода, или сквозняки, или отсутствие сквозняков, они высохнут один за другим, я их выкину и освобожусь от них. И от него тоже освобожусь. Он указывает окурком на Константина, Константин ласкает пуделя, фаустианского пуделя, вот-вот он раскроет рот, сверкнет зубами и закокетничает, как черт знает кто, черт знает, кто это, он себя в зеркале видит, в витрине видит, в канале, ему приятно, когда ему чешут лоб, треплют уши и приговаривают: мио беллисимо бамбино, мио каро неро, мио кор, анима миа, а вот насчет анимы поподробнее, пожалуйста, ваша анима очень интересует черта. Я слушаю признания, стараясь стоять прямо, не переминайся с ноги на ногу, это невежливо, но какое мне дело до чужих любовных ссор и недоразумений, какое мне дело, кто от кого хотел освободиться, раз они путешествуют вместе, значит, желание было недостаточно велико, на что мне свобода без тебя, о чем мне мечтать, если я от тебя удеру? А пока я с тобой, я могу тебя изводить и жаловаться, что я тебя отдал всю свою молодость, а ты, а ты. Ну и держал бы свою молодость при себе до пятидесяти лет, очень мне нужен такой подарок! Все очень однообразно, вечной любви не бывает, от любых привязанностей устаешь, от жизни в одном доме, от оранжереи, от дыхания рядом, от голоса, от улыбки, да перестань же дышать, перестань моргать, перестань существовать рядом, не раздражай меня! Чем настойчивее они рассказывают, что терпеть друг друга не могут, тем меньше я им верю, они оба кокетничают, как мефисто-пудель, им хочется, чтоб я ахнул и восхитился ими вместе и по отдельности, опустился перед ними на колени и забормотал: мио каро неро - это Константин, мио беллисимо - это Эрик, миеи кари, миеи буони, это они оба, дайте я потреплю вас за уши, вам будет приятно. Ну, довольно, и старуха легонько тянет пуделя за поводок, легонько улыбается Константину, чтоб понравиться старухе - приласкай ее собаку, но не рассчитывай, что она тебя за это впишет в свое завещание, о нет, поулыбается - и довольно, и пойдет себе дальше в сторону Арсенала, хорошо гулять с собакой возле Арсенала, посматривая свысока на всех, кто фотографирует Арсенал: вы здесь проездом, а я здесь навсегда, я и после смерти буду гулять возле Арсенала с моим белло каро неро вуф-вуф, и никто мне не помешает, мне и сам господь бог не указ. Они уходят вдвоем, Константин встает и отряхивает джинсы, я думаю: сейчас он закурит, - и правда, он закуривает, наверно, у него в кармане нескончаемая пачка, неразменная пачка сигарет, и значит, все не так уж плохо на сегодняшний день. Ты зануда, говорит он не мне, а Эрику, и затягивается, и выпускает из губ струю голубого дыма, как увлекателен процесс курения, как приятно отмечать фазы: огонек, затяжка, дым из губ, палец сбивает пепел на землю, и все повторяется до тех пор, пока не докуришь до фильтра, можно и не докуривать до фильтра, бросить сигарету и тут же взять новую, пачка-то неразменная. Ты зануда, продолжает Константин, и я не понимаю, чем ты недоволен, ты же в конце концов от меня уехал и жил один без меня и без цветов, как тебе нравилось. И всем врал, что мы расстались, не знаю, зачем тебе это было нужно, но бог с тобой, врал так врал. И вообще все это было давно. И ты все равно ужасный зануда.   
Продолжайте, пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь, я вас не слушаю, я вас даже не записываю, я отключил диктофон, я никогда в жизни его не включал, понятия не имею, как он включается. Разумнее ссориться на неизвестном мне языке, выяснять отношения так, чтобы слуги не поняли, дети не поняли, а главное - чтоб не поняли посторонние вроде меня, но вот беда: у них, похоже, единственный общий язык - английский, лингва франка, лингва англа, а датский и греческий - родные и бесполезные, нужно что-то среднее, да где же его взять. Ах, я зануда, восклицает Эрик, как мило, после всего, что я для тебя сделал. А что ты для меня сделал, ну что? Ну начнем с того, что я тебя вытащил из твоей несчастной дюссельдорфской оперы, вернее, я тебя не вытаскивал, тебя оттуда выгнали и вот-вот должны были депортировать, а я тебя спас. Где твоя благодарность? Я тебя представил Селии, я тебя расхвалил как никого в жизни не расхваливал, я уверял, что ты прекрасно танцуешь, хорошо танцуешь, сносно танцуешь, тебя можно поставить во вторую линию и почти не краснеть. А что ж, разве это неправда? Я ведь не лез танцевать принца или голубую птицу, я стоял скромно во второй линии, и все были довольны, и Селия тоже. И я тебя ни о чем не просил, ты сам хотел, чтоб я был при тебе, у тебя под рукой. Мне совсем не хотелось в Канаду, мне там неуютно, я люблю Европу, я европеец, в конце концов. Но ты говорил, что не вынесешь расставания со мной, и я тебе уступил. Я тебе такое говорил? Не выдумывай, ничего подобного. Мало ли что я тебе говорил, когда я что-то говорю, это надо понимать наоборот, я прекрасно выносил расставания с людьми, которых любил посильнее тебя, а ты вообразил, что такой незаменимый, и я жить без тебя не могу. Ты сам без меня жить не можешь, привязался ко мне, я только из жалости не бросал тебя. Ах, вот как, из жалости, очень мило! Засунь свою жалость куда подальше, я прекрасно жил без тебя, пока ты мотался где попало, то у тебя Нью-Йорк, то Сан-Франциско, то Австралия, то Италия, то Дания твоя любимая, обожаемая твоя Дания, а еще Швеция, ты ее любишь еще больше, да, да, ты просто обожаешь эту страну. И мне было плевать, где ты и что с тобой, я не твоя тень, не твой придаток (воспаленный придаток!), я сам по себе, я от тебя никогда не зависел, от твоих настроений, от твоих запоев, от твоих измен. А, ну да, конечно, вот ты начал про запои и измены, как будто ты имеешь право, мы что с тобой, женаты, да кто ты вообще такой? А сам-то весь такой верный, хороший, никогда не цеплял парней в стейджес, никогда не спал с кем попало, никогда не устраивал скандалы на репетициях, посуду никогда не бил, ну просто ангел небесный, идеальный муж. Что ты вообще за мной ходишь хвостом, я тебя с собой не звал, я тысячу раз говорил: между нами все кончено, мы больше не любовники. Да, да, конечно, ты все это говорил, а потом влезал ко мне в постель, потому что это не считается, вот если б мы друг друга любили, тогда можно было бы называть нас любовниками, а мы не любим, а только трахаемся, я все твои объяснения наизусть выучил, можешь не повторять. Если так рассуждать, то мы вообще никогда не были любовниками, потому что ты меня никогда не любил, ты любил всю жизнь своего дудика, рудика, шмудика, а со мной спал, потому что я на него похож, а он тебе больше не давал. Не трогай его, не лезь лапами, куда не просят, завидуй молча! Было бы чему завидовать, ты и его только мучил, ты не умеешь любить, ты делаешь больно, а считаешь, что это любовь, мне-то легче, чем ему, ты мне хотя бы не врал, что меня любишь, сразу делал больно, и я с самого начала знал, что ты по-другому не умеешь, ты бессердечный, ты жестокий, ты меня измучил, я не понимаю, почему, ну почему я так тебя люблю. Ну потому что ты идиот, Коста, нервный идиот без чувства самосохранения. Был бы умнее, не стал бы влюбляться, или постарался бы разлюбить побыстрее, сам бы меня бросил. А ты не бросил, теперь не жалуйся. И не ори, у меня от тебя уши болят. Уши, зубы и голова, и все из-за тебя, а я старше, у меня хрупкое здоровье, со мной надо бережно обращаться. Да что тебе будет, Эрик, ты ведь уже давно умер. Ну и что, что умер, здоровье у меня от этого лучше не стало. И характер тоже. И характер, но у тебя характер еще хуже, кто бы говорил. Отдай мои сигареты. Это мои сигареты, у тебя есть свои. У меня уже нет, все сигареты на свете принадлежат мне, особенно те, что лежат у тебя в кармане. Давай их сюда и не беси меня. Меня очень опасно бесить, я кусаюсь, и от меня никакая прививка не помогает. Да ведь ты меня столько лет кусал, и ничего особенного. Как это - ничего особенного, да ведь ты же умер в конце концов. Именно из-за меня, а ты говоришь - ничего особенного, давай сюда сигареты и не пытайся меня отвлечь, все равно ничего не выйдет, я никогда не отвлекаюсь. Вот умница, хороший Коста. Будешь до вечера хорошим, я тебя поцелую. А почему не прямо сейчас? Потому что сейчас - неудобно, и я на улицах не целуюсь.   
У нас тут, изволите ли видеть, двадцать первый век, а говорили, что он не наступит, а он взял и наступил прямо на меня, я думал, раздавит насмерть, но пока ничего, он легче, чем я рассчитывал. Какая-то эпидемия летит себе по миру, опережая сверхзвуковые самолеты, а впрочем, сверхзвуковых самолетов больше нет, они нерентабельны, и один еще в начале века упал, едва взлетев, и все решили: довольно, будем летать медленнее, зато спокойнее, что вам восемь часов от Лондона до Нью-Йорка, самое милое дело, и кормят три раза, и показывают кино. Эпидемия заменяет войну - по просьбам трудящихся, никто не знает, что будет, я тоже не знаю, я не спешу домой, я стою на греческом мосту в Венеции - так мало нынче греков в Венеции, а греческий мост все равно не ломают, он удобный, по нему можно ходить, - я по нему не иду, я на нем стою и слушаю, как мертвые любовники разыгрывают сцену, как спорят, кто благодарный, а кто неблагодарный, кто изменял, а кто узнавал об изменах, кто лучше танцевал, кто не мог сплести и двух шагов, они балетные, у них профессиональные ссоры. Неужели нельзя было при жизни договориться, неужели нужно тянуть все эти недоразумения за собой куда-то в после-смерти, а как же покой и свет, как же смирение, примирение, встреча в абсолютной любви? Меня бы постыдились, но я зритель, а зрителя не стыдятся, он отделен оркестровой ямой, в темноте не видно его лица, он существует, но как будто и не существует, он присутствует и отсутствует одновременно, без него было бы скучно, но что за вздор - стесняться его, ему-то велено молчать. И я молчу, я не стану свистать в конце, не стану возмущаться и топать ногами, я вежливо поаплодирую, сложу программку и уйду, а они ввалятся в гримерку, напьются воды - в горле пересохло от болтовни, - и начнут переодеваться и снимать грим, и обсуждать, куда пойти ужинать, никуда не ходить, взять пиццу на вынос и съесть, выпить бутылочку вина, не все же пить только воду, потом в душ, в постель и спать, в одну постель, разумеется, где взять вторую, и мы уже помирились, что вы все принимаете всерьез. Ничего я не принимаю всерьез, я смотрю на них с любопытством: надо же, как все серьезно у других людей, я никогда не умел так ссориться, никогда не умел так мириться, я отмалчиваюсь, смягчаю, уступаю, и если на меня набрасываются с упреками, я отвечаю: да, я понимаю вашу точку зрения, да, я понимаю, я признаю, что я неправ, если вам станет от этого легче, пожалуйста, не кричите на меня, не говорите со мной таким тоном, мне это неприятно. Это и должно быть неприятно, я должен чувствовать себя виноватым и просить прощения, не только чувствовать, но и признавать себя виноватым, и я признаю, чтоб другим стало от этого легче, а мне все равно, я не обижаюсь, я думаю: за что так со мной поступают? но наверно, я заслужил. Они мило курят и улыбаются мило, и не собираются целоваться, здесь улица, на улице они не целуются. Я тоже не целуюсь на улице, целуюсь, когда на улице темно и пусто, когда и целоваться не с кем, я боюсь, а они не боятся, они просто не привыкли, они немножко из другой эпохи. Мне хочется спросить: а вы, между прочим, когда умерли, где вы похоронены, как вас сюда занесло? Но я не спрашиваю, какая мне разница, когда они умерли, мне бы лучше поинтересоваться, как это ощущается - когда умираешь, это очень страшно или ничего особенного, это очень больно или ничего особенного, терпеть можно, зубная боль страшнее, не говоря уж о зубной боли в сердце. Но что они мне ответят, это уже у всех по-разному, это непередаваемый, уникальный опыт, попробуйте сами, вам понравится. Спасибо, попробую в свое время, а пока мне и так хорошо. Как бы повежливее расстаться с ними, я чувствую, что я лишний, свет зажгли, спектакль окончен, вставай и иди в гардероб. Я достаю телефон, у меня нет наручных часов, сейчас шесть вечера, скоро солнце нырнет в лагуну, станет совсем темно. Ну, мне пора. Я говорю это вслух, я не объясняю, куда мне пора, куда-то, пойду к вокзалу смотреть на закат, не совсем к вокзалу, а на улицу неподалеку, обрывающуюся над водой, красное солнце будет слева, и под этим солнцем покатят по воде поезда, я все это видел, я и сейчас все это вижу, их движение то же, остановки их точно те же, о, как они катят по заболоченному побережью. Лучше бы трамваи, а не поезда, я больше люблю трамваи. Я не скажу, куда я пойду, а то они еще увяжутся за мною. А я немножко от них устал. Нет, не устал, это что-то другое: они мне не нужны, мы странно встретились и странно разойдемся, откуда это, не помню, но я не сам выдумал эту строчку. Я и их-то вряд ли сам выдумал, мне такое не под силу. Почему-то мне кажется, что они собирались прийти к кому-то другому, но что-то напутали, где-то ошиблись, сбой в программе, неправильно набранный номер, - и их соединило со мной, они решили, что и со мной справятся, и не справились, я скучный, они сами со мной заскучали. Теперь они отпускают меня без сожалений, как я сам отпустил Тадеуша, и не назначают мне свидание через год, у нас так мало общего, с Тадеушем меня хоть что-то связывало живое, а с ними у меня ничего живого нет, все мертвое.   
\- Ну идите, раз вам пора, - разрешает Эрик. - Очень приятно было с вами познакомиться.  
\- Мне тоже, - отвечаю я. - Очень приятно.  
\- И мне, - добавляет Константин. - Очень.  
\- Нет, все-таки, - говорю я, - вы правда мертвые? Но что же вы тогда тут делаете?  
\- Мы гуляем, - объясняет Константин. - Видите ли, пока мы были живы, мы почему-то ни разу не съездили в Венецию вместе. Все как-то не получалось: то Эрик занят, то я занят, то лень, то жарко, то холодно, то он хочет на Ибицу, а я...  
\- А он хочет в Китай или в Венесуэлу. Разве нормальный человек захочет в Венесуэлу, когда есть Ибица? Или вот, Венеция.  
\- Ну и теперь мы решили, что надо попробовать съездить вместе, наконец.  
\- Мне кажется, в Венеции лучше быть одному, - говорю я. - При жизни, после смерти. Это город для одиночек. И в нем никогда не чувствуешь себя одиноким.  
\- Слышишь, Коста, что нам говорят? Пожалуй, так и сделаем: разделимся и станем одиночками. А то ты все время таскаешься за мной, и меня это раздражает.  
\- Это ты таскаешься за мной, между прочим. Никуда я тебя не отпущу, потому что ты потеряешься.  
\- А так мы потеряемся оба, тебе это больше нравится?  
\- Ну это хотя бы не так страшно. Гораздо страшнее теряться без тебя.  
Вы очень милые, говорю я. Я люблю смотреть на влюбленных людей. И раз вы мертвые - значит, вы уже не разлюбите, не расстанетесь, есть что-то очень утешительное в устойчивой любви, в чужой устойчивой любви, конечно. Сохрани меня бог от нее. Как вы думаете, можно мне взять еще одну такую чудную меренгу? Нет, нельзя, потому что меренг здесь нет. Эрик вкладывает мне в руку пачку сигарет, Константин сует мне в карман зажигалку, вот вам маленькие подарки, от них стыдно отказываться, как стыдно отказываться от чьей-то любви, от протянутого в ладонях сердца. А мне нечего и подарить им в ответ, ничего не поделаешь, буду им должен, в мой последний час они явятся ко мне, притворяясь адвокатами, духовниками, докторами, и стребуют с меня должок. Я кланяюсь и ухожу, я спускаюсь с греческого моста и иду к следующему мосту, к дьявольскому, кажется, мне приятно думать, что он дьявольский. Когда я оборачиваюсь через две минуты, нет на греческом мосту уже ни Эрика, ни Константина, они исчезают, они уходят теряться, пусть кто-нибудь выведет их из лабиринта, как я выводил, пусть желтые стрелочки указывают им путь - налево к набережной, направо в воду. У набережной тоже есть вода, но в нее сложнее падать. В воду трудно падать, когда умеешь плавать. А я так и не спросил, умеют ли плавать они. Но души легки, как перья, легки, как розы, ничего им не будет, промокнут немного, доплывут до берега, до обрывающейся улицы, вылезут, встряхнутся, обсохнут и пойдут дальше. И что мне до них за дело, и что им за дело до меня? Я все время повторяю одно и то же, я у всех спрашиваю, что им до меня, что мне до них, и никто не может ответить. Мне кажется, мы с вами похожи, - это говорил Гуль, но что толку от этого сходства, оно мне противно, и Гуль мне противен, мое кривое отражение, мы друг друга отражаем, взаимно искажая отраженья, я верю не в непобедимость зла, и тут Гуль заканчивает: а только в неизбежность поражения, но все равно - мужайтесь, о други, боритесь прилежно, хоть бой и неравен, борьба безнадежна; мне кажется, я люблю тебя, - это когда-то говорил Слава, потом перестал говорить, из разговоров о любви в конце концов вырастаешь, начинаешь сомневаться в самом существовании любви, нет доказательств ее бытия, нечему верить; мне кажется, с вами интересно, - говорила мне Юля Юрьевна, и я старался быть интересным для нее, но ничего у меня не получалось, и когда я рассказывал что-то, она перебивала меня, а я уступал, я и теперь думаю, что она была права: со мной не случалось ничего занятного, все занятное случалось с ней, все чудесное и необычайное случалось с ней, а я скучный, я замкнутый, я мямля, я должен сидеть молча и слушать, когда я устал слушать, Юля Юрьевна устала от меня; мне кажется, никто не понимает меня так, как понимаете вы, - а это говорила Лиля, до сих пор говорит, как лестно, но я-то знаю, что понимаю ее очень мало, других вообще так трудно понимать, но я слушаю ее и утешаю, и поэтому ей кажется, что я ее понимаю, а мне ее жаль, но это пустое, это глупая жалость, отбросить ее, она мешает. Все вы ищете во мне что-то, все вы думаете, что я могу что-то вам дать, а я ничего не могу, у меня нет ничего, я просто умею очень хорошо молчать, куда лучше, чем плавать.


	14. Башня

Погода портится. Число заболевших - тридцать тысяч. Число умерших – полторы тысячи, нет, вдвое больше, впишите поправку. Три тысячи. Точно три. Теперь болезнь расползлась по всем континентам, теперь всем должно быть еще страшнее: никуда от нее не сбежишь, она догонит, схватит за горло, и маски, между прочим, не спасают, и ничего не спасает, выживешь, если повезет, но трем тысячам не повезло, а ты чем лучше. Небо серое, лагуна серая, на ступеньках скользко, и воздух пропитан влагой, весь мир пропитан влагой, это туман, мелкий дождь, водяная дымка, я иду в этом тумане, и у меня промокает пальто. Как бы не умереть от обычной простуды, это будет очень обидно. А вы умеете предсказывать будущее? Кто спрашивает меня об этом из-за бесконечного эфира, из-за дождевой завесы, кто прячется за углом и приманивает меня, и зовет зайти за угол, а я не иду, я знаю, что там ничего нет, стена и закрытые двери в стене, видите, я все-таки немного умею предсказывать будущее, я могу предсказать, что будет со мной за углом, и поэтому поворачиваю в другую сторону. Что же все-таки случится дальше - о, поверьте мне и моему чутью, ничего хорошего, но чутье у меня отбито, как отбивают почки, и говорят, что заболевшие тоже не чувствуют ни запаха, ни вкуса, все им противно, все скучно, песок на языке, на зубах, голова раскалывается от жара, невозможно поверить, что в этом влажном и стылом, в этом постылом воздухе может что-то гореть, даже лоб, даже руки. Извольте, я расскажу вам, что случится, не дай мне бог, если я угадаю правду, я не хочу быть правым, я не хочу быть ясновидцем-очевидцем, это абсурд, это глупые ужасы, я перечислю их в шутку, и мы все вместе посмеемся, когда ничего не сбудется, когда все закончится быстро и хорошо. Каждый день станут подавать новые сводки: заболели еще тысячи, умерли еще тысячи, всем надоест восклицать, что это ужасно, ужасно, но все решат, что пора что-то делать, как-то реагировать. Закроют границы внутри и снаружи, отменят самолеты, отменят поезда, корабли бросят якоря до особого распоряжения, начнет одна страна, за ней потянутся другие, вот, богатый сосед закрывает границы, а я чем хуже, я тоже закрою, и никто ко мне не полезет, никто не принесет ко мне этот страшный вирус, я останусь чистеньким, незараженным. Но это вы зря, вы уже больны, вирус давно к вам пробрался, вы поздно спохватились. Все заволнуются и скупят консервы и макароны, перед концом света хорошо бы поесть как следует, вкусно поесть, но макароны с консервами - это невкусно, зато долго хранится, а значит, они все надеются пережить это смутное, гадкое время, дотянуть на консервах до лета, до осени, до изобретения надежного лекарства: всем дадут по ложке внутрь, все сразу выздоровеют, и мир опять станет прежним, и три года потом никто не будет есть эти проклятые макароны. Но прежде всем прикажут сидеть дома, чтоб не разносили заразу. И все послушаются, все сплотятся перед лицом врага, никто не видел его лица даже в микроскоп, но все знают, что он ужасен; театры на замке, спортзалы на замке, музеи заперты, в парках лучше не появляться, сидите дома, проявите сознательность, вон сколько всего для вас придумали - компьютеры-телевизоры, трансляции оперы, трансляции балетов, учебные курсы, а работать из дома и вовсе - одно удовольствие, надо лишь запереть детей в чулан, чтобы не мешали, ведь школы тоже закрыты, и на улицу детей не выгонишь, пусть сидят в чулане до особого или до ужина, поиграют в Фиделио, как раз Бетховену нынче исполняется двести пятьдесят. В первую неделю все будут веселы и горды, все будут подбадривать друг друга, уверять, что все закончится через месяц, да нет, еще быстрее, и месяца не пройдет, а вирус сам себя сожрет, испарится на ярком солнце, найдутся скептики, напоминающие о первой мировой: мол, тогда все тоже надеялись, что война кончится через месяц, а она кончилась через пять лет, и надоела всем, и всех измучила, и вам тоже надоест сидеть взаперти, вы быстро измучаетесь и запроситесь на волю. От них отмахнутся - на то они и скептики, чтобы ворчать, а все счастливы, все поют по вечерам на балконах, машут соседям, аплодируют врачам, прилежно стоят в очередях, соблюдая дистанцию - полтора метра, не меньше, носят маски, хоть маски не спасают, как сказано выше, и радуются, и ругают тех, кто почему-то не хочет надеть маску, ишь, выискались вольнодумные, диссиденты проклятые, вот из-за них все болеют, да в другой стране с ними бы не чикались, вздернули парочку на фонарь, чтоб другим неповадно было, и сразу все бы надели маски, как миленькие, да, распустились, распустились, сталина на вас нет. И все надломится, все покатится, все разладится, Сизиф не работает из дома, катит камень вверх, а камень выскальзывает из рук и летит под уклон с каким-то там ускорением, всем уже не до смеха, все сорвали голос на песнях, отбили ладони на аплодисментах, в маске нечем дышать, дома нечем дышать, сколько нам тут еще сидеть, месяц, два, три, когда нас выпустят, чем занимается правительство, почему кому-то еще разрешают ходить по улицам, что значит - гулять с собакой, к черту ваших собак, и спортом нечего заниматься, по квартире ходи, и в магазин незачем, жри консервы, зря, что ли, их запасал, из-за таких гуляющих нам всем плохо, и люди из-за них умирают, посмотрите, вот фотография, крематории работают круглые сутки, гробов не хватает, а вы еще смеете гулять с собаками, да на мыло пустить ваших шавок и вас вместе с ними! И вот тогда станет плохо, совсем плохо. Никто не может быть героем неделю, две, три недели подряд, не суйте мне в нос передовую или блокаду, я вам отвечу, что оттуда живыми не возвращались, не выходили, я преувеличиваю, возвращались и выходили, и были живыми, но искалеченными, как там в драконе: дырявые души, увечные души. Хотите такое же - получите, не сомневайтесь. Все устают быть героями и хотят на волю, хотят дышать воздухом и ходить спокойно по улицам, без масок, без разрешений-бумажек «дано сему гражданину, дабы мог он пройти в зубоврачебный кабинет по адресу и убить себя мышьяком, зачеркнуто, убить нерв мышьяком», мышьяк уже давно не применяют, но на то и бумажка, чтоб вписывать в нее что попало, лишь бы отстали; с балкона кричат: куда поперся, сволочь, хочешь нас всех перезаразить, хочешь, чтоб мы все передохли, и зовут полицию, и требуют оштрафовать эту сволочь, а лучше все-таки вздернуть, вот и фонарь подходящий. Денег нет, жить не на что, не за что держаться, да выпустите нас уже, не так страшен вирус, как это безвоздушное, раскаленное пространство, эта ужасная несвобода, мир, составленный из непроницаемых ячеек, мир с мягкими стенами, как в психбольнице: бьешься, бьешься, а выйти не можешь и не можешь умереть. Ну потерпите еще немного, ведь это для общего блага. И все потерпят еще, еще, еще, а потом швырнут это общее благо в лицо тем, кто их просил потерпеть, и скажут: подавитесь, дайте нам выйти, наконец, вы все испортили, вы все погубили, засуньте себе в глотку красивые слова «солидарность», «ответственность», «сплоченность», нас уже тошнит от круговой поруки, от разделенной ответственности, от смерти нас тоже тошнит.   
Не хочу я об этом думать, самого себя пугать, я же сказал, это все несерьезно, это упражнение в антиутопии, говорит Москва, передаем последние сообщения, ну и дальше – про нашу чуму и карантин от чумы, а я хочу, чтобы все было совсем не так, я хочу, чтобы все как-нибудь уладилось само собой, я хочу жить, как жил, я хочу, чтобы мне не мешали. Как много вы хотите, мой милый, а что вы сделали, чтобы это заслужить? А что я сделал, чтобы заслужить все дурное, все скверное, я-то ни в чем не виноват, за что же меня, бейте кого-нибудь другого. Но пока никого не бьют, подождите, может быть, все и обойдется. Может, прошлое учтут, может, гады, вместо лагеря куда-нибудь сошлют. Ага, мечтайте. Я достаю телефон и пишу Лиле: Лиличка, вместо письма. Вместо письма - текстовое сообщение, это не одно и то же. Как вы поживаете, здоровы ли вы, не скучаете ли? Я пишу Лиле: берегитесь, я купил вам огромную шоколадку. Все как вы заказывали: белая, ручной работы, весит полкило, нашпигована фисташками, миндалем, изюмом, апельсинными корками, ручной работы, но без отпечатков пальцев, я бы сам ее сожрал, но я сдержусь, я привезу ее вам, и вы пожалеете, что просили ее, ведь вам придется ее есть. Ответит она или не ответит, увидит мое сообщение или ей не до меня сейчас? Я не жду ничего, но она отвечает мгновенно: Эме, вы чудо, я вас люблю, возвращайтесь скорее. Все ради шоколадки? - спрашиваю я. Ну конечно, отвечает она, а вы думали, я очень без вас скучаю. Как дела, Лиля? Как вы все-таки поживаете? Я не слышу ее голоса и не вижу ее лица, она легко соврет мне, напишет, что все в порядке, заливаясь слезами, или напишет, что ей очень плохо, а сама будет смеяться от счастья, от счастья, в котором я не участвую, а значит, можно им со мной не делиться. Она отвечает: все хорошо, все гораздо лучше, чем было. Я действительно больше не люблю сибиллу. Я встретилась с ней и ничего не почувствовала, и мне было все равно, что она не прикасается ко мне, не обнимает, не целует. Я ее больше не люблю, знали бы вы, Эме, какое это счастье. Я не знаю этого счастья, но могу попытаться представить его себе: знакомьтесь, это счастье разлюбить, это счастье избавиться от бессмысленных чувств, обрести прекрасное бесчувствие, не мучиться, не искать встреч, не искать объятий, разговаривать холодно, наслаждаясь своей холодностью, своим равнодушием, прощаться без сожалений, уходить без оглядки, это счастье - не быть привязанным за руку к тому, кто не замечает ни привязанности, ни руки, ни сердца, это счастье - освободиться, отбыв весь срок, идите и больше не грешите, не совершайте это преступление, не влюбляйтесь без взаимности, взаимно, впрочем, тоже не влюбляйтесь. Лучше бы, пишет Лиля, поговорить об этом, когда вы вернетесь, хорошенько выпить за мое освобождение. Она называет это освобождением, она повторяет мои мысли, мы чудесно совпадаем в мелочах, вот нам бы и влюбиться друг в друга, да это неосуществимо, нам это не нужно. Я спрашиваю: не привезти ли что-нибудь такое, что мы могли бы выпить вместе? Хотите лимонный ликер, он пусть и лимонный, а сладкий. Нет, отвечает Лиля, привезите лучше фиалковый ликер, я научусь смешивать авиацию, и мы с вами будем пить авиацию за свободное небо, не омраченное любовью. Как пышно вы выражаетесь, Лиленька, я не заслуживаю таких слов. Из чего, кстати, делают авиацию, кроме фиалкового ликера? Она перечисляет: джин, лимонный сок - сок, а не ликер, чем кислее, тем лучше, - и вишневый ликер, ликер мараскино. Если не достанем вишневый ликер, приготовим вместо авиации голубую луну: джин, лимонный сок и опять крем-де-виолетт, он же фиалковый ликер. Крем-де-виолетт - это что-то северянинское, правда? О лилия ликеров, о крем-де-виолетт, точно, это Северянин. Когда мне было тринадцать, пишет Лиля, мне на день рожденья подарили томик Северянина, подарил мальчик, в которого я была влюблена. Ого, Лиля, вы когда-то любили мальчиков. В тринадцать лет, мой милый, почти все девочки любят мальчиков или думают, что любят. Потом, слава богу, некоторые передумывают. В тринадцать лет и Северянина любят искренне, я была от него без ума, заучивала наизусть всю эту мерзость и спорила с моей учительницей литературы - хорошая она была, царствие ей небесное, она умерла на следующий год после нашего выпуска. Я спорила с ней и доказывала, что Северянин выше Пушкина. Ничего себе, правда? Стыдно теперь вспоминать. А может быть, это надо перерасти, как любовь к мальчикам, чтоб потом перейти от Северянина к кому-нибудь поприличнее. И к кому же поприличнее вы перешли, Лиля? Ну, смущается она - я чувствую, что она смущается, я вижу ее смущение за строчками на телефонном экране, - ну, вы сами знаете: то и другое, Штейгер, например, Кузмин, нельзя быть сестрой Гуля и не полюбить Кузмина. Как раз очень даже можно, возражаю я, если все время слышать одного только Кузмина, то скорее начнешь его ненавидеть. О, Гуль читает не только Кузмина, Гуль много кого читает. И я вынуждена много кого любить. Но наверно, с годами перестаешь и нуждаться в стихах так, как в тринадцать, в четырнадцать. Или перестаешь чувствовать их так остро, как чувствовал раньше. Не знаю, отвечаю я, я пока еще не перестал в них нуждаться. Я вам не рассказывал, как в институте Слава ухаживал за мной? Нет, пишет Лиля, а как он за вами ухаживал? Он мне читал сонеты Гонгоры - знаете, кто такой Гонгора? Посмотрите в энциклопедии, никто его не знает. Испанский барочный поэт, и Слава читал мне его сонеты по-испански. Я не знал испанского, не знал Гонгору, не понимал ни слова. Потом в Козлиной песни есть такой Костя Ротиков, собиратель всевозможных пошлостей, гадостей, дурацких картинок, дурацких эпитафий, надписей в уборных. Он очень утонченный, он читает Гонгору в оригинале и прогуливается у берега моря под ручку с красивым комсомольцем, упиваясь закатом и любовью. И Слава, конечно, ему подражал, и тоже собирал разные пошлости и гадости - в стиле румяного соцреализма, в стиле сталинского вампира, отовсюду торчали эти усы. Я все принимал всерьез и злился, и Слава меня страшно раздражал. Потом мы встретились снова - десять лет назад, помните тот страшный июнь, страшный июль, страшный август. Мы стали читать друг другу стихи, что вспоминалось, и почему-то оказывалось, что мы помним одно и то же, как будто заранее сговорились. И под конец он прочитал мне не Гонгору уже, а Окуджаву, есть у него маленькое стихотвореньице: я живу в ожидании краха, унижений и новых утрат. Палец срывается, я нечаянно отправляю это сообщение, оборванное на полуслове, на полустрочке. И Лиля отвечает мне мгновенно: я, рожденный в империи страха, даже празднествам светлым не рад. Мы тоже как будто заранее сговорились. Так быстро не успеешь найти цитату - нет, успеешь, но только в собственной памяти: пальцы спешат напечатать ее, губы спешат ее произнести. Мы живем в ожидании краха, унижений и новых утрат. Я не спрашиваю, боится ли Лиля болезни, эпидемии, смерти, я не спрашиваю, боится ли она одиночества, я не спрашиваю, трудно ли ей, больно ли ей, ведь должно болеть там, где была любовь, пусть ее вырвали, но нервы потревожены, но рана долго еще будет затягиваться, будет ныть к дурной погоде. Я пишу ей: так все и было, он мне прочитал до конца, но вторую строфу я не люблю, а первая очень хороша. И все у вас заверте, отвечает Лиля. И все у нас заверте, потому что все, Александр Герцевич, заверчено давно. А эту книгу мне когда-то в коридоре госиздата подарил один поэт, книга порвана, измята, и в живых поэта нет. Сейчас я опять расскажу историю про книгу, я всем ее рассказываю, кто согласен слушать, и все знают ее наизусть, это проверенная история, маленький монолог для летних эстрад, для грузовиков, для табуреток, для любых возвышений: встань на стремянку и говори. Где я стою? Я стою, как всегда, на мосту, а это какое-то возвышение. Слушайте, Лиля, читайте, Лиля, это было чаяновское издание, а Чаянов был ботаник и беллетрист, его посадили и расстреляли, все очень, очень обыкновенно, обыкновенная скучная судьба, но издания эти редки, за каждым надо гоняться - и не догонишь, не поймаешь, они неуловимы, редки и легки. Я до сих пор помню обложку: желтый фон, красная рамка, и в красной рамке - Юлия или Встречи под Новодевичем, без мягкого знака, романтическая повесть, написанная московским ботаником Х и иллюстрированная, забыл, кем иллюстрированная, но неважно, Москва, издание автора, тысяча девятьсот двадцать восьмой год, римскими цифрами. Столько совпадений: в моей жизни была тогда Юлия, но встречался я с ней не под Новодевичем, я вообще никогда не ходил на Новодевичье, мне однажды сказали, что туда пускают только с экскурсиями, и я боялся туда идти, я же не с экскурсиями, я сам по себе. Не знаю, правда ли, что туда не пускают просто так, я не проверял. Но Юлия была в моей жизни, была и Лия - без «ю», и были другие кладбища, встречи на них, встречи под стенами монастыря, значит, можно сказать: встречи под Донским. Мне очень нужна была эта книжка. Слава сказал, что она у него есть, он может отдать ее мне. У Славы, между прочим, изумительная библиотека, я ему завидую. Это все его родственники собрали, они у него сумасшедшие книжники, вроде Гуля, хотя Гуль еще сумасшедшее. То есть безумнее. Я бы на их месте убил Славу за то, что он отдал мне эту книгу. Но наверно, они просто ничего не заметили. Я пришел к нему вечером, ушел утром, и он дал мне эту книгу с собой. Я даже ее не прочитал, вообразите, Лиля, я был таким идиотом. Сразу поехал под Донской, под стены, на кладбище, и отдал эту книгу одной парочке, вы их не знаете. Крайне подозрительные типы, но я с ними тогда водился, я же говорю, что был идиотом. И все, пропала книжечка, эти типы тоже пропали. Но я все-таки кое-что с них получил: они рассказали мне, куда делась Лия - Лия, не Юлия. Никуда она не девалась, а просто была на другом кладбище, на третьем кладбище - Немецком, оно же Введенское. Все это довольно макабрично. Все это довольно интересно, возражает Лиля. Лиля, не Лия. Женщины в моей жизни: Юлия, Лия, Лиля, это как игра в слова - сделать из мухи слона, а из Юлии - Лилю. Как она любезна, что уверяет, будто все мои воспоминания интересны. Хотел бы я быть человеком вовсе без воспоминаний, человеком без прошлого, я стараюсь, но не получается, хотел бы я все позабыть, да тоже не получается - позабыть, не получается промолчать, нет у меня собеседника, и мне скучно. Тадеуш уехал, Эрик и Константин исчезли, завести бы новое знакомство - но нет никого подходящего, и мне самому пора уезжать. Ну хоть в эту Лию вы были влюблены? - спрашивает Лиля. Нет, нисколько, это было увлечение, и она была старше меня лет на пятьдесят. Эме Лебеф любил старух, все такое. Она была красивая старуха и лесбиянка. Ну господи, пишет Лиля, и где вы с Гулем выкапываете этих старых красивых лесбиянок, почему мне ни одна не попадается. Хотя со старой я бы спать не стала. Конечно, не стали бы, вам, Лиля, подавай молодое мясцо. Но с ними и не надо спать, в них надо влюбляться. Ни в коем случае не надо! Хватит с меня любви. Как хорошо, что некого винить, как хорошо, что ты ни с кем не связан, как хорошо, что до смерти любить ты никого на свете не обязан. Я сразу отыскиваю целых две ошибки: «никем», а не «ни с кем», никем не связан, но это мелочи, вторая ошибка серьезнее: как хорошо, что до смерти любить тебя никто на свете не обязан. Ну и дальше вылезает: «тем, кто нас любит, будет лучше без нас» И все это прекрасное допущение, что нас можно любить, а это вовсе не так. Нет, настаивает Лиля, пусть это ошибка, но в сущности, так правильнее: ты никого не обязан любить до смерти. И я понимаю, что она все-таки немножко думает о сибилле. Уличить бы ее в этом: ага, вы говорили, что выздоровели, а не выздоровели, вы думаете о сибилле, она в вас еще не разбилась, эта сибилла-одетта, не разобьется никогда. Но я не успеваю ничего написать, она пишет сама: я думаю о сибилле, проверяю себя - будет мне больно или нет. И мне не больно. Я жила ради нее, я дышала ради нее, я беспокоилась: что с ней, где она, о чем она думает, не больна ли она, не грустно ли ей, не одиноко ли ей, сильно ли она устает, не страдает ли она, я переносила на нее свои собственные чувства: это мне было плохо, грустно и одиноко, это я без нее страдала. Но теперь мне безразлично все, что с ней происходит. Как и ей всегда было безразлично, что происходит со мной. Мы сравнялись, мы ничего друг другу не должны, мы снова чужие. И как спокойно быть чужой, вы не представляете, Эме. Не ревновать к другим, которые не чужие ей, не завидовать тем, с кем она мила, не искать случайных встреч, не звать ее безнадежно на свидание, зная, что она в лучшем случае объяснит, что ей некогда, а скорее всего - просто сделает вид, что не заметила приглашения, промолчит и будет молчать, пока я вдруг не понадоблюсь ей для каких-то мелочей, для каких-то услуг. Когда-то я была так счастлива оттого, что могу быть ей полезна, я готова была все для нее сделать. Пусть теперь кто-то другой будет ей полезен. Между нами все кончено. У меня с ней все кончено, а что она думает - я не знаю, и мне все равно. Мне наплевать.   
Как легко говорить: мне все равно, мне наплевать, как трудно, наверно, по-настоящему забывать, вытягивать из себя любовь, как убитый мышьяком нерв. Или не мышьяком, у меня устаревшие понятия, я не знаю, чем теперь убивают нервы в зубоврачебном кабинете, не интересуюсь узнать. Когда я был маленьким, вы слышите, Лиля, был и я когда-то маленьким, хоть и притворяюсь, будто родился - создался - тридцати с лишним лет, ну хорошо, двадцати с лишним, не ходил в школу, не дергал девчонок за косички, не курил за гаражами, не бегал-в-валенках-по-горке-ледяной, - так вот, когда я был маленьким и ни по каким ледяным горкам не бегал все равно, потому что у меня ужасно мерзли ноги, до сих пор мерзнут, и я не люблю зиму, - тогда мне казалось, что если болит зуб, то боль есть нерв, и этот нерв можно подцепить и вытащить из зуба через черную полость, кариозную дырку, он длинный, тонкий и жесткий, он ниточка с отростками, напряженная струнка, но если его вытащить, если его вырвать - все пройдет, зуб перестанет болеть, ведь сама боль исчезнет. Если вытащить из Лили ее любовь, то и боль исчезнет, ведь любовь есть боль, а как же иначе, неужели бывает по-другому? Хоть она и уверяет, что все прошло, само прошло, она вылечилась. Но это, может быть, самовнушение: садишься в кресло под лампу, видишь все эти стальные инструменты, слышишь звяканье, гнусное звяканье сталью о сталь, вода шипит, наливаясь в бумажный стаканчик, прополощите рот, сплюньте, наплевать не просто так, а кровью и пылью в круглую раковину, не надо меня лечить, у меня ничего не болит, все прошло, само прошло, выпустите меня отсюда. Вот и она храбрится и уверяет, что не любит, не нужна ей эта сибилла, и если сибилла сама вспомнит о ней и предложит свою любовь - Лиля пожмет плечами и откажется: поздно, дорогая, поздно вы спохватились. Или не откажется, кто ее разберет. Я пишу: я знаю, что это свинство - задавать такие вопросы, но если сибилла вдруг решит к вам вернуться, вдруг опять начнет ухаживать за вами, как два года назад, что вы будете делать? Это невозможно, отвечает Лиля, зачем ей ко мне вдруг возвращаться. Уверяю вас, она меня накрепко забыла, если я умру - она и то не заметит. Ну хорошо, а если бы она решила вернуться, давайте используем сослагательное наклонение. Ну тогда, - ах, я слышу, как Лиля замолкает, поднимает голову, смотрит не в телефон, а в стену, хоть я не знаю, где она сейчас, в каких стенах, ей трудно ответить, ей страшно надеяться, страшно использовать предложенную сослагательность, прекрасную условность, что бы она сделала, если бы сибилла вернулась, как допустить, что возвращение возможно, как допустить хоть на миг, что сибилла способна вспомнить о ней, нет, это опасно, нельзя, нельзя об этом говорить, нельзя в это верить, - что бы я сделала, если б она вдруг вернулась? ну тогда я бы с ней переспала снова, почему нет. Что ни говорите, а секс с ней отличный. Мне потому и жалко, что у нас все так быстро кончилось. Мне не хватало секса с ней, а влюбленность - это неожиданный побочный эффект. Если б секса было больше, я бы в нее не влюбилась. Это тоже условность, Лиля, опасная и прекрасная условность, вечное «ах, если бы». Я желаю вам, Лиля, чтоб у вас был хороший секс с сибиллой или с кем-то другим получше сибиллы. И желаю вам никогда больше не терять ваше сердце. Держите его при себе. Держите его крепче и никому не давайте подержать и посмотреть. Не буду, обещает Лиля, ни за что не буду, это мое сердце, никому не дам, трогать лапами запрещается. А сибилла - ну что ж, сибилла! Я же говорю вам, она теперь мне чужая. Я думаю о ней и больше ничего не чувствую, и она больше ничего не может мне сделать, понимаете? Совсем ничего: ни обрадовать, ни причинить боль. Это так прекрасно - быть неуязвимой для нее, быть совсем равнодушной. Вы думаете, что это ремиссия, это временное, а через месяц я снова стану ныть и жаловаться вам, и твердить, что я ее люблю, я все для нее сделаю, за что она меня так мучает, ну и все как обычно. Но я точно знаю, что это навсегда, я выздоровела, это никогда не вернется, и не надо, и слава богу, пусть не возвращается. Любовь - это гнусное чувство, ничего в нем нет хорошего. Всегда это подозревала, а теперь убедилась окончательно. Не влюбляйтесь, Эме, ничего хорошего из этого не выходит. Будьте умницей, не влюбляйтесь.  
Разве ты не видишь, дорогая, я обнимаю тебя, и сердце мое не трепещет, и моя рука спокойно выскальзывает из твоей руки. О, почему же ты плачешь? Но сибилла не заплачет, но одетта вообще не способна плакать, но расставание давно свершилось, и рука выскользнула из руки. Вот что, пишет Лиля, к черту сибиллу, к черту одетту, приезжайте, наконец, я хочу мою шоколадку. И не вздумайте сожрать ее сами. Я только попробую маленький кусочек, заискивающе отвечаю я, такой маленький, что вы и не заметите, что в шоколадке чего-то недостает. Ну, Эме, вы рассуждаете как сторонники обрезания: отрежешь маленький кусочек, никто и не заметит, что в женщине чего-то недостает. Но сама женщина прекрасно это заметит. Не трогайте мою шоколадку. И мой клитор. Вот уж что мне никогда не хотелось трогать, Лиленька, и никогда не захочется, пусть его трогают другие. Пусть его трогает сибилла-одетта многоумными пальцами, вкрадчивым языком, пусть она снова вкрадывается, втирается в вас, завоевывает вас, я знаю, что это ужасно - желать вам такое, простите меня, я больше не буду. Пусть вам будет хорошо, не влюбляйтесь сами, не надо, но пусть другие женщины влюбляются в вас и делают вам это хорошо. И шоколадка ваша приедет к вам в целости, не беспокойтесь. Я шутил, я вовсе не хочу ее пробовать. Шоколадка к вам приедет в целости, а вот приеду ли я сам - не знаю, и останусь ли я целым после всего пережитого. Ну что же вы такое пережили, не пугайте меня, мой друг. Она никогда не зовет меня другом, я достраиваю ее фразу, я достраиваю свою вселенную - слово за словом, не все ли равно, произнесены они или нет. Взамен позабытого слова, которое я или ты хотел сказать, приходит другое - ласточка, психеечка, все те же твердые ласточки круглых бровей из гроба ко мне прилетели. Вот это о гробе - не самое страшное, страшнее окончание, безнадежное и беспощадное, оно все обрубает, обрушивает занавес, да не из ткани, а из железа, раскаленного от огня: ведь зачем нужен железный занавес? чтобы спастись от пожара. Но никто не спасется: запертые за занавесом умрут от жара, сидящие перед занавесом задохнутся от дыма. Но мельниц колеса зимуют в снегу, и стынет рожок почтальона, вот оно, окончание, ледяное и безнадежно-зимнее: пожар погаснет, и занавес остынет, и все лежащие перед ним и за ним тоже остынут, оцепенеют, а потом их зароют в снег. Опять я забываюсь, забываюсь и заговариваюсь, это несносно, я хотел совсем не об этом, совсем о другом. Я ничего не пережил, Лиля, ничего, что стоит внимания: я ездил по островам, я был в опере, пялился в витрины, обходил стороной музеи, примерял маскарадное платье, считал перейденные за день мосты и сбивался со счета, строил глазки старухам, покупал яблоки, встретил парочку мертвецов, очень милую парочку, и встретил вполне живого, тоже очень милого, очень молодого человека, он угощал меня лимонным пирогом, а я-то мечтал о зеленом печенье, безумном зеленом печенье, набитом фисташками до краев. Нет теперь ни мертвецов, ни молодого человека, ни пирога, ни печенья, я совершенно один, затем я и приехал сюда, чтобы быть одному, и некуда мне спешить, и незачем мне спешить возвращаться. Болезнь, какая еще болезнь? Не боюсь я болезней, ничего со мной не случится. Вот деньги у меня скоро закончатся, и это гораздо страшнее. Ах, я сам знаю, что довольно повесничать, довольно лоботрясничать, пора домой, за стол, и работать, работать, переводить что-то ненужное, но за ненужное хорошо платят, и как я смею судить, что нужно, а что не нужно, это меня не касается, это меня не кусается, мое дело - сидеть смирно и скрипеть, скрипеть пером, переводить бумагу. По клавишам стучать, воображая, что это настоящая пишущая машинка, эрика-берет-четыре-копии, а я - не я, а пишбарышня, у меня накрашенные губы, накрашенные ноготочки, фильдеперсовые чулки, сумочка, шляпка, и прямо в шляпке я сижу за машинкой, сумочка на боку, и стучу, стучу, стучу, а бог меня простит. Стук да стук, ласково говорит одна старуха в одной повести одного Трифонова, а всего их два, эта Галочка наша целый день стук да стук. И видим мы эту галочку, эту ласточку, с агентской кличкой, с личным делом, все честь по чести и чин по чину, она старается, она слушает, запоминает, передает куда следует, стук да стук, стук да стук, а потом ночью - вжжжж, дин-дон в дверной звонок, и вдруг по нервам прыгает волна. А все галочка, все ее стуки, ведьминские стуки, огненноангельские стуки. Какой вздор. В той повести это бедная девочка, умалишенная, она сидит в мезонине и бьет маленьким мячиком об пол. А никаких ведьминских стуков и вовсе не существует, никакой чертовщины, никаких маленьких. А мы с Лилей уже попрощались, я не заметил, как мы попрощались, я замечтался, я потерялся в словах. Как обычно, меня часто за это упрекают: ты не слушаешь, что тебе говорят, ты думаешь о чем-то своем, тебе на всех наплевать, ну тебя, никогда больше не будем тебе ничего рассказывать. Нет, вы будете все мне рассказывать, потому что я молчу, я не мешаю вам говорить о себе, я даже слушаю, что вы мне говорите, и вы благодарны мне за это, но нужно же к чему-то придраться, нужно чего-то испугаться, и вы придираетесь к молчанию, вы боитесь, что я вас перебью? нет, что я вас не перебиваю, это гораздо страшнее. И вы уже не можете остановиться, вы вываливаете мне всё, всё, свое прошлое, свои секреты, свои влюбленности, свои ревности, горести, страсти, а я слушаю, я запоминаю, вздор, ничего я не запоминаю, в том-то и дело. Я очень легко все забываю. Ты забудешь и Генриэтту. Нину я забыл, Юлю Юрьевну забыл, забыл еще каких-то, я забыл даже Рахиль, даже Лию, но это что-то мозговое, короткая потеря памяти, потом вернется, потом возвращается, возвращаются Рахиль и Лия, они яснее и ближе, они мертвы и существенны для меня, существенней, чем холмы и озера, а вот Нина и Юля Юрьевна живы, но я не знаю, что с ними, не интересуюсь знать. Все женщины, ни одного мужского имени, ни одной мужской тени, не лгу ли я, что спал с кем-то, кроме Славы, не лгу ли я о коротких свиданиях на одну ночь, на несколько ночей, нет, я не лгу, все это было по-настоящему, они все тоже были настоящие, только свидания - не на ночь, а на несколько часов, на два или три часа, больше не надо. У них и лица, и имена, и голоса, и тела, все как положено, запах, волосы, кто-то выбритый, кто-то колючий, я бы узнал их, но мне незачем их узнавать, мне незачем их видеть, я их не то чтобы забыл, но я их оставил, я никому не сделал ничего дурного. А не боишься? - спросил меня однажды Слава. Вдруг какой-нибудь влюбится в тебя, и ты разобьешь ему сердце. Но это невозможно, что ты говоришь. С какой стати кому-то в меня влюбляться, это ужасно глупо. Люди разные глупости делают, но это чересчур. Никто в меня не влюбится. Я повторяю это очень уверенно: никто в меня не влюбится, не о чем волноваться. Почему я тогда не спросил у Славы: а ты сам не боишься, что кто-то влюбится в тебя? Почему я никогда не спрашиваю, с кем спит Слава, кроме меня, с кем-то он спит. Но мне все равно. Я размахайчик, австралийский зверек, у меня есть бант, а все остальное меня не кусается.   
Я вспоминаю еще один разговор с Лилей, семнадцатый разговор о любви, как приятно их нумеровать и знать наверняка, что никто никогда не проверит, сколько их по-настоящему, не идет ли после первого разговора - тот самый семнадцатый, а если идет, то почему, а где остальные пятнадцать промежуточных разговоров. Остальные пятнадцать утрачены, заменены отточиями, к остальным пятнадцати доступ ограничен, доступ только на территории хранилища, а хранилище - это я, очень приятно. «Почему ты не боишься, что кто-то влюбится в тебя» вывернуто наизнанку, нитки торчат, читать исправленное: почему ты не боишься, что он влюбится в кого-то. Откуда я знаю, отвечаю я. Просто не боюсь. Нет, не то, дело не в страхе. Понимаете, Лиля, ведь мы не любовники. Мы, конечно, спим вместе время от времени, но это не делает нас любовниками, это скучное современное «друзья с привилегиями», мы дружим, и у нас привилегии, у нас хороший секс. Хотя что такого привилегированного в сексе, ума не приложу. Ах да, перебивает Лиля, я это знаю, мне сибилла тоже говорила об этом, когда ухаживала за мной. Отношения между нами невозможны, но мы можем быть прекрасными друзьями с привилегиями, мы можем дружить и заниматься сексом, и это будет чудесно. Я ее слушала и соглашалась: да, да, это будет чудесно, и отношения мне совсем не нужны, но так прекрасно дружить с ней и спать с ней, и больше мне ничего не надо. У Лили дрожит голос, лицо становится злым и жалким, она еще влюблена в сибиллу, она злится на нее, она мучается, так сладко говорить о сибилле - так больно говорить об одетте, все хочется свести к сибилле-одетте, к ее жестокости. Но самой Лиле от этого не станет легче, ей станет хуже, ей лучше не думать о сибилле, не думать, что она думает о сибилле. И я продолжаю: если Слава в кого-нибудь влюбится и найдет себе любовника - мне-то что, для меня ничего не изменится. Мы с ним будем и дальше дружить. И спать, я думаю, тоже будем, почему мы должны отказываться от такого общения? Интересно, замечает Лиля - отвлекаясь от сибиллы, притворяясь, что отвлекается, интересно, кто кому подражает - вы Гулю с Эмочкой, или Гуль с Эмочкой - вам со Славой? Они тоже твердят, что они лишь друзья, а трахаются от большой дружбы. Как это сейчас принято называть? Распространенный формат отношений. Ну нет, возражаю я, Гуль с Эмочкой как раз идеальные любовники. Хоть сейчас вставляй в книжку. Любовники, партнеры, почти супруги, я ими любуюсь и не завидую, но радуюсь, что они существуют. Такие вечные мальчики, мы все вокруг стареем и высыхаем, внутренне высыхаем, не только внешне, а им ничего не делается, они не меняются. И я даже не боюсь, что с ними что-то случится в этой стране. Со мной может случиться что-то дурное, со Славой, с вами, Лиля, и не подумайте, что я нарочно вас пугаю, я ненарочно, я всего лишь взвешиваю вероятности, и наши с вами вероятности очень тяжелы, но вот с Гулем и Эмочкой никогда ничего дурного не произойдет, они неуязвимы. И я снова не завидую, а радуюсь, что они неуязвимы. Не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь их обидел. Ну да, отзывается Лиля, как Блок - Кузмину: защитить вас от этого грубого мира, и все такое. А защищать-то надо было Блока, с ним справились быстрее, слопали, придавили. Кузмин дольше сопротивлялся. Хрупкий, хрупкий, а добрался до тридцать шестого. И его счастье, что не добрался - до тридцать седьмого, а то пришлось бы ему позавидовать Блоку, а так не пришлось. И ведь вы тоже хрупкая, Лиля, вас бы тоже укрыть плащом от всего, что обрушивается на вас, и я бы укрыл, но у меня нет ни целого плаща, ни даже половины, ничего у меня нет, только нежность к вам, только жалость, а что вам от моих нежности и жалости, вам даже больнее оттого, что я нежен с вами - а не она, я вас жалею – а не она. Но не она, не сибилла, не одетта, без которой вы и в грубом, и в легком мире не можете жить.  
\- Я чувствую себя таким уродом, - говорит Лиля. - Безнадежным уродом, это даже не внешнее, это что-то общее, хоть наизнанку выворачивай, а все равно урод. У всех есть кто-то, кто любит их сильнее всего, не возражайте, что далеко не у всех, я сама знаю, это неправильное утверждение, его легко опровергнуть. Не надо его опровергать, мне от этого легче не станет. У всех есть кто-то, кто их любит, а у меня нет никого и никогда не было. Понимаете, Эме, меня никогда не любили. Когда я оглядываюсь на свою жизнь, я вижу, что все это - мои односторонние влюбленности, влюбленности без отражений. Я даже не могу повторить то, что вы повторяете: «и любить тебя будут - не хуже других». Меня не любят. Меня никогда не будут любить. Мне казалось, что Соня меня любила, но нет, это тоже была ошибка, это я сама любила ее, а она позволяла себя любить. Я любила ее так сильно, что хватало на нас двоих. А с сибиллой все было еще хуже. Я совсем не хотела в нее влюбляться, я не думала в нее влюбляться. Но она так вела себя со мной сначала, что я почувствовала себя любимой, я почувствовала себя красивой, нужной, желанной, да, да, желанной, ужасное это слово. Не морщитесь, я сама сморщусь. Я думала, она не обойдется со мной так... жестоко. И потом я так долго пыталась все исправить, я не мешала ей, не надоедала, я даже не спрашивала: в чем дело, почему ты так ко мне переменилась? Я думала: мне просто кажется, это все в моей голове, она совсем ко мне не переменилась, она очень устает, у нее нет на меня времени, нет душевных сил, но усталость пройдет, она вспомнит обо мне, все снова станет хорошо. Будет у нас дружба с привилегиями, больше мне ничего не надо. А что получилось - вы сами видите. Мне даже не стали ничего объяснять, меня отшвырнули. И я не могу перестать думать: в чем моя вина, что я сделала не так, чем я ее обидела? Мне было бы легче взять всю вину на себя.   
\- Не обижайтесь, - говорю я, - сейчас снова будет цитата. Все уже со всеми случилось, все переведено в слова, может быть, вам станет от этого легче. Чуковская писала об Ахматовой, когда Ахматова в Ташкенте к ней охладела: я знала, что так и будет, я слишком сильно ее любила. А когда я слишком сильно кого-то люблю - мне всегда сделают больно. Вы не уникальны. И вы не урод. Это не уродство - что вас не любят, это чужая слепота. Ведь вы хорошая. Вы очень хорошая, Лиля, вы ни в чем не виноваты.  
\- Я все жалуюсь вам и жалуюсь, и как же вам не противно? И ведь повторяю все одно и то же, и вы все это выучили наизусть. Как будто я хожу по кругу и никак не могу из него выйти. Я правда не могу. Если б у меня был кто-то другой, если б у меня был кто-то, кто любил меня, ну пусть бы я его, то есть ее - не любила, но все равно, я бы чувствовала, что меня можно любить. А я не чувствую этого. У всех есть кто-то важнее меня. Кто-то такой, ради кого меня бросят, отстранят: ты хорошая, но он-то лучше. Или она. И так всегда было, всегда. Мне еще и стыдно за то, что никто меня не любит. Вот посмотрите: в моем возрасте одни замужем, другие с партнерами, с партнершами, живут вместе. А я одиночка, старая дева, не дева уже, конечно, но старая и одна. Мои сверстницы рассказывают: а вот мой муж, а вот мой партнер, а вот моя девушка, а я - я одна, у меня девушки нет, только секс время от времени, и то если я сделаю усилие, если я уговорю на разок, а так трудно уговаривать. Тогда в Петербурге, когда я была у сибиллы, в последний вечер мы не знали, чем заняться. Она спросила: что теперь будем делать? И я подумала: ну что я теряю, а вдруг она согласится, вдруг все окажется не так страшно, вдруг она вовсе не так устала от меня, как мне кажется. Я сказала: как насчет секса? Она ответила: нет, я устала. Или мне лень. Нет, кажется, она все-таки ответила, что устала. И все, и я замолчала, ведь не начнешь же уговаривать, это глупо, это даже отвратительно. Мы сидели дома, пили, кажется, виски, смотрели что-то... «Паяцев», да, «Паяцев». Отвратительная опера, ненавижу ее. Мы сидели так близко, но я не могла к ней прикоснуться. Я не смела к ней прикоснуться. Я с ума схожу, когда об этом думаю. Вы понимаете, Эме, вы знаете, что это такое: сидеть совсем близко и знать, что ты не можешь взять ее за руку, не можешь прижаться к ней, положить голову ей на плечо, она отстранится, она скажет, что ей неприятно, что не надо так делать. Даже алкоголь не помогает. А месяц назад все было совсем по-другому, мы сидели на диванчике в доме культуры, представьте себе, в доме культуры, даже не в театре, мы ждали, когда начнется какой-то спектакль, он был длинный и скучный, но это неважно, мы сидели на этом диванчике, и она обнимала меня. И я могла к ней прижиматься и класть голову ей на плечо. Это невозможно, я говорю об этом сейчас, и мне больно, больно, больно. А вы все это слушаете, как у вас хватает сил.   
\- А как у вас хватает сил вспоминать об этом? Мне что, это же не со мной было. Мне ведь не больно.   
Да, соглашается Лиля, вам ведь не больно. И ей не больно, я точно знаю. Она даже ничего этого не помнит, она все забыла, как забыла меня, у нее теперь другие интересы. Вы понимаете, Эме, я одноразовая. Один раз использовал - и все, невозможно меня выстирать и использовать снова. Это очень неэкологично. От меня даже природе вред. Она смеется, а потом начинает плакать. Вот и весь наш семнадцатый разговор о любви. Напрасно она думает, напрасно и я говорю, что мне не больно, мне больно, мне так жаль Лилю, мне хочется сказать сибилле: зачем вы так с ней поступили, она этого не заслужила, зачем вы были с ней так жестоки? Но я не знаю сибиллу, я никогда с ней не встречался, мне никто ее не представлял, никто нас с ней не знакомил. Мы из разных кругов. Лиля и об этом говорит сквозь слезы: все дело в том, что я ей никто, я даже не коллега, я не из ее профессионального круга. Если б я занималась тем же самым, чем занимается она, если б нужно было поддерживать со мной рабочие отношения, профессиональные отношения - она бы так со мной не поступила. Но я посторонняя, Эме, вы понимаете, я пос-то-рон-ня-я (неправильно она делит слово, надо: «по-сто-рон-ня-я»), и значит, можно со мной не церемониться, можно через меня перешагнуть, забыть обо мне. О господи, если б я могла хоть как-то сделать ей больно. Но я ничего не могу, мне нечем сделать ей больно. Я ей чужая. А если чужой человек попытается причинить боль - ну что с него взять, он просто невоспитанный, зачем тратить время на невоспитанного. Ее и пожалеют, и утешат. А меня не за что жалеть, я ничтожество, так мне и надо. Она плачет еще сильнее, у нее голос хрипнет от слез, из глаз течет, из носа течет, она ищет платок, ищет салфетки, но ничего нет, и я отдаю ей свой платок. Я бы взял у нее взамен боль, если б знал, как это сделать. Но я знаю только, как сказать это по-армянски, я прочитал, кажется, у Гаспарова: ко цават танэм, пусть я возьму твою боль. Я говорю это вслух, но Лиля ничего не слышит, я говорю это вслух, но ничего не происходит. И Лиля остается со своей болью.   
Теперь она уверяет, что выздоровела, и я рад ей верить, никто не взял ее боль, но она сама избавилась от нее, выжала ее и выжила, что это за капли крови на коже? ах, пустяки, это выходит из тела моя боль, выходит мое страдание. Она больше не плачет, она больше ничего не ждет от сибиллы, она ни от кого больше ничего не ждет, ну разве что от меня - большую обещанную шоколадку. И я ее не обману, еще не хватало мне ее обманывать. Я вдруг понимаю, что мог бы быть Лилей. Я мог бы так же влюбляться в бессердечных одетт, беспечных сибилл, я мог бы мучиться и умирать от любви, от чужой бессердечности и беспечности, от обыкновенной жестокости, я мог бы жаловаться всем, кто согласится меня слушать, я мог бы спрашивать: за что она так поступает со мной, за что все так со мной поступают? Лиля ошибается, она не урод, ей не везет, только и всего, она влюбляется в тех, кто к любви не способен, в людей вроде меня, а мы, эти люди, мы и есть уроды, с непоправимым изъяном души, с непоправимой ущербностью, и горе тому, кто нас полюбит, мы-то не умеем любить, нам и так хорошо. Какое счастье, что я не Лиля. Ведь она непременно найдет себе новую Соню, новую Одетту, новую Сибиллу, она снова угодит в ту же яму, ничему ее жизнь не учит, никого еще опыт не спасал от беды, она снова очаруется, снова влюбится, а через месяц будет сидеть со мной на диване, склеивать разбитое сердце, пить авиацию или что-нибудь покрепче, и плакать, а я буду ее утешать, настанет время для восемнадцатого разговора о любви. Все повторяется, никогда ей не выйти из этого непрофессионального круга, из этого лабиринта - венецианского, страшного, в него раз попадешь и уже не выберешься, так и будешь бродить по нему и есть себя поедом, сам себе чудовище, сам себе Ариадна, только Тезея нет, некому спасать, да и некого. Кто говорил мне недавно, что хотел поставить балет про лабиринт, лабиринт про балет? Ах да, этот мертвец Константин, вечно со мной все откровенничают - и живые, и мертвые, у меня располагающая внешность, и нет мне никакого дела до чужих тайн и желаний, нет мне никакого дела до чужого прошлого, мне бы со своим разобраться. Да что с ним разбираться, с ним - это со мной, все и так ясно, никаких потрясений. Ну спросить бы у меня, на какие доходы я существую, приезжаю вот, в Венецию, одеваюсь, покупаю дорогой шоколад, живу в гостинице, а не в общей комнате на десять коек, когда-то меня уверяли - кто меня уверял? - что в хостеле жить веселее: можно познакомиться с изумительными людьми, ни минуты не будет скучно, хочешь - пей с ними, хочешь - танцуй, это как бесконечная вечеринка, а если не хочешь танцевать и пить, ложишься в койку, одну из десяти, задергиваешь занавеску - и все, никто тебя не тронет. Спасибо, я через пять минут сойду с ума. Ах, Эме, ты и не пробовал, а сразу отказываешься. И пробовать не надо, я ведь знаю себя самого: задернув занавесочку в комнате на десять коек, где пьют, галдят и танцуют, я просто удавлюсь, сэкономлю еще больше денег, чем на хостеле, удавленному вовсе платить не надо, за него другие заплатят (страховка покрывает транспортировку тела, между прочим). Мне не двадцать лет, мне не нужны новые знакомства, вечеринки до утра, мне ничего не нужно, кроме одиночества и тишины, я привык быть один теперь, когда умерла моя тетка. Я должен быть один и никому не мешать, я должен слушать других и жалеть их, я должен быть удобной вещью, чтоб не хотелось сразу от меня избавляться. Наверно, мне это удается, вот и Слава не выбрасывает меня так долго, и Лиля меня терпит и даже радуется мне, и другие, которых я выслушиваю и жалею, довольны мною. Но моя доброжелательность имеет свои пределы, поэтому я стараюсь быть один, никому не мешать - и делать так, чтобы никто не мешал мне. Как все перепутано, смешаны причины и следствия, если снять с меня все слои - участливость, нежность, уступчивость, доброжелательность тоже, мягкость, что еще, нетребовательность, - то что найдется в центре, твердое и нерасщепляемое? гордыня и эгоизм. И трусость. Я эгоист, я гордец, я непоправимый трус, я боюсь сильных чувств, конфликтов и разрывов, я не холоден, не горяч, ни одного угла, можно удариться о мои физические торчащие кости, но душевных костей не найдешь, они все надежно скрыты. Я подстраиваюсь под всех и всех отражаю, я учу себя быть нетребовательным, незаметным, я не сразу ведь этому научился, я когда-то был другим, я когда-то говорил определенно: это мне нравится, а это меня раздражает, тот человек мне приятен, а этот отвратителен, не хочу с ним дела иметь. Теперь я стараюсь ничего не говорить вслух, а уклоняться молча, я умею не показывать ничего, но не умею не чувствовать отвращения. Кто говорил - кажется, снова Гаспаров, цитируя еще кого-то, кажется, Салтыкова-Щедрина: возьми все и отстань. Я это перенимаю, я тоже повторяю шепотом: возьми все и отстань. Одно желание в душе: покой в могиле. Или просто покой, мне ведь не хочется умирать. И разве у меня нет этого покоя? Я живу очень тихо, я все-таки обеспечен, я все-таки осторожен, у меня нет близких, мне не о ком заботиться, как легко умерла тетка, избавив меня от этих забот. А если б она лежала в параличе, а если б она умирала очень долго, а если б она стала забываться и сходить с ума - о, тогда бы я понял, как я был беспечен и счастлив, как мало ценил свое счастье. Я и теперь его не ценю. Я сам не знаю, что мне нужно, мне стыдно за свою несчастливость, за усталость и пустоту. Что-то пошло не так в моей жизни, но я пропустил тот момент, когда все пошло не так. И могло ли оно выйти иначе? Налево пойдешь, направо пойдешь, прямо пойдешь - потеряешь, потеряешь, я и это повторяю шепотом, сворачивая то направо, то налево. Если бы мне влюбиться, если бы мне влюбиться не в мертвую, а в живого, если бы мне перестать видеть тени и беседовать с ними, дались они мне, ничего интересного они мне не рассказывают. Как легко я упустил Тадеуша, а вдруг он бы меня спас, вдруг я влюбился бы в него по-настоящему? Но что значит - влюбиться по-настоящему? Страдать, а я не хочу страдать. И он не стал бы влюбляться в меня, я дурной объект, неподходящая компания. Я стар для него. Нас разделяют лет десять, едва ли больше, да нет, и десяти лет не наберется. Но я для него слишком стар. Это ашенбаховская безнадежность, ашенбаховский отказ от сопротивления: я стар для него, и никак это не изменишь. Не помогут краска для губ и краска для волос, незачем и пробовать, ничего не выйдет. Я выдумал его, как выдумываю всех своих собеседников, все эти тени. И его зовут не Тадеуш, и меня зовут не Эме, и Гуль - вовсе не Гуль, и Рахиль - это Флора, а может быть, наоборот, Флора - это Рахиль. Лишь Лиля - это Лиля, но рядом с нею тоже сидит тень с мнимым именем, с несуществующим именем, и я уже сомневаюсь, что и Лиля - это Лиля, я теперь во всем сомневаюсь, особенно в себе самом, в своем рассудке.   
\- Кто такая сибилла? И кто такая одетта? Это ведь разные люди?  
\- Нет, это один человек. Наполовину Одетта - из одного романа, наполовину Сибилла - из другого романа. Только оба имени с маленькой буквы.  
\- Как все причудливо.  
\- Да, у нас здесь по-другому не бывает. К сожалению. А хотелось бы простоты.  
\- Вы до сих пор дружите с ней?  
\- Я никогда с ней не дружила. У нас было двустороннее общение. Теперь у нас двустороннее необщение. Мы обе притворяемся, будто мы друг для друга не существуем. Вернее, я существую, но она не существует для меня, и наоборот - она существует, но я не существую для нее. Все очень причудливо, сами видите. Очень мучительно. И вместе с тем мы обе помним, что существуем, мы видим друг друга издалека, перекликаемся не напрямую, а через других людей, через испорченные телефоны. И мы обе рады бы разойтись навсегда, но это невозможно. И сойтись тоже невозможно. Все это и мучительно, и глупо, и безнадежно, и может тянуться еще очень долго до окончательного разрыва.   
\- Не станет ли вам легче, когда вы окончательно порвете с ней?  
\- Я думала об этом. Как там у Пруста: чтобы стало легче, надо прежде убить любовь в себе. Одетту, сибиллу, альбертину, жильберту, вычеркнуть из себя то имя, которое носит любовь. Для этого, конечно, нужен разрыв. Но мне кажется, что если я навсегда удалю ее из своей памяти - знаете, как из памяти телефона удаляют файлы без возможности восстановления, - я сама перестану быть. Я слишком срослась с ней. С идеей моей безнадежной любви к ней. Убрать эту идею - и что тогда останется от меня?  
\- Но не может быть, чтобы вы сами существовали только потому, что любите ее, потому, что существует она. Ведь вы состоите не только из любви к ней.   
\- Мне кажется, это не так. Больше не так. Это трудно объяснить, но когда я думаю о том, что она исчезнет, и то место, которое она занимала во мне, станет пусто, мне становится страшно. Пусть что угодно, пусть страдание, но не пустота. Ведь пока еще я люблю ее, у меня есть надежда, что она не забудет меня. Хотя это обман. Она давно обо мне забыла. Меня для нее больше нет. Как будто я умерла. Нет, не так - как будто я вообще никогда не существовала.  
\- Но вы говорили только что: она помнит о вашем существовании.  
\- И это тоже обман. Она не помнит. Я ей больше не нужна, зачем ей обо мне помнить. Я донна Эльвира. Знаете, у Моцарта в «Дон Джованни»? Строчка в любовном мартирологе. Né la prima, né l'ultima. Донна Эльвира безумно влюблена, она хочет отомстить, она хочет простить, она готова все забыть, лишь бы дон Джованни к ней вернулся. Но он-то и не помнит ее, он не узнает ее ни по голосу, ни по движениям, только когда он смотрит ей в лицо, он припоминает: ба, да это же донна Эльвира! Но она уже отработанный материал. Вот и я для сибиллы - отработанный материал. Я прекрасно это знаю. Только не могу с этим смириться. А надо бы.  
\- Eh, consolatevi!  
\- Вообще-то я ее ненавижу.  
И это тоже нормально, и это тоже пройдет. Самое время порассуждать о том, что происходит с любовью, когда с ней что-то происходит: она перерождается из доброкачественной материи в злокачественную или наоборот, или сама по себе перестраивается, меняет клеточный состав, но остается любовью, уже не страстной, а дружеской, участливой и нежной, это лучший исход, но лучшие исходы так редки. Иногда удается вернуться в точку, с которой все начиналось, на прежние позиции, это значит - к полному безразличию: человек существует, но его существование больше меня не касается, мне все равно, что с ним, мне все равно, где он и с кем. Если ему понадобится моя помощь, я помогу ему, если мы случайно встретимся, мы спокойно поговорим, нам нечего делить, нам незачем ссориться, мы теперь чужие, как были чужими раньше, пока не встретились, пока я его не полюбил. «Я» здесь местоимение условное, я говорю не о себе, я ничего в любви не понимаю, Лиля рассказала бы все гораздо лучше, она-то разбирается в любви. Но ей больно говорить. Ее любовь становится злокачественной материей, преобразуется в ненависть: уже не вспомнить ничего хорошего, не вспомнить те дни, когда сибилла любила ее сильнее, когда сибилла обнимала ее и была с ней так ласкова, брала ее лицо в ладони и целовала, писала Лиле каждый день, каждый день хотела Лилю видеть. Все это было не по-настоящему, это был сон или обман, и наверно, Лиля что-то неправильно поняла. А вот все дурное понимается правильно, что ж тут непонятного, когда молчат, смеются с другими, не отвечают, не хотят видеть, отворачиваются и на все вопросы отвечают коротко: устала, нет времени, некогда, много работы. Для других есть время, но не для Лили, для других есть силы, но не для Лили. И постепенно в душе Лили свершается мучительная работа, боль разрастается, потому что любовь, как опухоль, давит на нервные окончания, Лиля скрючивается от боли и плачет, и думает: что же случилось, за что она так со мной? Но это сначала, когда еще нужны объяснения, когда хочется найти ошибку и исправить ее, и вернуть все. Лиля ищет эту ошибку, ищет вину, чтобы принять ее на себя и попросить прощения. Но вины нет, не за что просить прощения, нечего объяснять, не залатаешь прореху, потому что прорехи тоже нет, есть пустота, она же - стена, сквозь стену не пройти. Я ее разлюблю и забуду, день за днем обещает Лиля. Я уже почти разлюбила ее и забыла. Она уже почти мне безразлична. Только не напоминайте мне о ней, не говорите со мной о ней, не называйте ее имени, всех ее имен. Одетта. Сибилла. Горькие имена, они не приносят счастья.  
Последний наш разговор. Еще один разговор, я смешиваю их, как попало. Лиля признается: вы говорите, вам страшно за меня, а мне страшно за вас. Вы кажетесь очень хрупким и неприспособленным, мне страшно, что на вас наступят и раздавят вас. Что вы, Лиля, ну какой же я хрупкий. Я как те декаденты - с виду лиловые и вечеровые, а на самом деле - здоровенные мужики. Или как Ахматова, которая притворялась беспомощной, а на самом деле все прекрасно умела и говорила весело, что это большое зловредство с ее стороны - уверять, будто она не умеет жарить котлеты, хотя она отлично их жарит. Но посуда - метла - котлеты - это Цветаева, а Ахматова над бытом, посуду ей вымоют, пол подметут, принесут хлеба и масла, почистят картошки, все подадут, а она за это почитает стихи. Я тоже могу читать стихи, только не свои, и мне удобнее мыть посуду, чем читать. А все же вы хрупкий, настаивает Лиля, и отними у вас вашу работу, ваши переводы - что вы станете делать? Как-нибудь выживу, необязательно же сразу ложиться и умирать. И кроме того, я еще ничего, а вот ваш брат и Эмочка - они-то действительно не приспособленные, вы бы лучше за них боялись. О, что мне за них бояться. Они-то как ваша Ахматова - здорово притворяются, но если им понадобится - они всем покажут. Книжные мальчики могут вырасти в книжных спекулянтов, в ловких пройдох, начинали они с малого, начинали они с симпатичных старушек, которым помогали разбирать библиотеки, и старушки поили их чаем с вареньем, рассказывали о своей жизни, показывали фотографии, иные и мемуары диктовали, отчего же не надиктовать, ведь мальчики такие милые, такие скромные, мальчики просят совсем недорого, а работают прилежно, с аппетитом едят варенье, любят вишневое и клубничное, уважают малиновое, просят крыжовенного с грецким орехом, яблочное намазывают на хлеб, мальчики приносят пирожные, вытирают ноги, не устают, не скучают, записывают все, что им говорят, бережно снимают книги с полок, стирают пыль, составляют каталоги, разбирают умело: это на продажу, это сохранить, это снести в букинистический, там возьмут, а это, увы, только на помойку или в макулатуру, это никому не нужный хлам, собрание советских сочинений. Ах, говорили старушки, да как же это на помойку, ведь это собрание подарил мне сам автор, он ухаживал за мной в Кисловодске, пока не приехала жена, он гулял со мной под ручку, водил меня в рестораны, и все официантки ему улыбались, а мне завидовали, вот смотрите, тут и дарственная надпись: «Дорогой Мусеньке на память о чудных днях в чудном Кисловодске, целую ваши лапки и ваши глазки», а Мусенька - это я. Все это неподъемные томы-тома, черные гроба, набитые буквами, черные-гробовые, как чемоданы Альбертины, никто не дарил старушкам собрание сочинений Пруста, да и не выходило оно, это собрание, и Пруст давно умер, они не гуляли с ним под ручку в чудном Кисловодске, пока не приехал за ним шофер-Альбертина или экономка, Селеста небесная, голубоглазая. Ну давайте оставим первый том, который с надписью, а все остальное вынесем. Вы ведь и не читали все это, и вряд ли станете перечитывать? Однажды раскрыла, признавалась старушка, одна вычленившаяся из собирательной толпы старушек-с-книжками, но не смогла читать, очень скучно. Колхозы-молхозы, а если не колхозы - то райкомы-горкомы, индустриализация, пятилетки какие-то, персонажей много, но ни одного живого, и в каждого вставлена говорильная машина, и они все говорят длинно-длинно, нудно-нудно, целыми страницами, и никто их не перебивает. Это в убитого Зощенко вставили говорильную машину, чтобы выдать его за живого, знала ли об этом старушка, или все случайно так совпало: нечаянные аллюзии, внезапные совпадения. Оставляли первый том с дарственной надписью, все остальное тащили на помойку, грешно выбрасывать книги, но это не книги, а грязная бумага, бесполезная бумага с буквами, ее только переработать, как у нас с рециркуляцией отходов, какое, милые, у нас тысячелетье - третье, милый, давно уже третье, закройте форточку, дует. И между томами-гробами они прятали живые книжки, редкие книжки, чтоб потом засунуть их за пазуху и продать подороже, и разделить выручку между собой. Это невинные шалости, мелкое мошенничество, так все делают, а старушкам лишние деньги ни к чему, на тот свет с собой не возьмут. С годами они поднялись, они работают теперь в аукционном доме, у них связи за границей - сношения с заграницей, но не половые, а исключительно умственные, у них уже имена, репутация, они не просто Гуль и Эмочка, они серьезные люди. Лиля права, они не пропадут. Они не делают ничего незаконного, они осторожны, они знают, что заниматься незаконными делами - себе дороже, лучше быть честными девицами и не продаваться за полтинник. Напрасно я обзываю их спекулянтами и пройдохами, они ни то, ни другое, они очень умные, они поняли, как жить, и я им просто завидую. Нет, я вовсе им не завидую, я рад за них. Я рад, что они устойчивы в своем неустойчивом развитии, я рад, что они хорошо приспособились, я рад, что они в безопасности. Когда-то они были лиловые и вечеровые, наряжались в красные платья, читали стихи, ходили в гости к старушкам и тихонько тащили у них книжки, с этим давно покончено, старушки все умерли, варенье засахарилось, в квартирах хозяйничают наследники и сами выносят на помойку собрания сочинений с дарственными надписями и без, чужая помощь им не нужна. Значит, придется устраиваться по-другому, и они устраиваются, и все хорошо, все у них хорошо. Они не пропадут. И я тоже не собираюсь пропадать, напрасно вы тревожитесь, Лиля. Пусть у меня нет таких связей, как у Гуля и Эмочки, но я живу не совсем в пустоте, если что-то случится, мне помогут. Наверно, помогут. Ну хотя бы подскажут, как мне лучше покончить с собой. Милая шутка, правда? Ну вот, а вы почему-то не смеетесь.  
А я как мотылек, пропорхал, пропорхал и умер. Так говорит Фелинфлеин в Бамбочаде, бумажный юноша с настоящим туберкулезом, болезнью романтизированной, болезнью, которая в книжках - опять книжки! - такая мягкая, такая изящная, с кровавыми пятнышками на белом платке, с интересною бледностью, с легкой смертью, как у мадамиджеллы Валери: выпрямиться во весь рост, воздев руки, воскликнуть: о, счастье! o gioia! - и рухнуть навзничь поперек кровати, свесив волосы до земли. Нет, это хуже, чем книжка, это уже опера, Виолетте дана легкая смерть, а Маргарита умирает мучительно, задыхается, мечется в бреду и в жару, пытается сесть выше, воздуху ей не хватает, и на похоронах подруги ее вздыхают и пересказывают, как она страдала. Ну вот, пожалуйста, избавьте меня от красивого туберкулеза, от элегантной чахотки, нет в ней ничего элегантного, да и в наше время вроде бы научились все эти красивые туберкулезы лечить. Умереть не получится. И для бумажного юноши Фелинфлеина я недостаточно ловкорук и хитроумен, тот был мастер, мечтатель, карманник, очарователь, Гуль с Эмочкой из той же породы, а я слишком труслив, я боюсь, что меня поймают, когда я стащу какую-нибудь мелочь, колечко, чаяновское издание, и мне тогда станет стыдно, я боюсь не наказания, а стыда. А Гуль с Эмочкой ничего не боятся, и их не ловят, и очень хорошо. И туберкулеза у них нет, чего же лучше. Они счастливые, они приспособились, но ведь и я приспособился, что ни говорите, я вполне благополучен, я свободен, я обеспечен, я ничем не болен. Как будто бы ничем не болен, моя тоска не в счет. Это даже не тоска, это душевное бессилие, отсутствие радости, но много ли радости на свете, на всех не хватает. Грешно мне жаловаться. Я не жалуюсь. Я вижу, как мне предлагают то и другое: вот опера, вот Венеция, вот веселые загробные тени, вот красивые старухи, вот закаты, вот черные дворцы в серых каналах, вот юноши, с которыми можно полежать в постели, одного Тадеуша я размножаю, провожу по галерее зеркал, каждое отражение - новый юноша, потому что зеркала искажают его черты, преломляют их по собственному вкусу - этот становится повыше, а тот пониже, у этого нос длиннее, у того короче, этот чуть-чуть горбат, а тот изумительно прям и подтянут, мне бы взять с него пример и тоже выпрямиться, а я все сутулюсь. Я благодарю, я из вежливости пробую все, что мне протягивают, я уверяю, что не все мне безразлично, не все безвкусно, ведь нечувствительность к вкусам - дурной симптом. А если спросить меня: что с вами, отчего вы так несчастливы? - я отвечу, что со мной все в порядке, я просто устал. Я очень устал от себя, но с этим ничего не поделаешь, другим не легче, надо как-то жить. Мне бы привязаться к кому-нибудь или к чему-нибудь, мне бы увлечься, мне бы влюбиться, пусть эта влюбленность и обернется страданием, но страдание меня встряхнет. А я все порхаю, фелинфлеистый мотылек, я не помню, сколько мне лет, я не знаю, что я такое. Есть и паспорт с пропиской, и индивидуальный номер налогоплательщика, и трудовая книжка, и полис медицинского страхования, есть место на кладбище рядом с моей теткой, есть банковский счет, есть внешность, пол, возраст, я перемещаюсь в пространстве, я занимаю место, я существую. Но мне кажется, я не существую. Мне кажется, если я исчезну, никто не заметит моего отсутствия - даже Слава, даже Лиля, даже те, с кем я работаю, на кого я работаю. Никто не вспомнит, что я когда-то был. И наверно, меня уже сейчас нет на свете.


	15. Вокзал

\- Вы читали новости? - спрашивает портье.  
\- Конечно, я каждый день их читаю. Разве что-то еще случилось?  
\- А разве вы ничего не знаете? Собираются перекрывать границы.   
\- В Азии? Так это уже давно.  
\- Нет, здесь, у нас.   
\- Вот прямо завтра все возьмут и перекроют?   
\- Если не завтра, то послезавтра, синьор.  
\- Ну, до послезавтра еще полно времени.  
\- Вы зря смеетесь, синьор. Вот увидите, как все быстро случится. Отсюда нельзя будет выехать. Хотя вам, наверное, можно, вы же иностранец. Я бы на вашем месте прямо сейчас связался с посольством.  
\- Чтобы меня эвакуировали на транспортном самолете и посадили под замок где-нибудь в Тюмени? Нет, спасибо. Знаете, где это - Тюмень?  
\- Где-то в России?  
\- Ну да, где-то. Как все это скучно. И зачем мне уезжать, скажите пожалуйста. Все сидят, и я тоже буду сидеть. Приятнее сидеть в Венеции, чем в Тюмени.  
\- Значит, вы остаетесь?  
\- Значит, я пока остаюсь. Посмотрю, как все пойдет, посмотрю, чем все закончится. Что еще мне делать? Вас это беспокоит?  
\- Нет. Но ведь хозяин может закрыть гостиницу.   
\- В крайнем случае закроет ее вместе со мной.  
Когда же это кончится? Боюсь, что это не кончится никогда. Мне больше не страшно, мне томно, я медленно в пропасть лечу. Без меня пришлось бы закрыть гостиницу, а это убытки, такие убытки. Но можно закрыть ее и со мной, забить двери и ставни, нарисовать на стене крест: здесь болезнь, здесь смерть, здесь чума, здесь ужасный вирус. Мне больше не страшно, мне никогда и не было страшно, мне скучно смотреть на то, как все вокруг медленно сходят с ума. Это не вирус, это само безумие расползается по деревням, по городам, по государствам и континентам, и труднее всего - не поддаться ему, не закричать: мне кажется, у меня поднялась температура, изолируйте, изолируйте меня поскорей! Температура у всех поднимается, пора исправлять градусники, пора принять новую норму - тридцать семь и четыре, а тридцать семь и пять - это уже опасно, это заразно, облейте его спиртом, чтобы дезинфицировать, и подожгите, лучше всего очищает огонь. Скоро перекроют границы, скоро все здесь окажутся в ловушке, вот весело будет, нет, еще веселее сейчас. Я иду на вокзал, посмотреть, что там творится, и вместе со мной идет, вместе со мной бежит толпа с чемоданами, начинается великий исход. Все прочитали новости, все узнали, что границы собираются перекрыть. Но ведь это еще не сегодня, ведь это еще не завтра, отчего же все так волнуются, отчего так спешат, может быть, еще ничего не случится, зачем же переживать. Как трудно не побежать тоже, но куда я побегу? Кассовый зал забит, у окошек и автоматов вьются очереди, кто последний, я последний, а вас здесь вообще не стояло. Взгляните, куда можно уехать, поезда выбиваются из сил, выбиваются из расписания, все рвутся в вагоны, с билетами и без билетов, уехать отсюда, уехать скорее, завтра уже будет нельзя, нас запрут и забьют ставни и двери, и мы все умрем. Меня толкают, меня прижимают к стеклу, чемоданы проезжают по моим ногам, сам виноват, идиот, зачем пришел, любопытно стало, а теперь и не вырвешься, раздавят меня, увлекут на перрон, увезут подальше, я не различаю лиц, не различаю голосов, я бормочу: простите, простите, и пробираюсь наружу, прочь отсюда, на воздух, вот канал, а в канале отражаются дворцы, отражается мост, сколько людей на мосту, выдержал бы он, не рухнул вниз. Я сажусь на ступеньки, я привыкаю сидеть на ступеньках, подражаю другим и не волнуюсь, что испачкаю пальто, ступеньки вытерты начисто, ничего я не испачкаю, я отдышусь и пойду обратно, уезжайте, а я останусь, я на этой земле останусь. Как мне все это надоело. Я повторяю вслух: как мне все это надоело, я знаю, что меня никто не услышит. Слава пишет мне: ты читал новости? что ты теперь будешь делать? попробуешь вернуться сейчас, пока еще можно? И я пишу ему в ответ: я вернусь, а меня посадят, еще чего, большое спасибо. Телефон вибрирует, приходит новое сообщение: а говорят, кто откажется сидеть две недели в квартире, того посадят на пять лет, и не в квартиру, а в колонию, хочешь так? Не хочу. Себя пусть посадят, себя изолируют, они все мне опротивели за двадцать лет, я бы от них отдохнул. А лучше бы все они умерли. Нельзя ли сделать так, чтобы они заразились и умерли, как ты думаешь? И Слава, пожав плечами, - я вижу, как он пожимает плечами там, вдали от меня, - пишет: думаю, что нельзя, хотя очень хочется. Ну, смотри, как знаешь, не возвращайся пока, может быть, все утихнет через неделю. Может быть, через неделю все рухнет, как этот мост.   
А еще ты читал новости? Нет, еще я читал книжку, выкладывай, что за новости, не томи, а я притворюсь, что мне это интересно. Это тебе очень интересно, уверяет Слава, это тебя касается, всех нас касается, потому что от этого мы умрем еще быстрее и надежнее, чем от вируса. Безусый не уходит. Все он врал, он и не думает уходить. Теперь быстро все обнулят, поправят, примут - и он может царствовать до конца веков. До тех пор, пока его не хватит удар и он не сдохнет в луже мочи. Вот тогда мы посмеемся. Если нас раньше не пристрелят, не зарежут в подворотне, что вполне возможно, времена-то наступают - сами знаете, какие, мрачные времена, и наступают они мрачно прямо на нас, со всей силы, обутыми в сапоги ногами. Я отвечаю: а разве ты не ожидал, что этим все кончится? Вот я ни капельки не удивлен, я бы сильнее удивился, если бы он и вправду вдруг согласился уйти. Но он надеется, что он бессмертный. Но он полагает, что он избранный. Но он... тут я теряю терпение, я говорю вслух, и мне наплевать, что меня услышат все вокруг, а Слава меня не услышит, мне на всех наплевать, я не могу сдержаться: но он, эта сука, думает, что у него не будет дыханья Чейн-Стокса, что он будет жить тысячу лет, что все его любят, а я вот переживу его, назло переживу, ни за что сам не сдохну, пока он не сдохнет, и буду радоваться, и шампанского выпью, когда его свалят в яму, я буду кричать ура, шапку подброшу, безусый откинул хвост, сдох, сука, сдох, зря он думал, будто бессмертный и ему ничего не сделается. Мне очень хочется, чтобы бог существовал, чтобы тот свет существовал. Ну пусть не для всех, пусть только для тех, кто не заслужил покоя. Вот пусть они мучатся вечно, я согласен, а мне никакого посмертия-бессмертия не надо, мне и так хорошо. Мне надо выпить воды, у меня истерика. Но позвольте, я совсем не хочу пить. Эта толпа сводит меня с ума, эти новости сводят меня с ума, Слава меня раздражает, зачем он говорит мне, что все будет плохо, я и без него знаю, что все будет плохо, как там говорила Лиля, потому что так говорил какой-то чеховский герой: я и без зайца знал, что будущее мое отчаянное. Будущее или положение, выбрать бы что-то одно, незачем выбирать, все отчаянно - и положение, и будущее, и заяц уже ни к чему. Я встаю со ступенек, я прячу телефон в карман, я рад бы солгать, что больше нет связи, но связь есть везде, меня поймают на лжи. Прости, я не хочу сейчас разговаривать. Мне все ясно, я ничего с этим не сделаю. Мне становится стыдно, что я так злюсь, мне пора бы привыкнуть и не злиться, за двадцать лет пора бы привыкнуть, научиться терпению. Я больше не ребенок, ты, могила, не смей учить горбатого, молчи, а она, эта могила, не учит горбатого, а лепит, приделывает горб по своему вкусу, обминает и врет, в каждом слове врет, нельзя верить и самой теплой, самой приветливой могиле. Не сутулься, говорят мне, но я сутулюсь, я приподнимаю плечи, я боюсь, что меня увидят, я пытаюсь стать незаметным, но в том-то и дело, что меня видят и замечают, потому что никто не сутулится, только я один. На меня смотреть противно, я это знаю. Я забыл спросить у Тадеуша с такой хорошей осанкой, балетной осанкой, противно ли ему смотреть на меня. Я урод и лопатки у меня торчат, шея выгнута, я прижимаю руки к бокам, я боюсь помешать кому-то в пространстве. Юля Юрьевна объясняла мне когда-то, что это женское, это анорексичное стремление съежиться до несуществования, умалиться, сделаться отрицательным числом, чтобы остался лишь вес костей и ничтожный объем, отбросить одно измерение и распластаться на плоскости, и никому не мешать. Я не женщина, я не анорексичен, но мне бы тоже распластаться на плоскости, вытянуться до предела, истончиться до предела, никого, никого не задевать. Но о торчащие кости все будут ударяться, обдирать кожу об острые углы. Кости хороши, когда торчат не чересчур. Кости хороши в Косте, я вспоминаю, как этот странный призрак Эрик звал своего приятеля Костой, уменьшительное от Константин. «А» в конце придает имени иностранный оттенок, я бы махнул рукой, сказал бы нежно: «Костенька, Косточка», Косточка с косточками. Но это непереводимо, все хорошее на свете непременно непереводимо.   
Но Слава не оставляет меня в покое, Слава снова пишет мне: переживаешь? Я не переживаю, я пытаюсь все это пережить. Я знаю, что будет дальше: долгие нескончаемые аплодисменты, переходящие в бурную овацию, изъявление воли как изъявление любви, не изъявление - изъязвление воли, нет лекарства от этих язв, ослепнуть бы от стыда, но когда понадобится - меня ослепят, а самому слепнуть не полагается. Нарисуют восемьдесят процентов, а могут и все девяносто, сто не нарисуют, потому что нужно сохранять приличия, сохранять видимость чего-то этакого, допускать определенную погрешность: к сожалению, и в самом счастливом обществе существуют маргиналы и отщепенцы, не верящие в наше общее благо, чирикающие что-то про ограничение прав и свобод. Вот никто их не станет ограничивать, пусть голосуют против, сколько угодно, процентов пять наберется, то-то им радость, а мы тем временем браво и плотно сомкнем ряды и двинемся навстречу новому сроку, навстречу бесконечным новым срокам. Венеция вокруг меня прозрачна, сквозь нее я вижу все, что меня ждет, я знаю - это передышка, я знаю, что болезнь не так страшна, от болезни можно ускользнуть, пересидеть ее где-нибудь, перебороть ее, в конце концов, у меня хороший иммунитет, я никогда ничем не болею. Куда мне деться от страшного, которое - не болезнь, как мне ускользнуть от государства? А я еще твердил заносчиво, что мне везде плохо, везде на меня что-то давит, так зачем же мне уезжать. Теперь поздно. Думал бы в тринадцатом году. Думал бы в четырнадцатом, той позорной весной - крымнаш, исконные территории, вот-вот начнется война. Теперь поздно. Теперь иди, куда все идут, не пытайся удрать, догонят и возьмут за шкирку, покрестят в теплой воде, как котенка. Мне страшно, говорю я Славе. Почему мне так страшно? Потому что, отвечает Слава, ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что после тридцать седьмого и сорок девятого обязательно бывает пятое марта пятьдесят третьего. Но ты не знаешь, доживешь ли ты до этого дня, и поэтому тебе страшно. Но если я не доживу, если я буду знать, что я умираю, не все ли мне будет равно, что я ничего не увижу, я-то освобожусь так или иначе? Не знаю, пишет Слава, мне трудно судить, я никогда не умирал. Я передумал, лучше уж возвращайся скорее. Вместе не так страшно. И я соскучился. Ты-то не соскучился, я уверен, у тебя Венеция. Но у меня ее нет. Так заведи себе что-нибудь вместо Венеции, предлагаю я. Заведи себе мопса, назови Венецией, води его гулять, хвастайся всем, как будто это твой ребенок. Не выйдет, откликается Слава, во-первых, мопса надо звать Травиаточкой, во-вторых, я не люблю собак. Я лучше заведу патефон и буду крутить его, пока все мои соседи не попрыгают из окон. Возвращайся. В такое время лучше быть вместе. Кому лучше быть вместе? Ну, партнерам, родственникам, друзьям. Но мы ни то, ни другое, ни третье. Значит, мы четвертое, для которого еще не придумали названия, но это ничего не значит. Чем бы ты ни был, а мне не хочется, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Со мной ничего не случится, думаю я. Перестань тревожиться за меня. Тревожиться вместо меня, я-то вовсе ни о чем не тревожусь. Но я пишу: я подумаю, наверно, я скоро приеду. Не бойся. Никуда я не исчезну, ничего со мной не произойдет. Я взрослый, я нормальный, все со мной в порядке. Я тебя люблю. Ну, отвечает Слава, во все я могу поверить, но не в последнюю фразу. Но мне приятно. Спасибо. Я тоже тебя люблю.   
Мы оба больны, а может быть, отравлены одинаковым ядом - как понять, что это: болезнь или яд, где оно сидит, чем его прогнать, лекарствами или противоядием? Давайте сразу признаем, что медицина бессильна, пусть организм справляется сам. Мы боимся любви, мы не умеем любить, мы думаем, что любовь - это что-то совсем другое, а то, что существует между нами и связывает нас, - это не любовь, это просто так. Легче сразу сказать: ты очень хороший, мне с тобой хорошо, мне нравится с тобой спать и разговаривать, но конечно, ты сам понимаешь, что я тебя не люблю. Надеюсь, что и ты меня не любишь. Это было в каком-то романе, это было у Каннингема, мы все читали Каннингема в начале нулевых, когда его только издали в Иностранке, и это было так ново, так удивительно. Я сдираю оттуда слова о любви и об отсутствии любви, о поисках любви, о невозможности любви, я ворую, и мне совсем не стыдно. Что ж поделать, если мне это подходит: бери все, что плохо лежит, и пользуйся. Я говорю ему, что я его люблю, но он знает, что я его не люблю, а я знаю, что он знает, что тоже меня не любит, но говорит мне, что тоже любит меня, и знает, что я ему не поверю. И это всего лишь домыслы, самоуспокоение: я не знаю, что он думает обо мне, я не знаю, что он чувствует, когда видит меня, я не знаю, не держится ли он из упрямства за свою юношескую влюбленность, жаль упускать то, что когда-то казалось таким соблазнительным, если бы только соблазнительным, жаль упускать то, без чего когда-то не мог дышать, хоть с тех пор и понял, что и тогда мог, и сейчас может, прекрасно ему дышится на свободе без меня. Поговорить бы с ним напрямую, прояснить все, что положено прояснять: мы взрослые люди, попробуем совершить серьезный коммуникативный акт, без этих шуточек насчет акта полового, давно пора разобраться в том, что происходит между нами. Мне кажется, мы не любим друг друга, а раз мы не любим друг друга, нет никаких оснований нам с тобой быть вместе. Но вот здесь и ловушка, нить протянута поперек коридора, Тезей зацепляется за нее и падает носом вниз, не Тезей - Орфей, и Эвридика смеется у него за спиною. Мы и так не вместе, о чем ты говоришь, мы не живем в одной квартире, мы не партнеры, не родственники, не... супруги. Я думал, ты скажешь: не друзья. Не скажу, потому что мы друзья. И я не понимаю, как мы можем разойтись, если мы дружим, я вообще не понимаю, чего ты хочешь от меня и от себя самого. Я сам не понимаю. Наверно, я хочу по-настоящему испугаться, что я тебя потеряю, и признать, что ты дорог мне, что ты мне нужен. Пока у меня не получается, я привык, что ты есть, я привык, что мы иногда занимаемся сексом, я привык, что ты меня поддерживаешь, а я поддерживаю тебя, хоть едва ли тебе легче от моей поддержки, это что-то физическое - под локоть, чтоб ты не упал. Но если я умру, разве тебе не станет легче, что меня больше нет? И если ты умрешь, то я, что почувствую я? Я не люблю тебя, ты уже не любишь меня, все так запутано, я устал от этой путаницы, я хочу ясности, хочу покоя. Так я тебе отвечу со всей ясностью, что ты все усложняешь. Тебе надо было бы стать архитектором и надстраивать, надстраивать, надстраивать этажи. Я не умею рисовать, меня бы не приняли в архитектурный. И кроме того, если архитектор будет надстраивать и надстраивать, здание рухнет. Именно так. Все может рухнуть не оттого, что мы друг друга не любим или любим как-то неправильно, а оттого, что ты все время что-то надстраиваешь, что-то додумываешь. Перестань. Меня все устраивает в наших отношениях, я бы не стал ничего менять. Ну хочешь, чаще оставайся у меня ночевать, но ты же не захочешь. Да, я не захочу, я не могу спать с кем-то в одной постели, даже с тобой. Даже с кем-то в одной комнате.   
Я и сейчас надстраиваю, я додумываю все за Славу, я говорю за себя и за него, и мне кажется, что наш разговор происходит на самом деле - и завершается на самом деле, и с ним завершается что-то еще, может быть, наши отношения, десять лет от звонка до звонка. Теперь еще пять лет по рогам, а потом всё, гуляй на свободе с чистым паспортом. Нет, паспорт не совсем чистый, там минус двадцать плюс пятый пункт, смотри не перепутай. Разве с таким паспортом можно жить? Разве с таким, как я, можно жить? Но это вопрос привычки, сначала невыносимо, а потом вполне сносно. Ад - это другой, нет, ад - это я, я есть вещь ненавистная и бесполая, как сказано где-то выше, сказано кем-то выше, кем-то, кто уже на небесах. Я чемодан без ручки, чемодан со вскрытым замком брось меня, не жалей, все равно нет ничего ценного в этом чемодане, в нем вообще ничего нет, он тяжелый, но это лишь оболочка. И с этой оболочкой стоило бы поработать психотерапевту, но я не знаю, на что мне жаловаться психотерапевту: я очень стараюсь быть незаметным и никого не задевать, но по-моему, всех задеваю, все ударяются о мои чемоданные углы, это я прокатываюсь колесами по всем ногам. Это очень неловко. Мне жаль Славу, который связался со мной и не имеет сил окончательно со мной развязаться. Мне жаль Лилю, потому что ей больше некому жаловаться на свои несчастные увлечения, был бы кто-нибудь получше меня, посоветовал бы ей что-нибудь, а я только слушаю и соглашаюсь равнодушно, что она очень хорошая, она такого не заслужила. Мне жаль мою покойную тетку, она-то любила меня, а я никогда не говорил ей, что тоже ее люблю. Мне жаль даже Рахиль, потому что я когда-то любил ее, а потом она мне надоела, я почувствовал, что все равно не сумею обладать ею, не сумею понять, что она такое сейчас, что она была такое раньше, и охладел к ней, и перестал ее навещать. Она обернулась Флорой, сама пришла ко мне на кладбище Сан-Микеле, спросила: вот и вы забыли меня? - и я смутился, я залепетал, что вовсе ее не забыл, что прекрасно ее помню, непременно приду к ней снова, когда вернусь домой. Поспешите, мой друг, кто знает, вдруг закроют кладбище? Если закроют кладбище, я перелезу через стену. Кто знает, вдруг снесут могилу. Нет, нет, зачем же ее сносить, вы теперь - элемент памятника, да не надгробного, а памятника культуры, вы подлежите государственной охране. Ничего с вами не случится. Как эгоистичны эти утешения, мне просто не хочется снова видеть ее. Так бывает. Это вечное объяснение: отчего сначала любил, а потом вдруг отвлекся и разлюбил, никаких причин, ну надоело, и все тут. Так бывает, а вы не виноваты. Вы не изменились, это я изменился. Отбросить возвратную частицу, и получится: я изменил. От Рахили я удрал к Славе, от Флоры я удрал к Тадеушу. Без всякой любви, от одного любопытства, от безразличия - почему бы и нет, я ничего не теряю, убудет от меня, что ли. Но наверно, что-то от меня убывает, я сокращаюсь, я умаляюсь не физически, но душевно, я старый человек, огрызок сердца, вернее - огрызок души. И этим огрызком я, как и положено, чешу соседских собак. А они пытаются меня укусить, им неприятно, что я к ним прикасаюсь. Да ведь был и я другим, влюблялся, как нормальный человек, я был в Нину влюблен, издалека эта влюбленность выглядит нормальной: эс ист айне альте гехихьте, дох блайбт зи иммер ной, айн юнглинг либт айн медхен, а что там дальше, не помню, но наверно, какая-нибудь гадость, у Гейне иначе не бывает. Где я свернул не туда, успею ли я исправить ошибку, свернуть туда, куда надо, нет, конечно, уже не успею, давно исчезла та развилка, вокруг незнакомая плоская местность. Что мне делать с моей непоправимой черствостью, в самом слове «непоправимый» дан мне ответ: ничего не делать, все бесполезно, как ни бейся, ничего не выбьешь, у всех есть свои изъяны, безупречных не существует, вот у тебя такой изъян, и это еще не самое страшное. По крайней мере, я никому не причиняю сильного вреда, я никому не делаю очень больно. А умеренную боль можно пережить, я и сам ее переживаю. Я иду навстречу уходящим из города, навстречу покидающим город, я и сам собираюсь его покинуть, но другим путем - по воде и по воздуху, я хочу бросить на Венецию прощальный взгляд сверху, охватить и вглотнуть ее целиком, подавиться ею насмерть. Разве это не прекрасная смерть? Мой сосед, сидящий в кресле Б, встревожится и вызовет стюардессу, поднимется переполох, мне дадут воды в бумажном стакане, побегут по рядам, спрашивая, нет ли среди пассажиров врача, но благодарю вас, мне не поможет эта вода, ведь она из бутылки, а не из лагуны, и врач мне не поможет, и пожалуйста, не шумите, я тихонечко умру, а когда начнем снижаться, я, конечно, воскресну, я вместе со всеми выйду из самолета и встану в очередь на паспортный контроль. Откуда прибыли? - спросит меня пограничник. Ответить бы: с того света, но вологодский конвой шуток не любит и не понимает. Я отвечу честно: из Венеции. А номер рейса не помните? Нет, простите, не помню. Ну ничего, сам посмотрю, он что-то поищет, что-то отметит, шлепнет штамп в паспорт и скажет: пожалуйста. Нынче пограничники все вежливые. Зачем же пугать прибывающих на родину, они и сами пуганые. В зале для выдачи багажа я буду долго ждать свой чемодан, я знаю, как это бывает: уважаемые пассажиры, прибывшие рейсом номер такой-то из Венеции (вот теперь я запомню этот номер), выдача вашего багажа задерживается, о времени выдачи багажа будет объявлено дополнительно. А через пять минут - уважаемые пассажиры, прибывшие и так далее, вы можете получить ваш багаж на ленте такой-то, во избежание подмены багажа просьба сверять номер бирки в билете с номером бирки на багаже, или там что-то другое, не подмена, а обмен, не нарочно, а нечаянно, кто же нарочно соблазнится моим чемоданом, в нем ничего интересного нет, шоколадка для Лили, бутылка фиалкового ликера, свитер мне самому, имею я право привезти из Венеции свитер, а еще гравюрку Гулю, а Эмочке - балетную книжку, я ее выудил в лучшем букинистическом на свете, в том самом, куда непременно попадешь по дороге на Фондаменте Нове, там стоит гондола, наполненная книгами, там за прилавком курит сигару моряк, болтающий на всех языках, там сидят и лежат толстые коты, и все их гладят, и я их глажу, я как все, я час перебирал там открытки, картинки, книги, пластинки и ноты, я нашел Гулю гравюрку с коломбиной в маске, это что-то как будто сомовское, но гораздо старше, и коломбина такая хорошенькая, я слышу, как она поет: «Suvvia, così terribile davver non ti credea», я ненавижу эту оперу, но коломбине нечего бояться, она одна на гравюре, никто не зарежет ее из ревности, она играет сама с собой. А Эмочке я нашел балетную книжку, как ее и занесло-то сюда, кому здесь нужен балет, вот мне он нужен, чтобы порадовать Эмочку, подарить ему большую синюю книжку с фотографиями Альбрехтов и Жизелей, издание каких-то восьмидесятых годов: вот молодой Барышников, любезная мышь, вот хрупкая Макарова, вот девочка Кирклэнд, вот сильфочка Фраччи - нет, не сильфочка, темный ангел, черные волосы напуском на уши, черные глаза распахнуты, тюль разлетается, узкие стопы схвачены атласом туфель, узкие щиколотки - атласом лент, а вот и Эрик Брун, умирающий Альбрехт, хоть Альбрехту и не положено умирать, но этот умрет, жить не сможет, он хрупок, он тоже наполовину сильф, и Эмочка от него без ума. А я узнаю его лицо - или кажется мне, что я его узнаю, у меня дурная память на лица. Лиле шоколадку, Гулю гравюру, Эмочке балетную книжку, Тютчеву стрекозу, Веневитинову розу, остается перстень, в лавочке, что притворяется антикварной, я покупаю перстень, тоже притворяющийся старинным, серебряный перстенек с черным камушком, допустим, это опал, а у опалов дурная слава. Перстень Славе, пусть носит, сражая наповал своих чинных коллег. Он давно уже не служит в Мемориале, он пошел по науке, как по миру идут, по рукам, пошел на преподавание, как на панель, он читает и пишет, пишет и читает, лекции-шмекции, статьи-конференции, монографии-биографии. И я как будто знаю, чем он занимается, но как будто и не знаю. Иногда я спрашиваю: ну, что творится у тебя на службе? - и он отвечает: сумасшедший дом, девятый день творения. Сумасшедший дом сотворяется, но никак не примет завершенную совершенную форму. Иногда он рассказывает, над чем работает, иногда жалуется на сильные учебные нагрузки, на бесчисленные бумажки, которые надо сочинять, заполнять, подавать наверх, без бумажек все букашки, а с бумажкой - муравьи. Почетнее ли быть муравьем, чем букашкой? Всех их легко прихлопнуть, легко раздавить каблуком. Я слушаю его и жалею, но все проходит мимо меня, попробуйте узнать, что же все-таки он преподает, я пожму плечами и отвечу осторожно: ну вероятно, историю, он ведь закончил истфак. Но история так велика и обильна, порядка в ней только нет, в какой же части истории он пытается навести порядок? Ну вероятно, где-то в средних веках, он специализировался по средневековью, он культурнее меня, он знает латынь, может читать по-латыни без словаря. А я не могу, я все перезабыл. Слава твердит: кто бы мне сказал лет десять назад, что я пойду преподавать, я бы заорал, что никогда в жизни, лучше сдохнуть под забором. Но и забора-то теперь не найдешь, чтобы под ним сдохнуть. И академические круги - это еще не самое дурное, хоть физикам, наверное, проще, физикам всегда было проще, с них спрашивают меньше. Да с чего ты взял, у тебя устаревшие сведения. Никогда с физиков не спрашивали меньше, Бронштейна расстреляли, Ландау-Дау пытали, Сахарова сослали в город Горький. Города Горького больше нет, на его месте город Нижний. Кто сказал: вам платят за то, что вы делаете, а нам платят за то, чего мы не делаем. Или - чтобы мы это не делали. Физика легче взять под руки, за ушко и на северно солнышко, обвинить в передаче военной тайны иностранной разведке, и обвиняют, и сажают, и руки крутят. А историков, возражает Слава, сажают за закапывание в историю, за то, что сильно интересуются тем, чем интересоваться не следует, государство не поощряет. Мало ли кого там когда-то расстреляли, зачем былое ворошить, тебе так легче, что ли, жить. Так мы сделаем так, что тебе будет жить труднее. Да, соглашаюсь я, это профессиональные риски. Поэтому ты и удрал из Мемориала. Да, соглашается Слава, поэтому я и удрал из Мемориала. И мне за это стыдно, и будет еще стыднее. И поэтому я занимаюсь тем, что почти безопасно: средневековые военные тайны нас не касаются. Иностранным разведкам на них наплевать. Если ко мне и привяжутся, то только за моральный облик. И в моральном, говорю, моем облике есть растленное влияние запада. Меня иногда спрашивают на кафедре: а вы, Станислав Бенедиктович, а вы, Славочка, жениться-то не собираетесь? Когда у нас будет новогодняя выпивка, приводите свою девушку, не стесняйтесь. Ну что мне, за студентками ухаживать, что ли, им от этого легче будет? Им-то, может, и будет, говорю я, но ты сам скорее удавишься, чем начнешь ухаживать за студентками даже для вида. Или за студентами. Потому что принципы, этика, никаких связей между преподавателем и учащимися. Это для тебя нормально, а для них странно. Приведи на новогоднюю выпивку свою кузину. У меня три кузины, которую приводить? Приводи всех, пусть на кафедре умрут от любопытства и долго вычисляют, какая из трех - твоя настоящая девушка. Я оставлю тебя живою, но ты станешь моей вдовою, ты - голубка, солнце, сестра. Вот пусть они и выясняют, кто из них - голубка, кто солнце, а кто сестра. Задачка на сообразительность. Ладно, давай я приведу на выпивку тебя. Они все так обалдеют, что тут же заткнутся и перестанут меня донимать. Перестанут, да, и начнут писать на тебя телеги куда следует: мол, в нашем коллективе работает этот, из таких, сами понимаете, примите меры, и тебе достанется. Сиди в своем вытяжном шкафу, не вылезай. Не время сейчас вылезать. А ведь это трусость. Это не трусость, Славочка, это благоразумие. Когда в лесу затевают травлю с собаками, незачем храбро выходить им навстречу, распушив лисий хвост. Они не оценят, вернее, они оценят хвост и сделают из него воротник. Хочешь быть воротником? Не хочешь, вот то-то же. Тебе еще повезло, тебя принимают в семье, это само по себе поразительно, это редко бывает. Так не гневи господа, не требуй слишком много. Пиши свою монографию, чтоб в твоей биографии не появилось строчки: исключен с волчьим билетом, лисьим хвостом и запрещением занимать преподавательские должности в учебных заведениях. Любые должности в учебных заведениях. Даже уборщиком нельзя, уборщики ужасные развратники, у них фаллические метлы. Скажут еще: он нарочно сделался уборщиком, чтобы шлепать первокурсников по джинсовым задам за то, что они ходят по мокрому. Нынче джинсы не те, что прежде, не такие плотные, ладонь о них не отобьешь, зад вздрагивает под тонкой тканью, первокурсник хихикает и оглядывается. Ну, это уже домогательства, это никуда не годится. Как будто лучше, если домогается уборщик, а не преподаватель. Но уборщику хотя бы не надо сдавать зачеты. От уборщика можно удрать, а от преподавателя не удерешь, только хуже будет. Все это отвратительно, честно говоря, признается Слава, и хоть я сам ничего подобного в нашем вузе не видел, но мне все равно не по себе. Как будто я сам студент, и кто угодно может шлепнуть меня по заднице и предложить честный обмен: ты мне минет, я тебе зачет, столько же букв, все по справедливости. Я спрашиваю: а когда мы учились, с тобой не случалось чего-то подобного? В том-то и дело, что нет, я вообще не представлял, что такое возможно. Век невинности, будь я женщиной, я бы скорее разобрался, что к чему. Но мне кажется, у наших преподов такого не водилось. Я вспоминаю «наших преподов» - всех выше пояса, только латинист был молод, но уже истощен и несчастен, обременен семейством, куда ему мечтать о чем-то непотребном, делать предосудительные предложения, он боялся девочек в нашей группе, он робел и всем говорил почтительнейшее «вы», на экзамене не придирался, а придирались другие - старая сухая археологиня, расплывающийся русист, откормленные знаниями аспиранты, но и им ничего не было нужно сверх программы, они следили, нет ли шпаргалок, они выжимали ответы на вопросы, и аспиранты были безжалостны, и русист был ехиден, а археологиня - вдруг улыбалась и говорила: ну, давайте зачетку, и выводила в зачетке «отлично». Как отлично, я же ничего не знаю! Да все вы прекрасно знаете, просто волнуетесь. А волноваться не надо. Помнишь археологиню Пущину, ее все безумно боялись, а теперь я не понимаю, почему, она ведь совсем не страшная и не злая. Репутация, мой милый, один кто-то испугался и передал страх другим. А латинист, добавляет Слава, латинист ведь развелся, когда мы были на пятом курсе. Говорят, очень чинно развелся, по-европейски, без скандалов и споров, по обоюдному согласию. И сразу стал храбрее, сразу похорошел. Смотрите, какой ты ценитель латинистской красоты. Я ценитель любой красоты, почти как Костя Ротиков. Костя Ротиков как раз ценил не любую красоту, а только отборный кич, как там поживает твоя коллекция открыточек «о сталине мудром родном и любимом»? Одной этой коллекции достаточно, чтобы звать тебя Костей. Да только коллекции никакой и не было, две-три открыточки, найденные на дачном чердаке, среди старых газет и всякого хлама, а я тебе врал, что собираю их специально, а ты мне верил. Пошлость, так и не ставшая стилем, хоть прошло раза этак четыре по двадцать лет. Но Костя Ротиков еще любил маленьких собачек, а я не люблю. А латинист, говорят, женился во второй раз и уехал в Голландию или в Гренландию, что-то в этом роде. Может быть, вообще в Новую Зеландию. Интересно, кому там нужна его латынь?   
Интересно, кому теперь нужна Славина латынь, вся его медиевистика, все его статьи, лекции, индексы цитируемости, что там еще, публикации в научных сборниках, сборы научных публикаторов, кому нужны его мемуары-мемориалы, его старые газеты, всякий хлам, переплетенные машинописи, сны, воспоминания, вся его жизнь, идущая где-то вдали, его существование вне меня? Как будто я ревную, что он мне не принадлежит, как будто я хотел бы все о нем знать и быть с ним каждую минуту, и приходить с ним под руку на его кафедру, выпивать за новый год, приговаривая: ну и черт с ним, надо что-нибудь покрепче черта, я и непечатным словом, дальше все равно не знаю, как будто я хотел бы познакомиться со всеми, с кем знаком он сам, и ревновать его к ним, и подозревать в них что-нибудь дурное, и твердить: они тебе улыбаются, они притворяются, что они твои лучшие друзья, но это неправда, они тебя подсиживают, они тебя ненавидят, они тебя ликвидируют, ты и сам не поймешь, как они тебя слопают, обсосут и выплюнут кости. И он бы отвечал раздраженно: оставь меня в покое, я не маленький, я сам разберусь, без твоих советов. Кто бы разобрался за меня в том, что происходит со мной и во мне, кто бы мне объяснил: у вас такие-то нарушения, психические изъяны, с ними надо сделать то-то и то-то in toto, и тогда вы исправитесь, качество вашей жизни улучшится, вернее, повысится, вы станете беспечнее и легче, и люди будут вас любить, и вы будете любить людей, и станете счастливы. Но я не желаю быть счастливым. А это тоже нарушение. Или кризис. Кризис тридцати с лишним лет, люди в этом возрасте меняют карьеру, семью, ценности, небо над головой, или умирают, это необратимое изменение, все остальное обратимо, лучше не доводить до смерти, это всегда успеется. Небо надо мной другое, но я все тот же, как Альцина пела: sì, son quella, non più bella, non più cara agli occhi tuoi, я все та же, но я больше не красива и не мила для тебя, но если ты разлюбил меня, не спеши хотя бы возненавидеть. Я не чувствую ненависти к себе, не чувствую любви, я не понимаю, что я такое, никогда не понимал. Семьи у меня нет, уходить мне не от кого и не к кому, карьера моя - не карьера вовсе, ну что, переучиться на программиста, нынче это модно, переводить не с человеческих языков, а с электронных, беседовать с искусственным интеллектом и с каждым словом ощущать, как он тяготится нашей беседой. С ценностями труднее, на что их менять, на православие-скрепы-традиции, отрастить бороду, креститься, жениться (вот и семья), голосовать за кого положено, сходить все ниже по пресловутой лестнице ламарка, где ступени так воздушны, к кольчецам и к усоногим, раствориться в зеленом, красном, коричневом, отказаться от всех сомнений, у нас ведь зря не сажают, кругом враги, женщина, знай свое место, покаюсь за грехи, за то, что спал с мужчинами, буду кланяться перед каждой церковью, драться научусь, я был безумен, а теперь прозрел, да здравствует наше государство, многая лета царю, не забудьте засунуть бога в конституцию, бога в бога-душу-мать, а если кто против, так бить его, падлу, дайте мне нагайку, сам и побью. Очень интересное преображение, но простите, я так не сумею. Отравите меня, пожалуйста, если я попытаюсь вот так суметь. Борода - это самое невинное, вот и Слава отрастил бородку, но не традиционную, а маленькую интеллигентскую, и ему бородка к лицу. А мне лучше бритым. Мне лучше лицом подозрительным. Студенты и прочие жиды, я навеки один из них, хоть давно закончил университет, а еврейство мое - дело смутное, репатриироваться не удастся. Это опять история о перемене неба, там я точно не приживусь, там я никому не нужен. Я себе не нужен, вот что плохо, как мне быть кому-то нужным, когда я такой. Снова звякает колокольчик, снова кто-то мне пишет, наверно, Слава, кто же еще. Но это не Слава. Это Тадеуш. Он пишет: все ли у вас в порядке? я очень рад, что мы познакомились, мне было очень хорошо с вами в Венеции, вы замечательный. Всё ложь. На безопасном расстоянии ему кажется, что я замечательный, чуть мы сойдемся ближе, и он поймет, что ничего подобного нет, и ему не было так уж хорошо со мной в Венеции. Но я отвечаю ему, как положено отвечать, я все-таки хорошо воспитан. Я пишу: все в порядке, думаю, когда и как выбираться отсюда, и это вы замечательный, и я очень рад, что мы познакомились. Пожалуйста, пусть он ничего не отвечает. Это очень неловко - переписываться с ним и думать о нем теперь, я совсем не хочу о нем думать. Я хочу, чтобы он исчез для меня, хочу исчезнуть для него, перестать для него существовать. Я вдруг понимаю, что я хочу для всех перестать существовать. Как там у Цветаевой, которую я мало люблю: вычеркнуться из зеркал, пусть это романтично, но я согласен на романтику, согласен не отражаться в зеркалах. Я хочу не быть. Мне самому страшно от этого желания. Броситься в канал прямо сейчас? но ведь вытащат, ведь будут галдеть, снимать видео, составлять протокол, я не сумею утонуть, потому что я умею плавать. И с колокольни не шагнешь вниз, там все закрыто на колокольнях, это места для туристов, не для самоубийц. И вены не вскроешь, у меня с собой лишь маленькие ножницы, ногти ими хорошо стричь, а запястья никак не перепилишь, не покупать же специально сувенирный нож, расспрашивая продавца: а он острый? он хорошо режет? он для сыра? для мяса? для кровеносных сосудов? Ничего я вам не продам, насупленно ответит продавец, уходите, я закрываюсь. Лечь на рельсы? но это бессовестно, все спешат отсюда уехать, а я им помешаю, у меня даже нет больше бархатного мешочка, чтобы накрутить его на руку, а без мешочка как-то неловко ложиться на рельсы, нет, не неловко - нелитературно. Мне все литературу подавай, я хуже Гуля. Никак мне не умереть и с какой стати мне умирать, я здоров, я счастлив, ну хорошо, вру, я не счастлив, но это мне не по средствам - быть счастливым, да мне и не нужно, мне и так хорошо. Значит, не слишком хорошо, раз я задумываюсь о смерти, стоя в Венеции, дожидаясь ответа от миленького молодого человека, обоняя какой-то гадкий сладенький запах - разложения, гнили, дезинфекции, холеры. Напрасно я волнуюсь, холеры не будет. А то, что будет, ничем не пахнет. И я не умру. Мне просто очень не хочется возвращаться домой. Не знаю почему, но я чувствую, что долго теперь не увижу Венецию. И расставание с городом мучительнее для меня, чем расставание с любым человеком: я никогда ни с кем не расставался так, чтобы задыхаться от боли, нет, не задыхаться - пресмыкаться от боли. И человек способен поддаться жалости и уступить, и не отпустить меня. А город безжалостен: вас много, я один. У нее много таких, как я, а она у меня одна, это твердила Лиля, повторяя кого-то. Ничто никем никогда не сказано в первый раз. Тадеуш пишет мне: я хочу снова вас увидеть. Что мне стоит ответить вежливо: и я тоже хочу увидеть вас. Это меня ни к чему не обязывает. И я пишу это, но не добавляю ничего: где мы могли бы встретиться, когда мы могли бы встретиться, все так зыбко, так неуловимо, опасно строить сейчас планы на будущее, опасно сочинять «большие надежды», роман диккенсовский в двух, что ли, томах. Если мне суждено увидеть вас, я вас увижу, перемените предлоги и получите то же самое. А лучше найдите кого-нибудь поближе, кого-нибудь милее меня, кого-нибудь нормальнее меня, потому что я не очень нормальный. Он пишет: я вас целую. Я отвечаю: а я целую вас. Он пишет: я вам мешаю? Я отвечаю: вздор, вы совсем не мешаете мне. Он пишет: ведь вы еще в Венеции? как я завидую вам. А я отвечаю: я уже наполовину не в Венеции, я скоро оттуда уеду. Надо выговорить это вслух, надо признать, что я скоро уеду, и не потому, что все уезжают, а потому, что пришло мое время. Как жаль, что вы уезжаете, замечает Тадеуш. Но почему же вам жаль, ведь вы-то уже уехали? Но мне приятно было думать, что вы еще там, а теперь вы уедете, и у меня никого не останется в Венеции. Как будто вам нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь был у вас в Венеции. Значит, не я для вас важен, а лишь мостовая у меня под ногами, мостовая, по которой скользит моя тень, имена имен, место, а едва я покину это имя имен – и вы утратите все чувства ко мне, если были у вас хоть какие-то чувства, вы забудете обо мне, потому что я выключен из Венеции, вырезан, стерт, подставляйте любой глагол по вкусу, а без венецианского воздуха, без влажных камней, без источенных свай и разъевшихся чаек – я ничего не значу для вас, я бессмысленен. Впрочем, я бессмысленен для себе самого, чего же требовать от вас. Я ничего ему не пишу, я не знаю, что он хочет от меня услышать. Он зовет: приезжайте ко мне. Вдруг границы закроют надолго, и мы не сможем встретиться в Венеции через год. Приезжайте, что вам стоит. Мне ничего не стоит это, дружок, для меня все бесплатно. Я приеду, отвечаю я, не беспокойтесь, я к вам приеду. Возьми все и отстань. Возьми меня и оставь меня в покое. Он берет все, что я отдаю ему, берет меня и мои обещания и замолкает: ни слова, ни знака, все у меня обрывается без предупреждения, скрипач выходит, музыка не длится. Не длится, потому что тоже обрывается, едва начиная взлетать: чтобы все было понятно, и только в щели смысла врывался пронизывающий трансцендентальный ветерок, чтобы каждое слово значило то, что значит, а все вместе слегка двоилось, чтобы входило, как игла, и не видно было раны, чтобы нечего было добавить, некуда было уйти, все это адамовичевское о стихах, но и о музыке тоже, и о моих связях, о моих мучительных встречах и столкновениях, соприкосновениях с людьми и любовями – взлетает это очарование, это напряжение, аэроплан-мотылек, вечная фраза из сонаты Вентейля, и я жду последней вспышки и полного молчания потом, я жду, что мне откроется то, что я ищу, я думаю, что сумею узнать что-то важное, сумею наконец полюбить. А вспышки нет, все вдруг идет на спад, я вижу эту кривую, все заканчивается ничем, аэроплан-мотылек скользит по земле и замирает, падает набок, оцепенев, его крылья жестки и безумно тяжелы, и я чувствую их тяжесть, я чувствую, что мне бы самому лечь и оцепенеть, окостенеть, притвориться мертвым, с меня мертвого какой спрос. Мертвых не винят за то, что они не умеют любить. Но меня тоже никто не винит. Все потихоньку рассыпается: поцелуй, которого я не чувствую на губах, молчание вокруг меня, моя тень на мостовой – и ни одной тени рядом. Тадеуш исчезает, едва появившись, и разговор наш окончен, скрипач спускается с возвышения, сжимая в руке бесполезные ноты: сонаты Вентейля не существует, сыграть ее невозможно, никто ее никогда не услышит, никто – а значит, и я, - не научится по ней любить. Ни сонаты, ни города, ни Тадеуша, поезда отправляются прочь по воде, над водой, проссима фермата – Венеция Местре, проссима фермата – Падуя, проссима фермата – Виченца, Верона, Брешиа, Милано Чентрале, а вокруг Милана – Пьяченца, Тортона, Лугано, Комо, Бергамо, Павия, и кажется, в Бергамо уже умирают, как будто прежде там не умирали, как будто прежде все были бессмертными. Я ничего не знаю о любви и бессмертии, я ничего ни о чем не знаю, умудрился же я дожить до своих лет таким идиотом. Больше нечего добавлять, больше некуда уходить. Больше для меня ничего нет.


	16. Мост

Воздух меняется, когда я ухожу с вокзала. А ведь уверял только что: ах, мне некуда уходить. Мир меняется с каждым моим шагом, мир очищается от людей, все резче проступают прекрасные линии, прекрасные стены, на площади пусто, будто рано утром или поздно ночью, на набережной тоже пусто, исчезают художники и торговцы, исчезают последние туристы, билетные кассы еще работают, но в них, наверно, продают лишь билеты на аллагуна, на желтую линию, на голубую линию, есть еще линия зеленая - но она сезонная, она летняя, или это оранжевая линия, я не помню, мне все равно. Все та же мокрая коновязь пристани, все те же лаковые гробогондолы привязаны вместо конец, не пройти ли мне до Арсенала, не вернуться ли мне в гостиницу через мост мертвых, греческий мост и дьявольский мост, по улицам, где я всегда сворачиваю не туда, это леший меня водит, но в Венеции нет леших, это водит меня Винченте Альтиненго, узколицый и длинноносый, худой и закутанный в плащ, у него нет маски с птичьим клювом, маска ему и не нужна, его нос - сам подобен клюву, и незачем ему защищаться маской от новых и старых болезней, он пережил и чуму, и холеру, он ничего не боится, он бродит по вымершему городу, удивляясь, как мало вокруг перемен - ну, кроме воздуха, и фонари стали светить поярче, и мусор убирают лучше, и новые магазины появились, но сейчас они все закрыты, он бродит по городу и сталкивается со мной, я не вижу его, но слышу, как шуршит его плащ, как стучат о брусчатку красные каблуки, я чувствую запах пудры, запах старинных духов, и мне легче оттого, что я не один, и ему, наверное, легче. Я знаю, что все уехали - они уверяли, что не уедут, но их больше нет здесь: ни Эрика с Константином, ни моего Тадеуша, ни девушек, обнимавшихся на мосту Академии, ни тех женщин, что искали на кладбище Стравинского, Бродского и Дягилева, они благоразумны, а я беспечен, я поплачусь за свою беспечность, поплачỳсь и поплàчусь, и никто не посочувствует мне: сам виноват, раньше надо было думать, раньше надо было уезжать, говорили тебе, что это опасно. Спрятаться бы не в гостинице, а в просторном дворце Альтиненго, гулять по анфиладам, уворачиваясь от падающей штукатурки, на улицу не выходить, пусть мне приносят еду к порогу, я буду готовить сам на очаге, на железной плите, топить ее разбитой мебелью, резными ножками, резными спинками, резными сиденьями, все резное, все кружевное, а я сожгу кружева, чтобы сварить себе кофе и поджарить яичницу, и вот так, день за днем, пересижу карантин, страх и смерть, по вечерам буду беседовать с хозяином, он перестанет прятаться, он перестанет быть для меня невидимкой, нечего стесняться, я воспитанный молодой, немолодой человек, я и ему сварю кофе, мы посидим у очага в еще не сожженных креслах, переговариваясь не по-итальянски, не по-французски, не по-русски, а на каком-то общем языке, райском языке, это не эсперанто, он ласковей, легче, это птичье наречье, щебет и свист. Время пролетит мимо нас и сквозь нас, я тоже стану прозрачным, как Винченте, я забуду, какой идет день, год и век моего заточения, я выйду не раньше, чем рухнет дворец, а если он никогда не рухнет - я никогда не выйду, зачем, мне и так хорошо. Вдвоем мы будем прогуливаться по анфиладе, Винченте возьмет меня под руку, покажет мне Флору - другую Флору, не ту, что на кладбище, а ту, что на потолке - вот она рассыпает цветы, плесень съела ее ступни, поползла вверх по щиколоткам, по коленям, огонь антонов, страшнее огня в очаге, но Флора не чувствует боли, Флора вечно рассыпает цветы, а вот Диана натягивает тетиву, ее грудь обнажена, волосы перевязаны лентой, и нимфа с колчаном готовится подать ей следующую стрелу, нимфа юная и влюбленная, и рука ее лежит на бедре Дианы, очень смело, но художнику хотелось развлечься, а вот и Аполлон снимает венок, кладет его у ног как предел для бессмертья в мире тел, но чьи это ноги, точно не ноги Элиота, лица не видно, тело превратилось в тень, и Винченто припоминает, что, кажется, это был Гиацинт - еще живой Гиацинт, не раненый смертельно, не ставший пока цветком для Флоры, но Аполлон уже снимал венок перед ним, как нынче снимают шапку на похоронах, он чуял, что Гиацинту немного осталось, он видел, как рвется пряжа-паутинка, и ветер подхватывает ее, уносит прочь, о, еще бы минуту, не надо бросать этот ужасный диск, Аполлон бросает венок и смертельно ранит Гиацинта венком, шипы задевают артерию, кровь бежит ручьем, стрелы Дианы падают сухим деревянным дождем, и стрелы другие растут из земли, как орешник. Рука об руку мы идем дальше, мы попадаем в холодную спальню, отопление отключено, отопления здесь никогда и не было, комната угловая, кому же лечь к стенке, неужели мне, потому что я жертва? Теперь я влезу в бродский текст, в набережную-неисцелимых, вот набережная, вот неисцелимые, вот Венеция, вот темная река кровати у стены, надеть мне фуфайку, шарф и длинные носки, нырнуть под ледяное одеяло, на ледяные простыни, и Винченто ляжет со мною рядом, примет меня в объятия, длинный Винченто в длинной ночной рубахе, он крепко обнимет меня, но не согреет, у него что-то с кровообращением, у него никогда не было кровообращения, так и придется нам мерзнуть вдвоем. Это мое путешествие в Венецию, путешествие во времени и воде, кто-то следит за мною и приговаривает: хорошо, очень хорошо, но не забывайте, что у нас эротический фильм - или, если хотите, эротический спектакль, вы любите спектакли сильнее, чем фильмы, так вообразите, что вы на сцене, вы еще и оперу любите, пожалуйста, попробуйте спеть что-нибудь, пусть у нас будет эротическая опера. Ворох мокрой сирени, приключений и встреч, по маскарадному, карантинному городу бродят странные люди, мне велено встречаться с ними, болтать и спать, я послушно встречаюсь и болтаю, но не всегда сплю, хоть тот, кто следит за мною, ругается: испортил такой эпизод, вернее, такую картину, финал акта, полового акта (но это, простите, дурной каламбур, совсем не смешно), ты должен был переспать с теми двумя, со скандинавом и греком, ну и что, что они неживые, все, что нужно, у них живое, кто станет слушать ваши разговоры, в них все намеки, шуточки, двусмысленности, намеки, и все безжизненно, люди так не говорят, люди так даже не поют, лучше бы вы пели - это снова опера, все упирается в оперу, в музыку, в спрятанное под музыкой слово. А еще лучше бы мы танцевали - раз грек Константин был когда-то хореографом, и скандинав Эрик тоже чем-то связан с балетом, а я ничем не связан, никем я не был, но могу поднять руки en couronne, сделать маленький пируэт, потом схватиться за поясницу, гибкости нет, легкости нет, мне бы с детства учиться балету, тогда бы я станцевал с ними, но я читал книжки, вот и все мое детство, а впрочем, не помню, не хочу вспоминать, не было у меня никакого детства, отстаньте, я рад, что я давно повзрослел, я рад, что скоро состарюсь. Тот, кто следит за мною, делает пометки в своей книжечке и ворчит, ворчит, все ему не так, всем он недоволен. С рыжим Тадеушем я ничего не испортил, все сделал, как положено, добавил лирики, устроил ночную прогулку по набережной, чтение стихов у остановленных каруселей, как страшны эти карусели, когда они неподвижны, это признак катастрофы и конца света: покинутые дома, города и парки, безлюдье, пустые качели, колеса обозрения наклоняются ниже, ниже и падают ничком, но не увлекайтесь, мой друг, у нас не катастрофа и не конец света, у нас все о любви, давайте, делайте нам любовь, как мы договорились. Я спал с Тадеушем, я удачливее Ашенбаха, это смерть в венеции два-ноль, с поправками на современность: и Тадеуш совершеннолетний, и я не гетеросексуальный, и нет между нами сестер, гондольеров, бродячих актеров, парикмахеров, Фридриха Великого в синем камзоле, никто не мешает нам, не отвлекает нас, и вместо холеры у нас легкий вирус, вернее, вирус в легких, в воздухе звучит смесь Вагнера с Бахом, вагнеробах заглушает Бриттена, опера трансформируется в балет, это же так просто, закрой рот и танцуй, из балета выходит и Фридрих в синем камзоле на голое тело, Фридрих светлокожий и рыжий, но не такой рыжий, как Таддео, любовник Ашенбаха, а значит, и мой любовник, если я отождествляю себя с Ашенбахом, что довольно глупо, ну какой из меня Ашенбах, мы совсем не похожи, он несносен в книге, по-германски тяжеловесен и важен, а в опере он нежен и хрупок, он сидит на столе, свесив ноги, и смотрит, как Тадзио-Таддео-Таджио-Тадеуш лежит на гнилых цветах, на красивом холме из гнилых цветов, все тронуто тлением и распадом, но Тадзио-Таддео-Таджио пребудет вечно, Ашенбаху спрыгнуть бы со стола, подойти поближе, лечь на гнилые цветы, умереть у ног возлюбленного своего, но он не смеет, он боится запачкать костюм, а в балете Ашенбах изящен, но очень нервен, его ласкают близнецы в синих джинсах и темных очках, Фридрих в синем камзоле льнет к нему, отдает ему и камзол, и партитуру, обнимает, но чувствует, что уже нелюбим, никогда и не был любимым, а Тадзио в красных купальных трусах, в плавках Нижинского с картины Бакста (но гораздо короче, пляжные моды изменились с тех пор), с того же пляжа, где купался Нижинский, - Тадзио-Таджио ловит мяч и оглядывается на Ашенбаха, видит его и улыбается несмело, протягивает руку и вместе с ним бежит в никуда под либестод, в тристан-изольдовское пред-и-посмертие, и в конце, в самом конце, когда Ашенбах умирает у его ног без всяких гнилых цветов, просто на голых досках, Тадзио уже забывает о нем, не замечает его смерти, Тадзио смотрит в море, а по зеленому морю летит пароход, и в душе у Тадзио пусто и сладко.  
Винченте ждет меня на дьявольском мосту, на понте дель дьяволо, он кутается в плащ от холодного ветра, косица его перевязана лентой, красные каблуки посерели от пыли, и маски на нем нет, все как я и думал, он последний ряженый, осколок отмененного карнавала, как жаль, что мы с ним не встретились на несколько дней раньше, когда я мел улицу юбкой, мы могли бы пройтись под руку, притворяясь влюбленными, целоваться за развернутым веером, вместе пойти в театр, сидеть в ложе и слушать Бриттена, слушать жалобы Ашенбаха, любовные жалобы человека, наевшегося немытой клубники, как неромантично расстройство желудка, на сцене его не покажешь, и вместо расстройства желудка у него - расстройство души, смертельное, неисцелимое. Винченте сравнивал бы Бриттена с Вивальди, с Генделем, со своими современниками, кто там у него современник, как дурно я знаю историю музыки, как дурно я знаю всё на свете, Винченте покачивал бы головой и твердил в антракте: странно, путано, немелодично, нет завершенности арий, разве они поют, они просто говорят, нет отвлеченности, нет страсти, нет настоящей горечи, но все-таки очень любопытно, жаль, что так мало, всего три часа, ну что это за опера. В зеркальных комнатах нас бы фотографировали украдкой, я шептал бы ему из-за веера: не обращайте внимания, так и должно быть, им хочется взять что-нибудь на память о вас, а Винченте отвечал бы безмятежно: я ничего не имею против, пожалуйста, но я не выхожу на фотографиях, совсем не выхожу, меня часто пытаются снимать, а получается всегда одно и то же - пустота или белая тень, не разберешь, что это, дефект пленки, ах да, теперь пленки нет, нет и вспышки магния, птица не вылетает, раньше было веселее сниматься, а теперь скучно, дайте мне ваш веер, дорогая, я спрячусь за ним, когда меня снова сфотографируют, и на снимке веер повиснет в пустоте, забавный оптический эффект. После спектакля мы возвращались бы по темным улицам вдвоем, десять вечера, а город мертв, город оцепенел до утра, хорошо еще, что горят фонари, куда мы свернем - ко мне в гостиницу, к Винченте во дворец, или расстанемся посередине, вечер был так хорош, жаль портить его любовью. Ничего не случилось, я смешиваю Винченте с другими людьми в этом городе, встречу с ним - с другими встречами, мы не были в театре, не сидели в ложе вдвоем, не гуляли в фойе, отражаясь в поделенных на квадратики зеркалах, сплошное отрицание, не с глаголами, не с причастиями, не с существительными и прилагательными, заучите правила и пишите: я его не видел, я с ним не встречался, мы не знакомы, мы невидимки друг для друга, наше знакомство долго не продлится, я чужой, мне пора уезжать, я сам его выдумал, а его не существует, никого не существует, ничего не существует, даже Венеции, все лишь мое воображение, мой болезненный бред, я заразился, у меня температура, вирус почти не опасен для людей моего возраста, но иногда все-таки опасен, для половины процента, для четверти процента, я попаду в четверть процента и непременно умру. Я поднимаюсь по ступенькам на дьявольский мост, я встаю рядом с Винченте, он выше меня, лицо у него худое, нос длинный, на левой руке перстенек с камеей, снять бы его с пальца и примерить, унести с собою на память. Мы стоим так близко, я чувствую запах фиалок, фиолетовый цветочный запах, нежный и сладковатый, в нем что-то старинное и что-то загробное, как трудно, наверное, составлять духи по этим рецептам тысяча семисот неизвестно каких годов, бумага рассыпается, чернила выцветают, взять золотник того и два золотника сего, а что такое золотник, что такое бобровая струя, зачем кровь из вены, зачем медный купорос, мы духи составляем или гомункулуса выращиваем, нет, лучше бросить все, пойти в магазин и купить флакон живанши, флакон кензо, лакосту с крокодилом, из крокодила не сделаешь гомункулуса, ну и не надо. Винченте обнимает меня за плечи и на секунду прижимает к себе, нарушает равновесие, нарушает границы. Он худой, но и сильный, мне бы уступить ему и поддаться-отдаться, я люблю подчиняться, люблю быть слабым, но не на улице, а в постели, и сейчас мне неприятна моя слабость, мне неприятны его объятия, я отстраняюсь, восстанавливая равновесие и границы, я снова становлюсь непроницаемой ячейкой в непроницаемом мире, я никому не доверяю, не трогайте меня без разрешения, оставьте меня в покое.  
\- Ну вот что, - говорит мне Винченте, - не валяйте дурака. Уезжайте немедленно. Как раз успеете на вечерний рейс. Уезжайте, здесь скоро будет совсем плохо. Это уже не шутки. Умереть вы не умрете, но быстро сойдете с ума. Это все надолго. Уезжайте.  
\- Уезжайте, - говорю я, - а я останусь, я на этой земле останусь, кто-то должен, презрев усталость, ну и так далее. На вечерний рейс все равно не успею, у меня вещи не собраны, билет не оформлен. Без билета не пустят, без билета летать не приказано. А вы-то почему не уезжаете? Потому что вы местный, вы мертвый и вам ничего не страшно?  
Он достает табакерку и щелкает крышечкой, он нюхает табак, как графиня - пиковая дама, он ее ровесник, ее современник, но сохранился гораздо лучше, не играл ли он с нею в карты при дворе французского короля, не просил ли у Сен-Жермена взаймы, чтобы отыграться, о нет, не карты для ставок, а несколько золотых взаймы, Сен-Жермен медь перегонял в золото, что ему стоило одолжить Винченте пять луидоров, шесть луидоров, а он не хотел, он помогал только женщинам, мудрец и безумец, дурной человек. Пришлось заложить перстенек с камеей, дворец, тело, душу и тень, на тени Винченте и отыгрался, вернул себе душу, тело, дворец и камею, поклялся никогда больше не играть, но через пару ночей нарушил клятву, чем еще заниматься, когда великий пост, и театры закрыты, играть тоже нельзя, но все играют тайком, вы тоже научитесь, мой милый, ведь и ваши театры закрыты, и двери закрыты, и ваш пост продлится не сорок дней, а неизвестно сколько, надо чем-то себя развлекать. Карты, книги, немного работы, поучитесь рисовать, смотрите из окна, как зеленеет трава, как набухают почки на деревьях, смотрите на весну, но не выходите в весну, не выходите из комнаты, вам ведь все уже написали: запрись и забаррикадируйся шкафом от хроноса, космоса, эроса, расы, вируса, вот вам комната, а вот шкаф, вперед, все на баррикады. Ты написал много букв, многобукв не осилил, еще одна будет лишней, можно цитировать от начала до конца, от конца до начала, с любой строки, вверх или вниз, но все теперь это цитируют, и даже Винченте что-то такое слышал, он тоже вот-вот напомнит мне, что пространство сделано из коридора, спасибо, я и без него знаю, а вот он не знает, он никогда не видел полутора комнат, коридора и счетчика, для него это слова, ничего кроме слов. Уезжайте подальше от высоких анфилад, просторных площадей, прикрытых сверху расписанными сводами, небесными сводами ручной работы, подальше от Флор, Аполлонов, Диан, возвращайтесь под низкие потолки и сидите под ними смирно, туда вирус не влезет, побоится задохнуться, уезжаете-уезжайте за таможни и облака, ах, как трудно улетают люди, вот идут по трапу на ветру, будьте осторожны, спускаясь по ступенькам, они скользкие, а если вас хлопнуть ангельской лютней по затылку, вы от неожиданности сядете на собственный зад и съедете вниз, все бессмысленно, крепче держите паспорт, вам немного осталось, получить багаж и добежать до электрички, бегите быстрее, еще успеете. Я не хочу возвращаться, я хочу быть здесь, я хочу здесь умереть, зачем вы меня выгоняете? Но я должен быть благоразумным и поэтому - не быть здесь, не умирать, я достаю сигареты - подарок Эрика, достаю зажигалку - подарок Константина, я закуриваю, чтобы успокоиться, я не умею нюхать табак. Я завидую Винченте, потому что он мертвый, ему ничего не страшно. Я жду, что он мне ответит, а он прячет табакерку в карман, берет у меня из пачки сигареты и наклоняется, чтобы прикурить от моей зажигалки, от моего огня. Нахватался дурных привычек за последний век, как легко они прилипают, эти привычки, как трудно от них отучаться. Не перейти ли на вейп, это, кажется, чуть полезнее для здоровья? Но и здоровья нет, а значит - какая разница, можно и так, лучше и так, с сигаретами, но без вейпа. Ах, вздор, мой милый, вздор, душа моя, не хандри, холера пройдет на днях, будем мы живы, будем когда-нибудь и веселы, повторяй это, повторяй и утешайся, холера была страшнее, все было страшнее, а это вздор и нечего хандрить, все мы переживем, душа моя, и не такое переживали. Винченте держит сигарету в левой руке, а правой рукой вновь обнимает меня за плечи, и я уже не отстраняюсь, я помню о том, что объятия не рекомендованы минздравом, что лучше держать дистанцию, что целоваться опасно, опаснее, чем курить, и чем больше мне запрещают, тем сильнее я хочу делать все наоборот, я успокаиваюсь оттого, что Винченте стоит так близко, а должен бы волноваться, нет, никому ничего я не должен. Плащ распахивается, я вижу, что Винченте безоружен, и правильно, и очень хорошо, кто же теперь разгуливает по городу со шпагой, карабиньери привяжутся, потребуют разрешение, поднимут суматоху. Да и от кого защищаться шпагой, от бедных мигрантов, их много в Венеции, но меньше, чем в Неаполе, не путать с «Неаполем», там вовсе нет мигрантов, там Терезина и Дженнаро, они местные, местнее некуда, и лишь во втором акте Терезина сама становится мигранткой, подводной мигранткой в подводном государстве, но что-то не так у нее с документами, но лучше уж ей наверх, на воздух, и Дженнаро ныряет за ней и вытаскивает на сушу, и живут они долго и счастливо, пляшут тарантеллу, а дети бросают на них цветы с моста. А здесь мигранты вытирают спинами стены, здороваются со всеми, протягивая шапки, бонджорно, бонджорно, дайте денег, а то и подходят вплотную и улыбаются трогательно, и просят несколько монет на кофе, не на хлеб, синьор, добрая синьора, а на чашечку кофе, но я тогда притворяюсь глухим, а Винченте - что делает Винченте, если они и к нему подходят, не отгонишь их шпагой, не те времена, и он плотнее закутывается в плащ, торопится пройти, бормоча, что в его времена нищие не были такими назойливыми, это уж он выдумывает, в его времена нищие были еще хуже, а эти люди и не нищие вовсе, совсем другая группа населения, но Винченте ничего не знает о группах населения, для него все они попрошайки, какая между ними разница? Но что о них говорить, теперь и их нет, они тоже сидят по домам, а где для них дома, где-нибудь в Местре, где-то возле пьяццале Рома, там, где автобусы и автомобили, а где дом для Винченте, не рухнул ли его дворец от старости, в осеннем наводнении, мне бы спросить об этом, пособолезновать, если дворец все-таки рухнул, и Винченте стал бездомным, но я стесняюсь, это слишком неловко - задавать такие вопросы едва знакомому человеку, легче поддаться его объятиям, уступить ему: мне это будет стоить так мало труда, а ему доставит столько радости. Очень утешительно думать, что ему это доставит радость. Но скорее всего, он почти ничего не чувствует, обнимая меня, - и я тоже почти ничего не чувствую, мы курим и смотрим вниз, в зеленую непрозрачную воду, мы стряхиваем пепел вниз, и он не тонет, он лежит на воде, как лежал бы на стекле, это очень странно, но может быть, так и должно быть, может быть, пепел никогда не тонет, он слишком легкий. Я повторяю:  
\- Почему вы не уезжаете, потому что вам ничего не страшно? Или просто вам некуда ехать?  
\- Мой милый, - отвечает он, - ну чего мне бояться? Во-первых, я местный и мертвый, вы верно заметили. А во-вторых - боже мой, я видел чуму, холеру, оспу, я видел испанку, я видел желтую лихорадку, что мне ваши простуды, ваши пневмонии, это вздор, они и ребенку не опасны.  
\- Ребенку они не опасны, а вот старики от них легко умирают. Ваш возраст - самый опасный, вы бы побереглись.  
\- Да вы смеетесь, мой милый, мне двести лет или триста, я не помню точно, но где-то так. Мне уже ничего не опасно.   
\- Как вы самонадеянны.  
\- Как вы строги. Вздор, мой милый, душа моя, не хандрите, все пройдет на днях, будем мы живы, будем когда-нибудь и веселы.  
\- Это Пушкин писал Плетневу. Из-за холеры. Вы начитанны, не только самонадеянны.  
\- Просто я обожаю читать чужие письма, - признается Винченто и швыряет окурок вниз, в воду, к пеплопраху, прахопеплу. - Когда был жив, тоже любил этим заниматься, иногда из этого получались преинтересные истории. Дуэли, истерики, покушения на самоубийство, пощечины, нюхательные соли, слезы, разрывы. Мари Салле - знаете Мари, у нее были дивные ножки, но она их показывала только женщинам, - так вот, Мари чуть не отравила свою любовницу из-за того, что я случайно прочел кое-какую ее записку и разболтал всем, что там было. Ничего особенного там не было, но Мари так ревнива, да еще и переживала из-за каких-то неприятностей с Камарго, она, знаете ли, терпеть не могла Камарго, всегда с ней соперничала. Я предпочитал Мари - может быть, она танцевала не так виртуозно, но сколько в ней было грации, сколько изящества, она была предсильфидой, предтальони, удивительно, что она не изобрела пальцевые башмачки. Я думал, она просто немножко прибьет свою любовницу, а потом они помирятся, но нет, она была в ярости, она считала, что эта бедная девушка ей изменила. Конечно, ничего подобного не была, никакой измены. Еле-еле я все исправил и помирил этих милых голубок. Но чего мне это стоило!  
Но чего ему стоило не вмешиваться в чужую любовь, сохранять дистанцию, чтобы не заразиться и других не заразить, он не выдерживал, он нарушал все запреты, приставал с советами, прочитывал письма, разбалтывал все, изворачивался и лгал, и пытался исправить потом сделанное зло, но это так трудно - исправлять, легче сразу быть хорошим, с самого начала, учтиво отходить в сторону, когда-то кто-то со всех ног несется к собственной гибели: пусть разобьется о стену, это его право, зачем я буду его останавливать и вообще ему мешать. На кого похожи Мари Салле и ее безымянная любовница, золотоглазая девушка, не вычитал ли все это Винченте у старика Бальзака, который вовсе и не был стариком, не был в группе риска, переболеет на ногах и не заметит, что болел, но нет, у Бальзака была измена, было настоящее убийство, а в руках Винченте все превращается в игрушки, милые шуточки, розовые пустяки: гимназисты дураки, гимназистки душки, целуются друг с другом и уверяют, что у подружки губы нежные, мягонькие, сама она такая кошечка, так приятно ее целовать. Мари похожа на Лилю, их сближает ревность, сближает несчастная любовь, но Лиля мучается от безразличия возлюбленной, а не от ее измен, это страшнее, пусть спит, с кем хочет, но не забывает, не смеет забывать, да здравствуют свободные связи, да здравствует мир без меня, но это другое, настройки смещаются, меня перебрасывает на другую волну, мне нет дела до чужих любовных историй, до чужого отчаяния, мне бы в себе самом разобраться, мне бы распутаться с собой, не отвлекайте меня письмами, анекдотами, мемуарами, не мешайте мне думать, я почти понял что-то важное, я почти вспомнил что-то важное, и понимание-вспоминание может меня спасти. Зачем же я вообще приехал сюда, что я надеялся оставить позади, от чего, от кого я пытался сбежать, сто раз мне говорили, что целум нон анимум мутант ки транс маре куррунт, небо, не душу меняет тот, кто за море бежит, а я-то считал, что меня все это не касается, на меня не распространяется действие этого закона, я ошибался, распространяется, и еще как, ничто не освобождает меня от ответственности, нет смягчающих обстоятельств: усталость, болезнь, разочарование, разлюбление, опера, да, я приехал сюда смотреть оперу, я приехал сюда отдыхать, я хорошо отдохнул, теперь мне пора возвращаться домой. Дальше уже ничего интересного не будет, дальше будет страшное, страшное: ползущие вверх графики, ползущие вверх цифры, пустые улицы, ветер, дым из труб, на конвейере гроб за гробом, и все ждут, когда это кончится, но мне кажется, это не кончится никогда, мир перестанет быть прежним. Я не хочу никакой новый мир, но кто же меня спрашивает, один человек твердил: когда мы уступаем дорогу автобусу, мы делаем это не из вежливости, я уступаю дорогу автобусу, уступаю дорогу взбесившемуся трамваю, я очень благоразумен, но мир вокруг меня страшно меняется, и я не могу остановить эти перемены, я должен им уступить. Наступает ночь, наступают страшные времена, и я не понимаю, зачем им наступать именно на меня, это тоже не я придумал, а хранитель древностей в Алма-Ата, теперь Алма-Аты нет, ее перестроили, переименовали, исчезли оттуда древности и их хранители, я сталкиваю рядом «уступать» и «наступать», это упрямая оппозиция, противостояние «у» и «на», не знаю, кто победит, но точно не я, мне не выжить. Если будет катастрофа, я быстро умру, я тепличное растение, домашнее животное. Почему я думаю о смерти? Все пройдет через месяц, все утихнет к лету, надо подождать совсем немного. В первую мировую тоже все думали, что управятся за пару месяцев, со всех сторон так думали и завязли на несколько лет, и мир перестал быть прежним. Теперь не война, теперь немного легче. Ничего, я вернусь домой, просижу две недели дома, у меня ничего не найдут, я знаю, что я здоров, но две недели не буду ни с кем видеться, уберегу всех, какой я хороший, какой я сознательный, я забочусь не о себе, о других.  
Мне нужно сделать маленькое усилие и привыкнуть к мысли о возвращении, к мысли о том, что от меня больше ничего не зависит, я не могу поступить по-своему, не могу уклониться от участия в болезни, как от участия в войне. С войной было бы легче, я не подлежу призыву, у меня ведь сердце не в порядке, когда-нибудь оно споткнется и навсегда остановится. Но я об этом не думаю, я не уверен, что это не ошибка, не выдумка для белого билета, я загоняю сердечную слабость в подтекст и в придаточное предложение, за пределы своего тела. Это буквенное, а не физиологическое, а я совершенно здоров. Но все-таки не подлежу призыву, никак меня не отправить на передовую. И не будет от меня там толка: ну пристрелят, только и всего. И в тылу, в ультима тыле, ультима туле - от меня тоже толка не будет, я ничего полезного делать не умею. Языки знаю, но не знаю язык врага. И не знаю, кто у нас враг, с кем мы воюем. Все подталкивает меня к возвращению, все твердит мне: хватит, отдохнул, беги, пока не поздно. Мне уже поздно, мне все поздно, но я побегу, мою гостиницу закроют, и где мне тогда жить. Уходит от меня Винченто - надеюсь, моя последняя венецианская тень, многовато теней для одного меня, и все они мне безразличны, и я им всем безразличен, полное равновесие, полное равнодушие, я бы без них обошелся, а они - без меня. И даже Тадеуш, уехав, превращается в тень, в смутный образ, облик, облак, что мне и остается, кроме перебирания слов, ну вот пара фотографий с ним, и пара сообщений от него, и обещание снова встретиться, к счастью, обещание можно не сдерживать, как можно не сдерживать рвоту: что ж поделаешь, естественная реакция организма - избавиться от несвежего или попросту лишнего. Тадеуш свеж, но связь с ним - это лишнее, я ее не переварю. И Венецию я тоже, наверно, не перевариваю, и отсюда мои галлюцинации, мои фантазии, мои спутники-тени. Слышите ли голоса? К сожалению, слышу. А видите что-нибудь? К сожалению, вижу. Вас все это беспокоит? Пожалуй, что нет, я беспокоюсь о других вещах. О каких же? Ну, знаете, политическая обстановка, свобода, права человека, закон тринадцатого года, гомофобия, крымнаш, поправки к конституции. Что ж, молодой человек, беспокойтесь лучше о видениях и голосах. Поверьте, это полезнее для вашего здоровья. Да мне наплевать на мое здоровье, я о нем не думаю. Я думаю о том, вернусь домой, а границы закроют, я знаю, что их закроют, это неизбежно, это непоправимо. И я постараюсь не вспоминать о Венеции, не прикасаться к воспоминаниям, потому что это слишком больно. Так Лиля твердила, что старается не вспоминать об одетте, потому что это больно до слез, впору закричать от боли, а кричать нельзя. Мы все время на людях, и нам нельзя кричать. Я в последний раз иду по этим камням, в последний раз поднимаюсь на мосты, спускаюсь с мостов, я больше никогда ничего не увижу. Мне кажется, так чувствуют себя накануне ареста - когда точно знают, что утром за ними придут, и ехать некуда, за ними не поленятся отправиться и в другой город, и скрыться негде, нет таких темных, непросвечиваемых подвалов, чуланов и чердаков, и не просидишь всю жизнь на чердаке и в чулане. Ничего не поделаешь, надо идти навстречу своей несвободе. Мой арест оформляется, я должен еще позвонить в авиакомпанию и подтвердить, что я хочу завтра улететь. Может быть, мне ответят, что мест нет, может быть, мне предложат другой рейс - послезавтра, а то и через три дня, а то и через пять дней, как было бы хорошо. Но я знаю, что для меня найдут место, и это тоже неизбежно, тоже непоправимо. Но я прекрасно отдохнул, чем же я недоволен? Я всюду побывал, я слушал прекрасную оперу, а может быть, смотрел, я носил прекрасное платье, спал с прекрасным мальчиком, все изумительно, изумительно, пора и честь знать. Нет у меня чести, я ее и знать не хочу. Как тяжело идти, как я устал, мне больно, кто сказал: вся тяжесть мира на моих плечах? Допустим, я сказал, сию минуту. Я привык быть один, но сейчас мне невыносимо быть одному, пусть догонит меня Винченто, вернее - пусть я его догоню, пусть вывернут из еврейского гетто Эрик и Константин, я им обрадуюсь, я объясню: ничего, что вы неживые, я и сам не совсем живой, и все это вздор, но мы понимаем друг друга, мы что-то чувствуем одинаково, у меня еще остались ваши сигареты, давайте покурим и снова постоим на мосту, пока не погаснет солнце. И ничего, что вы, скорее всего, не то что не существуете сейчас, а вообще никогда не существовали, ничего, что вы - воображаемые, я и сам воображаемый, мне кажется, кто-то меня придумал и придумал довольно дурно. Мне кажется, я сам себя и придумал, а потом привык, поверил, что я живой, хоть и не совсем. Я сделаю еще одно маленькое усилие и поверю, что вы тоже живые. Но они не выходят ко мне, и еврейское гетто удаляется от меня, все на свете от меня удаляется. Если я оглянусь, я не увижу ничего, за мной беззвучно распадаются мосты, дома и церкви, вся рыба Венеции медленно опускается на дно, давно пора ей уплыть, бросив россыпь островков-мальков, давно покинутых островков, их видишь из вапоретто, но знаешь, что никогда никто к ним не причалит, там остовы стен в диком винограде, башни в плюще, там птицы вьют гнезда, там чьи-то кости лежат в траве, там жили когда-то отшельники, монахи, безумцы, там скрывались от погони влюбленные брат и сестра, там собирали лаванду и белладонну, там держали чумных и прокаженных, там нет ни красоты, ни стекла, ни цветных домиков, ни античных черепков, это не Венеция, это безымянные земли, это все, что останется от Венеции, когда я уеду, а мир сойдет с ума. Я буду рад, если она уничтожится, легче перенести боль от ее уничтожения, чем от невозможности вернуться к ней и в нее, снова пройти по этим улицам, по этим мостам. Я не помню ни одной улицы, ни одного моста, ни одной церкви, я не сумел бы рассказать, где именно я был, потому что я был везде, и Венеция для меня неделима, неразложима на имена, дворцы, дома, музеи. Я уничтожаю ее целиком, я покидаю ее, я заставляю себя от нее оторваться. Зачем преждевременно я от тебя оторвался? Всякая разлука преждевременна, иначе это не разлука вовсе, это по-другому называется: отъезд, перемена адреса. Я не помню свой последний адрес, адрес гостиницы, где я живу - еще живу, завтра я там жить перестану, и не все ли мне равно, зачем мне его знать, адрес нужен только для писем, а мне никто не пишет. Я не хочу уезжать. Мне некуда деваться. Я должен уехать. Я не имею права застревать здесь, меня ждут дома, но кто меня ждет дома, у меня ни цветов, которые нужно поливать, ни кошек, которых нужно кормить. Как в какой-то песенке с рефреном «я люблю»: у него ни долгов, ни детей, и красивее он, и умней. У меня тоже - ни детей, ни долгов, но я не красивее и не умнее, что мне делать с собой и с моей жизнью. Все для меня слишком поздно. Не будь этой болезни, наползающей со всех сторон, я мог бы попытаться что-нибудь изменить, снова продать квартиру, уехать в Петербург, влюбиться в Тадеуша, выучить его настоящее имя, я мог бы жить с Тадеушем, не встречаться с ним время от времени на чужой территории, в лавотелях, о которых я рассказывал ему, в лавотелях, где он никогда не бывал, нет, я мог бы просыпаться с ним в одной постели, платить не за часы, а за коммунальные услуги, завтракать с ним и ужинать, научившись есть хотя бы при нем, мыть вместе с ним посуду, гулять перед сном, врастать в Петербург, раз нельзя врасти в Венецию, я мог бы, наверно, быть с ним очень счастлив. Но я забыл спросить, чего хочет он сам. И я рад, что болезнь надвигается, болезнь спасает меня от поспешных решений, от бессмысленных перемен. Меня запрут дома и не позволят переезжать. И Тадеуш скоро обо мне забудет. Мне так спокойно, так легко думать о его забвении - о двусмысленности этого слова: не только он забудет меня и обо мне, но и я его забуду. Я умаляюсь, умножаюсь на ноль, скоро я совсем исчезну. И станет роза розой, небо небом. Это я ликвидируюсь, а не Венеция, я совершаю над собой математические действия, вычитаю себя отовсюду. Но это лишь фантазии, как все мои встречи с тенями, с неживыми, с красивыми старухами и собирателями ангелов, я не перестаю существовать, я благополучно возвращаюсь в свою гостиницу, очищенную от любви, и получаю ключ - наверное, в последний раз. Теперь осталось совсем немного: собрать вещи, поставить дату в билете, подтвердить, что я улетаю, отрезать пути. И проверить расписание вапоретто - чтоб не опоздать завтра в аэропорт, чтоб самолет не улетел без меня, других самолетов не будет. Вздор, они будут, сообщение еще не прервано, сообщения доставляются адресату, и меня доставят, куда положено. Но если решил уехать - так уезжай, ни к чему тянуть. Все кончено, и карнавал закрыт досрочно, ставни захлопываются, начинается ночь. Как мне ее пережить, хочу ли я ее переживать. Я все драматизирую, а ведь это наигранное, это ненастоящее, я очень спокоен, я не теряюсь во времени и пространстве. Не мальчик уже, пора поумнеть. И ничего не ждать, и не пытаться переставать быть одиноким, потому что эта попытка бьет слишком больно. Хорошая цитата, но мне не подходит, я вовсе не пытаюсь избавиться от одиночества, мне хорошо одному. И боли я не ощущаю. У меня высокий болевой порог.   
\- Я передумал, - говорю я. - Завтра утром я уеду.   
\- И очень хорошо, сеньор, - замечает портье, - очень разумно. Хозяин говорит, что придется на днях закрыть гостиницу. Все равно никто больше не приедет. Хотите расплатиться сейчас или завтра?  
\- Лучше сейчас. И надолго вы закроетесь?  
\- Бог знает. Боюсь, что надолго.  
\- Я приеду к вам следующей зимой. Вы же откроетесь к тому времени?  
\- Бог знает, - повторяет портье. - Может быть. Может быть, мы даже откроемся раньше. Вам распечатать счет или прислать на почту?  
\- На почту, пожалуйста.   
\- Мы будем ждать вас снова.  
\- Спасибо, - говорю я. - Спасибо. Я надеюсь, мне удастся вернуться.  
Но я не знаю, зачем мне сюда возвращаться. Ткань истончается, ткань рвется. Прощайте, реве дорэ, иллюзьон, chimère, ту лиен э бризе, ту лиен э бризе ки м’атташ а ля терре. Русская транскрипция сразу все огрубляет, надо произнести нежно и жалобно, с хорошим выговором: tout lien est brisé qui m’attache à la terre, когда-то у меня был хороший выговор, но я его утратил, как иллюзии. Как странно действует на меня эта строка: горло сдавливает, я готов заплакать. Но ведь это чужая боль, но ведь у меня самого ничего не болит, я никогда не был очарован - и значит, у меня нет теперь разочарований, я никогда не был влюблен - и значит, я не мучаюсь оттого, что любовь у меня отняли. И я не мечтаю о покое в могиле, мир давит на меня не сильнее, чем на всех остальных, это распределенная нагрузка. И все же мне трудно дышать, и все же я чувствую, что мой долг выполнен, а дни мои идут к концу, дни мои уже закончены, не только в Венеции, но и на всей земле. Остаются лишь детали, остается доживание, и тут не сделаешь прогноза - сколько оно продлится? может быть, год, может быть, лет тридцать. Я очень устал. Пока была жива тетка, я сам был жив ради нее, я не мог бросить ее одну, я и подумать не смел о том, чтобы ее бросить. Но теперь ее нет, и значит, меня и вправду ничто больше не держит, мне не о ком заботиться, некого поддерживать, некого радовать. А Слава? Ну что - Слава, я у него не единственный друг, он найдет кого-нибудь получше и утешится. Даже не утешится, потому что и не расстроится, не из-за чего расстраиваться: он дружил со мной и спал со мной по привычке, он привыкнет к кому-нибудь другому, только и всего. А Лиля? Ну тем более, что - Лиля, уж не воображаю ли я, что Лиля сильно расстроится, потеряв меня. Да, некому станет жаловаться на одетту-сибиллу, но право, что мне известно о знакомых Лили, наверняка у нее есть другие утешители и утешительницы, получше меня, слушатели, понимальщицы, напрасно я думаю, что я такой незаменимый, это другие для меня незаменимы, а я заменим для всех. Жить мне незачем. Я говорю это вслух, я проверяю, как это звучит - так же нежно и жалобно, как tout lien est brisé, как молитва, как последний плач перед последним дуэтом и падением занавеса? Жить мне незачем. Хорошо бы написать завещание, закончить все дела и тихо покончить с собой, никого не потревожив. Но я не знаю, как тихо кончают с собой, я ведь уже думал о самоубийстве там, на ступеньках перед вокзалом, и решил, что все способы отвратительны, петля тише всего, но петля - и хуже всего, это какое-то глубинное отвращение, отторжение: лучше умереть, чем повеситься, вернее - лучше жить, чем повеситься. Прыжок из окна, прыжок под поезд, отравление, утопление - все ненадежно, все мучительно, все как-то очень шумно, стреляться мне не из чего, Вертеру тоже было не из чего стреляться, он одолжил пистолеты у Лотты, то есть у ее мужа, но почти что у нее самой, а у меня нет Лотты, нет друзей с пистолетами, а если бы и были - я бы у них ничего не допросился, времена изменились, никто не путешествует с пистолетом, в самолет не пустят, билет пропадет. Вены резать? да я не умею, вроде бы надо резать их вдоль, а не поперек, но как - вдоль, я в этом ничего не понимаю, мне и резать нечем, как нечем стреляться, бритва у меня безопасная, а ножи пусть и острые, но я ими режу овощи, я не смогу порезать ими собственные руки. Это нож для овощей, а не для мяса! Никак мне не умереть, и если вытащить понятие смерти и поднести мне к носу, чтоб я понюхал его хорошенько, прочувствовал как следует, что оно такое, - разве я не испугаюсь, разве не захочу жить? Пусть жить мне незачем, но все же как прекрасна жизнь, это не мои слова, это говорил один шиллеровский персонаж, готовясь к смерти. Но он-то умирал не просто так, а за что-то и за кого-то, а я если и умру - то бессмысленно, и эта бессмысленность смерти кажется мне такой отвратительной, такой гадкой. Жить мне незачем, но умирать мне тоже незачем. Это мгновенное отчаяние, это вновь - нежелание возвращаться домой, это физиологическая реакция на последний день отпуска, на высокую воду безумия, от которой не спастись, построив мостки на площади Сан-Марко. Смирись, некуда деваться, что ни делай, а все равно промочишь ноги. Сквозь прикрытые ставни льется голубой свет, лечебный свет, я сажусь на пол так, чтобы эти голубые капли, голубые струи попадали на меня. Хорошо бы обойтись без завещания, хорошо бы не существовать, зарыться в землю, потом опять родиться. Влюбиться в Тадеуша. Содрать с него это выдуманное мною самим, это претенциозное имя, узнать, как зовут его по-настоящему, узнать его настоящего, влюбиться, надеясь, что и он полюбит меня. Но я знаю, что этого никогда не будет. Я знаю, что мне не нужна любовь даже в теле Тадеуша, а я сам не нужен этой любви, никак не скорректируешь мою ненормальность - мою неспособность любить. Не скорректируешь, не скомпенсируешь, не исправишь. Незачем и надеяться, что я сумею что-то изменить, а Тадеуш сумеет что-то изменить во мне и для меня. Все для меня слишком поздно. Свет льется на меня, превращаясь из голубого в синий, я становлюсь одним из предметов, погруженных в синеву, я становлюсь мебелью, инвентарный номер такой-то, меня запрещено выносить из номера. Но я уйду сам. Наступит утро, и я уйду отсюда сам, а оплаченный счет пришлют мне на почту. И скажут: пожалуйста, приезжайте еще. А я отвечу: спасибо, я постараюсь приехать.


	17. Небо

Я удираю в последний момент, отплываю на последнем пароме, улетаю на последнем самолете, я смываюсь, пока меня не смыло той безумной высокой водой, что осеннее наводнение рядом с этим безмолвным, невидимым бедствием, ты еще ничего не чувствуешь, а вода уже поднимается в тебе, в твоих легких, подступает к горлу и душит, и ты вот-вот захлебнешься, надень кислородную маску сначала на себя, потом на ребенка, но нет ни ребенка, ни маски, на всех кислорода не хватает. Я знаю, что будет: пустой город, город великого поста, сейчас он уже пуст, но не выметен начисто, не вымертвлен, не заперт на все замки, еще ходят по нему бесстрашные чудаки и влюбленные парочки, и последние тени оборванного карнавала, и отрицатели всего дурного, и равнодушные ко всем болезням на свете, и робкие самоубийцы, не смеющие себя убить, но на все вопросы: а вам не страшно? - отвечающие одно и то же: ну и заражусь, ну и умру, чего же лучше! А ведь если они и вправду заразятся, они сразу захотят жить, они будут цепляться за жизнь, за чужие руки, они откажутся умирать, не потому ли они и ищут свою болезнь, им нужна хорошая встряска, чтобы забыть о своей несчастливости, о своей нелюбимости, чтобы вспомнить о радости дыхания, разбега и разлета. Но теперь не побегаешь, не полетаешь, нас всех прижимают к земле, дают стопам насильственный упор. Но это пока что несерьезно, это необязательные ограничения, хотите соблюдайте, хотите ходите, но почти все стараются соблюдать, вот сосед сознательный, а я буду еще сознательнее, сосед выходит на часок проветриться, а я не буду выходить, только до магазина выйду и тут же обратно, то-то взвоет сосед, когда его лишат ежедневной прогулки, так ему и надо, он разносит заразу, он во всем виноват, теперь посидит дома и подумает о своем поведении, крепко подумает. Я знаю, что будет: в церквях захлопнуты двери, на газетных страницах - лица, лица, лица, даты жизни и даты смерти, ряды некрологов - как ряды могил на Сан-Микеле, сделают ли отдельный участок для тех, кто погиб в эти дни, нет, едва ли, они рассеются, распылятся по всему кладбищу, через десять лет, через двадцать лет я приеду на Сан-Микеле и едва вспомню, что случилось когда-то, нет, такое не забывается, я вспомню, я взгляну на дату смерти и сразу пойму, от чего умер этот человек, от чего умерли все эти люди, трудно поверить, что они могли умереть от чего-то другого - от сердечного приступа, от рака, в автокатастрофе, какие уж тут автокатастрофы, все сидят по домам, автомобили сидят в гараже, никого нет на дорогах, свет размолотых в смерть скоростей, или размолотых в луч, я не помню, так на наших кладбищах читаешь надписи на камнях, памятниках и плитах и удивляешься, что в тридцать седьмом умирали не только от пули в затылок, а от мирного гриппа, от уютной скарлатины, под заблудившимся трамваем, а нечему удивляться, и тех, с пулями в затылках, хоронили отдельно, но я помню кенотаф на провинциальном кладбище, серую пирамидку с красным букетом, под пирамидкой лежит одна жена, строгая старуха с поджатыми губами, старуха в учительском жакетике и крахмальном воротничке, а ее мужу навсегда тридцать восемь, он похоронен неведомо где, от него фотография - увеличенная, размазанная по круглому медальону, лицо несчастное, рот приоткрыт, под медальоном табличка - родился, расстрелян, реабилитирован, три «р», жизнь в трех строчках. Но он - исключение, а больше на том кладбище и нет никого с тридцать седьмого года, нет, так нельзя говорить, это значит - нет рожденных в тридцать седьмом, а их полно, а я об умерших, но их там нет, кладбище открыли гораздо позже, нечего и искать, никого не найдете. Это из другой жизни и на другой планете, а в Венеции перестанут расклеивать некрологи по стенам, некому их больше клеить, читайте газеты, узнавайте все из газет, но на похороны не ходите, вас все равно не пустят, это опасно, вы же не хотите, чтоб потом хоронили вас. Все опустеет по-настоящему, останутся лишь очереди в магазины - разреженные очереди, не напирайте, соблюдайте дистанцию в метр, в полтора, в два метра, улыбайтесь тому или той, что стоит перед вами, тому или той, кого вы так любите, как грустны эти свидания в эпоху чумы, нельзя и прикоснуться украдкой, а поцелуи - это вообще дело подсудное, об объятиях лучше и не мечтать, двигайся потихоньку, соблюдая дистанцию, улыбайся, протирай антисептиком руки, а потом входи в магазин, позабыв о своей любви, и покупай поскорее хлеб, овощи, масло, другим тоже надо, другие ждут на улице, хорошо еще, что нет дождя, поспеши, времени мало, не надейся больше ее увидеть, его увидеть, любить будешь потом, когда все кончится, если сам не кончишься вместе со всем. Я не увижу этого, я увижу это издалека, из своего убежища, замирая от сочувствия и ужаса, надеясь, что меня все это не коснется, со мной все будет иначе, я смогу ходить по улицам, пусть миру провалиться, а мне чтобы чай пить, нет, нет, я не пью чаю, я не хочу, чтобы мир проваливался, но пусть меня не запирают дома, это очень страшно, я с ума сойду. Я чувствую, как время растягивается, словно очереди перед магазином, минуты разрежены, а между минутами - безвременье, черные полтора метра, неделю назад все было спокойно, где-то заболевали, но далеко, не здесь, и никто не подозревал, что с нами случится все самое страшное, как давно это было, неделю назад, миллион лет назад, и теперь мы медленно движемся вперед, очень медленно, я сбиваюсь со счета, мне кажется, уже воскресенье, а сегодня лишь вторник, все замирает, скрипач выходит, музыка не длится, скрипач идет на карантин и уносит музыку с собою, занавес падает, все спектакли отменены. Чего я боюсь, в конце концов, не болезни и не смерти, я боюсь несвободы и непроницаемых границ, боюсь одиночества, боюсь, что больше никогда не увижу Венецию, не вернусь сюда через десять и двадцать лет. Я прощаюсь с еще живой Венецией, пытаюсь обнять ее, как маленький Марсель пытался обнять боярышник, что нужно кусту от него, что нужно ему от куста, но легче обнять куст, чем город, дотянуться до островов и их тоже прижать к себе вопреки запретам, бормоча слова прощания, слова любви. Я знаю, что расставание непоправимо, я знаю, что боярышник отцветет, а город не сможет меня удержать, не станет меня удерживать. Я должен его покинуть, я его покидаю, я не оглядываюсь, хоть мне не запрещено оглядываться, ведь город остается в своих границах, на своих ста восемнадцати островах, город не следует за мной, не умирает, когда я не выдерживаю и все-таки оборачиваюсь к нему, в последний раз дышу его воздухом, глотаю то, что было мной все эти дни: площади, церкви, мосты, тени, стихи, опалы, лютни, слова, звуки, явления и предметы, облака, плесень, воду, далекие горы. L'aura che tu respiri, alfin respire, надо изменить эту строчку, вывернуть ее наизнанку, но я не умею: я перестаю дышать воздухом, который вдыхаешь ты, я перестаю быть с тобой. Прости меня. Я все сделал не так, мне очень жаль, мне не хватило любви к тебе, чтобы рядом с тобой умереть. Да и нужно ли мне теперь умирать? Смерть в Венеции два ноль, я добавляю «бес-», вычеркиваю мягкий знак, превращаю смерть в бессмертие, и предлог вычеркиваю тоже, смерть Венеции переходит в бессмертие Венеции, два ноль два ноль, две тысячи двадцатый год. И я прикасаюсь к этому бессмертию.


End file.
